Dancing with the Demons in Pale Moonlight
by jessiechaos
Summary: The right time, the right bar, the right girl. How can one decision change the course of Dean's life. AU Story. Dean/OFC
1. Chapter 1

This is a story that a friend and I have been writing off and on since February of 2009, through moves and babies, this story kept coming to us. It was a small idea that grew into something bigger then both of us. We started it as this one-shot of 'Dean getting a girl' to flex our writing muscle between the slash we both write, but the persona of Lizzy that we created refused to die. So here we go, a very… very long AU for you.

Me and NAWag1R (found on my Favorite Author list) hope you enjoy this story. Posting schedule will be every other day/when I can find the time between baby and work. Maybe more if we get a bit of feedback.. hint hint.

* * *

><p>Lake Charles, Louisiana<p>

Dean couldn't believe the classic Winchester fight that his father and brother had gotten into yet again. It ended with John telling Sam that if he left he should never come back. After that Sam had packed and left the motel. Dean stood there, watching, unable to speak or move. Finally something in Dean snapped and he glared at his father.

"How could you?" he asked grabbing his leather jacket and keys, heading out to the car.

He drove for a while before pulling into the lot of a little hole in the wall bar and parked the Impala. It was as good a place as any for a drink, a little peace and normalcy. He walked in and knew that this was the place he needed to be. Pool tables ripe for hustling and darts to hone his skills on. He slid up to the bar and ordered a beer. That was when he saw her. Low rise jeans, light purple top, beautiful. Dean took his beer and casually walked to the other end of the bar and took the stool next to hers.

She paid him no heed for a moment before she smiled, turning to him and batted her brown-eyes at him, flipping back her long brown hair. She gave him a once over, as he did the same. Her smile turned flirty before she spoke to him.

"And what's a handsome man like you doing in a joint like this?" She said, letting just a little of her southern twang slip out of her lips. God she was gorgeous.

"Same as you I imagine, looking for a drink. I'm Dean." He said giving her his most charming smile. His eyes roamed over her body landing on her tattoo, a pair of angel wings on her hip, exposed by her jeans and he smiled again. "So, Angel? Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure, Dean, as long as I get the company that goes along with it." She purred. Oh yeah, she was on the prowl and was most definitely interested in him. This might just be what he needed tonight. So Dean ordered two more beers and gestured to an empty table in a corner.

"So, am I going to be calling you Angel all night or are you going to tell me your name?" he asked.

"I could tell you my name, but what would be the fun in that?" She said with a smirk. "Besides I like Angel, or I wouldn't have the wings." She said with a wink as she grabbed one of the beers, smiling and walking over to the table.

She sat down in a chair, propping her legs up before patting the other chair beside her. Dean flipped the chair around and straddled it as he sat next to her.

"So now that you got your drink, what else are you looking for, Dean?" She practically purred at that. Dean wondered if he could make her do that again for the things it was doing to him. He took a long pull off his fresh beer and looked at her.

"Well, I wasn't to sure when I walked in here, but now I think I'm looking at exactly what I need." He said. She flashed him a sweet smile, taking a pull of her own beer.

"Oh, so you NEED me? Is that it? And what do you plan to do with me?" She said in a flirtatious tone, batting her eyes at him, before sitting up in her chair, leaning over the table, in a way that would show off her cleavage to him. She was coming on strong, but he liked what he saw.

"I'll do anything you want, sweetheart. Anything in particular I can do for you, or more to the point, to you?" Dean asked flashing a sexy smile and bright green eyes. She smiled brightly at that.

"There are a lot of things you can do to me, but unless you like an audience, I suggest we take this somewhere a little more private. Or unless you get off on that sort of thing?" She gave him a mischievous smile before taking another pull off her beer.

"I have my car out front and a motel room not far from here." Dean said smiling. He pulled the keys to the Impala out of his pocket and drained the last of his beer. She smiled, finished up her beer, and followed him out. She moved next to him, grabbing his well built arm, rubbing her breast just ever so slightly against his arm, almost like it was an accident. Dean smirked as she brushed up against him.

'This girl was awesome,' he thought.

He walked over to the Impala and ran a hand over the hood as he crossed to the passenger's side to unlock the door. He looked back at her and smiled. She was just staring at the car wide eyed.

"SWEET! An Impala! Wow I love these cars." She said now bouncy as could be. She ran a hand over the hood just like Dean had. "67?" she asked, giving the car a once over.

"Oh yeah, this is my baby. 1967, 327 four barrel, 275 horses. Cherry. You know cars?" Dean asked even more impressed with the girl.

"Yeah, my pops owns a shop. I've been working on cars since I was old enough to pick up a wrench." She said running her fingers over the hood again. "Nothing like being cover in engine grease." She said, nearly in a moan.

"I got this baby from my dad. She's my pride and joy. So," Dean said leaning sexily on the hood, "You want to go for a ride?" She sits on the hood, fingers still brushing over it.

"Yes, I would love to go for a _ride_." She said giving him a sexy little look. Damn this girl could do things to him with just that look.

"Come here." He said taking her hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. He could tell that she was taken a little off guard but certainly was enjoying it. Her hands when into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss, with almost bruising force and then she broke it, before getting off the hood.

"Take me for a drive, Dean." she said, walking passed him, slapping his ass lightly, "And then I might take _you_ for a ride." She said, getting into the passenger's seat.

"Mmm," Dean purred before sliding into the driver's seat. Yes, this girl was perfect.

He started the car and pulled out onto the road. They drove around the town for a while, nowhere in particular in mind. He slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her across the seat and closer to him.

"So, Angel, where do you want to go?" She turned to him, smiling mischievously.

"Somewhere, when I'm riding you and you're screaming my name, that no one will bother us." she purred into his ear. "And its Lizzy by the way, the name you are going to be screaming," she said nibbling on his ear.

"I love a girl that knows what she wants." Dean said with a groan. They passed a park and Dean pulled off the road and parked the Impala. It was dark and secluded. Well off the beaten path, giving them the right amount of privacy. He ran his hand through her hair and pulled her into another kiss, teasing her lips with his tongue then moving down to nibble at her neck.

She moved to straddle his lap, her back against the steering wheel. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, breaking the contact. She smiled down at him before capturing his lips again. Dean moaned into her mouth as she kissed him. Their tongues battled to dominate and in the end, Dean won. He explored her mouth with his tongue tasting her, savoring her.

"Mmm, Lizzy. God you taste so good." He slid his hands under her top and pulled it off of her. "God you're beautiful. What do you say we take this to the backseat?" She smiles at him for a moment before pushing herself into the bulge in his pants.

"What if I don't want it in the backseat, what if I want it on the hood, the trunk. Or maybe right here." She said as she popped the button of his jeans. She slipped her hand in, stroking him once, and then she was off him and out the open driver's side door.

"Catch me if you can," she laughed out, running to the other side of the car. Dean sat there shocked for a moment then bolted after her. She laughed as he chased her and after two circles around the car he slid over the hood and caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha." He grinned hauling her up onto the hood of the Impala with him. He nipped at her neck letting his hands roam over her back and then slide around to cup her breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple through the thin material of her bra.

"Damn Dean." She moaned out. She captured his lips again as his hands explored her body. She reached behind herself, unsnapping her bra, exposing her breasts to him. She smiled as he watched.

"God, Dean. I want you so badly," She purred, grinding herself into his lap. Dean purred at that.

"Damn girl I want you," He kicked off his shoes and lifted his hips enough to push his pants and boxers off exposing his straining erection to her hungry gaze. He took her breasts in his hands thumbing her nipples before taking the right one into his mouth and mimicking his actions with his hand on the left. She moaned out at the feeling of his mouth and hands on her breasts, but she still stared at his exposed cock.

"Mmm I want to taste you," she said, slipping off the hood, pulling him from it. She dragged him to the backseat, opening the door before shoving him down onto the seat. She gave him a wicked smile before dropping to her knees in front of him. She locked eyes with him before she began to blow him, keeping eye contact with him.

"Oh God. Lizzy, God that's so good." Dean panted as his head dropped back against the seat. He reached down and carded his hands through her hair. "Oh God, Baby, I want you so bad." She slipped off him, smiling.

"Then take me," she said, pumping his cock in her hand. Dean growled and pulled her up his body taking her mouth in a deep, rough kiss. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them off her hips and down her legs. He reached under the front seat and pulled out a butterfly knife opening it with skill.

"Shh..." He whispered as her eyes went wide. "Trust me." He laid the cold steel of the blade flat against her flushed, heated skin. He could tell the knife scared her but excited her just the same as she moaned against it. He used it to quickly cut away the offending scrap of fabric that separated him from his feast. And she gave him the cutest little pouts.

"Aww, that was a favorite pair." She said. "I guess I have to punish you then." she purred, taking the knife, closing it, dropping it to the floor of the back-seat, before she roughly pushed him onto his back. She straddles his hips so that her ass rubbed against his erection. He groaned out at her action.

"God, Lizzy," he moaned. His hands gripped her hips as he tried to position her over his cock. "Baby, please I want to be inside you."

"Mmm I want that too Dean but…" She purred, slipping off him, getting to her purse. He looked at her as she pulled at the tiny foil package. He had been so caught up in the moment he nearly forgot. He was glad that one of them had been more in control. She just smiled as she rolled the condom onto him and he let out a groan. She moved back on him before she pushed herself on his lengths. They both cried out at the feeling, She held herself there, before leaning in to capture his lips in another quick kiss. She smiled at him.

"I love your lips." she admits before giving him a sexy look and began to ride him slowly. Dean grinned as he gripped her hips and pulled her down on him as he thrust up into her.

"Just my lips?" He asked. He moved a hand between them and toyed with her clit as she rocked her body in time with his. She bit her lip lightly at that.

"Well there are those hands. Mmm so good." she purred rocking more with him. "And those eyes." She purred again. "And Fuck... God Dean, you feel so good." She said as she started to lose herself, quickening her pace.

"Just so damn good, DEAN!" she yelled.

"Lizzy, oh God, so good." Dean gasped. He pulled her close to his body and carefully rolled them so he was above her. He thrust solidly into her over and over in a smooth driving rhythm. "That's it, baby. Oh yeah Lizzy, I'm close. Oh, baby!" She moan out at that, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"Oh God, Dean, Dean, Yes! Just like that." Her hands went to his back, her nails digging into it, as she came hard.

"Dean!" she screamed. Dean thrust hard into her again as her body tightened around him and her nails dug into his back.

"Ahh! Yes, oh Liz!" Dean shouted as he came inside her. He collapsed on top of her breathing heavily. She smiled up at him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Dean began to breathe normally and pushed himself up so he could see her blissed out face.

"Damn, girl." Dean was about to lean in and kiss her again when his cell phone rang."Well, shit," he muttered looking around for his phone. She smiled, looking around for the cell phone too, finding it in the front seat and handing it to Dean with a smile. She grabbed her stuff from the front seat, starting to pull her clothes on, trying not to giggle while he answered the phone. She smiled wickedly then, and went to nibble on his ear when he was talking.

"Mmmm..." Dean groaned.

"Hello?" He heard his father say.

"Dad."

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Um, a bar." Dean answered.

"You drunk yet?"

"No, I'm not drunk."

"I want you back at the motel, I have a job I need to head out to in the morning and I don't want you out at the moment," John countered with a growl.

"Don't take this out on me; you're the one that told him to leave!" Dean Snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me boy, if you're not drunk get your ass back here,"

"Well, yeah but,"

"No buts Dean, I don't want you out tonight,"

"Yes, sir, I'll be there as soon as I can," Dean hung up and looked over at Lizzy. "I'm sorry. I have to go." he said with a hint of sadness. She pouted.

"Believe me there is nothing I would rather do than stay here with you. He just wants me close since my little brother took off. He's leaving town in the morning. He's got a job to get to. How about you come back to my room with me?" Dean explained not wanting to leave the beauty with him quite so soon. He started to grab his clothes when he let out a mild curse.

"What is it?" Lizzy asked.

"Well that was a bit worthless," Dean said before pulling off the busted condom. "Shit I'm sorry about that, but you don't have to worry, I'm clean." Dean assured her. She nodded before getting the rest of her clothes on. He did as well before settling into the front seat.

"Sorry about your Brother. And if your father is so worried about him, why doesn't he go look for him and ignore this job. You're a big boy, Dean; you can do whatever you want." She said.

"My brother went to Stanford. He deserves to go, he earned it. I'm proud of him. It's just got my dad pissed for some reason. Don't worry about it." Dean assured her as he finished dressing. He got in the driver's seat and then drove back to the bar. He pulled up next to her car. "I'm in room 105 at the PineRidge Motel if you care to join me," He offered.

She smiled at him before nodding and getting out of the car. Dean had left it to her to decide to follow him or not. He checked in with his father. John had picked up a lead and was leaving Dean to handle the job here and that suited Dean fine. It was a simple salt and burn and that would leave plenty of time for him to spend with Lizzy. Dean smiled at that thought.

Dean got up after he heard the car pull up outside his room. He looked out the window and saw Lizzy. He smiled as she hesitated at knocking. When he heard the knock, he opened the door with a bright grin. "You're here... I was hoping you'd decide to follow me." She smiled shyly at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss.

Dean held her tightly and kissed her as passionately as she kissed him. He kicked the door closed and lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down gently. He stood next to the bed and peeled his t-shirt off over his head. He could feel her eyes on him as he undressed for her. He could hear her breathing become fast and shallow and knew her heart was racing. He loved it. She watched him undress and her eyes never left him. Her hands went up, brushing lightly over his stomach. She pulled him down to the bed, on top of her, kissing him again. Her hands when all over his chest, arms, skin, lightly tracing over old battle scares.

"God, you are perfect, ain't you?" She whispered out. He cupped her face gently stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"I want to feel your skin against mine." he whispered. She moaned out at that and nodded, removing her shirt quickly and then moved to unbutton her jeans.

"You are so beautiful." He stood and threw the covers back on the bed. He took her in his arms and ran his hands through her hair. He laid her back on the bed and kissed her gently. He moved to her shoulder and nipped lightly then trailed kisses down her chest leaving a sensual lick in the valley of her breasts. He continued kissing down her stomach. He settled between her legs and grinned up at her before licking at her center. She moaned out his name over and over again. He slipped a couple of fingers inside her as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He kept a hand on her hip to keep her still. He worked her to a frenzy and when he felt her begin to clench around his fingers he grinned against her. He looked up to see her biting her lip. God she looked sexy like that, all blissed out.

"God Dean, mmm. Why hasn't someone taken their claim on you? Damn, with a mouth like that, I'm surprised there aren't girls lining the block to get in here." She laughed, still trembling from her high. "You make me so crazy, make me lose my mind."

Dean had to stop himself. What was it about this girl that made him want to tell her everything? He slipped on a smile and slid up her body so they were face to face. "Well I don't want just any girl," he whispered. The head of his cock bumped against her folds. "So tell me, are you ready for more?" She moaned out at that.

"God, Dean, I'm always ready for you. Mmm baby, I want you inside me. Please," she moaned out. Dean was about to thrust deeply into her when he stopped and pulled away. He kissed her gently at her confused look.

"Sorry, I almost forgot again. Condom." he said glancing over his shoulder to locate his bag.

"Same here, damn Dean you make me lose my mind. But since we've already... But I have some in my purse." She said, pointing to the purse near her clothes. "Hurry Dean. I want you now." she purred out.

"You want me now? Right now? It's risky, but like you said..." Dean said kissing her neck. "Your choice. Condom or bareback?" Her hands when into his hair and she looked up into his face, into those eyes of his. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Screw it," She said before pulling him into another kiss. Dean smiled and moaned into the kiss. He reached down and positioned himself then drew Lizzy into another deep kiss as he pushed into her. She was hot and tight and he groaned into her mouth at the full pleasure of it.

"Dean!" She moaned, meting his thrust. "So damn good." she moaned out. Her hands were on his shoulders, holding on as she enjoyed what he was doing to her.

He thrust in to her in a slow steady rhythm, letting the pressure build. He buried his face in the crook of her neck whispering to her how good she felt, how hot and tight and that she was the best he'd ever had. He surprised himself when he realized he was telling the truth. She was perfect, and perfect for him. He wanted to keep her. She wrapped her legs around, wanted him as far in as she could push him.

"Mmm Dean, so close, please, come with me, love." She purred out.

"Oh God, Liz." Dean groaned. He thrust hard as she came around him and he lost his control and came as well. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath.

"Damn," Dean breathed kissing her forehead.

"Mmm Damn is about right there, Dean," She said out of breath as well. He felt her hold him tightly to her body.

"Geez with the rate we are going, we'll be dead in a few weeks." She said, then she blushed brightly. "That is... if you're still around in a few weeks." She turned her head from him as her blush deepened. Dean rolled them over so she was resting on his chest.

"I still have a job here. I don't know how long it's going to take. After that I'll move on to the next job that comes along. I'll admit it's not the perfect life but it's all I have," Dean told her rubbing his hands over her back. She lay on his chest for a moment before lifting her head up and smiling at him.

"What kind of job?" she asked curiously. He wanted to tell her, but he knew he shouldn't. She could see that hesitancy. "Sorry had no right to ask. Geez I don't even know your last name and here I am, sleeping with you for the second time," she bit her lip, slipping off him and reaching for her clothes mumbling something about being a slut. Dean just chuckled lightly.

"Winchester," He told her. "And I kind of float around... You know, odds jobs here and there." It was kind of the truth.

"Winchester... Dean Winchester. Sounds nice. Well Dean Winchester, I guess I'll get out of your hair." She said with a sad smile, staring to get her clothes on. Dean reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Stay. Please?"

"Tonight's been wonderful. Almost like a dream and... I don't want to screw it up," She said, looking at him nervously, biting her lip again.

"It doesn't have to end yet. Please. It's almost three anyway. Just stay. If you want to you can leave first thing in the morning but it's late and you're tired and I'd worry about you," Dean said with a pleading look. He couldn't believe he was being this sappy. It wasn't like him. But there was something about this girl...

She smiled and almost on cue she yawned. She nodded softly and slipped back into the bed. Dean wrapped his arms around her and she sighed, breathing him in. Dean smiled as she snuggled into his arms. It felt so good having her there. He wanted to stay with her or keep her with him. He heard and felt her breathing begin to even out and knew she was falling asleep. He kissed her neck and whispered, "Stay with me and I'll take care of you forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke right after dawn, still wrapped within her arms. He smiled, keeping his eyes closed and just lay there, enjoying the feeling of her next to him. He felt her began to wake, and he just stayed still, fanning sleep. She moved slightly, like she was trying to sneak out before he heard her speak.

"Dean?" she said softly. "You're awake aren't you?'

Dean smiled but kept his eyes closed. "No, I'm still sleeping," He replied. She laughed then gave him a playful shove.

"Smart ass," She said. Dean opened his eyes still smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm hot, so I get a pass." Dean leaned in and kissed her sweetly. He felt her melting into the kiss, all thoughts of leaving him hopefully gone.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked sitting up against the headboard, the sheet falling to his waist exposing his bare chest. She smiled at him.

"Famished," she said, as he watched her eyes rake over his exposed chest.

"Well then I'll get dressed and go get us something to eat." Dean said throwing the sheet off and standing up. He stretched the kinks out of his muscles. "What would you like?"

"You," she said with a smile. "But anything really, never was a picky eater." She said before she stopped and blushed slightly. "WOW, open mouth, insert foot. I think I'm just going to stop talking now." Dean laughed as he dressed.

"I knew what you meant. It's ok. I'll be quick." He kissed her and grabbed his keys a wallet. He opened the door of his room and froze.

"Dad..." Dean said, looking into the face of John Winchester.

"Get your stuff we're leaving. I got a better lead," John said.

"I'm not leaving. I still have a job to finish. I'll catch up," Dean responded.

"Dean, I'm not leaving you behind. You bro... Dean just get ready to go," John said.

"What about the job? It still needs to be done. I can handle it, Dad. I'm ready." Dean pleaded.

"Alright. Just be careful, son." John paused, looking over Dean's shoulder "What's her name?" John said, quieter. Dean smiled.

"Lizzy. She's something special. I was just going to go get some breakfast."

"Ok, have fun, be careful. And watch yourself on the hu... job." John said hugging Dean and leaving. Dean turned back to Lizzy to find her blushing brightly, wearing one of his t-shirts, put on in a hurry to clothe herself. God she looked hot in it.

"So you still want that breakfast?" She just nodded, still pretty much scarlet. She was even hot when she blushed.

"Would you like to come with me?" Dean asked not really wanting to spend a moment without her. He closed and locked the door and walked back over to the bed and sat down. He reached over and cupped her face gently. "Or would you like to skip breakfast?"

"Dean we've got to eat sometime, and I am quite famished. I'll go with you and then we can come back and have some desert." She said with a smile.

They quickly got dressed. Lizzy gave Dean a little bit of a show while she dressed, smiling widely at him. She grabbed him and dragged him to the door. Then she looked down, puzzled.

"What is that?" She asked, looking at the salt lines around the door.

'Shit, how am I supposed to explain salt lines?' he thought.

"Huh... I must have spilled something yesterday..." He said trying to play it off. "So where would you like to go for breakfast?"

"Anywhere is fine," she said looking at the salt still, clearly not convinced, but she didn't question him about it, for which he was grateful. Dean drove them to the nearest IHOP and they sat in a booth in a corner. Lizzy was distant and distracted. Dean finally caught her attention.

"Lizzy, what's wrong? I thought you were having a good time with me? Did I do something?" he asked. She bit her lip again before sighing.

"I am. I've just... Never been good at the after sex stuff. I've had a few boyfriends, but after the first jealous fit, or black eye, I just give up and leave. And after a while, I just stop trying. A quickie in the backseat gets the job done and a lot less feelings get hurt." She said rambling a little bit.

"And then you come along. I like you Dean, I really do. But there is something about you, I can tell. Something... I'm not sure you can share with me. Can you? This job... it's not just work. I can see it when you talked to your father, there something... almost personal about it. I don't know. Maybe I'm getting the wrong vibe from you. Tell me I'm wrong and just paranoid... Pops always said that I was thinking too much..." She rambled on again. Dean covered her hands with his, which quieted her.

"You're right. It's more than just a job. But the thing of it is I don't think you would believe me if I told you." Dean explained.

"What wouldn't I believe? It can't be that bad?" She asked. Before he could say anything, she spoke again. "It's fine, Dean, you don't have to tell me anything more then what you have. It sounds like when you're done with-whatever you're here to take care of, you will me leaving," He could tell she was trying to hide her disappointment at this. He then notices the single tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Damn it, look at me, haven't even known you for twenty-four hours and here I am, getting a weepy. Sorry." she said not looking at him.

"I want to tell you. God I want to. But, I'm afraid. Afraid you'll get hurt. Afraid you'll think I'm crazy. Afraid you'll leave. I'll tell you this is the first time I have ever thought about staying in one place though. I really like you and I want to know you better. I told my dad I'd catch up, I just didn't say exactly when. If you want I'll stick around..." Dean offered as the waitress brought their meals.

She looked terrified and hopeful at the same moment. She just stared at him for a moment, not even looking at the food before her.

"I will think about it," she said, unsure of herself as she tried to eat her food.

"Alright. I have to work tonight but I'm yours all day." Dean said with a disarming smile.

"Don't take me for a slut or anything, but there is nothing I rather do then be in your bed. I mean the sex is nice, very nice. But I guess I mean, in your arms. We can talk, watch some TV, just hold each other, or have some more fun, your choice." She said, taking another bite of her food. Before he had a chance to answer her purse began to sing. She quickly got to it, pulled out her cell, looked at the caller, cursed and pushed the ignore button before placing it back in her purse. Dean noticed her frustration at the call but decided not to push. He'd only known her for less than twenty-four hours and it was none of his business.

"Sure, we can do that. It sounds nice." Dean smiled at her as they both when on finishing their breakfast. They left and made it back to his room and he watched her walk over the salt this time, giving it another curious look.

"What is that really about Dean? I know its salt, I knew of a friend of my mothers who did that. She said it was a superstition but I wouldn't have taken you for that type of person. Well I never would have taken her for that type of person either, but she never explained it to me." Dean sighed and tried to put on a sheepish look.

"It's supposed to keep spirits away. It's silly but my dad believes it so we do it." Dean explained with a laugh. It wasn't quite a lie, but wasn't quite the truth either. "So what did you want to do? Watch some TV? Get a movie?" he said trying to change the subject. She seemed satisfied with the answer before turning to him.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm easy..." She stopped and rolled her eyes again. "See not good with the talking." Dean laughed.

"It's ok. I get it. I'm usually the one with my foot in my mouth, so this is a nice change." Dean noticed the folder with his research was open on the table in the room, files spread out all over the place. He tried to pay it no mind, but planned to gather them up and put them away once Liz wasn't looking.

"So how about we see what we can get on pay-per-view?" Dean asked, turning back to her. He could tell she saw what he had been looking at but just smiled before sitting on the bed. He could see something wasn't right.

"So your father believes in spirits? That's not so strange. I mean most people believe in something like that. Like my ma, she died when I was young, and my dad always told me that she's watching out for me, like an angel or something. I believe him on that one. But why the need to protect yourself from them?" She asked him.

"We ain't talking about Casper here, though. Dad says that there are spirits that can hurt people and that they can't cross the salt lines. It just became habit after a while." Dean said sitting next to her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." he whispered. She blushed slightly at that.

"I'm nothing special but thanks anyway." she said with a smile. She leaned in to give him a kiss. Then they heard her purse sing again and she just growled. She grabbed it quickly, pulling out the phone but this time shutting it off before putting it back. She dropped her purse on the bed beside them and then smiled at Dean.

"Where were we?" She said with a smile, trying to brush the whole thing off. Dean glanced at her purse and then back at her. He smiled softly and cupped her cheek. He drew her to him and whispered, "Right about here." He kissed her deeply pulling her flush against his body.

She moaned out against the touch, the kiss. Her hands were on the hem of his shirt before slipping her hands in, exploring his chest. She let out a gasping little moan at that. Dean moaned into the kiss and slipped a hand under her shirt. He laid her down on the bed and moved so he was kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Can I taste you?" he whispered. She moaned out at that before nodding her head.

Dean lifted her, pulled her shirt and bra off tossing them to the floor. He kissed her neck and down her chest. He smiled against her skin as he took one of her breasts in his hand and the other in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her nipple and nipped lightly at the tender flesh receiving several more gasps from her lips. Dean moved to take her other breast with his mouth as he sipped a hand down to unfasten her jeans. Her hands where in his hair, nails lightly digging into his scalp as she lifts her hips, helping him pull the jeans off her.

"Mmm Dean. Please," she said with a shaky voice full of lust.

Dean slid down her body and settled between her legs. He slid his hands over her thighs and spread her legs apart. He rested a hand on her hip as he flicked his tongue against her clit. He swirled his tongue around it lapping over her folds before dipping inside her.

She moans against him, pleading, calling out his name. He worked her into a quick frenzy and it didn't take her long before she called at his name again as she was coming hard.

"God Dean, you're going to be the death of me," She said between pants, trying to get her breathing under control. Dean crawled up her body grinning.

"Maybe, but what a way to go huh?"

"Yes what a way," she purred out, hands moving to his jeans, snapping them open with ease. Her hand slipped in, touching him, teasing him.

"I want you Dean. I want you inside me. Please Dean." She moans out. "Purse, get one." She winked still stroking him lightly. Dean moans out before stopping her. He stripped out of his clothes quickly. He pressed his naked body against her as he searched for the condom she said was there. He found it and rolled it on before positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed her passionately as he thrust into her.

She moaned out. She smiled up at him before she pushed at him, flipping him onto his back. She smiled down at him now, hands roaming all over his chest before she started to ride him.

'God, he could fall in love with this girl,' he thought. Dean moaned as she rode him. He rested his hands on her thighs rubbing lightly over them as she rocked against his body. He watched her face as she worked him deeply in and out of her body. He readily and eagerly took the pleasure she offered him.

"Oh, Lizzy, so good. God, I'm so... Not gonna last..." he moaned. As if his words where a trigger, she cried out, tighten around him calling his name as she came. He moaned out, coming as well before she collapsed on his chest, exhausted.

"I never want to let you go," She admitted to him. Dean felt his heart race even faster at that as he held her tight rubbing his hands over her back.

"Mmm. So how about a shower and we head out? I remember promising to buy you some underwear to replace the ones I ruined with my knife." She chuckled loudly at that and then pouted.

"But if I shower then I stop smelling like you." She pulled back lightly to look at him, smiling widely. "And you don't have to replace them. You can just call it a casualty in lo..." her eyes when wide at that as she bit off that last word. She blushed before getting off him.

"Yeah, a shower sounds nice," She said getting up. Dean watched her walk into the bathroom. He got up and grabbed his folder. He took the time to look up some info on the spirit he was hunting. He was so immersed in his reading that he didn't hear her leave the bathroom. He jumped slightly when she kissed his neck.

"What's you reading that is so important that I had to shower alone?" She said looking over his shoulder at the papers.

"Oh um... just looking up some local lore. It's kind of a hobby." Dean said smiling widely before shoving them all into the folder he had. He set it on the bed and stood. "I'll grab a shower and we can go. If you want to grab some clean clothes from your place I can meet you somewhere later..." Dean said.

"No, if I go home then I'll just get talked into working by my father," she said ushering him to the shower. She looked at the folder for a moment, curious. She opened it for a second then closed it. It was his thing, no need for her to snoop.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and looked over at Lizzy. She was sitting on the bed, listening to her phone. She looked terrified and three shades whiter than normal. He crossed the room and sat next to her. "Is everything ok?" he asked concerned. She closed the phone.

"Maybe," She said before getting up and looking out the window. She cursed. She turned and looked at Dean's concerned expression.

"There is this guy that my Dad works with. He's a little bit of a sleaze so I never gave him the time of day. He kind of has a crush on me but he just turns my stomach and sometimes... well I never stay out late like I did tonight. I'm normally back at the shop bright and early. Dad doesn't care if I'm not there. He wants me out, with friends, having a life. He would call if he REALLY needs me. Well, that was the sleaze on the phone, wondering where I was. He left me six messages, Dean, and the last one, he said he knew where I was..." she said, looking quite terrified now.

"His car is next to mine." She finished.

* * *

><p>An: And the drama begins ^_^ Leave a review please. Might make us want to post faster ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled her into his arms. "It's ok, Lizzy. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her running a hand over her hair and down her back. He felt her start to calm in his arms.

"He is out there waiting on me. God that is creepy. I mean I told him no so many times, I figured he would get the hint, but..." She just held him tighter. Dean stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be ok. Let me get dressed and we'll take care of it, ok?" Dean asked still holding her tightly. They held each other for a while, but eventually they separated and got dressed, her in her clothes from yesterday and Dean in some clean clothes. He picked up his jacket. He walked to the bed and discretely pulled his knife out from its hiding place and tucked it into his weapons bag. He walked back to the door and Lizzy. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok." She smiled at him, and he could tell she was feeling better just having him here. They walked out and Dean saw a man, not to much older then himself get out of the car. He saw Lizzy put her hand on her stomach, like she was on the verge of getting sick. She turned to him.

"Let me see if I can just talk to him," She said, leaving Dean's side and walking over to the man. Dean waited but he could still hear what they were talking about.

"Hey Billy. What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was worried," Billy said, looking up to give Dean a dirty look.

"Ok, you found me, go back to the shop, I'm sure dad needs your help."

"Who's the guy?" Billy said agitated.

"That is none of your damn business, now leave me alone," She said before she turned around.

"He is just going to hurt you Lizzy, you know that? Come with me back to the shop." He said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Billy LET ME GO!" She yelled out. Dean stepped forward.

"She said let her go. I suggest you do as she asks," Dean said with his voice low and a bit menacing. Billy just glared at Dean. Lizzy winced when Billy tightened his grip.

"If you don't let me go I'm telling Dad," She said but Billy wasn't listening.

"And who the fuck are you? This is between me and Lizzy, so you need to just stay out of it," He yelled at Dean before turning back to her. "So is this what you go for, a pretty lay?" He said and Lizzy's eyes flashed anger, before her boot when into his shin, hard, which caused him to let go of her. She was behind Dean in a flash.

"At least he's not a psycho like you." Dean took her hand and squeezed gently.

"Get in the Impala, I'll take care of this." Dean told her giving her a reassuring look.

"She isn't going anywhere with you," Billy said, and tried to reach for her but Dean just pulled her clear, protecting her with his body. He pushed her to the car and she started walking away. Billy tried to follow but Dean just blocked him.

"I'd say the lady wants nothing to do with you. So you might as well leave and save yourself some trouble," Dean stated. "A smart man knows when he's out classed and out gunned. Are you a smart man?"

"You don't scare me, punk." Billy growled. Dean smirked.

"Wrong answer. See, my father, God love him, thought that it would be a good idea for me to know how to fight. So he taught me everything he learned in the Marines. Hand to hand, knives, guns... everything," Dean said, setting his bag on the hood of the Impala.

"Oh yeah, kid, I'm shaking here. Get lost, I have to talk to Lizzy." He said trying to push past Dean.

Dean smirked and put a hand on the man's chest. "Dude, you don't want to do that."

"Outta my way, punk."

Dean moved to the bag and pulled out his double barrel. "You know..." he said as he loaded two salt rounds. "The thing about rock salt in shotgun rounds, it won't kill a person... But it sure hurts like a mother. Now, are you going to leave the lady alone or am I going to have to shoot you?"

"You wouldn't dare."

Dean cocked the shotgun. "Try me."

The man looked at Dean, waiting for him to back down. Dean just stood there. Finally the man looked away. "Fine. This isn't over Lizzy. I'll be telling your father about this punk too." He got back in his car a drove off. Dean grabbed his bag and slid into the Impala.

"You ok, baby?" he asked. She nodded despite the fact she was shaking.

"Were you really going to shoot him?" She said but before Dean could say anything a smile appeared on her face. "I should have thought of that." Then the smile faded and she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Just drive Dean, I don't care where. I need to have a heart to heart with pops before he does." She smiled, before dialing her phone, explaining what happen to her father. Dean did as she asked and drove, just around the town looking at all it had to offer. It really was a nice place. Quiet, peaceful, well... for the most part anyway. Things would be better after he finished the job later that night. He glanced over at Lizzy and offered her a smile as she was getting upset on the phone and soon was yelling before she just hung up. She brought her legs up into the seat, resting her head on her knees as she tried to get her anger under control.

"Pops said that if I wasn't such a tease, maybe boys wouldn't follow me, and that he can't afford to lose Billy. He's going to talk to him, but he gets to stay. What a load of shit. Pops knows I ain't been no tease around him. Clear boundaries. I don't date the boys at the shop." She was really upset over this.

"God, I wish I could just runaway from all this." Dean's heart jumped. He could take her with him. Keep her. Him and her out on the road fighting evil together. But she didn't know what he did. She was tough, spirited and smart. He thought she might be able to handle the truth about him. But would she believe him?

"So why don't you? There are plenty of places you can go... Start over," Dean said. "Why stay if you're not happy?"

"This is all I've even known. This place, my dad's shop. I just felt it was my fate, so I just stop caring about leaving." She sighed heavily at that. "I love my pops, but since I can remember I've been taking care of him. He never did recover from my mom's death. I'm tired of it. I'm an adult, and I should lead my own life, not his." She rambled on, and then she stopped for a second; turning to look at him, head still resting on her knees.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Dean was unsure what to say next.

"I... I don't know... See there's a lot you don't know... and I still have to work tonight. Staying or moving somewhere else... that has to be your decision, something you want to do. Just think about it." Dean said.

"There is a lot I don't know and there is a lot you don't know about me, but if you don't tell me, how am I supposed to make a decision? I'm not trying to push you into talking, but I have a feeling you want to talk," She said giving him a comforting smile. He thought for a moment, but went with distraction instead.

"So you still want to spend a little money?" He asked. She smiled at that.

"We can spend money if you want. I'm happy just being here with you," She said leaning in closer to him with a smirk on her lips. This girl was just AWESOME.

"Where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I think that bar we met in is about to open, and God knows I could go for a drink right now," She said still smirking. "And maybe something else," She said, nibbling on his ear. Dean groaned.

"Mmm, I think I can arrange that. Though if you keep that up we may not make it to later..." Dean said wrapping an arm around her. She smiled widely before nibbling his ear more.

"Then find some place private. I'm so wound I'm about to pop. And you certainly know how to relax me," She purred. Dean growled again. Damn, this girl really knew how to rev him up.

"Back to my room? Or do you want to get a change of clothes? I can take you to your place if you want," He offered, not wanting her to think he was a total horndog. She stiffened a little at that.

"My place is by the shop, well... It is the shop." she blushed again. "I still live with my pops. If we go, we'll have to deal with them. And I'm not sure if I can right now." She said biting her lip.

"Hmm, I can understand that," Dean said as he tried not to moan when she bit her lip. God, that was sexy. "Back to the motel then?" She nodded, not moving, staying beside him, moving to nibble his ear again.

"Maybe I can just borrow something of yours, you know until I can get a change." She smiled and let her hand slip between his legs, rubbing his erection, which twitched against her hand at the thought of her in his clothes, and then the thoughts of her in nothing at all. Ok got to focus, can't crash the car.

"Oh God, Lizzy," Dean started the car and drove back to his motel. He was so hard he didn't think he could move without coming. Her hand left him when they parked, and she just gave him a lustful gaze before getting out of the Impala.

"You coming love?" She purred out before closing the door. She was waiting for him at the door of his room. Dean slid out of the car and pulled the key out of his pocket. He let her in first and then rebuilt the salt line at the door. He turned to Lizzy in time to see her start to slowly remove her clothes, making Dean growl deep and low in his throat. She smirked at the growl. Her top was gone and she was unsnapping her pants when he pounced.

Dean grabbed her around her waist and pushed her jeans to the floor. He picked her up and dropped her gently on the bed. He stood next to the bed smiling as she watched him kick off his boots. He took off his button down shirt and dropped it on the floor. He grinned at her as he peeled his T-shirt off over his head and let his hands trail down his chest and stomach before unfastening his pants and pushing them to the floor along with his boxers. He felt her gaze as he stripped for her before she grabbed him, pulling him to the bed, onto his back. She smiled at him before her tongue danced over his skin, His ear, neck, chest and then stomach before moving lower, capturing him in her mouth.

"Oh God, yeah, baby." Dean moaned out loudly. He threaded his hands into her hair as she worked him with her talented tongue and mouth. He stroked her hair enjoying the feeling of it in his hands and the feeling of her mouth on his cock. Her eyes flashed up at him, mischievous and full of lust as she pushed him hard and fast.

"Lizzy," he moaned. "God, Baby, so good. Oh baby you gotta stop. Baby, I'm gonna," He tried to tell her he was close. He looked down at her and saw the pleasure on her face and mischief in her eyes. She sucked him hard and he lost his control. He came in her mouth with a carnal shout. She drank him down, milking him for every last drop. She pulled off him, snaking back up, before resting her head on his shoulder. They laid there for a bit, just being within each other's arms. He watched her face turn from pleasure to fear before she spoke so softly he nearly didn't hear her.

"Take me with you, when you leave. Please. I don't think I can be without you." She said, holding onto him tightly like she was afraid he was going to disappear. Dean pushed up in the bed so they were sitting.

"Lizzy, I don't even know where I'm going after this. You don't know what I do. God I don't even know your last name... Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I won't tell you I'm not scared, but yes I want this. I want you. and it's Anders... Elizabeth Anders. And whatever you do, that is fine. Please... just don't leave me." She said wrapping her arms around his chest. "I know it may sound crazy or even insane, but I feel like... we are connected somehow. That we are meant to be together. So you can't leave me here."

"Lizzy, I would love to keep you with me. I really would. But, my work, this job... it's dangerous. Especially if you don't know what you're doing... God I wish my job didn't make me sound like a raving lunatic." Dean sighed. He held her tight running his hand up and down her back. She tensed at his words and then pulled from him. She grabbed her shirt pulling it over her head quickly.

"If you don't want to be with me that's fine, you don't have to make excuses, Dean." She said hurt and angry. She grabbed her pants and pulled them on quickly. "If you don't want to talk fine. I ain't gonna force you." He tried to stop her but she wasn't listening. He could tell that she was angry, she was hurt. Her eyes started to water and then spill over. He tried to stop her but she was out the door before he could stop her. Dean pulled on his jeans and ran after her. His decision was made, he was going to tell her everything. Then he was going to take her to Bobby's to train her.

He stopped and just watch the scene before him. He watched as Billy grabbed her again.

"What the Fuck!" Lizzy yelled. He was angry. And he had a gun.

"You slept with him again, even after he pulled a gun out on me."

"You were SPYING on us you sick fuck!" She yelled, angry and terrified at the same time. Dean saw him backhand her across her cheek, knocking her to the ground.

"I was just trying to keep you safe," Billy yelled at her. Dean was in shock but that didn't stop him from reacting. Dean pulled his double barrel out of the Impala and held it on the man.

"Let her go!" He shouted. "Just let her go and walk away." The man looked up at Dean with a sneer on his face and eyes black as night. "What the ...? No this is not happening. Let her go now or I swear I will shoot you."

Before either one of them could react, and faster then Dean knew was humanly possible, he had his hand tightly around her throat and she was dangling in front of him, using her to block himself from Dean.

"You wouldn't want to shoot now." Dean could tell that she was scared, but she still fought back, at least with words.

"Go to hell," She screamed.

"Been there baby doll." She started to rage in his grasp until he tighten so much that she could barely breathe.

"Isn't she a beauty? A fine young woman." Billy moved his lips by her ear. "You let him fuck you but you don't give me the time of day. I guess you can just sense it, can't you, baby. I knew you where special." He started to lick her neck and she just sobbed.

"Dean." Her eyes pleaded at Dean. Billy stopped then.

"Dean?" He said looking up at him now. "Winchester? My my, Lizzy, you got yourself a Winchester boy and I'm sure you have no clue what I'm talking about." He smiled at Dean "You're quite famous in my parts."

"Ok, fine you know who I am, what I am, then you know what I'm capable of. Just let her go." Dean said. "She's just a girl, she doesn't have anything you could want. Just let her go and we'll be on our way. Just... just let her go." Dean pleaded.

"Awww Lizzy, you hear? I think our boy has a crush on you." He said before shaking her. "You fucked him enough I'm sure." He said before turning back to Dean.

"Your right, YOU don't have anything I want... except her." Dean just watched helpless as he moved her around like a rag doll.

"Billy," She choked out. "You're hurting me."

"Sorry baby, but this will all be over in a minute," He said, taking the gun and pointing it at Dean. She freaked. She used her hands to grab his arm biting down on the flesh as hard as she could. He growled, angry, he slapped her again, and she fell, just like she was hoping for. She stayed down.

Dean took the shot, hitting him square in the chest before surging forward to Lizzy's side gathering her up off the ground and pushing her toward his room. "Get inside and reset the salt line at the door and windows. Hurry! I'll deal with this then I'll explain everything I promise. Just GO!" he yelled as he retrained his gun on 'Billy'. When Dean heard the door close, he took a breath. He turned back to 'Billy' who was getting to his feet.

"I don't know what you want or why you're here, but you are not getting her!" Dean yelled cocking the shotgun. The salt rounds would give him time to get the Holy Water out of the car and get to the room.

"And I can't let you take her. I was having fun just playing with her, but with you here now, you left me no choice... I'm going to have to kill you both." Billy said smirking at him.

"Why?" Dean demanded. "Why her? She's just a girl..." Dean edged back toward the Impala slowly. He needed to get to the Holy Water and back to Lizzy. Billy laughed loudly at that.

"Can't you just see it? She is scared of me, has been since day one. I wonder why? And then she goes all hot and bothered over a hunter. I'm sure she just sensed you could help her. But you know what, Dean my boy, it's not going to work. I'm going to enjoy watching her cry over your dead body, and then watch the life drain away from her as I crush her throat. I was just planning on killing her, but now, I want to make her suffer."

Dean had enough of this. He fired the shotgun, the rock salt spray hitting Billy in the chest and knocking him off his feet again. Dean grabbed his weapons bag out of the car and bolted towards the room. He poured Holy water over the sidewalk outside and slammed the door closed. He took Lizzy and wrapped her in his arms.

"Are you alright?" She was shaking, shaking so hard but she eventually nodded.

"What the fuck is going on Dean? I feel sick to my stomach and ever instinct is telling me to get the fuck away from him." She said, still trembling in his arms.

"I don't really know what's going on right now but I promise I'll figure it out." Then he thought for a moment. "Have you always felt like you wanted to run from him or is that a more recent thing?" Dean asked.

"He's always given me the creeps, I know that. and..." She stopped talking, lost in thought. "I guess I have. I avoided him the best I could when working with him and when he touched me, I always felt nauseous. I thought it was just the way he makes me feel that did that. His never really been that close to me before." She held onto Dean tight. "What was wrong with his eyes... they were... I'm losing my mind?"

"Shit that's what he was talking about. You can sense him, sense them... The demons. It's no wonder they don't want you with me. They wouldn't want you with any hunter but especially dad and me. Damn it, what am I going to do? I have to keep you safe. Maybe Bobby can help," Dean said more to himself than anything. He rushed around the room packing his things. She watched him pack, wide eyed and terrified.

"Demons? Hunters? Dean what the hell is going on here? Are you saying you hunt..." She said pointed outside. He could tell she was having trouble processing it all, and who wouldn't?

"This can't be true..." she said in shock. Dean stopped packing and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry, baby. I wish there was an easier way to do this. I was going to tell you everything calmly, but that option went out the window. There are things out there in the dark. Things that would like nothing more than to hurt you, to kill you. Most can't help it, they're predators, creatures, lost angry spirits. But some, like Demons, do it for the fun. There are people that know the truth of the darkness. Hunters. Me, my Dad, my brother. We hunt the things that would hunt you. He's gone for now, but he'll be back. We have to go, now," Dean explained. He held her close. "I'm sorry baby. I really am. Now if you think you can get in and out without being seen we'll go to your place and get some things." She was still shocked, but she just nodded, taking him at his word. Trusting him.

"The shop closes at six. They will be down in the garage until then. We can park around back. I've climbed up and down the drainage pipe loads of times to sneak out when I was younger. They will never even hear us," She said, calmer then he thought possible after what she learned, before she pretty much collapsed within his arms.

"Ok, that will work. I may even be able to take care of that salt and burn that I was originally here for. Why don't we get some rest? It's going to be a long night." Dean said kissing her gently. She just purred before kissing him back, passionately.

"I don't think I could sleep a wink right now," She said biting his lip. "But I'm sure you can find other things to get my mind off this," She said with a smile. Dean couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.

"You're insatiable." He brushed her hair out of her eyes and kissed her again. In no time at all, they had stripped each other of their clothes and Dean was kissing her body everywhere he could reach. She pushed him on his back smiling down at him, resting her body over his, teasing him with her wet entrance, loving his moans of pleasure.

"Tell me you want me. Dean... tell me you need me." She purred out.

"Oh, baby, I want you so bad. Look what you do to me, girl. Hard and aching for you." Dean said panting. "God, Lizzy, I need you so much. After meeting you I don't think I could survive this life without you. Baby, please..." Dean replied moaning. She bit her lip at his words, smiling down at him before she impaled herself on him and shouted out, coming.

"Dean!" She gasped out, tightening around him. "Oh God, I love the feel of you inside me." she moaned out riding out her orgasm.

"Oh God, Lizzy!" Dean cried out. He rolled them over and began to move in and out of her in a quick and steady rhythm. Over and over he pounded into her driving them both to orgasm. Dean panted and collapsed onto the bed beside her. "God, Lizzy, I don't think I could ever get enough of you." She smiled widely at that.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you either Dean." She said, yawning. She cuddled close to him, smelling him, his scent mixed with sweat and sex. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>An: So how are you liking it. Give us a quick review on how you love or hate Liz :p


	4. Chapter 4

They slept soundly for a long time and by the time they woke the sun was beginning to set. Dean woke first stretching the sleep from his body. He gently woke Lizzy.

"Lizzy, baby, wake up. We need to go." She woke up slowly smiling at him before she glanced at the clock, eyes going a little wide.

"5:30, we need to get going if we want to make it to the house before the shop closes." She got up in a hurry and took one look at her jeans and shirt with disgust before slipping them back on.

"You ready to go?" Dean gave her a look over before going to his bag, He pulled out a pair of jeans, belt and a t-shirt before handing them to her.

"Until we can get you something clean," He said. She smiled, changing into his clothes. They were too big for her but with a tuck here, roll here, she made them work. She tuned to look at him and he just gave her a lustful look, seeing her in his clothes, but they didn't have time for that right now.

"What are we going to do with your car? We're safer together until you're trained." Dean said with concern.

"I never really care that much for the car but let me clean it out." She said. He nodded before he gathered up his things. He handed her his double barrel. "It's loaded with salt rounds. Only fire if you have no other choice." Dean opened the curtain and looked out. No one was there. They had to go. Soon.

They quickly made it over to her car, pulling out a few things, Money, her Ipod. She stuffed them all in her purse before leaving the car behind and jumped into the Impala. She gave him directions to her place. They drove around back before parking and heading up the drainage pipe to her room. Dean climbed into the window.

"Essentials only. Pack light. We have to carry this stuff down the way we came up." He whispered. "We can call your dad later with an address to send things you want but right now we have to run and fast." She nodded and packed quickly. They made it back down to the Impala only to be stopped by a man. Dean had his hand on his gun as he turned expecting 'Billy' only to be faced with someone else.

"Dad!" Lizzy said surprised.

"What the hell are you doing, sneaking in like that and after that phone call I got from you and not showing up for work... "

"Pops, I need to leave, please, I will explain later." He just ignored her.

"Billy came in, saying there was a guy with a gun, and here I find you. What the Hell Lizzy, do you even know this guy? And you have bruises on your face..."

"Where is Billy?" She yelled. Her father looked at her strangely.

"In the shop. He said he was worried about you..."

"Shit! Dean, let's go." She felt her father's arm on her, stopping her.

"Where do you think you're going little girl, you need to get your ass back into the house and explain yourself."

"Sir, I'm sorry there's no time to explain. Your daughter is in danger. I can get her to a place where she'll be safe but we have to leave now. She'll call you, soon and we'll try to explain. But right now her life depends on us leaving right now," Dean said hoping that the man would let her go. The man looked at Dean and then back to his Daughter.

"Is this true Elizabeth?" She nodded.

"Please Pops, I know you're worried..." She put her hand to her stomach and Dean knew why now. "But you're going to have to let me go. Now," She said, eyes wide as she saw him. Her dad turned and saw him to. Her dad let go of her arm, as her dad looked at him.

"Billy?" he said as Lizzy and Dean ran towards the impala.

"Pops! Get out of here," She said slipping into the passenger seat. Dean slid behind the wheel and started the car. They were speeding past Billy and on their way in no time.

"Well so much for the job. I'll have to call a friend to come back here and take care of that spirit." He pulled onto the highway and looked over at Lizzy. "He'll be ok, Lizzy. He's not after your father." Dean pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and scrolled through the numbers. Finding the right one, he dialed. "It'll be ok, Lizzy. I'll keep you safe."

She nodded but still she curled herself up in a ball in the front seat. He saw the single tear slip down her face as she watch him drive out of her home. She grabbed her purse, pulling out her Ipod, slipping in the earphones. She turned on the music, something calming and just stared out the window, lost in thought. Dean put his phone away and looked over at Lizzy. He knew she was worried. When they stopped for the night she could call her father. Dean's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Lizzy?" he tried to get her attention. He reached over and put a hand on her leg. "Lizzy." He said louder. She jumped and took the earphones out of her ears. "Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to scare you. I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry but I should probably eat. I'm not picky. Pick what you want and I will find something I can eat," She said softly, staring back out the window. Dean nodded. He decided that staying on the road as long as possible would be their best bet. He stopped at the first place they passed that had a drive through. By the time he finally stopped driving for the night he could see how exhausted she was. They stumbled into their motel room and Dean set the salt lines.

"You should call you father. Make sure he's ok and let him know that you are fine," Dean suggested. She looked like she was about to argue but then she sighed pulling out her phone, and dialed. She sighed in relief when she heard his voice.

"Hey Pops... Yeah I'm fine... I can't say... So he just left, did he say where he was going?... I see... He is a dangerous man pops... I can't say... Trust me pops... I'm sorry...Dad...Please don't... I know...Don't cry, Dean will keep me safe...I love you too...Bye." She said, hanging up the phone.

"Billy left... Most likely he is trying to follow us," She said with a sigh before she got up from the bed she was sitting and started to strip off her clothes.

"I need a shower. I still feel him on my skin and it makes me sick. If you would like to join me, I will not say no," She said with a smile before heading into the bathroom, into the shower. Dean was about to follow her when his phone rang. He talked to Sam for a little while and then put his phone away. He needed to call Bobby but right now Lizzy needed him more. He walked into the bathroom and smiled as he saw her waiting for him.

"Sorry, I had to talk to my brother. That invitation to join you still open?" She smiled widely at him.

"It's always open for you." She said with a purr, turning on the water. Dean smiled and took off his clothes. He took her in his arms and together they stepped under the warm spray of the water. He took the soap in hand and began to rub it gently over her entire body making sure to gently scrub every inch of her with his hands. She smiled loving the feeling of his hands all over her body before she took the soap as well, washing him down, washing his chest then lower, taking extra care on one part of his body, as she gave him a lustful look, then moved to cup his ass with her soapy hands. He smiled at her as he reached for the shampoo.

"I'm not going to fuck you in the shower," he said his voice low and dripping with sex. "I want you on your back in my bed." Dean then poured some of the shampoo in his hands and washed his hair. She pouted.

"You're no fun." She said amusement deep within her voice. He just smiled at her before he poured out more shampoo and worked it into Lizzy's hair gently. They washed off finishing the shower before Lizzy dried off, leaving the bathroom in giggles.

Dean wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He smiled when he saw her waiting for him on the bed, looking all sexy. He walked over to her. He knelt on the bed and kissed her gently. "We really should get some sleep. It's still a long drive to South Dakota." She pouts again, biting her lip.

"Well if you don't want to..." Dean stood and smirked wickedly. "I said 'should. What we should do and what we are going to do are two totally different things." Dean dropped the towel to the floor and turned off the light as he climbed up on the bed. He kissed her deeply and let his hands trail over the curves of her body.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful." Dean told her. She moaned out, arching her body to his touch.

"Dean, Oh baby, I want you, now." She said almost desperately. Dean nipped at her neck as he snaked a hand down her body. He pushed her legs apart and slipped two fingers inside her. He moved his hand in and out in a steady rhythm. He nipped at her neck again as he reached out to the bedside table for the condom he put there earlier, loving the panting, cursing, and moans that was slipping from her lips.

"Hurry up Dean, before I jump you. Fuck, Dean, Oh baby, so good, don't stop, don't ever stop." She said before biting her lip. Dean smirked. He teased her with his hands and mouth, nipping at her breasts, circling his fingers around her clit. He moaned against her skin as the sounds she made went straight to his cock making him rock hard.

"Oh God, baby, love those sounds you make. God, makes me so hard." Her hand slipped down, stroking his cock while still moaning.

"God, Dean then do-something-about it. God I'm so close. Want you..." Dean moaned loudly as she stroked him.

"Oh God, baby." Dean slid the condom on and pushed inside her in one long slow stroke. He pulled out of her then thrust back in slowly. He kept his strokes slow and deep teasing her with the pace.

"Dean! Oh Dean! God you're driving me insane. Baby please." She begged, wrapping her legs around him, holding on tight. "Please baby please. I need you please, make me... Oh God..."

Dean groaned as he thrust into her hard as her body clenched around him in orgasm. He growled out his own orgasm burying his face in her neck.

"Oh God, baby. Lizzy, oh so good," he panted collapsing against her. She panted out, holding him tightly, like she never wanted to let him go. When he tried to move, she held on tighter, refusing to let go.

"Please don't leave me." He heard her say.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll keep you safe." He kissed her again. "I'm going to go clean up. I'll be right back." Again Dean kissed her softly. "Go to sleep." He whispered moving to get out of the bed. He went to go get himself cleaned up when he heard her ask.

"Dean, If you were not in town for me, or Billy, what where you in town for?" Dean settled back into the bed and wrapped Lizzy in his arms.

"There was a ghost haunting an old house in town. Dad, Sam and I were going to take care of it. Then Sam and Dad got into a fight and Sam left. I took off to calm down and met you." Dean explained running his fingers through her hair. She purred at that.

"Was it the Young house? The one that Laura and her husband recently moved into... well until they were killed." She asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. I called a friend of mine, another hunter, he's going to take care of it. No one else is going to get hurt there. You don't have to worry." Dean said. He kissed the top of her head before settling into the bed and under the covers. "Go to sleep, baby." He said but she just kept talking.

"Dean, I always hated that house. I knew Laura. After she moved in I when over there, but I couldn't stay. I kept getting bad headaches, we could never figure out why. We thought I might be allergic to something in that house, but it always when away when I left... Dean, are ghosts like demons?" She was trembling by the time she was done telling the story.

"Not really. People that die bad, I mean really horrible, can get... I don't know stuck I guess. After a while they can get violent, killing people the way they were killed. Most of the time it's just a matter of finding out who they were and where they were buried, a quick salt and burn and it's over. Sometimes you have to find the object that they are tied to and destroy that. But it's usually pretty quick and easy." Dean explained. "Lizzy, really go to sleep. The salt lines are set nothing is going to get in. Rest." He said kissing the top of her head, thinking about what she said. She nodded then, burying her face in his neck before falling asleep quickly. It didn't take him long to follow her.

* * *

><p>Dean woke a little while later. Lizzy had shifted out of his arms at some point. She was tossing and turning, caught in a nightmare. He pulled her back to him cradling her to his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Shh, Lizzy, it's ok. I'm here. You're safe." She calmed down and fell back into a restful sleep and Dean followed her not long after.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean woke again as the alarm on his watch went off. He shifted in the bed and woke Lizzy. "Lizzy, baby, time to get up. We need to get on the road." He watched her stir for a moment before burring her head back in her pillow. He called out to her again and she smiled before sitting up in the bed. She stretched, letting out a loud yawn.<p>

"Mmm what a nice sight to wake up to." She leaned over, kissing him before getting up and pulling on some clean clothes.

"Ok, we got a long drive today, if we're going to make it to Bobby's. Damn I need to call him let him know we're comin'. I want to stay on the road as much as possible." Dean said as he dressed and began to pack. "Also we need to ditch that phone and get you a new one. He can probably track it and he knows the number." Dean looked at Lizzy and knew she was getting nervous again. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her into a kiss. "Baby, don't worry. You're with the Winchesters now. I won't let anyone hurt you if I can stop it."

"You promise?" she said in this cute whimper. He could tell she was scared but was still trying to make light of the situation. She was trying to be brave despite the terror in her eyes. He smiled at her before nodding and giving her another kiss.

They packed up, getting the car loaded quickly. Dean called Bobby and they talked. She found some paper and a pen, going through her phone while he talked. She wrote a few numbers down and placed the paper in her purse. She smiled at him when he was done, tossing her phone on the bed.

"Ready to go?" She said and Dean nodded. They weren't on the road for more than a few hours when Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Deano."

"Hey Dad."

"You finished that hunt?" John asked.

"No I called someone to take care of it. I ran into some trouble and had to book out of town."

"The ghost? That was just a simple salt a burn, thought you could handle that on your own," John questioned.

"No, it wasn't that. It was Demon trouble," Dean answered.

"Demon? Anything… Off about it." John asked.

"No, nothing just a demon."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine.. I'm headed to Bobby's. Meet me there?"

"No, I have a lead and I wanted to follow it. Bobby's? Why you're heading up there?" John asked. "Last time I saw him, he pulled a shotgun on me,"

"Just because you pissed him off doesn't mean I don't want to see him, besides, I already told him I was heading up,"

"Let me know when you get there and how things turn out and I will come back as soon as I'm done here," John said.

"OK, that's fine. I'll call you when I get there. Bye, Dad. Be careful." Dean hung up and handed his phone to Lizzy. "Dad's not going to Bobby's but he wants me to call when I get there. Remind me?" Lizzy nodded and they drove on.

A few hours later they pulled off the road into a small town. They got lunch at a quaint little diner and picked up a new phone for Lizzy. "I suggest you only give out that number to the most essential people. You'll be safer that way." Dean told her hugging her tight.

Lizzy had been quiet most of the trip, mostly just following his lead and just talking when she needed too. She curled up in the front seat, listening to her music, staring out the window. He knew something was bothering her. He knew A LOT of things should be bothering her, but she was just keeping them to herself. He wanted to give her time to process it all but her silence was a little unnerving. She started to yawn so Dean told her to get some sleep. She looked like she wanted to argue for a moment before she just nodded, curling up again, falling asleep.

It wasn't long before he heard her whimpering. Dean pulled off to the side of the road when he realized that Lizzy was in the middle of a nightmare. When she finally woke he pulled her across the seat into his arms. "Lizzy, baby calm down. It's me, baby. It's Dean!" he said quickly. She was shaking and he could see the terror in her eyes. He held her close, rocking her gently.

"Shhh, it's ok, baby, you're safe." After just a few minutes she pushed away from him, still trembling slightly.

"I'm Ok, Dean, just a nightmare, I'm fine." She said as calmly as she could muster. "So how far away are we from Bobby's?" She asked. Dean pulled her back into his arms.

"Bobby's can wait. You're still shaking. We can stay here for a while or we can go to the next town for some dinner. We're still another day maybe a day and a half from Bobby's." Dean told her. He kissed her hair and held her hands in his. She just stayed there, within his arms, smelling his scent, nuzzling his neck. It didn't take her long before she was trembling again, but this time, not from the dream. She backed away again.

"Food is fine," She purred out, squirming just a little. Dean cupped her cheek caressing it with his thumb.

"You don't have to hide from me. I won't think less of you if you cry. It's a lot to take in and it's ok to cry. I've been dealing with things like this since I was 4 years old. That's why I can deal so well." He drew her toward him and kissed her gently on her soft lips. "It's ok to be afraid." Dean whispered kissing her cheek. She held onto him as the tears begin to flow down her cheeks. She choked out a sob and he just held her tighter. When she spoke, it was a whisper.

"I keep dreaming he finds us, he kills you in front of me. I'm covered in your blood Dean. He just smiles at me, then wraps his hand around my neck, and I can't breathe. I want to scream, but I can't." She backed off him, looking into his face, a pleading look on hers.

"God Dean, does the helplessness of it all go away, because that is all I feel, helpless. I care for you Dean, but I want to be able to be some use to you. I don't want you to have to keep protecting me." she said, sounding so desperate.

"I know it's hard, baby. And I know things look bad right now. That's why I'm taking you to Bobby's. He has protections set up there. I can train you there. It's going to be okay, Lizzy. I swear I'll do anything to make it okay." Dean said desperation clear in his voice. "What can I do, Lizzy? Tell me, please." She smiled softly moving in slowly and kissed his lips softly. She pulled back, resting her forehead on his.

"Make it all go away. Make me forget myself, even if it's just for a moment." She choked out.

Dean took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. He looked into her eyes as he unfastened her jeans and pushed them down her legs along with her underwear. Dean growled low as she did the same to him and climbed up into his lap. He licked and nipped at her neck groaning as she sank down on him. He held her hips as she rocked against him and he thrust up into her. They rode a fast, frantic pace driving quickly to orgasm. They collapsed together in the front seat. After a while they reluctantly separated and pulled their clothes back on.

"I promise I'll take care of you," Dean told her. He kissed her lovingly before sliding back behind the wheel and getting back on the road. She just stayed next to him as he drove, wanting to be close to him. That was just fine with him. After a bit, he heard her say to him.

"I think I'm falling for you Dean. Will you catch me?" He knew what she was saying and he answered her simply.

"We'll catch each other." he said picking up her hand and kissing it. "We should probably stop for the night soon. Let me know if you see a good place."

She smiled before looking around for a place to stop. They found one soon after, a seedy little place. By the time they got to their room they just stumbled in, wanting nothing more than to sleep. She watched him set the salt lines, as she called her father to let him know she was still safe. She stripped down and then collapsed on the bed. Dean stripped down to his shorts and slipped into the bed next to Lizzy. He had to admit it felt good having someone to sleep next to and wake up with.

"Mmm, A man could get used to this," he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her gently. "We should make it to Bobby's by early evening tomorrow. After we get there we can relax for a day or two then we'll start training." He kissed her again. "Everything's going to be okay, baby. You'll see."

"I know it's going to be ok, I trust you." She said relaxing in his arms, stealing a kiss or two before she slipped into sleep breathing in his scent.

The night was quiet and Dean just watched her sleep for the longest time. He wondered what the future would bring. Would she want to stay with him? Would she want to go off on her own? Would she want to go home? Dean didn't know and really he didn't want to know. He held her close and sighed. He was drifting quickly into sleep but before he did he whispered, "Lizzy, can I keep you?"

* * *

><p>AN: Not quite a Cliffy there. Hoping your enjoying the story so far. More drama ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

They slept through the night, waking up when the alarm on his watch went off. He watched her stretch in the bed, smiling at him.

"Morning." She said, moving in to give him a quick kiss. She smiled brightly at him. "Still such a wonderful sight to wake up to." She gave him another kiss. "So... Shower and back in the Impala, or are we going to have some morning exercise before we leave?" She said, grinning ear to ear.

"Mmm, I think I could be persuaded to exercise this morning. What did you have in mind?" Dean asked grinning. He pulled her on top of him and down into a deep passion filled kiss.

She smiled widely, giggling as she stripped him of his boxers. They where teasing each other with their mouths, nipping and licking any place they could touch and then she slipped from the bed and Dean looked at her, confused. She grabbed her purse pulling out a condom before moving back to the bed, pulling him into another kiss.

"We better stop being so reckless or you might be stuck with me forever." She said.

"I don't think I'd mind. But I guess you're right, we should be more careful. Come here," he said pulling her back down into a kiss. He moved to nip at her ear and whispered, "Ride me, baby. Ride me hard." She moaned out loudly.

"How can a girl so no to that?" she said, slipping on the condom before she moved to impale herself on him. She smiled down at him wickedly before she started to ride him, with slow, yet hard strokes. Dean moaned.

"Oh God, Lizzy, baby you're driving me crazy." He rubbed his hands over her sides and hips and legs, anywhere he could touch. He moaned and growled and was close to begging her to finish him. He watched her smile turn into a smirk before she took his hands, pinning him to the bed, and he growled again, setting her off as she rode him hard. She heard him let out his own shout, as she tighten around him. She collapsed on him, breathing hard, snuggling into his chest.

"Mmm, now that is my kind of exercise." She purred out.

"Mmm, mine too. How about we take that shower and get some breakfast on the road?" Dean asked kissing her and rubbing his hands over her back. They climbed into the shower touching, teasing and washing each other. Dean wanted nothing more than to take her away from the bad things in this life and keep her safe. But he knew that wasn't realistic.

They finished their shower and stepped out. Dean rubbed a towel over her body drying her off carefully and sending her on her way to get dressed. Dean shaved and then looked at himself in the mirror. He was looking a little rough. A few days of rest at Bobby's would probably do him some good. He got dressed and they packed and got on the road.

She was visibly happier today, she was still tired but what little rest she got was good. She spent most of the trip this time talking Dean's ear off. Telling him about the shop, working on cars, what kind of cars she loved. Talking about her dad taking her hunting and fishing, treating her more like a son then a daughter, but she still loved it. About music she liked, Classic Rock, what her dad listen to, her Mom, who died when she was five so she barely remembers her, and taking care of her dad after a drunken stupider.

Dean smiled as she talked. He enjoyed learning about her. He listened and carefully filed away important information for later reference. Around noon they stopped for lunch. Dean was happy, and that surprised him a little. He couldn't really remember the last time he had been truly happy. Most of his time had been spent refereeing the fights between his dad and Sam. He looked up as she finished her lunch and smiled. "Do you want dessert, or should we get back on the road?" She smiled at him.

"Mmmm Dessert sounds lovely," She said with a wicked little smile. "But we should get going I say. We are almost to Bobby's right? I don't know. Feeling a little antsy at the moment. I just like to get going. Take a rain check on that dessert until we get there?"

"Cute." Dean laughed. He paid the check and they got back in the car. He wanted to ask what she planned to do after she finished her training. He wanted to ask her to stay. He didn't. In fact he didn't say anything as they drove. He was nervous. And he knew she could tell. Finally he said, "We should make it to Bobby's in a few hours. Then we should be able to rest for a while." She nodded. They drove a little while longer as she chewed on her lip. She then sighed, getting his attention.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

"What? No! No, not at all. It's just that... Well, after your training you'll be able to watch out for yourself even better than before and... well you won't need me anymore." Dean sighed. "But that's not anything you need to worry about. All you need to do is concentrate on learning." Dean offered her what he hoped came across as a reassuring smile. She looked at him for a second before a smile spread across her face, then even that slipped away.

"You're scared I'm going to leave you?" She said almost more to herself then him. "Dean, don't be scared of that. When I'm trained all up and able to be on my own, that just means you're going to have someone else to watch your back." she smiled. "Anyway, once this Demon is gone, I would like nothing more than to have a nice normal life... too bad that is not going to happen is it. If we were able to get rid of this thing, more would just take his place, won't they? I'm a danger to them?" She hadn't thought about it like that until that moment, and she started to panic again.

"I don't think they know about you. If they did there would be more of them trying to find you. I think he just accidentally found you. There has to be a way to get rid of this demon and keep more from finding out about you. Bobby will know. Don't worry, Bobby's great. he'll help." Dean said putting an arm around her shoulders. "I'd love to have you with me." Dean paused and then laughed. "I just realized that when my dad finds out about this he's going to have kittens. Should be fun to watch." She sheepishly smiles and blushes slightly.

"Hope he is not too mad," she said before snuggling into his chest. "Don't want to have to protect my man from his own father." She said with a smirk. Dean leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"He'll get over it. Hey maybe when you're done training we'll go visit Sam at Stanford." Dean smiled. They drove in a pleasant silence for a while, one touching or kissing the other every now and then. Before long Dean pulled off the highway and drove through some back roads finally stopping in front of Singer's Auto Salvage. "Well we're here." Dean announced. She looked around.

"Looks... nice." She said with a smile. "And I will be safe here?" He nodded. She let out a deep sigh of relief before pouncing on him giving him a passionate kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss and slid a hand under her shirt. He kissed and nipped his way to her neck and shoulder when there was a knock on the window.

"Ahem, Dean, you think you could let that girl breathe long enough to get inside and explain what's happened?" Bobby said with amusement.

"Hehe... Hiya, Bobby." Dean said helping Lizzy off his lap and opening the car door. He helped her out and smiled. "Bobby this is Elizabeth Anders. Lizzy, Bobby Singer. Oh thanks for letting us come here, Bobby. I couldn't think of anywhere else." Dean said as they all went inside Bobby's house. He watched her survey the place before Bobby ushered them into the living room. Dean and Lizzy sad on the couch, Dean not wanting to be too far from her.

"So, which one of you kids is going to tell me what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Well, it was a simple salt and burn. Dad and Sam got into it again. It was bad Bobby. I took off and met Lizzy. Bobby, that demon I mentioned, was after her." Dean explained. He pulled Lizzy into his arms.

Bobby looked confused. "Well, sweetheart, why was he after you? Near as I can tell you're just a regular girl. Though you must be a remarkable one to have Dean here wrapped around your finger like you do." Bobby said smiling. She smiled at that, flashing Dean a smirk before turning back to Bobby.

"Well, Billy... or whatever he is, he always was a little obsessed over me, asking me out, wanting to spend some quality time alone with me, if you get my drift. Well I don't know. Whenever he was around, I get nauseous, sick to my stomach, I got used to it after a while, been around him so much, but I always has this feeling, to stay away from him. I never knew why. I just... sense he was trouble." She said biting her lip.

"Hmm... You ever feel like that anywhere else or around anyone else?" Bobby asked.

Lizzy looked at Dean and he hugged her. "It's ok, Lizzy. I trust Bobby with my life. He'll help you." Dean encouraged her. She nodded at Dean, and sighed.

"Not around any person before, but a friend of mine. She moved into this house... I kept getting headaches whenever I went into the house, or even really near it. We never could figure out why I got them...She was killed there a few days later; no one was really sure what happened. Dean said there was a haunting going on there... and besides those two events; most anything else had a reason for happen. Bobby? Do you know what is going on with me?"

"I think you might be a Sensitive. Not a Psychic really but Sensitive to the supernatural world. There have been lots of Sensitives recorded through history. They are usually royal advisors, and the like. It's nothing bad, you just have to learn the signs that your mind and body give you. And you'll definitely need to know how to protect yourself. Don't worry Darlin', you have a good teacher in Dean here. He's the best I've ever seen." Bobby said smiling.

"Bobby, really Dad's the best not me." Dean protested.

"Don't talk back to me, boy. Your daddy is good no arguments there but you? Dean, you were born for the Hunt." Bobby replied. Dean blushed and held Lizzy closer. Bobby Smiled again as he watched them. Maybe Dean had finally met his match. "Well, I've got some fried chicken and some other things ready if you're hungry and two rooms ready for you upstairs. Dean, it's damn good to see ya, boy." Bobby said.

Dean stood and hugged Bobby tightly. "You too, Bobby. And thanks." Dean looked at Lizzy. "So, you hungry?"

"Famished. And after we are done, I like to call my dad, tell him we arrived, and tell him I'm safe. Can I tell him where we are, or should we keep him in the dark? Since it seems like you going to be the teacher, you're the boss, will not do anything without your permission." She said with a sexy little smile. Dean closed his eyes trying to get the images those words conjured out of his head.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he asked with a slight laugh. "Yeah you should call your dad, but it's safer for him to not know where you are. I know that's going to be hard for you both but it's best for him. Come on let's go eat." She nodded as they when to get some food. She teased him some more during dinner, revving him up a bit. Once they were done with dinner, she got her cell and called her dad while Dean walked off, most likely to go talk to Bobby. She dialed the phone and as soon as he answered, he sounded off, He asked her where she was and was quite insistent, unlike the other times she called. She walked through the house, finding Dean with Booby and silently told them to be quite. She placed the phone on speaker.

"Dad, are you ok?"

'I'm fine Lizzy never been better." He still sounded a little shaky, she told Dean with her eyes there was something wrong.

"Dad, do me a favor, I'm going to ask you some questions, just answer with a yes or a no, you understand."

"Of course babydoll."

"Are you really OK?" There was a pause.

"Nah." He said.

"Are you in trouble?"

"When am I not?" he said too calmly for her.

"Is... it Billy?" She asked.

"Yes, baby and I really like to know where you're at hun?"

"Put him on dad..." there was silence on the phone for a minute.

"Cleaver girl... was it the fear in daddy's voice that gave it away or did you just _sense_ it?" Billy said through the phone.

"Well I always was a daddy's girl. Let him go." She said, angrily.

"Or what, come hunt me down... looking forward to it. And since I have you one the phone..." There was a grunt of pain on the phone; she knew it was her Dad's. Her eyes when wide and she paled lightly.

"Where are you baby doll, or do I have to carve daddy up over the phone?" He said.

"She's safe and protected somewhere you'll never find her you son of bitch!" Dean shouted. "Let her father go and MAYBE I won't send mine after you." Dean was pissed there was no way he could go after the thing and no way he could let Lizzy out of his sight. The only thing to do was call John and give him the heads up and send the demon back to hell.

"Awww Dean, ever the protector. Too bad daddy is going to be long dead before he gets here"

"Please, don't kill him." Lizzy sobbed.

"Well you should have thought of that before you left or at least told daddy to leave. You know I tracked you for a while, lost you when left that phone. Smart of you. I found it in that room just a few hours later. Maids still hadn't cleaned up. Oh Lizzy, room still smelled of you and what you two did in there. You always smelled nice." Lizzy's hand went to her mouth like she was about to be sick. They heard another groin of pain from her father.

"Tell me where you are and I will let daddy go, baby doll."

"Don't say a word." Dean whispered. Bobby was already on the phone with a few hunters near Lizzy's hometown in southern Louisiana. Even if John couldn't get there in time someone could.

"Tough shit, Asshole. John Winchester is already on his way. Looks like a one way ticket back to Hell for you." Dean responded. Dean pulled Lizzy into his arms and held her tight. "I'm so sorry, baby. I should have told you to get your dad out of town. I'm sorry." Dean whispered kissing her tears away.

"Awwwww isn't that sweet." They heard from the other end of the phone. She was about to chuck it, not wanting to hear his voice anymore, or her father's pain when Dean grabbed the phone from her, and was about to say something when Billy spoke first.

"You know Dean, I was never planning on killing her... well not at first, take her out, sweet talk her, maybe even bed her. She is a hot ticket, but I'm sure you already know that... so how is she, Dean? Does she do it for you, get all hot and bothered for you? You're not the first guy she opened those legs for and you will not be the last, so just give her up, that little slut's not worth it."

"You're not getting her. Not now not ever." Dean disconnected the call and turned off the phone. He held Lizzy as he called John.

"Dad. … Yes, I'm fine I made it to Bobby's. … Look, Dad, the reason I had the leave was because there was a demon after a girl. … Yes, that is the one. Bobby thinks she's a Sensitive. … Yes, she sensed it and the Young house. Dad, that demon has her father. Bobby called a few contacts in the area. But you know you're better. Dad, please. …I know. … No, sir. ... I know. I will be careful. ... Yes, sir. Thank you dad." Dean hung up and turned to Lizzy. "Dad's on his way. He'll get your father. He actually wasn't that far away. Dad will call when it's done. I'm so sorry Lizzy. I should have thought. It's my fault."

Dean took her back to the living room and they sat on the couch. He held her in his arms as she cried. Maybe he should hold off starting her training for another day, wait and see what happens with her father. Dean looked up at Bobby with the question in his eyes but Bobby just shook his head no. Dean nodded. The soon they started training the better off Lizzy would be.

She just cried into Dean's chest as he held her, rubbing her back, speaking comforting words that she wasn't listen to. He was blaming himself, she knew, and she was too upset to tell him that she didn't blame him at all. it wasn't long before she felt herself getting sleepy, being carried up the stair in Dean's strong arms and then placed on a bed. She was still cry, but the exhaustion of it all kicked in, and it didn't take her long to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! More drama!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: be glad for iphone or you wouldnt get an update tonight nice to know now so i can update over thanksgiving. ^_^ hopes you enjoy the drama and the length. Really no good stopping point for a bit!

* * *

><p>Dean had been talking to Bobby setting up a training schedule for Lizzy for a few hours when he heard her screaming. Dean bolted up the stairs and to her room in a flash. He gathered her in his arms.<p>

"Shh, Lizzy. It's ok. Lizzy, Look at me. Baby, it's me. It's Dean! LIZZY!" Finally her eyes cleared and she threw her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shhh, easy baby, take a deep breath. There you go. It's ok. You're safe. What happened?" Dean asked brushing the tears from her eyes and face. It took her a bit to calm down enough to speak.

"Like before, but dad was there. He killed you both. I tried to get away... I just couldn't. Please, don't leave me. Ever. I don't think I can bear it." She said pulling him into a tighter embrace.

"I'll stay for as long as you'll have me. Maybe longer. He will never touch you again. I promise." Dean said. "Do you need anything? I'll get you anything you want." All Dean wanted to do was make her feel better. He knew that he couldn't do anything about her father or her talent but maybe he could help her know that she's not alone.

"Just you." She said, barely above a whisper, pulling him into a frantic, all most desperate kiss. She hating feeling the way she did, hating feeling so week, so needy. She wanted it all to go away, to be better. He made her feel better, feel good. She wanted that, even if just for a moment. Dean got up and locked the bedroom door. He turned back to her and smiled. He walked back over to the bed taking off his clothes as he went. "Lizzy, undress for me, baby. I want to see you." He whispered as he climbed on to the bed with her.

She smiled at him, before she did as he asked. She took off her clothes, slowly, exposing herself to him, inch by inch, as he watched her do it. She pulled him into another frantic kiss then, wanting everything now. He could tell that when she closed her eyes, she kept seeing the nightmares that had been plaguing her.

"Keep your eyes open, baby. Keep them on me." He told her. Dean worked down her body with lips, hands, teeth and tongue and settled between her legs. He swiped his tongue across her clit as he drove a finger into her.

"Dean!" she moaned. She stayed focus on him, watching him pleasure her. He worked her up quickly, and it didn't take her long to call his name out again tighten around his finger, panting heavily. She only allowed herself a second or two to come down before she was on him, pinning him down to the bed, smiling down at him, legs around his hips. She leaned down, kissing him frantically, taste herself on his lips, shuttering.

Dean moaned into the kiss. "Lizzy." He panted between kisses. "Baby, wait. Condom." Dean reminded her before he began to lose himself to the feeling of her. She nodded, looking around spotting her purse. She slipped off him so she could get one.

"I think next time we go shopping, we going to have to pick up a bunch, by the way we are going." She said, with almost a giggle. Dean laughed.

"We'll do that." he said with a slight moan as she slid the condom into place. He gripped her hips as she slid down onto him and rocked her body in a slow steady rhythm. "God Lizzy, you're driving me crazy. Please." Dean growled out. She kept at her pace for a bit, giving him a mischievous look before she leaned in to nibble on his ear, moaning.

"Take me Dean, take me so high, I never come down." Dean rolled them over and Drove himself into her hard and deep. Over and over, he thrust into her driving them both to a quick hard orgasm. Dean rested his head in the curve of her neck kissing and nipping at her skin as they calmed.

"Lizzy?" he whispered. "I think I'm falling for you. God I don't want anything more than I want to protect you, to keep you safe. I want to keep you with me always. Is that selfish?" She held him close to her, not wanting to let go.

"It's not selfish if I want the same thing. Dean... Don't even let me go. Stay with me, always." She said softly into his ear before being him into a loving kiss. "I know it seems crazy, since I haven't even known you a week, but I think I love you, Dean. So that means I have to learn to protect myself as well as you, for I will be damn if I let anything happen to you." She said with a smile. Dean laid next to her and kissed her gently.

"I'm going to go call my dad. See how he's doing. I'll be back. Call if you need anything. Okay? Try to get some rest, baby." Dean got out of the bed and kissed her again before throwing away the condom, getting dressed and leaving her room.

Dean found Bobby in the den. "Anything?"

"Not yet. But I expect to hear something soon. Dean, this girl..." Bobby started.

"I know, I know, but damn Bobby, don't I deserve some happiness? All I have done my whole life is look after Dad and Sam. I was 10 years old when I learned how to stitch a cut so that it wouldn't scar. That is not something a 10 year old needs to know." Dean replied sitting heavily in a chair.

"I know Dean. But you don't know her. All I'm saying is slow down a little." Bobby said.

Dean's phone rang and he put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Deano."

"Dad. Are you there already?" Dean asked

"Yes. Dean... It's not good news." John replied

"Shit. Demon's gone isn't he?" Dean said

"No I took care of that but now you know other demons are going to know about this girl. Right?"

"Yeah, I know. I expected that. That's why I'm going to train her." Dean responded.

"Good. Between you and Bobby she should be able to handle just about anything." John said.

"That's it? No yelling, or telling me it's not a good idea?" Dean was surprised.

"I trust you, Dean. Look son, the girl's father... he didn't make it. I got to him in time and got him to a hospital but the damage was too extensive. I'm sorry." John explained Dean heard a gasp and turned to see the surprised and stricken look on Lizzy's face.

"Shit." he whispered. "Thanks for taking care of that, Dad. I have to go I'll call you in a few days."

"Ok look after yourself, son." John said.

"You too, bye." Dean hung up. "Lizzy... I..."

"Don't." She said, wiping a tear from her face. "Don't say you're sorry Dean, this isn't your fault. It's mine." She said, running out the door before Dean could stop her. It didn't take him long to catch up with her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Let me go Dean, please... Something else will just come after me. It's better if i die now, before anyone else gets hurt. Please Dean, I can stand to lose anyone else I care about. Just let me go." She said, tears streaming down her face. "They are just going to keep coming, over and over until one day, one of them takes you out. You are safer without me." She said sobbing, trying to get out of his hold.

"Scream." he said. She gave him an odd look. "I'm serious. Scream. Loud and long until you can't anymore. It'll help. And no, I'm not letting you go. I'll never let you go. If you run, I'll run after you. It's not your fault either. Please believe that. Don't lose yourself to this. Instead fight, fight to honor your father. Don't leave me. Please?" Dean asked holding onto her hand gently.

She let out a sob full of the anguish that she felt, she fell to the ground and Dean just caught her, helping fall to ground gently as she sobbed.

"It's too much Dean... I can't. I'm not that strong. I just want it all to go away. Dean... I ..." Her body just racked with sobs then, she couldn't talk; she could barely breathe. She held onto Dean tightly, sobbing harder then she had in her entire life. She just kept saying she wanted to die, for Dean to put her out of her misery, that she was not worth this wasn't worth anything. He just held on tighter at her words.

"He was right... you should have just let him have me..." She sobbed out.

He offered her comfort, telling her that she was worth everything, that he wasn't going anywhere and that he loved her. As her cries died down he picked her up and carried her back into the house. He took her to her room and set her down on the bed. He helped her change into her pajamas and then tucked her into bed. He went and changed himself and climbed in beside her. "I'm right here, Baby. Everything's going to be okay." He said kissing her and gathering her into his arms to sleep. She was exhausted, and with Dean's arms around her, she quickly fell asleep.

When she came to, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. She tried to sit up, but the arms and legs kept her close to him. She laid there thinking about last night. She felt the arms tighten around her and she sighed heavily.

"Talk to me." she said. Dean smiled at the calm tone of her voice. He drew her closer to him and began stroking her hair.

"What do you want me to talk about?" He asked.

"What is going to happen to me? You said you were going to train me. How?" she asked voice emotionless as she spoke.

"Well, we'll start by testing your limits, running and things like that. You'll learn weapons, hand to hand, lore and legends. We'll see if we can find some way to train your ability and if we can't find anything I'm sure Bobby has a contact or two that can help us out." Dean told her.

"I see... what if I refuse it. What if I don't want to fight, what if I just want to go back to my life... be normal, until some bastard Demon finds me and takes me out. What if I don't care anymore," she said eerily calm-like.

"Then I'll move into the house next door. I'll come over every day and set the salt lines. And if anyone tries to hurt you I'll hurt them first. I'm not giving you up that easily." Dean assured her.

"You're just going to get yourself killed. Please... Dean... what makes me so special, besides what I can do? What makes you fight so hard to keep me here? What happen to you?" She said looking into his eyes, tears within her own.

"I... well we, my family, we lost someone. Someone we loved very much. Someone very important. I don't want to lose you too." Dean said his voice soft. She looked at him.

"Who was it? What happened?" she asked. Her eyes pleaded with him to tell her. Dean brushed away the hair that had fallen into her eyes and smiled sadly.

"Mom." he said simply.

"And it was something... else wasn't it. It turned your whole life upside down... and you decided to fight these things?" She asked.

"We weren't sure what killed her, All I remember is the fire, but Dad decided that he wanted to kill it. So that's what started all this." Dean said.

"I'm sorry Dean. I guess we have more in common now... we both have parents that where killed by something, unnatural." She said sitting up in bed. "You must think me so childish, wanting to run away, get myself killed... I'm just not sure I can deal with... this at the moment. Maybe in time, but... I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I? Deal or Die."

"Then go to sleep. We'll start in a couple of days. Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He kissed her and lay there holding her as she slept.

She slept a lot, sleeping most of the day away. Dean brought her some food, but she barely ate anything. He didn't say anything to her, but he was worried. He would hold her as she slept, but she was just lost in her grief that she didn't show she cared. When she wasn't sleeping she just laid there, staring at the ceiling or cried. Dean begged her to get up, to leave the room, but for the most part she ignored him. She knew she was hurting him, but she just stay there. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, how many hours she slept before Dean came in, forcing her out of the bed and into a shower, washing her, telling her he was not going to let her waste away. It was time to start training.

Training was hard but she took to it quickly. In no time at all they were making full laps around the entire salvage yard without getting winded. She excelled at hand to hand and her skill with blades got better every day. Gun training was a little more difficult but after a week she was getting the hang of it. Languages were the easiest to teach her and even Dean started to learn more as they went through lessons together. She loved lore and legends and Dean enjoyed her enthusiasm. All in all things were going well so after three weeks Dean decided to take a day off.

"Come get up." He said turning the light on in her room. "We're spending the day in town." She hid under the pillow.

"I get a day off but I still get woken up early." she mumbled into her pillow. She was about back to sleep when she felt a light nibble on the back of her neck that sent a shiver down her spine. "Bastard." she growled before hitting him over the head with the pillow, heading off to the shower. It didn't take her long to get ready.

"So the day in town? And what are we going to be doing there?" she asked.

"Anything you want. One thing we are going to do is pick up some supplies and a few surprises that I ordered for you." Dean smiled and too her hand as they walked downstairs.

"As long as I'm busy, I good... Hmmm maybe some new clothes, I'm getting tired of watching the same few things... and maybe you can take me out to lunch, and then maybe take me to a bar so I can have a few drinks and we can reenact our first night together." She said, with a wicked smile. Dean laughed and helped her into the car. They drove to town and the first thing they did was pick up salt, lighter fluid and a few other essentials. The next stop they made was a jewelry shop. Dean and Lizzy walked in and he greeted the owner.

"Moring, Mike."

"Dean, it's good to see you. That special order came in. I was just about to call you."

"Thanks Mike." Mike handed Dean a square box and they shook hands. Dean handed the box to Lizzy. "Here. It's for you."

Lizzy looked at the box a little puzzled. To big to be anything… not going there. She opened the box to find a silver charm bracelet.

"It's pure silver anointed and dipped in Holy Water. The charms are protection charms from all over." Dean said before picking up the bracelet from the box. "Here, let me put it on you." She held out her hand and let him put it on her with a sad smile. She looked at the bracelet. And let out a humorless laugh.

"I used to have a charm bracelet growing up. I lost it recently though..." She said looking over the charms around her wrist. "Dad gave it to me when I was young. He said it was my mom's. I was devastated when I couldn't find it..." She stopped, looking at one of the charms in almost shock. Dean noticed the odd look on her face as she looked over the Silver charms.

"What's that look for? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Are they all protection charms? I recognized some of them from my mom's bracelet could... Dad have known?" She said looking up at Dean. "But I had no clue... how could he have... Why would he have not told me something like that... and Oh God... It disappeared about three months back... about 2 weeks after Billy..."

"Hey, Hey, Lizzy, calm down. Look after we're done with your training we can head back there and try to find some answers. Okay? But until then you need to stay calm and focus on your training. This was supposed to be a fun day." Dean hugged her tightly. "I still have a few more surprises for you if you're up for it." Dean told her. She smiled, before nodding.

"I just hope there are not a reviling as this one, or I'm not going to survive the day." She said with a laugh. "So where are we going next?"

"Gun shop. You are going to pick out a couple of guns that you like and we'll have some silver bullets cast." Dean said leading her out of the store and down the street.

"Awwww don't you know how to make a girl feel special, getting to pick out her own guns." she said with a laugh, but when they made it in, she was all business, picking a few guns that she been comfortable handling. Mostly handguns, but one shotgun that she liked. When she was done picking out her purchases, she smiled at him, before moving in and nibbling on his ear.

"Can I play with your gun later?" She said with a giggle before saying the next part louder "So what is next, Cowboy?" Dean growled softly in her ear.

"Lunch is next. What do you want to eat?" he asked willing his body to calm... at least until they got home.

"Anything really. You know me. Not picky at all. Well, until I met you that is." She said with a smiled and a wink. "As long as we can sit down." she added. They ate lunch at a diner called The Corner Cafe. They chatted and flirted and had a good time together. After lunch Dean took Lizzy to another specialty weapons shop to get her a couple of custom knives.

"After we're done here the rest of the day is yours. You call the shots." He said.J"Oh I call the shots, anything at all, even holding my purse as I go shopping." She said before going through the store, looking at what they had to offer, seeing what felt good before picking out a few before making her choices. Once they were done, she just smiled before they left. She dragged him a clothing shop she saw nearby. She when around quickly finding what she wanted some more jeans, some shirt, some T's, some baby dolls and a few others. She picked out some underwear, asking Dean about styles he liked. He just smiled giving her some suggestions.

As they left the store Dean pulled Lizzy close to him. He kissed her cheek and whispered, "If you plan on a little fun later I know a little shop on the other side of town you might want to check you." Dean said his voice low. She gave him a raised eyebrow before a bright smile spread across her face.

"Mmmm Sounds like fun... lead the way." She purred out. They went back to the car and Dean drove to the shop. It was a quaint little building, well maintained and attractive. Dean parked and they went inside. "Anything you want. I'm buying." he told her with a wicked grin. He smiled widely as they shopped.

"Dean Dean Dean, you are a naughty boy. If I didn't know any better I say you never want me anywhere except on my back." She said as she browsed the contents of the lingerie shop. She looked at the price of one of the items before her eyes when wide.

"Dean! This is a little much don't you think?" she said. He just smiled.

"You're worth it." he said encouraging her to look. She looked around at what they had. Some of it made her laugh but some of it was nice indeed. She picked up a few silky nighties, giving Dean a little that read 'I can be girly' before sticking her tongue out at him. She found a little table near the back that had a few items on it that was not quite lingerie. She picked up a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs with disgust.

"I take the real deal over these any day... something about that metal..." She said with a smile before looking around some more.

"Pick out something you like," she said with a smile. "It'll be your present for shopping with me." Dean grinned and picked out something skimpy lacy and black. When she was done she had some new underwear, nighties and a few more slinky, lacy things. She thought she was going to have a heart attack at the register.

Dean just smiled as he counted out the cash and they left with their packages. Dean put the bags in the trunk and helped Lizzy into the car. "So, there's still a lot of daylight left, what would you like to do now?"

"You, but that is beside the point... What is there to do it the town?" she asked.

"Well, there's not really much to do here. Small town in the middle of Nowheres, South Dakota, ya know? So we can walk around town or we can head back to Bobby's. Doesn't much matter to me. This is your day." Dean said leaning over to kiss her. "But I do know a few places to hide around here."

"Who says I want to hide." She said, nibbling on his ears. "Let them watch." She said hand slipping between his legs, stroking him. "Drive Dean," She purred, still nibbling and stoking him. "I want you."

Dean drove for a while then stopped and parked the Impala in one of his favorite spots. They were parked under an old oak tree on a hill not too far out of town. He turned to Lizzy. "I love this spot. When I was a kid I used to hide from Dad and Bobby here."

"I guess there are a lot of happy memories associate with this place. And I guess you wanted to make another one." She said with a smile, moving to straddle his hips, kissing him softly.

"Mmmm," Dean moaned. "Oh, God, Lizzy, I swear you are going to kill me one of these days. But Damn what a way to go." Dean smiled as he nipped at her neck and slipped his hands under her shirt to stroke her sides and back. She arched at his touch. When she rubbed her hips against his, she shuddered against him.

"God Dean, so ready for you. So wet. Want you baby. Only you baby." She said as his hands roamed over her body as she nibbled on his neck.

"Mmm, right here, baby, right now." Dean groaned pulling at the button and zipper of her jeans. "Off. Take them off. Baby, please." She smiled at him, before slipping off, slipping off her jeans and underwear quickly before moving back on him.

"Is that what you want Dean? Want me here, riding you. Your baby on you while in your baby. Working you hard and fast." She said, hands moving to his jeans, unbuttoning it then slowly unzipping his jeans. "Make you come so hard, so good. Dean I want you so bad... I need every part of you and only you." She moaned out.

"God, yes that's what I want. Right here, in my car under my favorite tree. Hard and fast so deep inside you. Lizzy, please, need you want you so bad. You make me so hard. Hard for you. Baby, now, please." Dean begged and pleaded with her. He pulled his shirt off and lifted his hips so she could push his jeans down.

She slides down on him and she moaned out. She stopped, smiling at him before pulling her shirt off as well as her bra, she wanted his hands all over her, and he complied. He was touching, teasing, and it was driving her nuts as she moved on him.

"I love it Dean, I love you and what you do it me, God, Dean so close, want you, with me." She panted out. He thrusts into her and that was in, they both shouted, coming together. She collapsed on his chest and his arms just wrapped around body, holding her close.

They moved so they were laying on the seats, her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled before a thought crossed her mind and then she bit his lip.

Dean looked down and saw the hesitant look on her face. He squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head. "What's wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?" He asked concerned. He reached into the backseat and pulled a blanket over them. He moved so he was leaning in the corner created by the door and the front seat.

"We've been together now like four weeks now, working on five. And for the past three we been pushing me so hard I can barely think sometimes. Learn all kinds of information, all kinds of ways to protect myself. Weapons..." she smiled and shook her wrist. "Charms. I'm grateful for it." She stopped them and sighed.

"I don't know, maybe it's just the stress of running, worrying over everything, Dad dying or just working me ragged... I'm late Dean, just a few days. I just didn't have time to think about tell now. But it's most likely just the stress, I'm sure. I just... needed to tell you." she said with a sigh.

"Then we'll just wait and see. We knew we were taking a risk from the first few times we were together. I'll take care of you. Both of you." Dean said with a soft smile and gentle kiss. "We should get dressed and we should probably skip the bar." Dean smiled and kissed her again.

"Yeah we should skip the bar, maybe head to a drug store and pick up a thing or two, so we know for sure." She said, handing him his clothes as she found hers as well. "You know make plans, either for the eventual spawn or the eventual Demon that possesses me once a month." She said with a smile, getting dressed. Dean laughed as he dressed. His cell phone rang as he started the car.

"Hello?"

"Deano."

"Dad. Where are you?"

"I'm actually on my way to Bobby's. I should be there tomorrow. I have some things I was able to pick up from Elizabeth's place. I thought she might want them. Looks like journals, maybe her mother's."

"Thanks Dad. That's great. So I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Watch your back, Dad."

"You too, son."

Dean hung up and continued driving to the little drug store in town. He parked and they got out of the car. "We should probably head home after this." She nodded at him before making her way through the store, finding what she was looking for. She looked at all the different kinds before picking one up, looking at it before speaking under her breath.

"You better come out with a little minus sign buddy; I'm not ready to be anyone's mother." She said with a sigh as they went to pay for the purchases. They went back to Bobby's, taking in their stuff.

Bobby made a comment about buying up the whole town and how whipped that Dean was getting. Dean made some comment but Lizzy just went to her room.

She nervously started putting things away, while Dean was still talking to Bobby. He came to her room soon after that, and she just sighed, going into the bathroom, doing what she needed to do. She laid the little white strip on the counted before walking out.

"I don't want to look. You tell me." She said, falling on the bed, waiting.

Dean hugged her close and kissed her. He then went to the bathroom and came back holding the test in his hand. "You sure you don't want to look?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled. He sat next to her and looked at the test. "It's negative." he whispered wrapping an arm around her and setting the test on the bedside table. She let out a sigh.

"Thank God." She said. "Though I would have liked to see the look on your father's face when you told him he was going to be a grandfather." she said with a laugh. "One less thing to worry about I guess." She said a sad smile.

"You sure you're ok? You sound sad." Dean said pulling his shoes off and laying them both back on the bed. He held her gently running a hand through her hair.

"I am in a way. I was just thinking, I want children, but now would be a terrible time and I'm so not ready... but then I thought about what we are going to be doing. When will there be a good time? I don't know. Thought of this as my only chance. I guess I'm just being silly. And you must think I'm a terror. Known me for four weeks and here I am, talking about children." She said with a laugh.

"I'll admit I'm a little sad too. I kind of liked the idea of a family of my own. A real home you know? And besides, four weeks, four months, four years, who cares? You aren't getting rid of me. Anyway, Bobby's gonna have dinner ready soon so we can just rest until then." Dean said. He was disappointed kind of. He liked the idea of a little boy or girl with his green eyes getting piggy back rides from John on a sunny Saturday afternoon in the backyard. Or learning a new game to play with Sam on the computer. Dean just laid there quietly not realizing that Lizzy was watching him as he got lost in his daydreams.

She smiled at him before rolling him on his back, lying on top of him, Head on his chest, listening to his heart beat for a moment.

"Dean? Do you want a baby?" She said before lifting her head up, looking into his eyes. "We could always just... stop using condoms, just leave it up to chance, and with the way we've been going at it, it won't take long. It's something to think about." She said lying her head back down.

"I don't know, Lizzy. It's something to think about." Dean said moving up to lounge against the headboard. "We have time. My dad is bringing some things for you tomorrow. He said he found some journals and other things he thought you might want."

"You kids come on down for dinner now." Bobby called.

"Ok, thanks, Bobby." Dean called back. Dean stood and offered her his hand. "Ready?"

She smiled and took his hand. They went down stairs and had dinner. Bobby and Dean where talking about more training tomorrow and she just groaned, calling them slave drivers with a smile.

Once they were done for dinner, Lizzy settled down on the couch with one of Bobby's Lore books. She let a smile slip on her face when Dean came to join her on the couch. Dean smiled and took the book out of her hands. He set it on the table and stood. He offered her his hand and helped her up. He led her outside and helped her climb up into the back of Bobby's pick-up. Dean had laid out an old feather mattress topper and some sleeping bags earlier in the evening. They laid there just looking up at the stars and enjoying the warm summer night.

"Are you sure you are ok with the test being negative? You just sounded so disappointed." Dean pressed.

She turned on her stomach facing Dean. "Yes, I'm disappointed in a way, But I think, it be better it was Negative. I'm still learning to protect myself. I think I would like to be able to do that first before I think about having to protect a child." She smiled widely at that. "Though our children would be so handsome that we have to know all this just to keep _people_ away from them," she said with a loud laugh. "God I can just see you if we had a daughter, with your sawed off on the porch, scaring the living day out of anyone who dare want to date her." She was laughing so hard at that image, tears where slipping from her eyes. Dean let out a chuckle out at that as well before he moved to wipe her tears away.

"You'll have all of that one day. I promise," Dean said wrapping her tighter in his embrace and kissing her tenderly. She smiled, kissing him again before looking back up at the stars. It wasn't long until she started drifting in him arms. Dean shook her lightly.

"Hey, come on let's go inside." Dean said. She mumbled something he couldn't make out and he smiled. He picked her up and carried her up to her room. He changed her into a loose t-shirt and shorts and tucked her into bed before joining her, falling asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up to find herself in a bed, not sure how she got here but smiled when she felt arms around her. She turned to find Dean smiling at her. She gave him a light kiss.

"What a wonderful way to wake up. A girl could get used to this." She said with a smirk.

"Mmm, I could get used to this too." Dean agreed.

"DEANO!" John called from downstairs.

"Wow, dad must have driven all night to be here this early. Why don't you take a shower and I'll meet you downstairs." Dean said kissing her deeply. She nodded as he left. She jumped into the shower quickly. When she was done, she walked into the bedroom and when through her clothes, deciding on a new pair of Jeans and a formfitting shirt. She wanted to look presentable to his father. She walked down the stairs and followed the sound of the men talking.

She walked into the room and they stopped taking, turning to look at her. She smiled shyly as Dean joined her at her side. He introduced his father and she smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Winchester." John laughed at that.

"Call me John, please." She nodded.

"Ok. John... Dean said you had something for me?"

"Yes, a few boxes. They are still out in the truck. Dean?" John said.

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Dean said heading out to John's truck.

John turned back to Lizzy. "So, Elizabeth, Bobby tells me your training is going well. I'm pleased that you are taking this so seriously. Dean is an exceptional Hunter and he can teach you a lot. Bobby also tells me that you are a Sensitive. I have a friend that might be able to help you learn how to use that ability." John said as Dean came in with the first box.

"There are three more. I'll be right back." Dean said with a smile.

John waited till Dean was gone before he spoke again. He glanced at Bobby and the older Hunter left the room. "I am... concerned about this attachment you seem to have developed with my son." She was biting her lip before she knew it. She took a deep breath before staring him down. She wasn't going to back down from this.

"And what so concerning about it... _Sir_?" She said in a defiant tone.

"I don't want you becoming dependant on each other. I expect him to continue his work after he has completed your training. You won't be able to properly defend yourself if you are counting on him to be there. We take jobs all over the country to help people and he won't be able to do his job if he's constantly worried about you." John said cutting off as Dean came back inside with another box.

"I'm going to take these upstairs. We can go through them later. I'll be back in with the rest." Dean said smiling at Lizzy. He went back out to the truck and John turned back to Lizzy.

"Attachments are not the best thing for him." John stated.

"I don't want him to have to protect me. I want to be able to protect myself. That is why I'm working so hard, Sir. And if he on a Job, I like to be there, watching his back. And anyway, he's already attached, to you and Sam. I can see it when he talks to you on the phone, he worries about you, he's worried about Sam off at Stanford. But I can help him. I can be there for him. Help him have some kind of normalcy in his life that he is craving so badly." She stopped for a second when Dean came back in. He smiled at her before taking the first box upstairs.

"Mr. Win... John... I love Dean... I want to help him. I want to be there for him. He is all I have left."

"I... I just don't want him to have to go through what I did. If he loses you to this job, to the things that we hunt, to… Demons... It would destroy him." John finally admitted scrubbing a hand over his face. "I can't lose Dean like I lost Mary and Sam." John finally admitted. Her face softens at that.

"Oh I see. Well I don't want to lose Dean either. I will fight hard to protect him from that fate. I will do my best to make sure that we are both safe. I get that he is all you have left, and that the same with me. I'm not helpless John. I know I've only faced one Demon... and I ghost I believe, and I truly don't know what is really out there, but I can tell... I can sense that I'm getting well prepared for it. I never want to be Dean's charge, something he needs to protect. I want to be his partner, his equal." She said with a smile, brushing some hair out of her face.

Dean walked back into the room and looked between John and Lizzy. "Um, is everything alright here?" he asked as he sat down next to Lizzy.

"Yeah, Dean. Everything's fine. This is quite an amazing girl you are training here." John said. She smiled at John at that.

"Thank you." She said before giving Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I hear a book on Demon Lore calling my name and some target practice in my future." She said getting up. "I will leave you two boys to talk." She said with a smile before heading into the Library, and planned her nose in a book.

"So, what do you think of her?" Dean asked.

"She's a nice girl. She has a lot of potential. Dean... I'm just worried about what's going to happen when this is over. When you go back on the road, is she going to stay with you? Is she going to want to stay in one place? You haven't even known each other that long. Eventually she's going to want a home, to get married and have children. How can you protect them if you're off on a hunt?" John asked.

"We'll deal with those things when they come along. Right now we are concentrating on training and getting to know each other. Don't worry Dad. Everything's going to be fine. Why don't you take her out for target practice? Get to know her. I have to go into town to pick something up I'll be back soon." Dean said grabbing his keys.

"Sure, son. Be quick." John said. He found her in the Library, curled up in a chair, reading a book. He took the book from her hands and she looked up at him.

"Target practice." He said before walking out. She just rolled her eyes before following him out back. They were out there for a while, as she shot off some rounds. She was getting better at it, but still needed some practice. John gave her some pointers, most she heard from Bobby and Dean but she just kept quiet. Besides that, they were not talking. Well he wasn't, she was babbling away about the training she been getting and how much she had improved. When she went to reload at one point, she decided to pry a little.

"You mention a Mary when we were talking... Is that Dean's Mom?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." he said gruffly. She bit her lip again before proceeding.

"How did she die? Dean won't say much. I think he scared I will freak. And if you don't want to tell me, I understand."

"It was a Demon, he killed her, and there was nothing I could do about it. I barely got Sam and Dean out in time."

"A demon? Does Dean know this?" She was pretty sure the answer.

"He never asked," He said. She just nodded.

"How old was Dean?" she probed some more.

"Four."

"Fuck... that's..." She shook her head at that. "Is this why you hunt... To make sure something like this never happens again?" She asked. He laughed a humorless laugh.

"I hunt so I can find the Thing that did this to my family and kill him. We hunt others on the way, but killing that monster is the main goal."

"So, once he is gone, and the world is safe, Dean can... retire if he wants?" She said more to herself then anything.

"Darling, this world will never be safe." John said. She rolled her eyes.

"Ain't you all kinds of Sunshine and Lollipops." She said before aiming for the targets again.

* * *

><p>Dean stopped at the weapons shop to pick up the two custom silver knives he ordered. Then he went to the gun shop the pick up the two boxes of silver .9 mil and the supplies to make salt rounds for the shotguns. After that he stopped by the drugstore and then headed back to Bobby's. He walked in and set everything on the table. He found John and Lizzy in the Library. John was quizzing her on Lore and methods of killing different creatures.<p>

"I'm back. Lizzy, can I talk to you upstairs please?" Dean asked. She smiled at him.

"Sure Dean." She said, giving a nod to John before heading up stairs after Dean. Dean led her to her room and sat her on the bed. He handed her the bag from the drug store.

"I saw this when I brought your boxes up here. I went to throw the test away and just happened to glance down at it." He handed her the test from the night before. It now showed a positive result. "I got another test, a different kind than before. I think it might be a good idea to test again. Also I picked up the sliver knife I ordered for you."

She let out a few choose words at the little slip in her hand before sighing and heading into the bathroom. She took the second test and just stood in the bathroom waiting for results this time. This one showed a positive result. She threw the little strip against the wall and cursed again.

"And here, after all day I've been telling your daddy that I be right there, in the thick of the fight with you... Damn..." She sighed again, looking at Dean though the bathroom door. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to be happy, Just give me a minute. This changes... a lot." She sat down on the bed, and Dean joined. She let out a sigh. "John's going to have kittens..." Dean hugged her close kissing her cheek.

"Should be a hell of a fireworks show. Look, Bobby does just fine staying in one place and just taking local hunts. We can do that too. I... I kinda want to go home, to Lawrence. But if you don't want to then that's fine we can go somewhere else." Dean said. "I can get a job as a mechanic, easy. I'll take care of both of you I promise. And only local hunts. Are you okay?" She smiled at him.

"I would like that. I really would. But your father... I don't see him taking this very well. His is already unsure about me. This is just going to make it worst. He is going to hate me from keeping his son from the hunt."

"Well maybe I'm done with it. Maybe I'm tired of living in motels and hustling pool and poker for cash. I haven't had a real home since I was four years old. I deserve it, don't I? I'm 24 years old. I want normal. I want you, Lizzy. I want you." Dean said standing and pacing the room. His whole life had been centered on taking care of Sam. Well Sam was grown and off to college. Wasn't it his turn for a little happiness? She watched him pace before sighing

"Then tell him Dean. We can tell him together. If you want normal, I will try and give you normal. And if you want me... all you had to do is ask." She said with a smile before she got up and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"We can talk to him, tonight. And whatever happens, whatever choice you make, I will stand by you. As long as we are together, then I will be happy, Dean." She said, pulling him into a light, loving kiss.

"Yeah, we'll tell him tonight. But for now, it's just for us." He cupped her face drawing her into a gentle kiss. He trailed a hand down her side and let it rest on her stomach. "I'm gonna be a daddy." he whispered before he kissed her passionately. She smiled in the kiss before whispering.

"Yes, you are going to be a daddy, but mommy needs some attention right now." She said as she pulled Dean along with her. She felt the bed on her legs and she fell upon it, taking him with her. She pulled him into another passionate kiss when her hands unbuttoning his jeans.

"Wow, I see why you're so found of her..." They both heard John say from the open door. Dean buttoned his pants and turned to face his father keeping himself between John and Lizzy.

"Dad. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped defensively. Dean was not going to try to justify himself to John. He was an adult and if he wanted to have sex with his girlfriend then he damn well could. He didn't need permission from his father to have a life... or a family.

"Just saying, Deano. Get your stuff, there's something going on close by," John said before turning to leave.

"So what? Is he just going to follow you like a loyal puppy dog?" Lizzy said behind Dean. She was mad at him barging in on them, mad at him trying to take Dean from her.

"This doesn't concern you, little girl... so stay out of this." John low and threatening. She wasn't scared.

"It concerns Dean, so it concerns me..." She yelled, up in John's face before Dean could stop her. "No wonder you hate me, you're a control freak bastard who's scared I'm going to take his son away. You rather he be miserable with you than happy with me." She could see the anger in his eyes, and feel Dean on her back, trying to pull her from his father gentle but she wouldn't budge.

Dean put a hand on her back trying to calm her. He pulled her close to him. "I'm not going, Dad. I'm staying here and finishing her training. I've had enough of the road for a while. I think Sam had the right idea. It's time to stop running. It's time to settle down." Dean said.

"Settle down. Stay in one place. Right and what happens when that Thing finds you. Huh? What then?" John asked.

"Dad it hasn't attacked us since that night! What makes you think it will now? It's your obsession, Dad. Not mine." Dean said.

"So what are you going to do? Stay here with Bobby?" John seethed.

"No. I'm going home. To Lawrence. You are more than welcome to come with us. I'm sorry, Dad, I can't live this life anymore." Dean said calmly and with confidence.

"Are you kidding me?" John said. Dean just shook his head. "So you just going to give it all up for just some good lay?" John said. Before she know what she was doing a hand when across his cheek. She had enough of this. They were all angry.

"Get out John, before..."

"Before what? What are you going to do whore me to death?" Before she could stop herself she was on him, like a wildcat, hitting and punching and scratching at him. She was beyond angry, beyond caring. Dean yelled for her to stop and on instinct alone, John shoved her hard to get her off him. She hit the wall hard, head hitting the wall. She was out cold before she slumped to the floor.

Dean rushed to her side and gently picked her up carrying her to the bed. He glared at John as he lay her down.

"Dean, I..." John started, clears in shock over what just happened.

"I don't want to hear it, Dad. Look at where your obsession has gotten us. No home, no friends, no family. Sam is gone. And why? Because he wanted something more than a Hunter's life? I'll tell you this. If you've hurt her or my _child_, your grandchild, I'll NEVER forgive you." Dean said his voice cold. He sat next to Lizzy on the bed and brushed the hair out of her face. "Lizzy, baby, come on, wake up." Dean caressed her face gently and she groaned lightly leaning into the touch. "There you are, sweetheart. Come on, open those eyes for me."

"God, Dean… I didn't, I.." John said from behind Dean but Dean wasn't listening.

"Dean?" She said with a groan. She opened her eyes slowly. God she was being stupid, but her just made her so angry, she forgot herself. Forgot what she had to protect. She had tears in her eyes, hand over her stomach. The world still spun.

"God, how could I be so stupid." she muttered. Her eyes closed again, she wanted nothing more than just to sleep. "Sleepy."

"She probably has a concussion... don't let her sleep..." John said behind Dean.

"No kidding. I know how to take care of a concussion, Dad. Took care of you enough times didn't I?" Dean snapped at John.

"Lizzy, I know you're tired, but you can't go to sleep not for a while. You hit your head pretty hard." Dean said softly helping her sit up against the headboard.

John watched Dean care for Lizzy. He knew letting go would be best for Dean he just didn't know if he could. "Dean..."

"Not now, Dad. Just... not now." Dean said still checking Lizzy for injury. Her eyes closed again, as she tried to focus, but it was just so damn hard. She tried to keep them open, for Dean told her too. She saw the worry in his eyes as he checked her up and down.

"I'm fine Dean, except for this massive migraine." She said, sleepily.

"Dean..." John said again. "You might want to take her to a hospital, since there is more than one person to worry about..."

"Yeah, okay. Come on, let's get you to a doctor." He helped Lizzy to her feet and pushed past John on their way downstairs.

John watched as Dean helped her into the Impala.

"What happened?" Bobby asked coming in to stand next to John as he watched Dean from the front porch.

John sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I fucked up, Bobby."

* * *

><p>AN: Bawahahaha! So Much going on. Surprise baby, Surprise papa!Winchester. Even more drama ahead. Its a rollercoster!

A/N2: Good guess Carver Edlund, that something that truly happened to my partner in crime there, and nearly happened to me as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean got her to the hospital. She was scared, tired, worried. They kept asking her questions, she tried her best to answer, but she didn't want to get John into trouble, but Dean wasn't so kind. He filled in her gaps about how she was pushed, and about how hard. They asked him all kinds of questions, most he couldn't answer but he tried what he could. When they mentioned to her that they were taking her to get some test, she just started frantically tell him then that she was pregnant and she didn't want to do anything to hurt her child. A kind nurse just smiled as her and told her that Dean had told them and she was in good hands. She just smiled at the nurse before she gave up on consciousness and fell into darkness again.

* * *

><p>They had done so many tests on her so by the time they wheeled her into a room, It was quite late. It didn't take Dean long to fall asleep in the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. Dean woke and stretched the tiredness from his body. He saw Lizzy watching him.<p>

"Hey, baby. How are you feeling? What did the doctor say?" She smiled at him.

"I wouldn't know, I've been asleep for God knows how long..." She said biting her lip. "Has they said anything to you about..." She placed her hand on her stomach, looking really worried.

"No, I guess they were waiting for us both to wake up," Dean said as the door opened. Dean expected to see a doctor but was surprised to see Bobby. "Bobby? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see how you were both doing. John told me what happened. He figured you were still mighty angry with him so he stayed behind. He's worried something awful though." Bobby said.

"I just can't believe he did it. I get being pissed but to hurt Lizzy, even accidentally? And the things he said to her... I' not ready to forgive him yet." Dean said squeezing Lizzy's hand. About that time the doctor entered.

"Mr. Winchester, Miss Anders?" The doctor asked. They nodded. "Who is this?" he asked addressing Bobby.

"Doc, This is my uncle, Bobby Singer." Dean said. The doctor nodded.

Bobby put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm going to give you all some privacy. I'll bring you some coffee."

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said as Bobby left.

"Well, Miss Anders you are a very lucky young woman. You did not have a concussion but you will have a nasty bump on your head for the next few days." The doctor told them.

"What about the baby?" Dean asked.

"Well, you said you just got a positive test today?" Lizzy and Dean both nodded. "You're likely about 4-5 weeks along. Unfortunately there isn't anything I can do at this point. I'll give you some Pre-natal vitamins and I'd like to see you back here in a week and we'll see if we can hear your baby's heart. How does that sound to you?" The doctor said.

"So I guess I'm free to go." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I will get your discharge papers." the Doctor said before leaving them. She smiled at Dean.

"I'm still feeling like crap but I will live apparently. As long as she is safe, I guess that is all that matters." She said with her hand on her stomach. "So what do you want to do about, him? He's there, at Bobby's. I don't care if we go back, as long as he stays away from me. It's up to you..."

"Bobby's right. I need to talk to him. But I want you to know that no matter what he says he's not going to change my mind. I'm in this with you. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" Dean told her standing next to her bed and hugging her. She smiled, whispering thank you before the Doctor came back with her papers. She got dressed. They found Bobby and told him they were heading back to his place. They drove up and found John on the pouch, waiting for them. They got out of the car and walked to the house.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad to see..." John said.

"Don't. I have nothing to say to you right now. I'm tired and I just want to sleep." She said heading into the house. Dean went with Lizzy inside and got her settled in the living room. Then he went back out to the porch to talk to John. The two Winchesters sat quietly for a while.

"I can understand you being upset, even pissed that I'm giving up the hunt. But, damn Dad, You coulda really hurt her."

John sighed. "I know, Dean. I've been sitting here thinking about that while you were gone. I'm not going to make excuses, because there was no call for me to do that to her. I am sorry Dean. I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again."

"That's a little extreme, Dad. Look I am going back to Lawrence. If you want to come you're welcome to if not then the door is always open for you." Dean said looking at John.

"Thank you, son. Now, go check on your girl." John said with a caring smile.

"Yes, sir." Dean said grinning. He stood and left John on the porch going inside to check on Lizzy.

Bobby joined John on the porch. "That was a good thing you just did there John."

"I know Bobby. I just hope it's enough." John said. "Look, I'm going to go get a motel room she doesn't need me hanging around right now. I'll call Dean later. Bobby, take care of him." John said shaking Bobby's hand.

"I will, John you know that if you ever pull a jackass stupid stunt like that again I'll shoot you myself." Bobby replied.

"I know you will. See ya 'round." Jon climbed into his truck and headed off toward town.

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the living room to find her crying.<p>

"Is he mad?" She asked. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just... I can't talk to him right now. God I feel like I'm breaking your family apart." Dean was about to say something when they heard the truck leave. She knew why.

"He didn't have to leave because of me... God I was looking to create a new family, not break up this one. I just fuck everything up... I'm sure you would have just been better off without me." She said before she really thought about what she was saying. The thought of never meeting Dean hurt inside, more then anything else that had happened in the past month. She broke down at that. Dean sat next to her and pulled her to him.

"Don't say that baby. You be dead if we hadn't met and that is unacceptable. He just left to give you some space. I'll bet he'll be back here in the morning for training. And don't you start thinking that this little surprise gets you out of anything. We'll alter your training so that baby Winchester doesn't get hurt. Okay?" Dean asked. He hated that she thought she was tearing his family apart. She wasn't; she was giving him a new family, one of his very own. No one could take that away from him now. Dean took his phone out of his pocket. He thought about calling Sam. He'd been gone for a month now and they had only talked once since he had left. He idly played with Lizzy's hair as he thought about Sam.

Him playing with her hair was putting her to sleep, so after a while he helped her to her room. She lay in bed, his arms around her. Feeling safe and arm as she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning alone. She laid there for a bit, thinking about the last 24-hours, before making up her mind. When she looked at the clock she was surprised for how late it was. She guessed Dean was giving her one more day to rest before more training. She got up and took her shower. She was going to head down and find the boys when the boxes caught her eye. She started looking though some of them but as soon as she found her mother's journals, she picked them up, took them over to the bed, and started to read.

Dean came in, freshly showered a bit later.

"Find anything good in there?" he asked sitting next to her on the bed and kissing her lightly on her cheek. She closed the journal quickly before turning to Dean with a smile.

"Nothing yet. But I'm only on the first one. Thanks for let me sleep in, but I think I'm ready to get back on that horse." She said before hopping off the bed with a bounce and smile, dragging Dean with her. They when into the living room and found Bobby and John talking, and Lizzy just smiled at them both before turning to John.

"I think we need to talk and I need to get some target practicing in, care to join me?" She said, all three looked at her a little strangely before John just nodded, following her out the door. As they she practiced, she talked with John, and talked and talked.

As the days pass, Dean noticed that Lizzy was become more and more distant the more her and his father talked. Whenever she wasn't with John she was reading, reading every book that she could get her hands on. She wasn't eating much and was sleeping even less.

Dean was getting worried about it. He confronted her on it but she told him she was just worried, about the baby and she just trying to get to know his father. That everything was going to already.

The next day, after a hard practice, she told Dean she had s craving for tacos and Dean just smiled at her, giving her a quick kiss before jumping into the Impala to get her what she wanted. She watched him leave, and when he was gone, she quickly got things ready; she knew there wasn't much time.

She quickly packed her stuff, leaving most of the stuff that Dean bought her on her bed, packing only a few change of clothes, her shotgun, and .9mm and her mom's journal. She thought of leaving the charm bracelet, but she just couldn't bare it. After all that, she placed a note on top of all the stuff. She started packing her bag into John's truck and Bobby tried to stop her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Away"

"Why? I thought you loved Dean, this is just..."

"Going to hurt him... I know... But when John hurt me... He's going to hurt I understand... but If I stay and something happens to me, or the baby... John's right. It's going to kill him. The world needs him. Call me selfish, call me scared, but I can't be a part of this. Bobby, thanks for everything but I just can't." Bobby turned to glare at John then.

"Did you talk her into this?" Bobby asked to John.

"No, Bobby, she talked me into this." John said, before they both got into John's truck and left.

* * *

><p>Dean pulled back into the salvage yard with a smile. He noticed that John's truck was gone but he didn't think anything of it. He carried Lizzy's food inside and was surprised to not find her in the living room or Bobby's library. Leaving the food on the kitchen counter Dean checked outside at the makeshift gun range. He was starting to get concerned. He went upstairs and checked the bathroom and his room and finally went into her room. He found the boxes of her things that John had brought with him open and sifted through. He also found a majority of the thing that he had bought for her piled up on the bed. Dean's heart pounded as moved closer to the bed.<p>

"No... No, please." Dean said softly as he looked around the room. Her guns and her mother's journals were gone.

"Oh, God, please no." Dean stood next to the bed and picked up the slip of paper with his name on it. He opens it and read it:

**_Dear Dean,_**

**_By the time you read this, I will be long gone. Don't come find me. Your father is going to drop me off at a friend's that will help me with my ability. But by the time you track down your father, I will no longer be there. After that, your father will have no clue where I am. I don't want to be found Dean, please don't look._**

**_My mother's journal's was an eye opener Dean. It seems that this ability of mine runs in the family. It seems that my mother was one, as well as my grandmother. It fact, my grandparents where hunters, that was until a Demon came and killed them both. After that, my mother tried to hide, meet my father, settled down. Her last entry, the day before she died, she got the feeling that a Demon was nearby… He most likely killed her._**

**_You wanted normal Dean… well this is not the way. Our child is going to have the ability as well, and I can't allow it. I'm going to terminate the pregnancy as soon as I can, this ability will stop with me. I don't want to wish this on anyone, especially my children, Dean. After that I'm going to travel. Please don't look for me Dean. Just move on find someone who can give you that normalcy you want._**

**_I'm sorry I can't be what you need. And I'm sorry for everything else… please forgive me._**

**_Elizabeth_**

He read it twice and moved back till he hit the wall sliding down to sit on the floor.

"NO! Why... How could... BOBBY!" Dean yelled.

"Dean? What... Oh, hey, Dean. Dean! Take it easy, boy." Bobby said trying to calm the young Winchester.

"Take it easy? Take it easy. She's gone, Bobby. Took off with not a clue to where she went. With my baby And and…" He couldn't say it. He couldn't bear to think about it. "And you want me to take it easy?" A thought occurred to Dean at that point. "Did he do this?"

Bobby knew Dean was talking about John and shook his head. "No, this was all her. I tried to stop her Dean."

"I'm sure you did your best. I gotta find her, Bobby. I don't know where to start." Dean said tiredly.

"Start with getting some rest then when you wake up, try calling her. If that doesn't work call your father." Bobby said pulling Dean to his feet and practically dragging him to his room to lie down.

"Bobby. Thanks." Dean said lying down.

"Rest, son." Bobby closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>She cried most of the way to John's friends. He tried to tell her it would be alright, but she just snapped at him. The rest of the trip was made in awkward silent to say the least, but they got there. She dropped her phone off on the way, not wanting Dean to track it. She only stayed with John's friend for a few days. She knew she could come back. She wanted to learn as much as she could, but she needed to disappear from here for now, incase Dean tacked her here.<p>

After that she took a bus, to California. She knew it was stupid, but she wanted to meet Sam. She found him and told her their story. She could tell that he was angry, for he knew she broke his older brother's heart. She only stayed a day, not wanting him to alert Dean. She just asked him for a number, she wanted to keep in touch with him. Wanted to know how Dean was doing. She didn't really trust John, despite him helping her. But Dean trusted Sam, and so Lizzy did.

"So why are you doing this to him?" He asked her at one point.

"Because I don't have a choice. I don't think I'm going to be saved. And like his father before him, I don't want him to go further down that path. He can still have a life, and that is what I want for him, a normal life."

"You really do love my brother, don't you? To bad you're being so stupid about it."

"To each his own." She said. Sam gave her his number, and she left.

On the way out of California, she bought several pre-paid cell phones, on her credit card and as soon as she was done, she cut up the card, tossing it on the counter of the cell phone place, asking the clerk to throw it away for her. She left California after that, hoping that she would never be found.

* * *

><p>Dean stayed at Bobby's while he tried to track her down. He was hoping to find her before she did anything... irreversible. She had apparently dumped her phone and John wasn't answering his. She wasn't using her credit cards for the most part but she did charge a bus ticket to California. Palo Alto to be exact. She'd gone to find Sam. Dean called Sam.<p>

"Sam."

"Dean, how are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I've been better, little brother. Have you seen her? Lizzy I mean. I know she went there to see you." Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean, I saw her. I'm sorry, dude, she's already gone." Sam said sadly.

"It's ok, Sammy. I knew it was a long shot."

"She wanted my number. I'll call you the next time she contacts me." Sam promised.

"Thanks, Sam." Dean hung up and put the phone down on the table. California... It was the best lead he had. Dean packed the Impala and got ready to leave. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean, you don't even know where to start looking. She won't be found if she doesn't want to be."

"I have to try, Bobby. If she doesn't want me that's fine but I have to try if only to save my child." Dean said.

"Alright, just be careful, boy." Bobby replied.

"I will, Bobby. And thanks." Dean got in the car and started out for California.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit more than 2 months later that she even turned on one of the cells. She called Sam.<p>

"How is he?" She asked when she hear him pick up.

"Lizzy where are you?' Sam asked.

"Trying to track me down for your brother, tisk tisk Sam. I just wanted to talk, see how you brother is. And don't try to track the number, it's Cally local. And this phone will be destroyed before you have a chance to do anything." She explained

"I guess someone taught you well..." She laughed at that.

"Training was meant to protect myself, Sam... Hiding was one of the things they taught me."

"So you're using what Dean taught you to hide from him... that kind of cold.."

"Well call me a bitch then, how is your brother." She asked again.

"Tearing apart the states looking for you. I don't see why... you're just a selfish little brat."

"You need to tell him to stop, to give up." She heard Sam laugh now.

"You know our father and that obsession, well right now that is on you from Dean. He's not going to stop until he knows. Are you, or did you really abort the baby, cause if you did, that really makes you a cold hearted bitch."

"I've already told you to call me a bitch, didn't I?" She said as she let one tear fall down and her hand slipping over her rounding stomach.

"You don't deserve Dean..." he started but she interrupted him.

"I know."

"But he still loves you. And if you still love him.. call him, tell him all this. He's not going to stop until he hears from you." There was a long pause on the phone.

"I make no promises. Give me his number... I don't have it anymore." Sam gave her his number. After that Sam tried one more push.

"So, where are you?" She laughed again.

"Somewhere he will never look for me." She said before hang up the phone and then destroying it.

* * *

><p>Dean collapsed on the bed in his motel room. He didn't know where to go next. He was about to get up and shower when his phone rang.<p>

"Hello."

"Dean." Sam said.

"Hey, Sammy. How's school?"

"Fine. Great really. Look I'm calling because she called me. She wanted to know how you were."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me."

"Of course."

"Yeah, you and Bobby taught her well." Sam told him.

"A little too well maybe." Dean agreed. "Sam, did she say anything about... you know, the baby?"

"No, man not really." Sam replied.

"Do you think she really..." Dean could barely think about it let alone say it.

"I don't know, Dean. I hope not but from that way she spoke it doesn't look good. I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know Sammy. Maybe I should just give up. Throw myself into a hunt and go out in a blaze of glory. What do you think?" Dean asked.

"Don't be dumb Dean, really."

"Yeah you're right. I just don't know where to look next." Dean said.

"Well, when I asked her where she was she said that she was somewhere you would never look for her. That give you any clues?" Sam asked.

Dean thought for a moment. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks Sammy."

"No problem, Dean. Hey, good luck." Sam hung up leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.

"Somewhere I'd never look for her. Hmm... Maybe." Dean showered and crawled into bed. He starts searching again in the morning.

* * *

><p>AN: Any idea's on were she is? Mean Lizzy running off with Dean's baby and telling him she killed it and Dean, being so much like his father! Surprise!sam is so surprising :P


	9. Chapter 9

Lawrence was a nice place, she really could see why Dean would want to live here. Since she moved here, she been picking up any odd Job she could find, trying to pick up as much cash as she could tell the baby came. She was currently working at an auto shop during the day and was waiting tables at night, and on the weekends. It didn't take her long before her form-fitting clothes started to become baggy clothes to hide the little rounding of her belly.

She wanted to wait longer before calling Sam, but she just wanted to know if he stopped looking for her. He hadn't. She was a little surprised, yet not surprised at all. She broke his heart pretty damn good, but after meeting John, she could see that obsession streak running in the family.

She placed Dean's number on her refrigerator, but she never called it, despite every bone in her body waning to. She thought it be easier on him if she never heard from her again, and after that call to his brother, she better not speak to Sam again either.

She just worked a 8 hour shift at the shop and then 5 hour one working tables, she should be tired, and asleep, since she need to get up a few hours to do it all over again, but she just laid there, on the bed, hand over the little bump on her stomach.

"Did I do the right thing?" She said out loud. "I'm not so sure anymore, little one... God I miss him but I just couldn't lose you," She said curling herself into a little ball and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed as he drove past his old house. It looked a lot smaller than he remembered, but then he had only been four years old. He stopped and got a hotel room then went by his grandparents' house. It was for sale. Dean thought for a moment, if he got Lizzy back they'd need a place to raise the baby. Decision made he called the agent and made an appointment to talk about the house. Dean drove to the cemetery where his mother was buried. He found the site and sat on the ground.<p>

"Hey Mom. I guess I'm the last person you expected to show up huh? I met a girl. A really great girl. I thought we were going to have a life together, a family, you know. She left me. She, I don't know I guess she got scared and ran. I don't know why really. I would have done anything for her. Given her anything. You would have liked her, Mom. She's fun, sweet, brave, beautiful." Dean sighed. "I'm getting out of the life, Mom. Well not completely I'm still going to hunt locally and help out Dad when he needs it. But I'm going to be staying here just as soon as I find Lizzy..." Dean continued to tell Mary about what had been happening in his life not knowing that he was being watched.

* * *

><p>She was walking home, tired. She just spent the day at the shop, but had had the night off tonight from waiting. She picked up some dinner, and was heading home. She walked passed this cemetery daily, not really paying much attention to it. Cemeteries used to scare her, but she knew now, that if there was anything bad in them, she would know.<p>

She saw the Impala sitting out front and thought of Dean, then she looked again and her heart stopped, that was Dean's. He must have... But... She knew she gave to much information to Sam. She should have left, but deep down inside, she wanted to be found. She knew Mary was there; she looked it up when she arrived. She even visited the grave once. She found herself walking towards it, without thinking. She saw him, she just stood there, staring. He hadn't seen her yet. She was not sure she wanted him to.

She listens to him, talking to his mother, and she just wanted to cry. What was she doing to him? It had to stop. She could just see it in him. He was ragged, looking like he hadn't rested in months, and it was all her doing, all her fault. She let out a sob. He heard it, turning to her. She panicked, she ran. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"LIZZY!" He yelled as he ran after her. "Lizzy, stop, please!" He ran faster, his longer stride letting him catch up with her quickly. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Dean felt the tears pour down his face and did nothing to stop them. Close to three months of searching and she'd been here in Lawrence, probably the whole time. She started crying herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want too... God Dean I missed you so bad. I screwed up so badly, I should have called... I don't know... Please forgive me. Don't hate me." She babbled between the sobs. She hurt him, she knew, and there wasn't a day that didn't go by that she regretted. But she just had too. She just collapsed in his arm, sobbing, never wanting to let go again, now that he found her.

"Oh, God Lizzy. Baby I missed you so much. All I could think of was finding you." He led her back to the Impala. "I have a hotel room but I guess you have a place near by. We need to talk, Lizzy." She nodded. She got into the Impala and gave him directions back to her place. She let him into her tiny little apartment. She dropped her purse and food on the table before moving towards the couch. It isn't till she takes off her jacket that he gets a good look at her and the gentle swell of her belly.

"Oh my God." Dean whispered. "You're still pregnant." Dean felt his heart swell with relief. His child was alive. She smiled at him as she sat down.

"Yeah, Never planned to do anything but have her, I just thought, I don't know, maybe that might get you to leave me be if she wasn't in the equation. I'm sorry. I freaked. I pictured this happy life with you, and then, all I saw was the bad. I got scared, and I panicked.. I thought burned that Bridge..." She stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry... I know you can never forgive me..."

"God, Lizzy I was so scared. Why? Why would you do this? You could have come back. You could have called I would have come to you. What did those journals of your mother's say that terrified you so badly?" Dean said sitting down in a chair in the small living room. "Wait, her? It's a girl? Isn't it a little too soon to know the sex?" She laughed despite her insides churning.

"Wishful thinking." She explained. Then she sighed. "Mom, about a year before I was born, she went home to her parents... She found them dead... She described it pretty well. She was terrified. She almost ran herself. She could tell it was Demons. And then I read about her fears for me, knowing that I was going to have this ability. Her fears for herself... Then I thought about this child... I don't know. I just had this thoughts of us always on the run... being chased by demons... or worst, you coming home to find me and our baby Dead, chopped up because some Demon found us... I knew your father was right. It would destroy you. I thought this was kinder to you. I guess I made the wrong call." It was a lie, but she knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I know you're scared. But there's more than just you and me. We have Dad and Sam and Bobby. Not to mention Pastor Jim. There are plenty of people to protect us. All of us. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Please, just... tell me I haven't lost you. Tell me you'll come home." Dean asked moving from the chair to kneel in front of her. She watched him for a minute, looking into his pleading eyes. She should say yes, push him away, but she didn't have the heart too.

"You haven't lost me. Dean... I'm sorry. I really am..." She said, breaking down again. "I should have never left you. That was the stupidest thing I ever did. It seamed so right at the time... but never again Dean. I don't think I can ever bear leaving again. You're stuck with me, if you will still have me?"

"You'll find I'm hard to get rid of. Look I'm not saying this is going to be easy. It's not. There are going to be times when we'll have to run and hide and then there will be times when we have to stay and fight. But I want you to know that I will fight to my dying breath to protect you and our baby." Dean said wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her stomach. She sighed as she watched him...

"That is also what I'm afraid of. Dean, I don't want you to fight to your dying breath. I want you to be safe with me. Dean... I don't want to lose you to some demon any more then you want to see me. So promise me, that you will do your very best to keep yourself safe and alive, or you can just walk back out that door." She said, tears within her eyes

"I promise, safe and alive. We'll be okay. We'll get house and Dad and Bobby can help us set up as many protections as we can. We'll be fine. And if we do have to run, you know we have a place with Bobby." Dean told her kissing her cheek. "One thing though... why here? Why did you come to Lawrence?"

"I had me reasons, but mainly I figured you wouldn't look for me here and... I don't know. You spoke so highly of it. I wanted to see it for myself. See where you were born, see... your mother. I visited her once, just once though... I sensed she wasn't very happy with me, so I never when back. Well until today... "

"Well, when Sam told me that you said you were somewhere I'd never find you I figured you'd either be here or gone back to Louisiana. I started with the longer shot first." Dean looked at his watch. "Wow, we need to get going. We have an appointment with a real estate agent to look at a house." Dean said with a wide grin. She blinked for a moment, not sure she heard him right.

"We what?" She said.

"You heard me." Dean said, pulling her from the couch.

"Dean, I'm tired, I haven't had a night off in a while and I still haven't eaten. This baby of yours gets really cranky if I start missing meals. And when the Hell did you have time to set up an appointment?"

"This morning on my way in. My grandparents house is for sale. I called before I got my hotel room, which I'm hoping I won't need. I'm sure we have time for something to eat and just as soon as I get a job at the garage you can have every night off." Dean said. He stood and went to the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?"

"I got food Dean, but you're welcome to find something for yourself to eat. There isn't much, I eat at the diner more times the not. I practically live there now." She said as she dug into her Chicken Caesar salad that was on the table.

"And the shop I work at, they are looking for some help, part time really, but I think you will impress them. Be full time before you know it. And I will be there, well except on Saturdays. I'm normally at the diner then." She explained.

"Oh, job's no problem. Dad used to work at that shop. All I have to do is say Winchester and I'll have it. You can either stay at the shop or the diner but with the two of us you shouldn't have to work two jobs. You need to get more rest, for the baby's sake." Dean said as he made himself a sandwich. He sat down next to her as he ate. "We're supposed to meet the agent at the house. We can go whenever you're ready." She nodded as she ate.

"I was working both Job's now just out of habit. Keeping myself busy mostly. When you're busy, you think less. I really didn't need to money. First thing I did was go down to Louisiana and hire someone to... take care of the family affairs. She just sold the shop and some other things, so I'm rolling in the money at the moment." She said as she finished up. She put her things away before she got her jacket.

"But with a baby on the way, I wanted to be safe the sorry. I was planning on quitting the dinner in a few months anyway." She said as she followed him out. Dean nodded he could understand wanting to stay busy. They drove over to the house and were greeted by the real estate agent. Dean looked up at the place where his mother had grown up. He'd never actually been there since they had died long before he was born. They followed the woman through the house looking at everything. Finally Dean turned to Lizzy.

"So, what do you think?" He asked. There were a few things that needed fixing; loose window sills and thresholds but Dean could easily repair those. She looked around the house for a moment, getting a feel for the place. She smiled.

"I think this place it perfect." She said. Dean smiled and told the agent that they would take it. The woman left to get the paperwork for them to get started on and Dean took another look around. He walked over to the living room window and called Lizzy over. "First thing I'm going to do is mow the lawn. Then I'll fix the loose boards around these windows." He lifted the loose board at the bottom of the window.

"We can use the money I got from Dad's place to pay for this one." she said with a smile.

"So I guess we're home then." Dean smiled. The agent came back and they filled out the papers to buy the house. "So, are you going to work at the diner or are you calling someone to cover for you?" Dean asked as they walked back to the Impala.

"Nah, it's my night off, so no need." She reminded him, "Though I have work tomorrow. Might think about putting in my 2 weeks, don't you think?" She said with a smile. "I think I have something new to keep be busy at night now."

"I think you might be calling in Dean... I mean sick one or two of those nights." he said with a grin and a wink. He helped her into the car and they drove around town for a while. "So have you been seeing a doctor regularly? Have you seen the baby yet?" He asked. She smiled widely at him.

"Yes and Yes. I have a doctor in town. He's been taking good care of us. Make sure we are both healthy and such. And like you, he says I've been working too much. I think he will be glad to see you here. But besides that, we are healthy, growing big and strong. I have an appointment in about two weeks and I think we are going another Sonogram, and checking the sex, so I guess you didn't miss the exciting appointments." She said with a smile.

"That's great. So you want to go back to your apartment? We can call everyone and let them know that all THREE of us are safe and together." Dean said stressing the word 'three'. Dean knew Sam wasn't going to be able to fully concentrate until he knew that his niece or nephew was safe. He also wanted Bobby to know that she was safe. Bobby had taken quite a shine to her. Looked at her like as much family as he did Sam and Dean. John... well Dean wasn't sure he was ready to talk to his father after he had let himself get talked into something so hurtful. Despite Dean's happiness, Lizzy frowned.

"I'm sorry Dean... I know I must have hurt you bad... I just thought... It doesn't matter what I thought. I should have never. Telling you that I was going to kill, That was unforgivable." She said, closed to tears mumbling something about damn hormones. She was pretty shocked that Dean could just forgive and forget like he was. He just accepts that she was here now, and just ignores the months of hell she put him through.

"I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said it like that. It's just that Bobby has been calling everyone he knows looking for you and Sammy's worried sick. They just want to know that you and that baby are safe." Dean said putting a hand on her knee. "Still how did you convince my father to go along with your plan?" Dena asked as they pulled up in front of her apartment building. She laughed.

"That was surprisingly easy. I just told him the truth," She said. Dean gave her a look.

"And that is?" She bit her lip for a moment. She wanted to tell him She really did, but then it might break this wonderful day they just had. So she just kept lying to him.

"I just told him that I thought it would be best for you. All the stuff I've been telling you. Thought it would protect you from getting hurt worst, all that bullshit. You know the more and more I explain it to you, the less and less it makes since. When I left, I thought it was for the best and now, all I can think of is how stupid it sounds. I didn't just hurt you... I hurt everyone. God I'm such a selfish brat... When you call Sam and Bobby, I want to talk to them, apologize... It's the least I could do."

Dean nodded as they walked up to her apartment and she let them in. "There's one thing I need to do before we call anyone though." Dean said as he stood in front of her. He looked in her eyes and then quickly had her pressed against the door and was kissing her. The kiss was raw and passionate, full of fire and pain, desire and loss. Dean poured everything he had into that kiss.

She was taken off guard by the kiss but it didn't take he long to kiss back, pushing back with as much passion and fire. She had tears in her eyes, both of Joy and sadness. She gasped out when he broke this kiss. She smiled at him.

"God I missed you. Dean! Remind me why I should have never left you so I won't be stupid enough to try it again." she said before devouring his lips again.

"Go to the bedroom and be naked by the time I get there I'm going to lock the door and set the salt lines." He growled out low in her ear taking a nip at her neck as he released her. She smiled at him, grabbing his ass before going to the bedroom, stripping as she went. She pulled the covers back, before finishing removing her clothes before slipping within the sheet, waiting.

Dean locked the place up tight and set salt lines at the door and windows. He undressed as he made his way to the bedroom and Lizzy. His pants were hanging loose on his hips as he walked in. He smiled when he saw her ready and waiting for him. He kicked off his boots and let his jeans drop then pushed off his underwear with them. He climbed up on the bed and lay next to her for a moment before pulling her body flush against his and kissing her again running his hands over her side and back then down to her hips and ass.

"I missed this, I missed you." She said before pulling him into a kiss, hard and deep. Her hands wondered over his body, touching, her mouth and tongue all over him, tasting, is a frenzy, like she couldn't get enough of him.. After a while He guided her onto her back and explored her body with lips and teeth and tongue. Finally, hovering over her for a moment, he positioned himself and pressed into her slow as he moaned out,

"Never leaving me again." He pulled out and thrust back in slowly keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Never, I never will, again." She moaned out, as he pushing into her over and over again.

His pace was slow and steady he wanted to draw it out, make it last as long as possible. He'd been without her for too long he could feel his control start to slip. She just lost herself within the feel the slow build. It was agonizingly slow, she wanted more, harder, faster but She just took what he gave her, as she moan out, letting out mews of pleasure as he claimed her as his. She felt his control slip, pushing in faster, harder, and she moan out her pleasure at that. She was so close she can taste it but he kept her on the edge.

"Dean please, Oh God, so close. Please... " She cried out. Dean moaned out as Lizzy's fingers dug into his back and her legs tightened around his waist pulling him into her.

"God, Lizzy," he groaned out as he thrust hard and deep inside as her body clenched and gripped him. He lost himself in her burying his face in her neck as he came with a carnal growl.

She was panting heavy and hard, come down from the incredible high she found herself in. He collapsed on her, and she just held him tightly to her body, never wanting to let go again. She felt some movement in her belly then, and felt Dean jerk back at the movement. She laughed at that.

"It's just someone saying hello, or stop squishing me, either way..." She said with a bright smile. Dean smiled and laughed lightly. He rolled off to the side of her and put a hand on her stomach. They laid there together for a few minutes then Dean rolled over and pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket.

"So, who should we call first? Sam, or Bobby?" She bites her lip then before sighing.

"I guess Sam." She said. Dean smiled again and kissed her gently.

"It's gonna be fine." he said as he dialed Sam's number. "Sam."

"Dean." Sam replied.

"How's Stanford?"

"Same. How are you? You sound... better." Sam said.

"I am better. I'm great in fact." Dean said smiling again.

"You found her?" Sam sounded somewhere in the middle of baffled, grateful and amazed.

"Yeah, Sammy, I found her. You'll never guess where."

"Louisiana?" Sam asked.

"No. Lawrence. Can you believe? It was a long shot but I figured what the hell..." Dean replied.

"So everyone is okay?" Sam asked trying to be subtle.

Dead laughed. "Yes, Sam, the three of us are just fine. Sam, Lizzy wants to talk to you."

"Dean..." Sam started but he had already handed the phone to Lizzy. She tentatively took the phone. She felt Dean wrap his arms around her, giving her the courage she needed.

"Hey Sam."

"Hey..."

"I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean much but I truly am sorry over everything."

"You gave us all a pretty good scare. So that little niece/nephew of mine is safe?"

"As can be. I never planned... I just..."

"Thought he'd stop looking for you... that was really a cruel thing to do to him, to all of us."

"I know. I'm not asking for forgiveness, Sam... Just know, we ain't going anywhere if there is anything I can say about it."

"Good. Because if you hurt my brother again, I will hunt you down personally."

"I know you will."

"Us Winchesters protect each other, and like it or not, you're apart of us now, whatever going on in that little head of yours, no matter how scared you get, remember, we will be there for you. You don't have to run. Ever." Lizzy bit her tongue on that one. No point starting a fight.

"And I thought Dean was the overprotective one..." He laughed at that. "Thanks Sam." She said, passing the phone back to Dean.

Dean and Sam talked for a few more minutes before Dean hung up. He hugged Lizzy close and kissed her again. "See, I told you everything was going to be just fine." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said as he dialed Bobby repeated it again. Bobby sounded so relieved to her hear and that the baby was safe. Then gave her a 5-minute talk similar to Sam's. She promised she wouldn't leave again and she just prayed she could keep her word.

Once they were done, they laid down, falling to sleep quickly within their arms, happiest they had both been in a while.

They got up early the next morning, showered together, which only lead to them have to rush out, to get Lizzy to the shop on time but since Dean drove her there, it didn't make her late one bit. She told him that she had the shift at the shop, and then she just walk to the diner, once she done, she be home, a little after midnight. She told him not to wait up. He nodded and went to go talk to the shop owner.

Dean had been right when he said that he'd get a job at the shop with no problem. He'd start in a few days after the owner had a chance to rearrange some schedules to get Dean on full time. After all it wasn't everyday that a Winchester mechanic was dropped into your shop. He didn't really have much to remember about the city. He was only four when they left. He stopped at a florist and then went to the cemetery again. He left the flowers at his mother's grave and then headed off to get something to eat. Dean felt good for the first time in a very long time. Maybe things were finally looking up for him.

Dean spent the rest of the day doing things that needed to get done for him and for getting the house. Dean ran to a few places to get things set up for him to live in Lawrence full time. Finally early in the evening Dean found himself alone in Lizzy's apartment. They were closing on the house in a few weeks and they would have to start moving. He still needed to call his father but he wasn't ready yet. After a while Dean fell asleep on the couch waiting for Lizzy to get home.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Dean found Lizzy. Everything is now wonderful again!... or is it? Going to stop for now. Will update again after the holidays. Most likely do a Monday, Wednesday, Friday schedule, per my parter in crime's request. We are posting faster then she can edit atm :P


	10. Chapter 10

She was walking home alone from work when she felt the familiar twist in her stomach, and she knew _he _was there. I was just too good to be true, wasn't it? She felt the tears prick her eyes but she wasn't going to just give in. She turned, slipping the knife from her purse, knowing that it would have no effect on him, but still she just had to do something.. He disarmed her and pushed her against the bench that was on the street.

"Tisk tisk Elizabeth, I thought you were taught better than that." Said the 'Man'

"I did what you asked…" She said quickly. "Leave us be,"

"Yeah you did, but he is still with you. The deal was to stay away from him."

"I can't help it that he found me."

"No you can't, but you didn't have to welcome him, you know, into your home and into your bed, but I guess old habits die hard. I mean look at you, making promises to him you know you couldn't keep. Telling him all those lies, like everything was going to be okay, when you knew it was only a matter of time. But I guess I will make that choice for you. Since you broke you ended of the deal, I guess I don't have to keep mine," Her eyes where wide then, panicked.

"Please, don't take her." Lizzy said, hand over her belly. He smiled at her, hand bushing over her stomach and she felt herself start to cramp. Tears started to flow then. "Please… don't." She cried.

"Well doesn't this look familiar. I saved you from miscarrying once. Do you remember how scared you where in that hospital, Dean in the waiting room and then the cramps started. You where so scared, just hours before, claiming you didn't want to be a mother but at the thought of loosing that little life within you, you where terrified, ready to do almost anything I asked."

"And I did it. I stayed away. But he would never have stopped looking for me, even with me lying and saying I that I killed her, he still chased me down for the small hope that she was alive. He will never stop now." She said, moaning, as the cramps got worst.

"You're right." He said with a sigh, waving his hand again and she felt the cramping stop. "I underestimated how much you meant to him. Maybe it's that streak in you that is so much like his mother…" It said. It stopped for a moment, as she tried to catch her breath. "Keep your boy, keep your baby, but when the time comes, and you will know it. I want you to encourage Dean to travel again. To pick up and leave you. I want him hunting. This whole settle down thing is fine for the moment, but it's not helpful in the long run."

"Why do you care so much what happens to Dean?" She asked. He just smiled at her flashing his yellow eyes. She gasped.

"I'm always had a soft spot for the Winchesters. Deal or does the littlest Winchester never see the light of day." He said with a smile. She nodded. He leans in to her but moved to whisper in her ear. "You tell Dean none of this, but tell John hello for me." He said before kissing her. She felt the tears roll over her cheeks at that. He leaned back, still smiling. He cupped her cheek, in almost kindness, which shocked her. "Be seeing you kiddo." He said before vanishing. She just sat there for a moment, trying to calm herself down, before pulling out her phone and calling John. She could tell she woke him but this couldn't wait.

"John, it's me."

"Lizzy?"

"He was here, the demon from the hospital."

"Why?"

"Dean, he found me."

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, it gave me a new deal."

"Did you take it?"

"She still alive so yes."

"Damn it Lizzy…"

"John… it was HIM."

"What?"

"The Demon, I wasn't sure in the hospital but I'm sure now. It was Yellow eyes." There was a long pause.

"Still in Lawrence?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there tomorrow night." He said before he hung up.

She cries on the bench for a moment before she wipes away her tears and heads home. She enters the apartments, waking Dean on the couch. He could see that she been crying but before he could say a word, she it on him, kissing his hard and desperate. Dean moaned as she kissed him. He pulled back and looked at her. He wiped the tears from her eyes and held her tightly.

"Baby? What is it? What's wrong?" She tired to smile but couldn't.

"Just a bad night at work." More lies but what else could she do? She kissed him again. "But at least I have something nice to come home to... Just hold me Dean and never let me go." She got to keep him, even if she made a deal with a devil to do it.

Dean picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then walked back over to the door closing it quietly. He turned back to her and started slowly taking off his clothes as he stalked her. He was naked before her as he reached the bedside.

"Tell me what you need, baby. I want to make it better."

"All I need is you." She said, pulling him to her. "Make me forget all my troubles. Make it all better." She said before kissing him deeply. "Make it all go away." she said nearly in tears again. Dean kissed her gently as he undressed her. His hands roamed over her body with ease as he drove her to distraction taking her away from the thoughts the plagued her. He made love to her slowly drawing out each moan and gasp deliberately. He rolled them over as she fell into orgasm letting her ride it out on top of him. He gripped her hips as he drove up into her over and over as he pushed her further and higher into another shattering orgasm as he reached his own. She collapsed against his breathing hard and he rolled her to the side and let himself slip free of her body. He tucked her close into his side and pillowed her head on his chest. He listened as her breathing evened out and watched her sleep.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know what made you so upset, but I swear I'll make it right." He told her as she slept. He watched her until he fell asleep himself.

They where awakened the next morning to a phone ringing, which confused them until she say the time.

"Shit, forgot to set the alarm, I'm late." She said, rushing to get to the phone, telling them she be there soon. She was up and dressed, not time for a shower. He got dressed as well, taking her to work. On the way to work, She told him, that she like, if possible, for him to pick her up after her diner shift. He nodded. Dean spent the day in the apartment not really wanting or needing to go out. When evening came he went to pick up Lizzy. She still looked a bit miserable as they drove back to the apartment. He helped her out of the car, looking into her sad eyes.

"Lizzy, are you sure you're alright? You seen upset about something."

"Of course she is upset... Come with the territory." They both heard John say. Lizzy sent a glare his way.

"John... Nice to see you made it. Want to come in for a drink?" She said, walking to her apartment, leaving Dean stunned. Dean glanced between his father and Lizzy.

"Does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Dean knew he sounded angry. He was angry. He'd spent close to three months trying to track Lizzy down and apparently John had known the whole time and just let him run himself ragged.

"I know you're upset Dean, But Lizzy and I need to talk... Alone. Once we do, I'll see what I can explain. I just have to get the facts straight before I tell you. Just give us some time. Go for a drive, that always cools your head." John said, following Lizzy to her apartment. Dean sighed. Dean considered taking off in the car. Yes that usually calmed his nerves but he didn't want to get too far away. So he climbed into the Impala and turned on some music letting it calm him.

John walked into the apartment, seeing Lizzy sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Where is Dean?"

"In the car... We need to talk. What is this new deal?"

"It doesn't matter. But I can tell you, he's not happy that Dean is settling down. He WANTS Dean on the hunt, and I don't know why?"

"Why would he want that? Are you going to tell Dean?"

"I can't. He said I couldn't tell Dean."

"Those words?"

"I think something like I tell Dean none of this."

"Fine... I will tell him. He needs to know. Know the real reason you left."

"God I should have never made that Deal to begin with. Damn it... I fucked everything up."

"Lizzy... You were scared, alone, and hurt, he preyed on that to get you to deal. If anything, I'm as much to blame in this as you are for putting you in that situation. Don't beat yourself up, you did this to protect my granddaughter."

"I know, but I think it would have been better to lose her then, because when he threaten to take her last night, I would have giving up anything at that moment. That dangerous..."

"I know, but I... We will protect you. He needs to know, and if you bound not to tell him, I will, I made no such agreement with the bastard. Loopholes are a great thing." John said with a chuckle. They talk for a few more minutes before calling Dean to come up.

Dean walked slowly up to the apartment. He went inside and found them sitting at the table. "Ok so, this is clearly got something to do with me so what the hell is going on?" John made a motion to Dean to sit. Dean reluctantly did.

"I'm going to tell you what is going on, everything. Let me get all this out." John sighed for a moment gathering his thoughts. "When you took Lizzy to the hospital, before she left, she started to miscarry. She was upset, she was scared and she was alone. A Demon approached her. If she was in her right mind at the time, things may have gone different. He preyed on that. He made a deal, she could keep the baby, if she left you. She told me about it, after the fact, how scared she was. I helped her. We don't know what this demon was playing at, but she made up the choice to leave, and then would tell you later when the baby was born, when the baby was hopefully safe.

"But you found her. So it pissed this demon off. He came to see her last night. He tried to take the baby, but he changed his mind. For some reason, he wants you on the hunt. We are not sure why. He's trying to manipulate this family and he is trying to use Lizzy to do it," There was a longer pause then.

"I never told you this. I know I should have but… I know what killed your mother, a demon with yellow-eyes. I've been trying to hunt the bastard down, but he has kept himself quiet. Until Lizzy came along that is. When she was at the hospital, she was so out of it, she couldn't tell but last night, she got a better look at this Demon. She told me he had yellow-eyes Dean. So he was here, last night."

Dean was in shock at the more. He tired to speak before Dean could say anything Lizzy spoke.

"I'm sorry Dean. It was part of my deal not to speak of this to you. I'm still scared that your father telling you might break the deal in some way. It killed me to leave you. But I did it for our child. Our daughter." She said, nearly in tears again.

Dean was stunned. Threats against him, his family, his daughter? Unacceptable. "I don't know what you expect me to say. This thing has some kind of hard on for our family, sir. I will not let some demon dictate how I live my life. I just found her and now I have to leave? What the hell kind of bullshit is that?"

"You don't have to leave right now. I will know when its time. I have to tell you, its part of my Deal, but that don't mean you have to listen to it. But for all I know, you will. I wish I knew what was going on Dean. I wish... I wish I just let her go... that night. Making me choose between my child and her father, what a sick fuck." She said before storming out of the room, slamming the door to the bedroom. Dean just watched her go. HE couldn't handle this. It was all just too much.

"I should have told you, son, I'm sorry. This is entirely my fault. I pushed her into this. I need set it all right, for you, for her, for that baby and for your mother." John said to Dean.

"You're damn right you should have told me. 3 months I was running myself ragged DAD!" He yelled out. "But It's not your fault, Dad. Really," He said a bit more calmly. "But… She lied to me, over and over again. How am I supposed to trust that?" Dean asked.

And it killed her to do it. But she did it all, for your child, your little girl. Look how far she is willing to go for this child and it's not even born yet. You couldn't ask for a better woman to raise your child. She screwed up. But haven't we all?" John said to his son. Dean just looked at him before nodding.

"Look stay here tonight, and in the morning we'll talk more, try to figure out what to do. Also, you should go see Mom whole you're here." Dean said finally. He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Lizzy who was crying.

"Lizzy? Baby, please, don't cry anymore." She looked at him, tears on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Dean. I wanted to tell you so badly, I just couldn't. I screwed up big time didn't I?"

"Shhh, it's not your fault, Baby. We'll figure something out. And I am going to be right here with you. Right now though we all need to get some sleep." Dean helped her up and they changed into pajamas. They settled into bed together and he held her close as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The alarm went off and all she wanted to do was stay in bed. She eventually dragged herself out of bed, to the bathroom. She took one look at herself, how pale she was. She felt like she had been hit by a truck, an emotional one but still. All she wanted was to stay here, call in sick. Never leave Dean's side again. But today was Friday. She had both shifts again, but the day off tomorrow before another night shift at the diner. She felt like she hadn't spent any time with Dean, but she knew, just a week or so more and she would be around more. She jumped into the shower before heading back into the bedroom to get dressed.<p>

"Get back in bed." Dean said from that doorway of the bedroom. Lizzy looked at him for a moment and started to protest. "You're upset, tired and on the verge of making yourself sick. I called the shop and the diner. You are staying here today. Now get back in bed. I'll go get you some breakfast." She just smiled before saying Thank you. Instead of getting dressed she looked around the floor before smiling. She pulled on Dean's shirt from yesterday, breathing in his scent. She smiled before slipping back in bed, hugging the pillow he used last night. It made her feel safe. It made her feel loved.

Dean puttered around the kitchen brewing coffee and putting together some breakfast. It wasn't long before the smell of fresh coffee brought John from the couch and into the kitchen. Dean set a cup of coffee on the table for him.

"Thank you, son." John said.

"No problem, Dad. I'm making breakfast, it's not much but at least it's something. Help yourself to the omelets. I'll be right back." John nodded and Dean took Lizzy some food and juice. He told her that he wanted to talk to John and that she should rest for a while.

"I didn't know you could cook so well, son." John said when Dean returned.

"Well, someone had to take care of Sammy. I don't do it often though. Ok so what are we going to do about this? How long do you think I have with them?"

"Forever if I have my way. Whatever he wants, I don't want you to play into it. I do not want you to leave them alone. We know more now, we can study up. Keep him at bay and if he comes, we will be ready for him. I didn't want to tell you this but you need to know. When he came to her in the hospital, she told me he said he wanted to visit them, after the baby was born. I'm not sure Dean... But he might want to repeat what he did to us. I don't know. I'm going to do everything in our power not to let that happen. Your right, this Demon has got it in for this family. I'm not sure why... but we are going to find out."

Dean sat at the table with John with a cup of coffee. "We... uh... we bought a house. We're supposed to move in sometime in the next couple of weeks. Dad, how do I live with this hanging over my head? How do I protect my family?" Dean asked tiredly.

"One day at a time. Make every moment count. But we will get your house set up, make sure you are both safe." He sighed tired as well.

"So you bought a house. I guess you are serious about settling." John said, changing the subject. "Am I going to be invite to a wedding anytime soon?" John said with a smile. "We keep calling her the mini-Winchester but she not one quite yet."

"Heh, don't get me wrong I'd marry her in a heartbeat, but I don't want to push. I mean I just chased her across the damn country; I don't want to do that again. I don't know maybe I should just risk it all and ask her. I mean the worst that can happen is she says no right?" Dean said with a half smile.

"She not going to leave you again, son, I can count on it. She didn't want to leave to begin with. When she told me about this deal she made, her first response wasn't to leave you. Her first response was to try and reverse it. It took her a week before she left. Do you remember? She had her nose in every book. She was trying to find a way out of the deal. She never wanted to leave you. She loves you." John said.

"Should we tell Sam?" Dean asked realizing that John was probably still angry with his younger brother for leaving... for wanting to leave. He sat there for moment.

"I'm not mad at him any more Dean, it was actually you who showed me that. You're right, I need to let you guys have the lives you want. I have not right being mad at him for wanting out, for wanting a life. Either of you." He said with a smile. "And before you reach for the holy water... these past 3 months I've been doing a lot of thinking about you, Sam and Lizzy. I have not right keeping you guys from being happy, no matter what that is. But it's up to you on if you want to tell Sam or not,"

"I don't think we should tell Sam. He wanted out of the life so I think we should let him be. " John nodded.

"Do what you need to do, but I say we call Bobby and get him down here to help prepare your house,"

"Yeah, sure that sounds good. Bobby probably wants to see her anyway. Look, can you stay here for a while watch out for them? I need to go pick something up." Dean said finishing his breakfast and coffee.

"Sure, I will watch your girls. What you going to pick up?" John asked. Dean smiled brightly

"Well I can't really ask the girl to marry me without a ring now can I?"

John laughed and Dean grabbed his keys and jacket and headed out. He went to a local jewelry shop and started looking around. At first he couldn't find anything. Dean slowly looked over each case and as he got to one he stopped. He asked to see the ring and he knew it was the one. He bought it.

After that he went shopping. He picked up grocery to fill up Lizzy's nearly empty fridge, fresh fruits and vegetables, things he thought she would like or needed. He could tell she hadn't been eating right, and he was going to change that then headed back to the apartment.

Dean walked in and saw his father and Lizzy in the living room. "Did you call Bobby?" Dean said, placing a few of the bags in the kitchen.

"Yeah, he'll be around in about a week and then we'll start getting you two moved." John said before helping Dean with the rest, refusing to let Lizzy help. She just rolled her eyes and sat on the couch.

Dean and John where putting up the food when Dean called out from the kitchen.

"So, Lizzy how are you feeling? What have you two been talking about?" Dean asked, She got up and Joined them in the kitchen.

"I'm feeling great. I really needed the rest. Thanks for that." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And your dad has just been grilling me about my encounter. Trying to get as much information as he can, but like I've been telling him, I told him all I know and then we started talking about baby names." She said with a laugh.

"I still Like Victoria... Or Mary. Both are good names." John said as they finished up.

"Damn Dean, you didn't have to do this," Lizzy said.

"Well I wanted to make sure you two were eating. From the looks of this apartment, I'm not sure you have been," She smiled at him. Giving him another kiss on the cheek.

"You're going to be ever the protective father, aint ya?" She said. Dean gave John a look.

"Well, I will give the two of you some time alone. Bobby told me about a hunt not to far from here. I figured there nothing I can do at the moment, so I'm going to head out. I will see you two in a few days, help you two move in and set up." John said giving Lizzy and Dean both a hug before heading out.

"He sure cleared out in a hurry?" Lizzy said once John left.

"I think I probably know why." He said, having her sit on the couch. "Lizzy, I love you. I want to have a family with you. I want... God I want everything I can get with you. Marry me. Please." Dean said holding out the box with the ring he had just bought.

"How could you want to marry me, after everything I put you though?" She asked him.

"Because, I see that it wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice. You were doing everything in your power to protect our baby. You were willing to sacrifice your own happiness to make sure she survives. How could I not want to marry you after that? I love you Elizabeth Anders and I would love for one day for you to be Elisabeth Winchester, My wife as well as the love of my life," He said, tears in his eyes. She just stared at him for a moment.

"Yes! My answer is yes." She said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. She handed the box back to him, holding out her trembling left hand. Dean slid the ring on her finger and kissed her gently.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too Dean." She said, kissing him as well. "Thank you for finding me."

"I will always fine you," He said with a smile. "I want Jim Murphy to marry us. If that's ok with you. And I was hoping we could do this soon. I know I'm rushing things but with everything that's happened to us so far I don't want to risk it. What do you think?" Dean asked pulling her in close.

"I'll marry you tomorrow if you will allow it. I don't need anything fancy, just you. But I'm sure you want Bobby and Sam here." She said with a big smile. "I guess we have a lot of planning to do." She said giving him another kiss.

"Yeah, we do." Dean kissed her again.

They fell into an easy routine of working, packing up the apartment and just spending time together. Dean called John and told him to get Pastor Jim and bring him to town. He called Sam and the first thing he said was that it was about time.

By the time Sam had gotten into town a month had passed and Dean and Lizzy were mostly moved into the house. With the help of John, Bobby and Pastor Jim the house was well protected. They had all the papers in order and the wedding was in a few days. Dean didn't think he had ever been happier.

They decided to have the ceremony at the house, in the backyard. They knew there wasn't going to many people attending, just Bobby, John, Sam and a few boys from the shop (who had become quite smitten with Lizzy and privately threaten Dean with death if he ever broke her heart). Lizzy didn't want much of a ceremony, just a few choice words and a kiss and she would be happy, but Pastor Jim talked her into a little bit of a service. She found the cutest little summer dress for the wedding, which she thought would be cuter in if she wasn't caring a beach ball in her tummy.

In the past few weeks, she'd slowed down, started eating better, and it shows as she started to put on the extra weight, but seeing that we was five months, it was expected. She settled in her bed, alone, that night, but was expected the night before her wedding. She really didn't believe in the bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but she went along with it. Besides, John and Sam decided to take Dean out tonight, celebrating his last night of 'freedom'. She just laughed about it, telling Dean to enjoy himself as she stayed with Pastor Jim and Bobby.

* * *

><p>An: Surprise!Azazel... how many saw that coming? Wedding soon! Lets see how he is going to screw that one up?


	11. Chapter 11

She found herself walking through the house. She could hear a baby crying so she walked into the baby's room. She saw the crib there, and it didn't surprise, despite the fact they hadn't gotten one yet. She walked the crib, hearing the babies cry and when she looked down, there was nothing there. She thought she saw movement from the outside the room so she followed it in a hurry, following the sounds of the screaming infant. She when down a long hallway, longer then she remembered it ever being but it was fine. Before she stepped into the kitchen and she could smell it. The smell of blood. She took a step in and she could see the bodies, all around, John, Dean, Sam, Bobby. She gasped as she felt a presents behind her. She turned and saw 'him' and he had her baby in his hand, his bloody hands. He just smiled at her, and he turned and walked away, still carrying her child. She cried out, but there was no sound, she started running towards him, but she couldn't catch up to him. She started to scream as she woke up.

* * *

><p>Dean, John and Sam had gotten back into the house. They where laughing all quite a bit tipsy but at Lizzy's screams they sobered quickly. Dean bolted up the stairs to their room and flew to her side. "Lizzy? Lizzy! Baby, it's me, it's Dean. Baby, calm down. What happened?" He asked as he held her close to him rocking her gently as her screaming subsided. She latched onto him hard, not wanting to let go. It took a moment for her to calm down before she would even allow herself to speak.<p>

"Just a nightmare. It was just... vivid. It was scary. Just my fears making themselves known I guess." she said, smiling even though she was still shaking slightly. "So when did you get back... not too drunk I hope, we got a busy day tomorrow..." She said looking at the clock. "Today..." She looked up at the doorway to see four more pairs of worried eyes.

Dean turned toward the door. "You should all go to bed. We're fine here." he told them shooing them all away. He turned back to Lizzy. "Talk to me, baby. What happened? What did you dream?" She sighed, not really wanting to tell him, but she could tell he wasn't going to back off it. She told him the dream and as she did, she felt herself calming down a bit more.

"See? Just my fears making themselves known," she said trying to smile.

"That's not going to happen. He wants me on the hunt and I can't be out there if I'm dead. Lie back down and go to sleep. I'm going to change and be right back." Dean said kissing her deeply and rubbing a hand over her stomach. He changed quickly and slid into the bed besides her gathering her in his arms as they both fell asleep. She slept through the night, and smiled as she woke up in his arms. She nudging him awake and he smiled at her.

"This time tomorrow, I'm going to be Mrs. Winchester, now get out so we can get this show on the road." She said with a smile. They had about five hours tell everything was suppose to start, but it really didn't matter once everyone arrives, they could get this party started.

Dean kissed her and left the room to join his father and brother in getting things ready.

The wedding was short and sweet and Dean was extremely happy. He loved Lizzy's dress and wanted nothing more than to take his new bride to bed, but they still had a reception to attend. He couldn't wait until tomorrow all their guests would be gone and it would be just him, Lizzy and the baby again. Dean looked forward to it.

They all sat out in the backyard talking laughing and celebrating. John and Bobby cooked steaks and chicken on the grill and Lizzy and Dean had other food prepared for the 'reception'. Finally Bobby and Pastor Jim left for their motel and John and Sam left soon after that leaving a newly married Dean and Elizabeth Winchester alone in their home. Dean turned to Lizzy.

"So, Mrs. Winchester, what would you like do now?" Dean asked playfully. She smiled at him, mischievously.

"Not sure, never been married before. But, I did hear a rumor about what some people do on their wedding night." She said with a smile giving him a quick kiss before walking away.

"Stay here." She said, before heading upstairs, to their bedroom, she changed into a silky nightie, that was formfitting around her top before loose around her midsection. She looked at herself in the mirror before saying she looked like a beached whale but did like the new rack size. She was sure Dean loved it as well. She called down stairs that she was ready for him before laying in bed, as sexily as she could, waiting for her husband to come to her. She smiled widely at that last thought.

Dean joined her in their bedroom when she called. He stood in the doorway for a moment just looking at her. "You are so beautiful," he said. He stripped off his clothes as he crossed the room and joined her on the bed. He cupped her face gently as he drew her into a kiss. She deepened the kiss before moving to nibble on his ear.

"Mmmm So what do you want to do, husband of mine?" She smiled brightly at that.

"Let's just see where the night takes us." Dean whispered as he began to slip the nightie off her before he pulled her on top of him. He ran his hands over her as he thrust his hips up against her grinding his erection against her clit and earning a moan. "Come on, baby, take what you want," he teased her. She grinds against him a few times, loving the noises she was pulling from him. She smiled at him, before sliding onto him slowly, loving the feeling of him slip into her. She gasped out before just holding him there, deep within her.

"Take what I want? What if I want you gasping before me?" she said, moving her body to slide him even deeper. They moved together, slow, leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. She took his hand and let it rest on her stomach as she smiled down at him before he went at toyed with her clit, causing her to gasp out and start to loose control. She started moaning louder, repeating over and over her words of love, pleads for more, harder, faster. It didn't take them long before they both crashed together in orgasm.

She collapsed next to him, head on his chest, listening to his slowing heartbeat. "I love you so much. You have made me the happiest woman in the world."

"I love you too." He said kissing the top of her head. He pulled the blankets over them and held her close as they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean was working under the Impala when the hood slammed closed. He slid out from under the car.<p>

"Hey, who did that?" He asked looking around. Finally he saw a man sitting on his cooler opening two beers. "Who are you?"

The man laughed and handed Dean a beer. When he looked at Dean his eyes were yellow and Dean took a step back. "Relax Deano, you're dreaming. It's the only way we could talk without you attacking first."

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"How are you enjoying your family, Dean? Is it all you hoped?" Yellow eyes asked.

"Stay away from my family. You aren't getting my daughter." Dean growled.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, this has nothing to do with that spawn of yours. That's merely a tool to keep you in line. No Dean, I'm not after your child... I have a bigger picture in mind... I always do." Yellow eyes got up and started walking away. Halfway down the driveway he stopped. "You will hunt again, Dean. Try to get out of it and you'll lose everything, I'll make sure of it." With that the Demon was gone.

* * *

><p>Dean sat up in the bed sweat beading up on his forehead and breathing hard. Lizzy was awoken as well, looking at Dean with concern.<p>

"Dean, Love, what is the matter? Are you Okay? Was is a nightmare?" She asked with sleepy concern. Dean forced his breathing to even out and wiped away the sweat.

"I'm fine baby. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep" Dean said.

"Spill it. It's no far that I have to tell you mine and you don't have to tell me yours." She said, rubbing circles over his back to sooth him. "Come on baby, it can't be that bad?" Dean sighed.

"He was here. Yellow Eyes, I mean. Whatever it is that he wants it's not the baby. He's just using her and you keep me in line. He said that I would hunt again, and if I tried to get out of it he'd make sure I lost everything. He said there was a bigger picture. Damn it, Lizzy, I don't want to leave you two behind. But I know he'll make good on his threat if I don't. God baby I love you so much. I just don't know what to do..." Dean said holding her to him tightly.

"You can do local hunts, like you wanted, and he is not happy with it, then we will come with you. I know that not the life you wanted for her Dean, but its better the no daddy at all. I wish I could be by your side, but that not going to happen. I just got you Dean." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not going to let you go. We will make this work. We will do what we can. We can do what you want." She said, moving him to lay back down, hold onto him.

"Now just go back to sleep. We can talk about this more later. Don't let him ruin our wedding day." She said, holding onto him tightly. Dean took a deep breath and kissed Lizzy again. He watched her fall asleep in his arms before allowing himself to drift off again. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew that he had to protect his wife and daughter.

* * *

><p>Things were going great for them, no more dreams, and no more visits. They worked at the shop together during the day and enjoyed their time together at night. She and the baby where growing in leaps and bounces and she was enjoying the feeling of her daughter within her.<p>

When she was about a week before her 8 month, while working at the shop, she got a feeling. A familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach. She knew she had to get to Dean, to warn him, to get there back up plan in order. She took two steps out of the office and into the shop when she felt a wave of dizziness. She called Dean's name before she collapsed, one of the men from the shop caught her. And she should say, over and over before she passed out was.

"He is here."

Dean was on high alert when he heard Lizzy's cry. He turned and saw the man from his dream. The man smiled wickedly and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Dean, come talk to me." He called. Dean walked over slowly knowing that Lizzy was safe with the guys at the shop.

"What do you want? You said this wasn't about them..." Dean started.

"Easy there, Champ. I'm just checking on my investment. That was some good work you did last month." Yellow eyes said.

"So, what you're not here to tell me I have to leave?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No, Dean, it's not time yet. You and the wife will know when the time comes. I'm just making sure you don't lose your edge. You're going to need it. Now go check on the little woman. Oh and by the way Congratulations." Yellow Eyes told him.

Dean glanced to where Lizzy was and then back at the Demon but he was already gone. He rushed to Lizzy and gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the office. He laid her on the Boss's couch and urged her to wake up. She woke up with a start, seeing Dean's worried eyes, and she sensed he was gone.

"What did he want?" She said but before anything could be said, she felt a cramp in her stomach. She moaned out. She looked at him worried for a second, feeling a rush leave her body. Her eyes went wide at that when she knew what it was.

"Shit Dean, I think my water just broke."

"Shit. Alright, let's get you in the car and looks like little girl want to meet mommy and daddy a few weeks early." Dean got Lizzy in the car and they drove to the hospital. He helped her out and got her checked in and into her room. "Is there anything you want from home, sweetheart?"

"Just the bag we packed. Damn, maybe we should have thrown that in the car." She said with a laugh. "I'll be fine for a little bit, Start the rounds, let them know that she going to make her way into the world either today or tomorrow." She said, as the nurses start hooking monitors on her.

Dean nodded and kissed her then went home to get her things. Dean rushed through the house to grab Lizzy and the baby's bags. He called John and Bobby on the way back to the hospital. Bobby promised to call Sam since he and John had gotten into another bad fight since the wedding. Dean arrived back in Lizzy's room to find her smiling at him. Dean put the bags down and walked over and kissed his wife gently.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," She said.

The labor was long and trying. Dean rarely left her side though the whole thing and then sometime around 2 am, Lizzy was pushing a baby girl out into the world. As soon as Lizzy heard the baby cry she laughed, a light exhausted laugh as she collapsed to the bed. She saw people moving, things going on, but all she could hear was the little cries, healthy and strong as she just smiled. Before she knew it, Dean had her in his arms, She was so tiny, and he was bringing her to Lizzy. She was shaking slightly but leaned up to see the sleepy face of her daughter.

"Hello little one. So impatient like your mother, had to come see us early. Oh God Dean... she's perfect."

"Do you have a name?" She heard someone in the room ask. Dean looked up from his new family with a smile. They had a few still in limbo but looking at that little girls face, he knew what he wanted.

"Abigail. Abigail Mary Winchester." Dean said looking back at Lizzy and their daughter. "What do you think?"

"Abigail... It's perfect Dean." Lizzy said, looking at her little girl. Dean placed her in Lizzy's arms and Lizzy smiled widely. "And what do you think about that Abby?" Lizzy said to the little girl, who just laid there in her mother's arms. "She must be tired... she's not the only one..." Lizzy said with smile.

It wasn't long after they took Abby to the nursery and moved Lizzy to her own recovery room. Later Abby was brought back to her, and Lizzy was about to feed Abby, smile wide on her face as the Abby drank. Though she was tired, sore all over, Lizzy was never happier.

Dean held Abby while Lizzy slept. Lizzy was right, she was perfect. He knew that being a Winchester and having Lizzy's talent would bring her trouble but he knew that he could teach her how to handle it. If she wanted to hunt then she was in the right family. But maybe, just maybe this little girl could change the Winchester fate.

They where home the next day. The trip home, Abby fell asleep so when they got to the house, Lizzy took Abby to her crib, placing her in it. Lizzy stood above the crib, watching Abby sleep, not knowing that Dean was watching her from the doorway. Dean stepped up beside Lizzy.

"Baby, go to bed. You need your rest. I'll bring her to you when she wakes up." He told her putting an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"Was just thinking about what kind of life she is going to have. She is going to have a tough road ahead of her, but with this family watching out for her, I think she going to have a wonderful time. A wonderful life. All of us." Lizzy said, kissing his cheek, before taking his hand, as she walked out of the bedroom. "Cuddle with me, tell I fall asleep." She said, taking him to their bedroom.

Dean climbed into the bed with her and held her as she drifted off. Despite what he knew was going to happen in the future, they were together now. They were happy and a family and maybe just maybe that would be enough to get them through.

* * *

><p>AN: The end... to part one. The other parts are shorter but we have lots of them. I will still be posting them here, just naming the chapters for each new part. Happy to all the Favorites and the alerts. I'm glad you are liking the story so far!


	12. Sealing the Deal: part 1

Sealing the Deal

* * *

><p>She sighed as she heard he husband pull out of the driveway. She reached for the phone to call Sam.<p>

"Hello Sam."

"Hey Lizzy. How have you been?"

"Been better"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to warn you, your brother is on his way."

"And what do I owe this surprise Visit for?"

"It's John, He didn't check in. We haven't heard from him in sometime."

"So why don't you guys check it out..."

"Because your overprotective brother wanted someone with more 'hands on experience' so he is coming to get you."

"Ouch, I'm sure he is in trouble now."

"I practically threw him out after that."

"When is he going to get here?"

"I would say tomorrow sometime... late."

"Okay, I will be expecting him."

"What are you going to tell Jess?"

"Family emergency."

"You know, she might not freak if you tell her the truth..."

"I just... I would rather her not know. How is Abby?"

"Three..." Sam let out a loud laugh at that. "You're not going to laugh the next time you see her and she being a total Terror to you."

"That is when I send her home to you." Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for that... Sam... Watch out for him. I don't..."

"He will come home Safe, I promise." She hung up the phone and just looked at the empty drive way. It's too soon, was all that she could think about.

* * *

><p>Well looks like the bastard gets what he wanted. I'm out on the road again. Damn it. Dean thought as he headed toward Stanford and Sam. He glanced at his phone. It wasn't that late he could still call Lizzy and apologize...<p>

The phone rang once, twice...

Come on, baby, pick up, he thought. He heard her pick up the phone.

"Hey... You going to stop, or just drive straight though?" she asked.

"Hey, I was going to drive straight through but stopping keeps looking better and better. How's Abs?" Dean asked knowing that the little girl would have been looking for him to tuck her in. He missed his wife and daughter already but he had to hurry if he was going to pick up John's trail and packing the two of them up would have taken too long. He wanted to get the pleasantries out of the way before they got into anything major.

"She is wondering why her dad left and why we were yelling. She scared you're not coming back. You know, the normal drill when you leave on a hunt. Damn it, why the hell can't we come with you this time? I'm just as much worried about your father as you are and don't just give me some bullshit excuse either, or I swear to God, I'm jumping in the Cavalier and tailing your ass." She bit out at him. Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Liz. Really I am. But I had to get on Dad's trail tonight. Hell I'm half temped to turn around and come get you but by the time we get to Sam the trail will be too cold. I'll be back in a few days and then we can decide if you want to come with me. And I'll call you with everything we find. I love you Liz. You and Abby are everything to me. Trust that. I'll call you when I get to Sam" Dean said wishing that he could hold her in his arms and kiss her senseless at the moment. She sighed at that.

"I can never stay mad at you. Just... be careful. I love you. Call anytime. And before you go..." There was a pause.

"Hi, Daddy," came Abby on the phone. "I miss you." Dean's heart dropped.

"Hi, baby. I miss you too. Daddy has to go to work but I'll be home in a few days and hopefully I'll be bringing Uncle Sammy with me ok?" Dean loved talking to his daughter. He could almost swear that she had been here before a true old soul.

"Ukey Sammy!" She squealed over excited at the prospect. "Come home soon. I love you." She said before another pause.

"Thanks, I think she needed that. I guess I will see you then. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll call you soon." Dean hung up and drove the rest of the way to Sam's. He knew that Liz would have given his brother a heads up but he still slipped in through an unlocked window.

Dean grappled with his brother for a few moments. "Unlocked window? Sloppy, Sammy. Very sloppy."

"I was expecting you, Jerk. I unlocked the window for you." Sam shot back flipping Dean onto his back.

"Ooof. Look we need to talk. Let me up, bitch." Dean grunted out.

"Liz already filled me in on the most part. I just don't know why you are so worried. He's been out of contact for a few days before." Sam said letting Dean up off the floor.

"Sam?" they both turned when they heard a soft voice from the doorway.

Dean smiled. "You must be Jessica. I have to say, you are WAY out of my brother's league."

"Jess this is Dean." Sam said.

"Dean? Your brother, Dean? Wow it's nice to meet you but what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Jess asked.

Sam stepped closer to her. "Dean's worried about our dad. He hasn't been home in a few days and Dean can't get him on his cell phone so we are going to go find him. Don't worry. I'll be back before Monday." Sam said kissing her gently.

"Okay, just be careful," Jess said then went back to bed.

"Dude, you need to tell her the family secret if you want her in the family." Dean said.

"I know, but she doesn't need to worry about that right now." Sam said.

"Ok, hey go pack, I need to call home." Dean said dialing his phone and waiting for his wife to answer.

"Hi, Daddy," came a chipper voice on the other end, for how late it was. Dean smiled before he realized what time it was in Lawrence.

"Hi, Baby what are you doing awake? Where's mommy?"

"She is sleeping. We were watching a movie and fell asleep. I woke up and was playing. Want me to wake mommy? Oh nope, don't have to, here she is." She said too cheerfully.

"Hello?" Came a bit groggier of a voice.

"Hey, honey, it's me I just wanted to let you know that I'm here with Sam and we are getting out on Dad's trail. You girls get in bed and I'll call you in the morning." Dean said as Sam came back in the room. "Sam's back we need to get going. I love you, Lizzy. Give Abs a kiss for me ok?"

"Will do." She said with a yawn. "I will talk to you soon. I hope you find him soon. Love you." Dean hung up and he and Sam took off after their father.

* * *

><p>The case was finished and Dean was still no closer to finding John. He dropped Sam off but there was something nagging at him to stay close. It wasn't very late so he called home.<p>

"Hey Liz. How are you?" Dean asked trying to keep the exhaustion out of his voice.

"We are doing fine. Missing you. You sound tired. Did you find John?" Lizzy rambled on. Dean stifled a yawn.

"Yeah I'm a little tired. Finished up the case Dad was working before he disappeared. I should be headed home but something is telling me to stay close to Sam. Not sure what to do..." Dean said. "And no we didn't find Dad. But... he uh... left his journal, Lizzy..." Dean said knowing she would understand the seriousness of that action.

"Journal? He never goes anywhere without that thing. What the hell is going on..." She said the last part more to herself then him. "If you need to stay longer, I understand. You need to do what is best. I'm just glad to hear your voice at the moment. I just... your right, something is not right about all this... I was worried that something bad was going to happen..."

"Worried? Lizzy, have you been sensing something?" Dean asked

"Not really in that sense. It's more of just a feeling. I don't know. I think I'm just worried because I'm not there with you. I'm sure everything will be alright."

"I guess. I'll be home soon and you and I can take a look at Dad's journal and figure out what to do from there. I'm heading back to Sam's I can't shake this feeling I have. Has Abby been giving you any trouble these past few days?" Dean asked trying to pass the time as he drove back to Sam's apartment.

"She's been a little hellion, just like her daddy. I think it mostly has to do with you gone. She is going to be so excited to see you." She said with a smile. "How has Sam been?" She said and there was a long pause. "Dean? You still there?" She asked.

"I'm here, babe. I just got back to Sam's. Something's wrong... I have to call you back... SAM!" Dean yelled just before disconnecting the call.

She stares at the phone in shock for a moment before dialing Dean to get no answer. Panic set in. She wasn't sure what to do. She debated calling Bobby, Jim, anyone at that moment, but what was she going to say...

She was half way through packing her bag when she heard the phone ring. She frantically picked it up.

"Dean? You ok?" She said slightly panicked.

"Get the guest room ready, baby. I'm bring Sam home with me." Dean told her as he started the Impala and got Sam settled in so he could try to rest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I will explain everything when we get there, just… trust me,"

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow?"

"I think we can make it by then."

"I will see you then," She said. She did as she was asked, even if she was still worried. She knew she would get her answers soon enough. She waited for them to return.

When she heard the Impala pull into the driveway, two days later, both her and Abby where out the door to greet them. Abby ran straight for her daddy, jumping into his arms. Lizzy looked Sam over as he left the car. She could tell, something was seriously wrong.

Dean looked at his wife and shook his head telling her he would explain everything later. "Up and at 'em, Sammy. Let's get you inside. Come on, Abs, its way past your bedtime."

Lizzy helped get everyone settled, getting Abby into bed, with help from daddy and Unky Sam. Sam made his way to bed, and Lizzy had Dean all to herself. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Dean, what the hell is going on?" She pulled away at that. "You smell of smoke, what happened?" She pleaded.

"I need a shower. Come with me. I'll tell you everything." Dean said holding her tightly to him and inhaling her scent deeply. She nodded, a worried look still on her face.

They walked into the bathroom, shedding their clothes on the way. She turned on the water, making it just the right temperature, turning to finding her husband just behind her, smiling. She smiled back, pulling him into a light kiss before pulling him into the warm shower spray.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"There was a fire at Sam's place. I got him out safe but..." Dean sighed as he felt Liz's hands over his body cleaning away the grime and easing the tension from his tired body.

"But?" She asked, knowing even if she didn't want to process it. She should be here too if there was a fire, not just Sam. And that look in his eyes...

"Jess?" She supplied, trying to hold back the tears as she continued to clean up her husband.

"Jessica is dead. It... It was just like mom... God Liz, it was exactly the same way mom died." Dean pulled her to him and held her tight, as if he was afraid she would disappear. She gasped at that. Pulling Dean tighter in the hug.

"I'm so sorry. I can't... Why? It doesn't make any sense. You did what he wanted... why?" She felt anger fill her up, tears slipping from her eyes. "Did I do something wrong? Is this my fault?" She said, with a sob. "Poor Sam..."

"I know, baby. Shhh... This isn't your fault and it's not mine either." Dean told her as they finished up in the shower. "I don't know why this happened but Sammy and me, we're going to find out. We're going to rest up here for a few days. You and I are going to go through Dad's journal and workup a game plan. Eventually we'll find Dad and the Yellow eyed SOB." Dean said as they went to their bed and lying down wrapped in each other's arms.

"Just you and Sam? I know you don't want Abby growing up on the road like you and Sam, but... I'm not sure how much better it's going to be without her father." She said pulling him tighter into her arms. "And I'm not sure how I can live without my husband." She said, kissing him softly on the lips. "These last few days without you... I can't image weeks, Dean."

"I know, baby. Believe me. But the road is no place for a kid. I'm not thrilled about it either. But I couldn't stand it if either of you got hurt. You and that little girl in there are my whole world." Dean kissed her gently. "I'd love you take you with us, but..."

"I could help you out so much on the hunt, Dean, sense what you can't. And I can protect myself, you made sure of that." She said quickly before signing in defeat. "But I really can't take a three year old on a hunt, can I? I just feel sooo... Helpless, when I know there is something I can do to help, but I'm just... I know I can't."

"It's not that you can't... it's more like I want to be selfish. I can't help thinking that it you are out there with me then what happened to Mom... to Jess, might happen to you. I don't think that I could take that." Dean told her. "I just don't want to put the two of you at risk. I mean yeah your talent would come in handy but what if Abby gets hurt... I don't think I could live with myself. Ultimately the decision is yours. Just, please think things through."

"I know love." She said, pulling him tighter around herself. "I missed this, something so simple." she said, relaxing into his strong arms.

"I know," he whispered as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: So it's time for Dean to go back on the open road again. As you can guess we are going to bush over the five season (few eps each season until 5th were we do a bit more) See how things change and stay the same with Dean and his family. Its a bit of a ride, but we enjoyed writing it, so we hope you will enjoy reading it.


	13. Sealing the Deal: part 2

Dean woke early the next morning. They had moved out of each other's arms over night. Dean rolled over and smiled as he watched his wife sleep. He sighed lightly and watched her as she began to wake. Their eyes meet and she smiled widely.

"I guess it wasn't a dream then," she said. She pulled him into a quick yet passionate kiss. "Missed you." Dean smiled and returned her kiss.

"No, baby, it wasn't a dream. I'm home." She gave me a mischievous smile before there was there was a tiny knock on the door before it open slowly.

"Daddy? You still here?" Dean winked at Liz and held his arms out for his daughter.

"Yeah I'm still here, Abs. Come up here with us." The little girl smiled and ran into her daddy's arms. Liz smiled warmly as she watched them played on the bed, like they did all the time. She got dressed quickly as Dean played with Abby. Before moving to the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. She was pretty sure the smell of coffee was going to bring the boys to the kitchen as she made pancakes for them all.

Dean played with his little girl for a bit before she turned to him, giving him a big hug.

"I missed you daddy,"

"I'm sorry I had to leave, princess. I had work to do." Dean said as he hugged his daughter. "Were you good for Mommy?" Dean paused, as he smelled the fresh coffee. "I tell you what you tell me everything you did while I was away over breakfast. How does that sound?" Abby just squealed happily, nodding as they went into the kitchen. Lizzy smiled as she saw her husband and daughter come into the kitchen. She handed him a cup of coffee with a smile, knowing what he would wanted.

"I'm about done love, if you think he is up for it, why don't you get your brother." She said before placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Unky Sam!" Abby yelled before running to the spare room before anyone could stop her.

"Abigail Winchester, you leave your uncle..." Dean sighed as they heard the door to the guest room open and a loud 'Ooof!' Come from there... "alone." Dean looked at Liz. "Still doesn't wait and listen does she." He laughed cutting it off quickly as Sam and Abby came into the kitchen. Abby looked quite pleased with herself and Sam was looking rather grumpy.

"Sorry about that." Lizzy said to Sam as she poured him a cup of coffee, handing it to him. She could see him failing at a smile and it made her heart break a little. She watched as Dean got Abby ready for breakfast, chastising her for barging in on Sam.

"I'm sorry about Jessica." She said softly. "I know you..."

"Don't, not from you." Sam said, a little bit of anger in his voice. Lizzy was shocked at the anger there.

"I'm sorry. I know you're hurting but I'm just trying..."

"How do you know how I'm feeling... you got to have a life. You've got the choice of having a family, while he... he just killed her, right in front of me. What makes you so damn special that you get to live while she gets to die."

"SAM!" Dean shouted at his brother, shocked that he would say such things to someone he loved.

Dean looked at Liz knowing the reason why she was allowed to live. They had never told Sam. The only ones that knew the whole story were them, John and Bobby. "You don't know what happened, Sam. That's not fair... you don't know the whole story. How could you say that?"

"There is more to the story?" Sam huffed out.

"I know you're hurting Sam, so I'm going to let that slide. And once you're calmed down, we will explain. But don't you ever speech to me in my own house, in front of my own child like that again. Now drink your damn coffee." She said A bit in her voice she never has spoken to Sam with before. Dean could tell she was angry. She grabbed a plate of food and put it on the table with a loud clatter. "If you will excuse me, I need a shower." She said using it as an excuse to calm down.

"Is unky Sammy in trouble?" Abby said to her father.

"Yeah, a little, but Mommy will feel better in a little while. And you can stop glaring at me, Sam. I'm not telling you anything without her here." Dean said knowing his brother all to well.

Sam sighed and took his coffee to the living room and sat down. Dean followed not long after. "Abby, why don't you go play in your room for awhile." Abby hugged her father and toddled off to her room. Dean sat next to Sam, and waited for Liz to return. She walked in about 10 minutes later, hair still damp from her shower. She sighed, sitting on a chair, by the couch, looking at the boys.

"I made a deal Sam," She paused, not sure how to say this. He didn't even know about Yellow-eyes. "With the demon that killed your mother, and Jessica. That is why... I bargained for what little time we have had. I never told you the reason I left Dean all those years ago. It was right after I found out about Abby. I nearly lost her. I was in a corner and that bastard made me choose between Dean and her, I choose her in that moment. So I left him, because it was part of my deal. But Dean found me. And the bastard came back, threatening her. He knew Dean wouldn't leave me by then so I had to make a new deal. Dean could stay, as long as I was prepared to let him go one day… when the time was right. Now." Sam was sputtering. They both knew he didn't know what to say to begin to apologize.

"It's the truth Sam." Dean said. "Everything we have had these past 3 years could have never happened. I could have lost them both." Dean moved to stand behind Liz and put his hands on her shoulders. "Do I wish we hadn't had a deal hanging over our heads? Yes, but at the cost of that little girl in there? I wouldn't change it."

"Neither would I. She is worth everything. I was so hoping this wasn't the time, but now I can see it is. You and Dean needed to go out there, find your family, find the bastard who has been playing with all our lives, and you need to kill him, for all of our sakes." She said to Sam. He still looked at her a little shocked, but nodded.

"I'm sorry for what..." Sam started.

"You didn't know, we all decided, since you where at collage, you had enough to worry about. You wanted out, and we didn't want to bring you in. I guess HE had other plans." She bit out. "I'm sorry Sam, I truly am." she turned to her husband. "Food?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan but after it we need to talk about a few things, in private," Dean said lightly squeezing his wife's shoulders. She nodded.

"Ok, breakfast and then we'll talk I guess." She said, getting Abby, as they all sat around the table, eating, mostly keeping silent, except for Abby, who was making enough chattering for all of them. They could tell she really missed her uncle, and even more, her father. After breakfast, while Lizzy did the dishes, Dean took Abby out to the backyard and played with her for a while. Dean loved the sound of her laugh. It made him smile. It reminded him what he was fighting for. As he spent time with Abby he didn't realize that he was being watched by the rest of his family.

Lizzy watched them play outside, loving the smiles both wide on their faces.

"All the pain you two went through, but it's worth it. She is worth it." Sam said sadly.

"Worth every second of it. And everything that is to come..."

"I just wish..."

"Would you have left her? If he made a deal, would you have given everything up and just leave?" She asked him.

"Knowing what I do now, yes."

"Before that, before the fire, could you have left?"

Sam paused for a moment, thinking. "No."

"He learned from us. The rage you're feeling, it's fueling you. You're going to be hunting because of it. He fight for her, to make sure the world is safe for her. She is what fuels him. He is leaving us, to make sure we survive. It's cruel, but it's necessary. I hate it. We are all falling into place, this cruel game that he is playing, but what choice do we have?"

"We fight back." Dean said as he came in the back door with a sleepy three year old in his arms. "Let me put her down and we can talk, Liz. Then we'll go through Dad's Journal after dinner." She smiled at him, nodding. They took their little girl and put her down for the nap. She was fighting it; scared her dad was going to be gone when she woke. They just assured her he would still be here before she drifted off to sleep. They went back to their bedroom, closing the door for some privacy.

"So what do you want to talk about, Dean?" She asked, sitting on the bed. Dean grinned and stalked across the room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to be alone with you for a while." Dean slipped out of his t-shirt and dropped it to the floor. She shook her head.

"I should have known." she said laughter in her voice. She patted the bed next to her with a bright smile. Dean slid onto the bed and took her in his arms. He nipped lightly at her neck and let his hands caress her body.

"Mmm, I've missed you this past week. You have no idea." He slipped his hands under her shirt and pulled it off of her tossing it away.

"I might have some idea." She said before pushing him down to the bed, straddling his hips. She started kissing him hard and fast, all over his face and neck, rubbing herself into him. "I've missed you too love." She purred.

"Damn, baby, you drive me crazy." Dean moaned thrusting his hips up against hers. He started to push her pants off of her hips. He knew that they wouldn't have long and Dean wanted to make the most of their time.

"I love driving you crazy." She pushed her jeans off her hips quickly, smiling at him. Her hands went to his pants, unbuttoning them, letting her hand slip in, stroking him, teasing him.

"You drive me crazy as well." She purred. "I want you... so ... bad..." she said between strokes. Dean bucked and thrust up into her grasp doing his best to silence his moans.

"God, baby, please. I need you. I need more, need to be in you, please." Dean moaned one hand fisting the sheets and the other griping her hip. She bit her lip to suppress a moan.

"God, Dean." She breathed, barely above a whisper and she pulled his pants off him, She smiled down at him again, settling back down on him as she rubbed her wet folds against his length. Smiling as he bit back his own moans. She kept teasing him, waiting for him to lose control. Dean pulled her flush against him and flipped them over.

"You are enjoying teasing me, aren't you? Naughty girl." He whispered as he thrust against her drawing out a low keening moan from her. "Shhh, have to be quiet with Sammy here." He said keeping his voice low as he pressed into her. She threw her head back, biting her lip hard, to suppress the moan.

"God, Dean. Missed this, missed you. Please..." She gasped out softly, trying to keep her voice low. She squirmed beneath him, nails digging into his back as he begins to move within her. They moved together in sync as always. Dean pushed harder and faster driving them closer and closer to their end.

"That's it, Baby. Just like that. Come on, Liz. Oh yeah, Baby, come for me." Dean whispered just before biting sharply at her neck as he came. She arched her hips at that, moaning 'Dean' loudly into his shoulder, as she came, holding him tightly, like she never wanted to let him go.

Dean held her tightly to him, afraid to let her go. It was as if everything that had been happening hit him all at once. John's disappearance, finding his journal abandoned, Jessica's death and the fact that Liz's time limit on the Deal was up and he know he had to leave her and go out on the road with Sam. It was too much and his body shook as he held Liz close. She held him tightly as he shook.

"Dean? Dean, Love, what is it?" she said, panic in her voice. Dean looked at Liz, pain clean in his eyes.

"What if he's dead? What if that ... thing killed him like Mom and Jess? Who's next? You? Sam? I don't think I could survive that. Part of me wants to take you with me. Keep you close but what if Yellow Eyes decides you are in the way... I don't know what to do, Baby..." She pulls him closer.

"I don't know what to tell you, love. I wish I did. I know that I would love to be with you, always. I know that Abby would love to be with her dad. But... is it worth our safety? I know it's going to be hell on me, not having you here... I can't think of what is best either. I'm sorry. I wish I was more help." She said, moving to get out of bed. Dean grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Don't go. Not yet. Sam can take care of Abby if she wakes up. Just lay here with me for a while. Please?" She looked at him, worried, and slightly scared before nodding. She settled back in bed with him, holding each other in their arms, before she started to cry into his chest.

"I don't want you to go... not now, not ever. Don't leave me." She said, finally breaking down. "I love you so much... this is too cruel..."

"I know, but I have to go. I have to find Dad. We'll figure it out. Come back here after cases... I don't know but I won't be gone long. It'll work out. You'll see." Dean said hugging her and trying to reassure her.

"I know. We will survive this... but it won't change how I feel. The worry when you're gone, this helpless feeling. I know you need to fine John, I just wish there was another way," she said, whipping away her tears. "I feel stupid, was trying to put on a brave front and then just break down like that. I want to be strong, for you, for Abby." she said with a sad smile.

"It's ok to be angry and scared. I am too. You can help me and Sam from here. We'll call you with research and you can keep track of Dad's trail. It'll work. And you can even join us sometimes. I'm sure there will be time when we'll need your talent... and times when I'll just need you and Abby near me... there's something in the Journal I want you to look at. Coordinates. We'll work up a plan and keep in contact." Dean said. "Everything will be ok, you'll see." Dean kissed her. They lay in bed for a while, just wanting to be close to one another. Later afternoon, they go up and they went to look through John's journal with Sam and figure out what to do next.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you're liking it so far!


	14. Double Trouble: part 1

Double Trouble

* * *

><p>Lizzy was in her car, driving. Abby was in the back, asleep. It had been three months since she last seen her husband and she was missing his so much. When he called her and told her he would be in St. Louis, she could help and surprise him. She was listening to a CD that reminded her of Dean and smiled brightly when she heard Abby sing along in her sleep.<p>

Dean was tired. He and Sam had finished talking to Sam's friend Becky. Her brother had been arrested for murder. The boys had come to the conclusion that they were dealing with a shapeshifter after watching a video that Becky had gotten from her brother's lawyer. Dean decided that he and Sam should stay together so that the shifter couldn't take their form. Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in front of their room. He was about to collapse on one of the beds when a tiny person launched herself into his arms.

"DADDY!" Dean looked at the little girl in his arms and smiled.

"Hiya, Baby. What are you doing here?" he asked looking around for Liz. "Where's your mother?"

"I'm here, I'm here." Lizzy said from the doorway. "Sam sent me a text once you guys were on your way, but as soon as I opened the door she went running." She said with a smile before running passed Sam as well, jumping on Dean, knocking him to the bed as Abby squealed. She kissed Dean quickly.

"God, it's so good to see you two." Dean said holding his family close. "I've missed you." he whispered into Lizzy's ear. She looked up at a quite uncomfortable Sam.

"It's nice to see you too Sam." Lizzy said with a smile.

"Your brother is quite the sneak, helping me with this surprise, letting me know where you were." Lizzy smiled.

"Thank God for that, I guess," Dean said with a smile. Dean helped get their things inside and they all sat down. "Have you girls eaten yet? We can go get something..."

"That sounds like a plan. And after... well I know a certain uncle who promised me he would watch Abby for a little bit." She said with a smile and Abby squealed, running to Sam as they all went to a nearby dinner. As they eat they talk, about how thing where going, and about the case.

"You're kidding me, a real live shapeshifter, that's interesting. So it's been framing people for murder, wow."

"Yeah, we need to deal with it, and try to find some way to help Becky's brother." Sam said, as they all ate.

"Only problem is if we let the cops handle it, it will just change shape and start all over again. We have to kill it but the police still need someone to arrest for the murders." Dean said. He slid an arm around Lizzy's shoulders. "As much as I love the fact that you are here... You have to promise me that you'll be careful. Trust your senses." She gave him a funny look before smiling.

"Of course. I maybe a little out of practice, but I can handle myself. I don't see myself seeing much more then the Motel truthful," She said. "Especially tonight." She whispered, before kissing Dean.

"Mommy and Daddy are doing it again, Unky Sam make them stop!" Abby said.

Sam laughed and picked up Abby. "Come on, pipsqueak, let's let mom and dad have a little time together. We'll go to the other room and you can tell me all about what you and your mom have been up to."

Abby hugged Sam tightly. "YAY!"

"Be careful!" Dean called out as Sam left the dinner with Abby.

"So, Mrs. Winchester, What exactly did you have in mind for this evening?"

"You, me alone," she said with a smile before dragging him from the dinner, hurrying back to the hotel, right pass Sam and Abby as Dean chased her. She hears Sam laughing and Abby's squeals before making her way into the room. As soon as Dean was in and the door was shut, she was on him, pushing him back against the door, kissing him senseless.

"I've missed you. Three months Dean, too long," before pulling his shirt off, attack his neck.

"I know, baby. Believe me, I know." Dean groaned out. "I'll try to make it home more often. I'm sorry" Dean said as he began to undress Lizzy. "God, baby I've missed you." He whispered again.

"God, Dean!" Lizzy said, rubbing up against him. "Want you, want you now." She said, snapping his jeans open. She smiled at him before dragging him away from the door by his jeans, pushing him onto his back on the closest bed. She moved to pull off his jeans. She slipped to her knees between his legs, that where hanging off the bed. She wrapped her hand around him, jacking him slowly. She enjoyed watching his face, hearing his moans.

"What do you want me to do?" She said with a smile, licking as his erection.

"Oh God, baby, suck me, please. God missed you, your mouth..." Dean hissed as she licked at him. "Love you so much. Please need it, need you."

She smiled before taking him into her mouth. She loved the feeling, the taste. She moaned, bringing him more pleasure. She would have loved nothing more then to just let him come there, but she knew what she wanted, what he wanted. She slipped off him, smiling at him.

"I'm going to fuck you Dean, make you come so hard." She said before slipping up him. She straddled his hips, pulling him into a hard, deep kiss before impaling herself on him. Dean surged up off the bed at her actions and her words. He gripped her hips and held her to him.

"Good God baby are you trying to kill me? I missed this. Never going to be gone so long ever again." he said as he thrust up into her. He pulled her down into a deep passionate kiss. "I love you, so much. You are so strong for dealing with this." Dean kissed her neck in the spot that made her shudder. He moved to take a breast into his mouth as she continued to ride him.

"Oh God, Dean, so good. I love you so much." She gasped out as his mouth was all over her. She was riding him slow, trying to making this last as long as she could, but it was just soo good and it had been so long. She felt herself getting closer as she started to move faster on him. "Dean... want you always... God, Fuck, so..." She gasped out. Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He gripped her hips again and pulled her down onto him hard shouting her name as he came.

"God, Lizzy, so good. Love you. Missed you so much." He panted. She cried out, coming as well, collapsing on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She panted, getting her breath under control. She laid there for a bit before pulling back, looking at him.

"Shower," She said before getting up and taking a quick one. When she got out, he was still on the bed, naked. "Shower yourself, get ready for bed." She said. He did and when he came back out, Sam was laying on the other bed, Abby on theirs, with her mother next to her. Lizzy smiled at him.

"I figured you want us to stay together tonight." She said with a smile, patting the other side of Abby. Dean smiled and glanced at his brother who was already asleep and snoring lightly. He laughed quietly and covered Sam with a blanket. He stood next to the bed and watched his sleeping daughter for a moment before sliding into the bed.

"You know me too well." He said as he leaned over to kiss her gently. "Abby's getting so big. I hate that I am missing everything. I promise that I am going to come home more often. As often as we possibly can. And when we find Dad, and we kill the Yellow-eyed bastard, I'll be home for good." Dean swore.

"I know love, I know." Lizzy said before falling asleep contently, with their daughter between them.

Dean woke her the next morning, telling her that they were heading out, needing to investigate. She smiled, kissing him goodbye as he left. She took Abby out to explore the area, taking her to a zoo, Abby loving the animals. Abby asked why Daddy wasn't with them, and she just explained that he was working. She really wished Dean was there with them, but she knew better. They went out for lunch before heading back to the motel, spending the rest of the day there, waiting for Dean to get back.

Sam and Dean had spent the entire day trying to track the shapeshifter. Dean was tired and frustrated. They still had next to nothing. It was getting late and so he decided to call Lizzy. When she answered he sighed in relief. "Hey, Baby. How are my girls? What did you do today?"

"I took her to the Zoo, you know she is, was all over the place. That is about it. How was your day? Did you fine... it?" She asked.

"Not even close. We had a few solid leads but after a while we lost the trail. This thing is smart and it knows we're on its trail now. I need you to be careful, it could look like anyone and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you two." Dean said as he made his way back to the Impala. "Did I ever thank you for making me get that investigator's license? Cause it was a good call. Got me and Sammy out of a bind earlier. Look we're on our way back, so I'll see you soon. Love you"

"I love you too," She said before handing up the phone.

It was getting late and Abby was sleeping when the knock came. She smiled, looking out seeing Dean. She opened and knew that was a mistake. 'Dean' smiled at her. She smiled back at him, weakly, feeling the dread wash over her. She looked from him, to Abby for a second.

"Is something wrong, Lizzy?" It asked her.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Abby was just fussing really bad, I was just hoping she was still a sleep." She lied before taking a step closer to it. "Well there is one thing that is bothering me." She said before she backhanded the person before her, making sure her silver bracelet slashed across its check. She was to the bed in a flash, grabbing Abby, waking her up as she grabbed the knife in the nightstand drawer. She had Abby in the bathroom before the little girl knew what was going on.

"Lock it baby, and don't unlock it no matter what." She said before closing her daughter in. They had trained Abby just enough that she listen to her mother and locked herself in. She turned back to the Thing approaching her; knife in hand ready to attack. It smiled at her with her husband's face before pulling out a knife of its own.

"Two can play at this."

"Where is Dean?"

"I'm right here love."

"Where is MY husband!"

"Preoccupied." It said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam had stopped at a dinner not too far from the motel and order dinner for them all. When Dean got back to the Impala to find the tires slashed. Sam arrived seconds later. "FUCK!" Dean yelled, dropping the food. "Come on Sam, we gotta hurry I think I know where it's going." Dean took off running with Sam close on his heels.<p>

"Dean where are we going? How can you be so sure?" Sam asked.

"It knows we are hunting it, Sam. It wants to hurt us, hurt me. It's going after Lizzy." Dean said as he continued toward their motel.

"Shit," Sam swore.

"Yeah. Let's move!" Dean said sprinting off again and praying that he would get there in time.

* * *

><p>It was the sound of a door being kicked in and Abby screaming that woke her. She tried to move but she was tired to a chair. She remembered fighting it, getting off a few good shots before it threw her against the wall hard, knocking her out.<p>

She saw it dragging Abby out of the bathroom crying.

"Leave her out of this! She isn't a part of this."

"Well he made her a part of this." It said before gagging her.

"Daddy daddy, what are you doing?" The confused little girl said. It just smiled at her. Then in a moment that made Lizzy proud. "You are not my daddy!" Abby said before biting its hand. It dropped her and Abby made a dash for the door. She nearly made it before it grabbed her, knocking her hard against the wall, knocking the girl out. Lizzy screamed behind the gag. It turned back on her then, smiling.

"Time to have a little fun." It said, knife in hand as it approached. It started to cut her and she screamed within the gag. It just smiled at her, with her husband's appearance.

After a while, Lizzy could barely keep her eyes open, she was so sleepy from the lost of blood the cuts he inflicted on her, but she kept struggling, kept being a good little victim, because she could see Abby laying on one of the beds unconscious. She had to keep his attention on her until Dean came.

She had faith that he would come for her. He had to come for her.

* * *

><p>Dean was getting more frustrated the longer they ran. "Fuck! It had to mess with the car! This is taking too long. Oh God, please let them be ok." Dean rounded a corner and lost his footing. Sam helped him up and they started running again.<p>

"Dean try to calm down. She's well trained. You, dad and Bobby made sure of that. She'll hold her own." Sam said.

"I know, Sam. But Abby..." Dean didn't finish his thought as the motel finally came into view. Nothing looked off but Dean knew it was an illusion. Dean took off again toward their room.

* * *

><p>She screamed through the gag when she watched it come out of the bathroom, at the form it chose to take. It smacked her across the cheek hard, knocking her out. It smiled at her, when it heard the kicking on the door. It took the chair she was tied too into the bathroom, leaving her there. It went to the door, unbolting it.<p>

"What the hell is going on?" 'Lizzy' said. "You two are going to wake Abby?" She said, close the door to the room, looking quite angry with the frantic boys.

"Lizzy, oh thank God." Dean whispered pulling her into his arms. "I was so scared this thing would come after you." Dean hugged her tightly. "Come on, Let's go inside I want to see Abby."

"NO, I want to talk to you Dean... Alone." She said, a bite in her voice as she walked away from the motel in a huff. Dean grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"I said I want to see my daughter. Whatever you want to talk about we can talk about inside." Dean insisted. She glared at him before a smile spread across her lips. Her hand went up braking Dean's nose before she ran. Sam ran after her, turning the corner that she turned to find nothing. Dean was swearing behind him.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"She wasn't wearing her bracelet that I gave her. Lizzy never takes it off. Come on, we need to find them." Dean said holding his nose. "Fuck this hurts like a mother..." Dean went in the room and saw how torn up it was.

Sam came in behind him. "Oh God..."

"Lizzy! Abby! Where are you?" Dean called out. There was a whimper that came from the bathroom. They were both at it, with Sam opening the door with the bloody hand prints. What he saw shocked them. There was Lizzy, still knocked out, sitting in the chair. Her hands where no longer bound, having been cut free. Beside her was Abby, hold a knife, blood on her hand, her mothers.

"Don't hurt my mommy anymore." She said, she looked between her uncle and her Father, scared. She then dropped the knife running to Sam. He caught her.

"Daddy hurt mommy, but it really wasn't daddy," She sobbed into Sam's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay now, Pipsqueak. Me and your Daddy aren't going to let that thing hurt you again." Sam said holding the crying little girl.

Dean rushed to his wife's side knowing that Abby was safe with Sam. He got her out of the chair and held her to him. He cleaned her wounds and wrapped them gently. "Lizzy, time to wake up, honey." He whispered kissing her lightly. "Come on Baby please wake up. Abby needs you. I need you. Please."

"Dean?" She said, opening her eyes, memories flooding back to her. She panicked, struggling for a moment before the sense came back to her, and she knew this wasn't the shape shifter, but Dean, her husband. She moved to hug him, wincing.

"Where is Abby? Is she OK?" She said panic in her voice now.

"Sammy's got her. Oh, Baby, are you all right? What happened? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner." Dean said burying his face in her neck.

"I was stupid, you said you where on your way, and I opened the door." She said, tears in her eyes, "That was when I noticed it. I shouldn't have opened the door. I got Abby safe, I fought him but he was too strong. He hurt Abby and it was entirely my fault. Please, I need to see her." She said trying to get up but doubled over in pain. She was dizzy, weak, she knew she suffered blood lost. "Please..."

"Easy, Baby." Dean said lifting Lizzy into his arms and carrying her out of the bathroom. He laid her on one of the beds and looked over to Sam. "How's Abby?"

Sam sat on the other bed. "She's ok. A little bump on the head and a lot scared but otherwise fine."

"Abby, Mommy wants to see you. Can you come over here?" Dean asked.

Abby nodded, getting off Sam's lap, moving over to her mom. Lizzy smiled.

"Hey baby, you ok?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes Mommy, you are hurt,"

"I will be fine. I'm so sorry." Lizzy said, crying.

"Don't cry mommy." Abby said, moving to hug her. Lizzy's smiled before her eyes closed. "Mommy? MOMMY?" Abby said shaking her.

"Abby. Abby, baby, mommy's ok. She's just tired. Here, stay with Uncle Sam Daddy's going to get Mommy to a doctor." Dean said passing the little girl back to his brother.

* * *

><p>AN: Hurt Liz, scared Abby. What else could go wrong. hehehe


	15. Double Trouble: part 2

Dean paced as he waited for the ambulance and the cops. He was hesitant to call but Sam convinced him. Dean watched the medics load his wife into the ambulance and helped get Sam and Abby settled in a patrol car for the ride to the hospital. He sat quietly next to Lizzy the whole trip. Once at the hospital Dean took Abby from Sam and demanded that a doctor look at her as well. Sam wanted someone to look at Dean but Dean told them it could wait. The bleeding from his nose had stopped some time ago anyway.

Thye had just taken her back to see a doctor when an officer approached him.

"Mr. Winchester, I see we meet again. Seams like you are quite in the thick of things." The detective said. Dean gave him a look that showed he wasn't in the mood. "I need to ask you a few questions. How did your wife end up like that?"

Dean took a deep breath to try and steady his nerves. "She was attacked. I had just gotten off the phone with her. Told her I was headed back to the hotel. She said there was a knock on the door she opened it thinking it was me since I said that Sam and I were coming back." Dean said running his fingers through his hair. "I was hired to find out who really killed that girl. Now this guy attacks my family. I'm getting close and he knows it." The detective looks at him suspiciously then sighed.

"I know this can be difficult. Mr. Winchester. We need to talk to your wife when she wakes up, and your daughter, to get their stories. Until we do, we would like you to stay away. And not leave the area. Where would we be able to reach you, if we have some questions for you?" Dean looked at the detective.

"She's 3 years old. I am not leaving my daughter here alone. My brother will be going back to the hotel and you will be notified when my wife is awake." Dean said stepping closer to Abby. He watched as the doctor finished with her and then excused himself the talk with him. Once done he motioned to the detective who came over. "If you want to talk to her you can. However I remind you, she is 3." Dean stated picking Abby up into his arms. "Baby, the policeman wants to talk to you. Is that ok?"

She nodded. The officer looked annoyed but continued.

"Hello Abby, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, but I worried about my mommy, can I go see her?"

"In a little bit, first I want to ask you some questions about what happened tonight. Can you do that?" She nodded.

"Mommy woke me, an' put me in the bathroom, then I heard her scream. He was hurting her. The guy got the door open, even though I locked in like mommy told me. He pulled me from the bathroom."

"Did you see what the guy looked liked?" He asked.

"Yes, Like daddy but not." The detective gave Dean a look.

"What do you mean? Was it your daddy?"

"No, he was different, he only looked like my daddy." Abby looked up at her father, no fear at all. "Can I go see mommy now?"

Dean held Abby closer and smiled. "Are we done here? I'd like to see my wife."

The Detective looked annoyed.

"Just a few more questions. If it looked like your dad, how do you know it wasn't?" It was Abby's turn to look annoyed.

"Because daddy wouldn't do that. He wasn't Daddy. He may looked like him but he didn't feel like him. He felt evil. He also wasn't wearing mommy's ring." She said, point to Dean's silver wedding ring. "Then after the guy left us, Daddy came with Uncle Sammy. he was in different clothes, and he was worried, I could tell that it was daddy. He took care of mommy."

"So your Dad was with your uncle when this happened?"

"Yes, now I want to see my mommy!" Abby snapped. The officer looked annoyed, puzzled and skeptical but he nodded.

"One last question, for you Mr. Winchester, How did you break your nose?"

"I walked in on him leaving, there was a struggle and he broke it," Dean supplied.

"So you saw him, why ddin't you tell me that?"

"You didn't ask,"

"Look Mr. Winchester, we are trying to find the man who attacked you wife,

"And if you were doing your job then he wouldn't have attacked her in the first place," The detective glared.

"So what did he look like,"

"6-1, 175 pound, drown hair, green eyes," Dean said. The officer just gave him a look.

"You just described yourself, is that a confession?"

"I wasn't denying that he looked a hell of a lot like me, and I'm sure my wife's story will match Abby's that he LOOKED like me, but wasn't. Now if you want to arrest me that is fine, but the who are you going to blame the next time a body hits the floor,"

The detective gave Dean a look before letting them go. Once they were out of ear shot, Abby pulled at her daddy's arm, like she did when she wanted him to hear a secret.

"Daddy, I lied to the police man... I saw something else, I saw it turn into mommy... It was... weird. I think he would not understand. Was that wrong of me?"

"No baby, you did the right thing. They wouldn't have believed you. Now, what do you say we go see how mommy is doing?" Dean said kissing the little girl on her head. He carried he to Lizzy room and set her on the floor. He opened the door and walked inside expecting to see her still unconscious but instead for another detective talking to Lizzy, who was awake. She looked at the door, smiling.

"Mommy!" Abby said trying to get to her mommy.

"Baby, calm down. I still need to talk to this officer. Anymore questions officer, or can I spend some time with my family?"

"Just a few." He said, asking her a few more standard questions before giving Dean a suspicious look before leaving.

Dean sat down in a chair next to Lizzy's bed and took her hand as Abby climbed up in her mother's lap. "Damn it's good to see you awake. I've never been so scared in my life. I'm sorry, Lizzy. I should have gotten there sooner. God I could have lost you." Dean said emotions flooding his voice.

"Dean, it is not your fault. If anything it is mine. I should have been more careful, I should... I should have just stayed home. I guess you where right for not wanting me to come along. I may be trained... but I have... things I need to protect." She said, hugging Abby, "That make this job imposable for me. And my being here puts you at risk. I guess until this is all over... I will have to stay away. To protect you." She said sadly.

"No, that's not... I don't want you to stay away and I don't want to stay away either. This could have happened at home. It's because of who we are. This was just a bad situation. But you knew. You knew it wasn't me and so did Abby. That saved your lives." Dean said kissing the back of her hand. "I'm going to get this thing. And then I'm going to take a few weeks of and come home."

"On one condition, you don't stop. You keep looking for leads and if you find some, then go. I'm not saying that I'm going to kick you out, I'm just saying, what you are doing needs to be done. You need to be out there, looking for your dad, looking for it. The quicker that happens, the quicker I get you back, for good." She said with a smile. "Besides, I'm fine... Never been better, or that could be the pain medicine they gave me." She said with a smile. Dean laughed a little and leaned in, kissing Lizzy gently.

"I love you. Any word on when they are going to let you out of here?"

"In the morning. Doctor said I lost a bit of blood, broken wrist and slight concussion, and just wants to keep me under observation." She said. "You can head back to the hotel but..." She started.

"But... Come on Baby, what is it? I'll get Sam to take Abby back to the hotel and stay with you. I'm not leaving you here all alone." Dean said holding her hand tighter. "What? What's wrong?"

"I don't want any of us alone... not me, not you, not Sam. I know I'm being silly, but I want my family together tonight. I'm sure the hospital won't allow that many people..." She said.

"Hey, it's ok. I understand, believe me I do. I'll ask if Sam and Abby can stay here. If not then I'll get a room in the hotel next door. Keep everyone close. How does that sound?" Dean asked cupping Lizzy's face.

"That sounds wonderful." she said with a smile, caressing his cheek as he winced slightly. "Now go, Get that looked at, and check up on you brother. Get something to eat, and bring me back something, I'm starving, and I'm not going to trust this hospital food."

"I'll be right soon. Abby, stay here with mommy ok?" Dean said as he walked out of the room to talk to the nurses. Then went to go see a doctor. The set his nose and fixed him up. When he came back he found both his girls sleeping on the bed, Lizzy's arm wrapped around Abby protectively. He walked back to the bed, stroke Lizzy's cheek. She smiled, and opened her eyes, looking at him.

"They won't let us all stay so we got a room at the hotel across the way. I called Sam and he's got our things and is on his way in your car. He's bringing some food for everyone. I'm going after this thing full throttle tomorrow. I'll get it." Dean promised. She nodded understanding.

Sam showed up with food not too long after that. They all sat around her bed, talking, laughing, and trying to forget just for a few hours about what happened and what was about too. A nurse came in shooing them from her room, saying Lizzy needed rest. Sam and Abby left but Dean wanted to stay.

"Dean, go to the hotel, rest, you need it for tomorrow. I'm going to just be sleeping, at least in the hotel there is a nice comfortable bed." He started to protest. "I want you to make sure Abby is okay..." She admitted.

"I'm not comfortable leaving you here by yourself. I'll set up some protections and I want you to take this." He clasped her bracelet back around her wrist. "Also..." Dean slipped her a small .22 caliber pistol. "It's loaded with silver rounds. Just in case." Dean brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. "Be safe. I love you." She smiled at him.

"I don't think he would be stupid enough to try and come here." She said. "But I understand." She stashed the gun under her pillow. "I love you, get some rest." It wasn't long after he left she fell asleep. Dean left soon after that getting to the room at the hotel and was tackled by his daughter. He lifted the little girl into his arms and kissed he head. "You should be in bed, little one." He said as he carried her over to one of the beds and laid her down.

"Sorry, Dean, she wouldn't lay down until she saw you." Sam told him.

"It's ok this time. I can understand why. I'm worried Sam. What if it goes after her again? There's no one there to help her and she can't fight it injured." Dean said worry in his voice.

"I'm sure it's not so stupid as to attack her again in the middle of a hospital. Get some rest Dean. We'll get it in the morning." Sam told him as they all laid down to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Lizzy woke up, not sure what time it was, but knew it was in the middle of the night. She could tell the pain meds had started to wear off, her body ached all over. She saw the movement and tensed, seeing that is was her husband, knowing it wasn't. Her hand went under the pillow and she heard it laughing.<p>

"Looking for this?" It asked, pointing to the gun sitting on the desk beside him. She moved to push the call button. "If you get someone here, I will kill you, and I will make sure they see me... That poor little girl growing up, mother dead and her father in jail for it. How will she manage?" She stiffened again.

"What do you want?" It smiled.

"You're fun, and how I do like this body, I figured you would like it too, you are quite fond of it." She glared at it.

* * *

><p>It was Abby that woke Dean up.<p>

"Daddy, Daddy, I want to go see mommy."

"Go back to sleep Baby." Dean said.

"Daddy, I think mommy is in trouble."

"Baby, it's the middle of the night..." Dean started as he looked and saw the terror in his little girl's eyes. He hugged her tight and got out of bed. "Sam. Sammy. I'm going to check on Lizzy, stay here with Abby. I'll be back as soon as I can." Dean kelt next to the bed and looked at Abby. "I'm going to go check on mommy like you want ok. I need you to stay here with Sammy."

"Okay Daddy." Abby told him.

"Ok, go back to sleep. Daddy will be back soon." Dean tucked her back into bed and grabbed his gear. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread that fell over him the closer he got to Lizzy's room. Dean checked his clip making sure it was loaded with Silver. He heard voices, as he got closer.

"Shit," he whispered.

* * *

><p>It had taunted her for a bit.<p>

"Pretty Pretty, let's have a little fun," It said pulling out its knife. She watched it get closer. She knew it was going to hurt but she didn't see any other way. She kicked at the knife from its hand, making a dash for the door. It grabbed her hair, yanking her back. She turned on him, rounding, hitting him across the cheek again, bracelet burning its skin again. She got the door open, running straight into Dean.

"It's okay, Baby. I'm here. Damn Abby was right. Run baby, get Sam, I'll take care of this." Dean said drawing his .45. Lizzy nodded and watched Dean enter the room. "You went after my wife. Again. Big mistake." Dean said his voice low and dangerous as he faced off with the shapeshifter.

"Oh, Dean, don't be that way. I was only having a little fun." It said laughing.

"And those other people? What was that?" Dean asked.

"Practice. See I'm looking for a new life. I want yours. I mean look at you, Dean. You're strong, talented and handsome. Everything I could want. What I need, is you out of the way." It said confidently.

"Not going to happen." Dean replied leveling his gun at the shifter.

* * *

><p>Lizzy made a run for it, not getting very far when the pain overwhelmed her. Stitches pulled, vision blurring. She kept pushing herself, needing to get to Sam, to Abby. She got to the elevator, out of breath, gasping. She willed herself to stay wake. Once the elevator got there, she got in, before collapsing in it, Abby's name on her lips.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mommy Mommy!" Abby screamed. Sam got up, getting to Abby.<p>

"What is it, Abby?" Sam asked. Abby got up and was out the door before Sam could stop her. He cursed, grabbing his gun before following her to the hospital. Sam found her at the elevator, waiting for it to come down. When it opened, Sam gasped out at Lizzy laying there, unconscious. They got in and Sam looked her over.

"Lizzy you ok?" Sam asked as he saw her coming too. She nodded looking right at Abby.

"Dean… Shifter, Sam, he needs you," She said in a gasping moan. Sam Nodded but Abby had already pushed the button to make the elevator go. When they got the floor, Sam checked his gun, "Stay with your mother Abby," Sam said as he went to go find Dean.

* * *

><p>Dean tried to keep the shifter talking. The longer he stalled the more likely it was that Sam would show up soon. Finally Dean heard the heavy footfalls of his brother. "Party's over. You lose." Dean said with a smirk. "SAM! SAMMY!" Dean yelled smiling as Sam entered the room. "Nice of you to join us. Lizzy and Abby ok?"<p>

"Their fine. So what do we do? Cops still need a murderer." SAm said.

"He'll just shift and escape. Only way to stop the murders is to kill us a shapeshifter." Dean said. Suddenly they heard a tiny voice

"DADDY!" Dean turned to see Abby.

"ABBY! GET OUT OF HERE!" Dean yelled as the shape shifter attacked

"DEAN!" Sam and Lizzy yelled at the same time. Dean spun and fired hitting the shapeshiter in the heart killing in one shot.

"Abby, baby, com here," Dean said dropping his gun and gathering his daughter in his arms. "God, baby are you ok? Lizzy, honey?"

"I'm OK Daddy." Abby said hugging her father. Lizzy pulled her from her father.

"Abigail Mary Winchester! You need to listen to me. Don't ever run off like that. EVER." Lizzy yelled, years in her eyes. "You could have been hurt, you could have been..." Lizzy said before breaking down pulling her little girl into her arms. She was tired, exhausted, but she looked to see the monster, dead. She knew it was over, and this time there where safe, for now.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're safe. We're all safe." Dean said as he held onto his family. It wasn't long before the police arrived to find Dean, Lizzy and Abby still in a huddle on the tile floor the little girl still hiccuping.

"Dean, cops are here." Sam said kneeling next to his brother. Dean got up with Abby as the Doctor took Lizzy to get her wounds stitched back up.

"Mr. Winchester." the detective said.

"Oh, it's you again. What now?" Dean said trying to keep Abby calm.

"What happened here?" the detective asked.

"Your killer came after my wife again. I was coming by to check on her after Abby had a nightmare and wouldn't go back to sleep till I checked on Liz. He had her a knife point. It's still over there on the floor." Dean replied.

"How is it, Mr. Winchester, that he looks exactly like you?" he asked.

"I don't know but that's your murderer. And you're welcome. I just loved doing your job for you. As soon as my wife is released we are heading home. That is as soon as I get a couple of new tires for my Impala. That bastard over there slashed mine. Anything else you need?" Dean asked.

"Nothing for now, but we have your number. If we have any further questions, and I'm sure we will, we will be in touch." the officer said before leaving.

Dean found Lizzy yelling at the Doctor wanting to leave. After some assurance from Sam and Dean, they discharged her. She was barely back to the hotel before she collapsed, sleep for what seemed like days, comfortable in the surrounds of her family. Dean Settled Abby down next to her Mother and watched the little girl fall asleep. He turned to Sam then, who was watching on form his bed.

"Sam, first thing I want you to get new tires for the Impala. Lizzy and Abby are going to be leaving first thing as well. She won't like it but she's safer at home. Damn it I hate this. I want to go home with them." Dean said.

"So go. I doubt anything horrible is going to happen if you take a couple of weeks to spend at home." Sam said.

Yeah, maybe... We'll see." Dean said watching his girls sleep. The next day Dean was the first to wake. He slipped into the shower and groaned as the hot water hit his body. He turned to find Lizzy stepping into the shower with him. "Lizzy, you should be in bed."

She smiled at him. "You know me; I'm not one for doing what I was told." She said before soaping up his back before pressing her forehead against his back, sobbing softly. "I am so sorry." she said.

"Don't be sorry. There's nothing to be sorry about. It's over now. There's nothing to worry about." Dean said turning around and hugging her to his chest. He brushed her hair out of her face and smiled briefly before capturing her lips in a tender kiss. She melted against his touch. She deepened this kiss.

"I love you so much, but no matter what you say, I will never stop blaming myself for this. I put Abby in danger, as well as you." She pulled him close to her, ignoring the pain the touch caused over her bruised flesh. She wanted to hold on to him, and never let go, even knowing the cost. She knew it was imposable to keep him forever, but for now, she could pretend.

"This could have happened even if we were at home. We're Winchesters, it comes with the territory. But we don't have to talk about that now. Everyone's safe that's all that matters." Dean said. He gently ran soapy hands over her body washing away the grim and sweat and stress of the night before. "Once we get things settled here we'll all go home for a while. I promise."

"You promise? Really?" She smiled brightly before it left her face. "Don't promise anything you can't keep and I know you can't. You can't stay long.. you know the rules. And I'm sure you will get a hint about your father soon, and I don't think Sam is going to stop and he needs someone out there with him. If anything happened to him while you were with me... I wouldn't forgive myself either."

"Sammy needs a break too. He's been having nightmares. We've been going non-stop for weeks. We need to rest and I need to be with my family. It'll be okay, you'll see." Dean said trying to reassure her.

"Dean? Liz? We got company. You two want to hurry up in there?" Sam called through the closed bathroom door. Lizzy give Dean a look before finishing washing off before getting out and getting dressed.

"I wonder who this could be." She said, hoping it didn't have anything to do with law enforcement. They opened the door to find the detectives on the other side. Dean sighed.

"Sam did you call someone about the car?"

"Yeah Dean it's getting taken care of." Sam replied.

"What can we do for you gentlemen this morning?" Dean asked the detectives.

"We were hoping to get your wife's statement this morning, Mr. Winchester. Put this matter to rest so you and your family can move on." The lead detective said.

Dean looked to Lizzy. "Baby, You up for it?"

"Why do you need my statement? I woke up, he was there, I fought him off and I ran. What else is there to tell?" She said, really not in the mood for this anymore.

"We realize that this is not the most pleasant thing to discuss. And we apologize for any inconvenience. We are just trying to determine how it is possible that your attacker could look exactly like your husband." the detective replied.

Dean stepped in. "Look, you're probably thinking that I have a lost twin or something. Well I don't, the only brother I have is Sam here. In the time between getting my wife out of danger and my brother arriving he and I talked. He said he liked my life. Said he'd been watching me, wanted to be me. My daughter ran over and I was distracted for a moment. He attacked me and I shot him. End of story."

"Well, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Winchester." The detective said then nodded to Sam. "Mr. Winchester, please tell your friend that the charges against her brother will be dropped. Please have a safe trip home." With that the detectives left the Winchesters alone.

They spent the morning packing up and just before lunch they got a call that the Impala was repaired. Sam went to see his friend Becky and picked up the car. By early evening they were all on their way home, to Lawrence.

Despite Dean's reluctance, his daughter's pleas over ruled and Sam drove the Impala while Dean drove Lizzy's car. They got back late, and Lizzy went straight to bed. When she woke up, she was alone. Panic set in, as she throw on a robe, walking into the main part of the house to over hear her husband talking with his brother.

"No way, Sam. We both need to take a break. We've been going non-stop for weeks." Dean said trying to keep his voice down.

"Dean we need to get back on Dad's trail. I have to find him. Every day the trail gets colder and colder." Sam protested.

"Damn it, Sam. I said no. I'm staying." Dean said.

"Then I'll go alone." Sam said. Dean let out a barking laugh.

"Not in my car you're not. Go to bed, Sam. We can talk about this later." Dan said not realizing that Lizzy had gotten up.

"Sam, please stay. You really shouldn't go out alone, you need Dean, and right now, with me still recovering from my attack, I need a little help around here. Besides, after everything that Abby's been though, she needs her Dad, and her uncle. I'm not talking about forever, a few days really, and you can still look for hunts, and if you find something, then I'm sure Dean will go with you. He wants to find John as well as get this son of a bitch as much as you do." Lizzy said.

Sam tired to speak but only sighed and went to the guest room to try to sleep. Dean looked up and saw Lizzy. "I'm sorry, Baby. Did we wake you?" Dean asked standing and walking over to hug her. "Is everything okay?"

"No you didn't wake me, I just, thought you left..." She shook her. " Just stupid fear I guess." She said with a smile. "Come to bed love. I want to sleep with husband in my bed. I missed that the most." She said. Dean kissed her gently and smiled.

"Yeah. I've missed that too. More than anything. Let's go to bed." He slipped his arm around her waist and led her back to their bedroom. She smiled, getting led. She slipped into bed, watching Dean getting ready before he slipped in as well. She snuggles into her husband's warmth. Content and happy.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for not posting for a while. I forgot to update Friday before I headed off to my Grandma's 80th surprise birthday party. Hope this makes up for it!


	16. No Place Like  : Part 1

No Place Like...

* * *

><p>Dean woke early and reached over for his wife. He sat up in bed when he didn't find her. He pulled on some lounge pants and padded out to the kitchen. Lizzy was starting to fix breakfast and looking a little tired. She hadn't noticed Dean coming in. Dean watched her thinking she was beautiful. Lizzy dropped something and sighed. She knocked something else over and Dean knew she was getting frustrated. She started to throws things in the sink and Dean fully entered the kitchen. He wrapped her in his arms. "Baby. Baby, shh. What is it what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing. Really. Just feeling at bit off." She said with a sigh. "Just not looking forward to you leaving I guess but I can see how antsy your brother is to get back on the road." She smiled then. "I'm surprised he hasn't stolen the Impala yet." Dean laughed.

"He hasn't stolen her 'cause he knows that I'll kill him. Besides the rest has done him good. On the bright side I've been home for a couple of weeks now and we haven't had any visitors." He said with a bright smile. "I'm thinking of staying for a while longer. I told the garage I'd be in later this afternoon. But I have plenty of time till then. So, you can either stay here and try to fix breakfast... or," Dean kissed Lizzy's neck, "You can come back to bed with me." Lizzy smiled brightly, shaking her head.

"You're are incorrigible," she said with a laugh. "I wonder how long we have till Abby wakes up." She said before they rushed off to the bedroom as quietly as they could. Dean pushed her up against the closed bedroom door and took his time kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Mmmm, Lizzy. Can't get enough." Dean murmured against her skin. He lifted her pajama shirt off over her head and then sank to his knees taking her pants with him. Dean kissed his way up her body as he stood. He smiled and picked her up and carried her to their bed laying her down gently. He knelt on the bed next to her looking down at her. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you." He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Lizzy pushed back into the kiss. Her tongue battling with his as her hands moved to slip his pajama pants off his hips. He felt him pull them of the rest of the way, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his next as neck, rubbing herself against him.

"Mmmm Dean." She moaned after breaking the kiss. "I want you like this forever. I never want to let you go." She gasped.

"No matter what...I'll always come home." Dean hovered over her for a moment palming her breast as he nipped at her shoulder. "I want you, baby," he said. He lay down on the bed next to her and pulled her on top of him. She smiled at him, before nibbling at his neck.

"I want you too, love." She said before sliding down on his erection, biting her lip to keep from moaning out too loud. She just held there, loving the feeling of him, nipping almost lazily at his ear. "So good. I love it, love you, just want to be here forever." she moaned out before she started to move tortuously slow. Dean gripped her hips and pulled her against him hard making her cry out. He smiled and moaned at the feeling of her surrounding him.

"Never wanna leave. Never. Never letting you go. Love you so much. Always. God, Liz..." Dean mumbled as she rocked against him driving him closer and closer to his orgasm. She bites his neck, stiffing her moan as she came. It didn't take him long before he followed her. She lay on his chest, sated and happy. She could lay there forever, wrapped in his arm. The knock on their door, followed by Sam's voice, interrupted them. He apologized though the door, but he said that it was urgent.

They dress quickly and got Abby up. While Lizzy finished fixing breakfast, Dean talked to Sam. "So what is it, Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Sam looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"I... There's something going on at our old house. We need to go there. The family there is in danger." Sam said not pulling any punches.

"You mean Jenny?" Lizzy asked. They both looked at her. "What? I saw that the place got bought so I looked into it," She said.

"Is daddy going to leave to save people again?" Abby said from her seat at the table.

"No, Abby, someone here at home needs your dad's help. So we aren't going anywhere." Sam said. "Dean, we need to check this out."

"All right, Sammy. We'll check it out. I still have a few hours before I have to be at the Garage. So we'll look into it." Dean said. "Lizzy, you wanna help us out on this one?" Lizzy looked surprised the excited at the prospect.

"What about Abby? Bring her with? I'm sure Ms. Collins wouldn't mind looking after her for a little bit?"

"You can bring her if you want. Or get a sitter. It's up to you. When do we need to go, Sammy?" Dean replied. They sat down and had breakfast. After that, Lizzy went to get ready as well as Abby as he started clearing the table and washing the dishes.

Sam started to laugh. Dean glared at his brother. "What's so funny?"

"Dude, you're so domestic..." Sam said as Dean flipped dishwater on him.

Lizzy decided to take Abby over to Ms. Collins, so Abby could hang out with her friend, Molly. When she got back to the house, she saw the boys were ready to go.

"I guess it's time to investigate." Lizzy said with a smile, clearly excited.

They knocked on the door to their old house and before Dean could say anything Sam introduced them and told the woman that they used to live that and they wanted to look around. The woman invited them in and they looked around and figured out that there was something in the house. They just didn't know what. Lizzy's head began to pound, and Dean was beginning to worry. They walked around the house soon after that. She had almost a full-blown migraine by the time they left. She nearly doubled over in pain as he lead her to the car. After a bit, the pounding began to stop.

"It's a ghost, I think but... I've never has such a powerful reaction like that. I don't think that you're everyday, run of the mill kind of ghost though... Dean, it scared me." Lizzy said. Dean nodded, helping her into the car as they drove for a bit, thinking.

"Ok, first we need to figure out how to keep Jenny and her kids safe till we get the house cleared out? So we need to figure out what's going on. Normally we dig into the history of a place but this time we already know the history." Dean said.

"Yeah but how much do we really know Dean...? I mean how much do you actually remember?" Sam asked.

"About that night?"

"Yeah." Sam replied

"Not much. I remember the fire... the heat... and carrying you out the front door." Dean said remembering. Lizzy watched as the two men talked about they pass, making sure to keep out of it, but listen.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what, you never knew that?" Sam shakes his head.

"No."

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was….was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And now we knew it was a demon with yellow-eyes," Sam said almost angrily. Dean wrapped his arm around Lizzy when he felt her jump at the name.

"If we want to figure out what's happening now, then we have to find out what happened then and see if it's the same." Sam suggested.

"I don't know maybe we should talk to people that Dad knew... maybe he said something about what he thought happened." Dean said stopping the car at the house.

Sam looked at Dean. "Is this just another job to you?"

Dean ignored him, before heading inside.

"I'll be right back." He walked to his bedroom. After heading inside, he stood next to a bathroom door and took out his cell phone. After making sure no one can see him, he dialed a number not knowing that Lizzy had followed him.

"Dad? I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you'll get 'em. But I'm with Sam. And we're in Lawrence. And there's somethin' in our old house. I don't know if it's yellow-eyes or not, but…" His voice broke. He paused, barely keeping himself together. "…I don't know what to do. So, whatever you're doin', if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad." He hung up sadly, with tears in his eyes.

"You always were a daddy's boy." She joked, startling him a bit. When he turned and she saw the tears, her expression softened, moving over to pull him into a hug. "We will find out what this is, and... we will find him." She said softly, silent cursing John Winchester for doing this to his kids.

Time came for Dean to go to work at the garage and Dean talked to the owner about his dad. He found out that John had been to see a psychic in town. After Dean got home he told Sam and Lizzy about it.

Sam picked up the phone book and started looking. "There's quite a few psychics in here how do we know which one to call?"

Lizzy looked over Sam's shoulder, nosily. "Wow, there are a lot. El Devino... " She let out a laugh. "The Mysterious Fortskey, he sounds promising." She said with a smile. "Missouri Mosley..." She trailed off.

"Missouri? That's a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Uh, yeah. Right here." Sam showed Dean the ad. "Why?"

Dean went to his bedroom and returned with John's Journal. "Right here in Dad's journal. Read the first sentence."

Sam read, "Went to Missouri and I learned the truth."

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean commented.

"So your dad might know this Missouri. Let's go then." She said. Dean pulled Lizzy aside for a moment while Sam got ready.

"You know this Missouri. Don't you? You jumped at the name. This is where Dad brought you for help with your sense, isn't it?" Dean asked. Lizzy smiled at that.

"Yes, Dean. She is part of the reason why I decided to settle here. She is quite powerful, and she taught me a lot. I think you will like her. It will be nice to see her again, It's been a while," She said with a smile before grabbing Abby and heading out the door. It didn't take them long to get to Missouri Mosley's house.

They all got out of the Impala before knocking on the door. Missouri answered it with a smile.

"I was expecting all of you, come in come in. Abby you sure have grown since the last time I saw you. Like a weed I say. And to see you boys again, you where so small the last time I saw you, Dean, been hearing a lot about you. All good, all good." She said with a smile to Lizzy before ushering them in.

Dean picked up Abby and led the way inside. He sat down in the offered seat and settled Abby on his lap. "We're here because there's something in our old house."

"We thought you might be able to help us." Sam added in.

"First let me take a look at you, haven't seen you two since you where kids." She said with at smile. "And here you have kids of your own. She is a Gem, just like her daddy. And Sam..." She cocked her head for a moment. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And now John, is missing as well." Both dean and Sam looked at her in shock.

"She's a great isn't she? She was also a great teacher." Lizzy said with a smile. Missouri smiled back

"Flattery will get you everywhere girl."

"So you knew our dad?" Sam asked.

"He came for a reading." She said, telling him the story about how she met John, and how she knew about some of the things that go bump in the dark.

"So you think there is something back in that house?" Missouri asked.

"Lizzy said there was and EMF was off the scale. There's something there we just don't know exactly what. Sam and I... we were wondering if it might be the thing that killed our mother." Dean said absently playing with his daughter's hair. "Bottom line is that there is a woman and her children in danger in our house and we have a responsibility to make sure that they are safe."

"Why don't you ask you wife, she knows the answer to that. She met the thing that killed your mother, and she has been in that house..." Missouri said.

"It's not him. I'm sorry. It's something else... and strong."

"Which I don't understand. I haven't been back inside, but I've been keeping an eye on the place. It's been quiet. Why is it acting up now?" Missouri said.

"I don't know, but with dad gone, Jessica dead and now the house, it's almost like something is starting." Sam added.

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean asked looking at his brother. "How did you even know that we had to go to the house?"

Sam looked at Missouri. She just looked away and Sam sighed. "I have these nightmares... and lately they've been coming true. Exactly how I see it happen."

"You couldn't tell me this sooner? Jesus, Sammy!" Dean was getting upset and Lizzy place a calming hand on his shoulder.

"What don't we all go check out the house." Missouri offered. Lizzy looked apprehensive. "You need practice Lizzy. You can't let it control you. You need to be able to control what your body is telling you." She explained. Lizzy wasn't happy about that.

They got Jenny and her kids out of the house for the day and started poking around. Jenny offered to take Abby with her and after talking about it Dean and Lizzy decided that would probably be best. Dean stayed with Lizzy and Missouri. Dean squeezed his wife's hand.

"Are you alright? Do you sense anything?" Lizzy rubbed her throbbing head.

"Yes and that is the problem. It's almost overloading me," Lizzy admitted.

"I can see why." Missouri said, as she walked the house.

"Do you know what is here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but I want to see if Lizzy can do it as well. Focus honey, you need to be able to do that."

"It's so strong; it's over almost over whelming. Like a bright light, I can see something there; I just can't make it out. But one... almost seams... Familiar, while the other... It's strong, and scary... It's the one overwhelming me. It's evil." Lizzy said.

"So there are two things here? How is that possible? Usually it's only one entity..." Dean said slipping into investigator mode.

"Any idea what they are exactly?" Sam asked.

"When that thing came, all those years ago, it was evil, pure and simple, something that evil leaves wounds and those wounds can become infected, it can attract the paranormal." Missouri explained.

"And It's attracted a ghost... no a poltergeist." Lizzy said eyes wide.

"That is my girl." Missouri said with a smile. "I can't make out the second one, you said it was familiar though, Lizzy?" Missouri said

"Yes, but I can't place It."

"Well then, it may come to you."

"So how do we get rid of a poltergeist? I mean this ain't just a salt and burn. Poltergeist is serious business." Dean said looking to Missouri.

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, Lizzy and Missouri were sitting around Missouri's kitchen table herbs spread all over. Dean looked at everything and asked, "What are all of these things?"<p>

"Angelica root, van van oil, Crossroad dirt and a few other odds and ends" She said as Dean and Lizzy were making the pouches.

"And this is for?" Sam asked.

"We need to put it in the walls, east, west, south and north corners of the house. And it will purify the house."

"Right but we have to work fast once this poltergeist figures out what we're doing its not going to be too happy. We'll each take a floor. Lizzy, I want you with me." Dean said, finally in his element and taking charge.

They got to the house and once again convinced Jenny to leave the house with her kids. Lizzy and Dean secure in the knowledge that Abby was safe with her regular sitter.

It was late when they got the job done and a little worse for wear. "So that's it, right? It's over?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Missouri said.

"You sure?" Sam asked

"I'm sure, why do you ask?" Missouri countered.

"I don't know, I guess it's nothing."

"I sense something... but.. I don't know." Lizzy said, now that her pounding head was nothing. "But I can't place it." It was then that Jenny came home to her messy house, Dean, Sam and Lizzy all helped her get it back in order.

Sam Dean and Lizzy sat in the car waiting. "Tell me again why we are still here and I am not at home fucking my wife?" Dean asked earning an elbow in the ribs from Lizzy.

"I don't know I still have a bad feeling," Sam replied.

"Missouri went over the place and so did Liz. It's over Sam." Dean said moving to start the car.

Sam gripped his brother's shoulder. "DEAN! LOOK!" he said pointing to Jenny's bedroom window where she was screaming for help. They barreled out of the car and into the house.

"Lizzy, get Jenny we'll get the kids!" Lizzy ran off and Dean went to get the little boy while Sam got the girl. On the way out Dean saw Sam thrown against the living room wall and shoved the boy into his sister's arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can. GO!" he told her only vaguely aware that he was repeating his father's own words to him form so many years ago. Dean tried to help Sam but was thrown out of the house onto the front lawn.

* * *

><p>Will post until next Friday then I'm getting in a car and going to my Grandma's for the holiday's. No internet really for me. It's going to end on a story end, so it shouldn't be on a bad cliffy of anything.<p> 


	17. No Place Like: Part 2

Lizzy was up stairs, getting Jenny. The door wouldn't open so after a few tires, Lizzy kicked it open. She assured Jenny that Dean and Sam had her kids, as they made their way outside. It wasn't long until she saw her husband being thrown from the house.

"DEAN!" She screamed as the front door slammed shut, with Sam still inside. She got to her Husband and helped him up. They were both at the impala in a flash, getting guns, and Dean grabbed an axe, before turning back, hacking at the door. She could feel it, both now, the evilness of the poltergeist, and something, she was afraid to say out loud. Dean got the door open and they were inside, guns drawn. They walked into a room, seeing Sam pinned against the wall, and a spirit made of fire. Dean aimed as both Lizzy and Sam screamed "NO!"

"Dean It's not what you think... I think it's..." Lizzy said, remembering this feeling from the gravesite of one, Mary Winchester.

"Mom." Sam said.

Dean froze, staring at the form of his mother. His eyes were wide and his breath was quick and shallow. She crossed the room and laid a hand on Dean's cheek.

"Dean," She said softly.

Dean was in shock. "Mom?" Tears well up in his eyes. "Momma?"

She smiled and moved on to Sam. "Sam." She touched his cheek as well. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Sam asked. Mary turned looking at Lizzy with a smile before turning away and looking at the ceiling.

"YOU, get out of my house. And let go of my son." With that she was engulfed in flame again and floated up to the ceiling and disappearing.

"MOM!" Dean yelled before dropping to his knees. Lizzy was beside Dean, holding him. She could tell how hard this was on him. She looked up at Sam as he looked down at them. They both knew it was over.

They picked up Abby, both Dean and Lizzy giving her a big hug before headed back to the house, tired, emotionally and physically. They were trying to get Abby back to sleep when she turned to her Daddy.

"Daddy, you're upset? Are you ok?" asked Abby. Lizzy smiled sadly; sometimes it wasn't the best thing having their child be so perceptive. Dean sniffled and smiled a sad smile.

"Come here, baby." He said sitting down in the rocking chair that was still in Abby's room. Abby climbed up in her daddy's lap. "I'm fine sweetheart. I just had a long night and I need a little cuddle time. Is that ok with you?"

"Of course daddy." Abby said, sitting in his lap, head on his chest. Lizzy watch them both, smile on her face. She walked over to them, sitting beside the rocking chair as Dean rocked, singing softly Abby's favorite lullaby. It didn't take her long before she fell asleep in Dean's arms, but Dean and Lizzy just stayed there, happy that they were all together.

Dean finally put Abby in her bed and wrapped Lizzy in his arms. He kissed her gently and hugged her tightly. "Come to bed with me." he whispered hotly into her ear.

"Dean, not that I wouldn't enjoy it, but we have had an exhausting night... Maybe in the morning." She said, giving his a quick kiss that he made deeper. She smiled. "Incorrigible I say!" Dean led her back to their bedroom closing and locking the door. He stood at the door and watched her take off her robe and climb into bed. He sighed contently and climbed in next to her. He pulled her close and they fell asleep.

Dean woke early. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky. Dean slipped out of bed and into the shower not bothering to redress as he climbed back into bed with Liz. He laid there watching her sleep for a long time before he couldn't resist the urge to reach over and thread his fingers through her hair.

Lizzy was startled awake, sitting up straight in her bed. Dean looked at her confused before she shot up out of bed, and into Abby's room. She held the little girl in her arms as she Sobbed, the little girl confused. Dean followed and pulled his girls into his arms kissing them both on the tops of their heads.

"Lizzy," he whispered. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"He said that I wasn't holding my end... that he should not hold his." She said quietly, rocking back and forth holding her child, crying. Dean held her tighter.

"Baby, what are you talking about? What happened? Were you dreaming?" Dean asked concern filling his voice. She nodded.

"A dream. He threaten her. He said he would kill her... He said that you two shouldn't be here, that we are in the way..." Lizzy looked at Abby, at her confused eyes. Abby was scared slightly but she smiled, wiping the tears off her mom's check.

"Don't cry mommy." Dean cursed under his breath.

"Son of a... Alright... alright I guess it's time to go. This isn't fair. I want to stay with you. Maybe we should sell the house. Put everything we don't need into a storage unit and take you and Abbs with us. I've thought about that before." Dean said holding onto his family.

"We can talk about it. Talk with Sam. I know our savings is slowly getting killed. I know we were preparing for this, but not to this extent. Maybe selling would be the best. But it's Abby I'm worried about." Lizzy said.

"I want to stay with daddy." Abby said. Dean just smiled down at Abby turning back to Liz.

"How long do we have? Can we get a few more hours of sleep? Or do Sammy and me need to get gone? I... God I don't want to leave you." Dean said again brushing Abby's hair away from her face.

"He said soon. I don't feel him... I'm not sure." She said, getting up, still holding on to Abby. Dean could see she wasn't going to let the girl go. Lizzy walked back to the bed, laying Abby next to her. It didn't take Abby long to fall back to sleep.

Dean watched her as she got more and more upset. He had to do something. "Lizzy. Baby, he said soon, right? Not 'now' or anything else. So he's not going to take her from us today. Not to mention that I won't let that happen. Put her back in her bed and come talk with me. Please." Dean asked her standing in the doorway of their room.

She looked at him for a moment, then to Abby, before looking back at him. She nodded before carrying her back to her room. She looked at her for a moment, torn but she left her there before returning to her husband, waiting for her in the doorway. They walked back to their room, laying back in bed, Dean wrapping his arms around her and she cuddled into him. Dean kissed her and whispered, "I'll be right back." He got out of bed and talked to Sam for a moment then came back into their room closing and locking the door.

"Sam's going to watch Abby today. You and I are staying right here. I think we need it." He said climbing back into their bed. He kissed her gently and pushed her to roll over on her stomach. She started to protest when he dug talented fingers into her body massaging tense tired muscles.

"Everything's going to be okay. You'll see. That bastard can't keep us apart for long. Look what happened when he pulled this bullshit last time... I tore this country apart looking for you and then when I found you I married you. We're meant to be, you and me." he said letting her roll back over onto her back. "I love you, Lizzy. And no matter what I'll always find a way to come home to you." Dean kissed her deeply. The kiss filled with every bit of love and passion that he could manage. She broke the kiss with a gasp.

"I know you will Love. You are right; he can't keep us away forever. We will find a way to make it work." She said pulling him into another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too. We'll get through this. You'll see." Dean said sliding a hand down over her body. "I love you so much. Thank you, for everything. For believing me when I told you about all this, for staying with me, for letting me and Bobby train you, especially for Abby and for marrying me. I love you, Elizabeth Winchester. Always." Dean said laying himself bare before her in more ways than one. She smiled up at him, tears within her eye.

"I will always love you too. You and Abby and let face it, Sam, John, and Bobby are everything to me. My Family. And I will do everything my power to protect it. I believe in you because you are right, and i love you even more for that." She said before pulling him down into a loving kiss. Dean moaned softly as she kissed him. He ran his hands over her body lightly making her shiver at his touch.

"Make love to me, Baby. I want to feel you." She smiled at him, slowly removing her robe as he watched her. When she was bare to him, she pulled him back into a kiss, soft and leisurely, like she had all the time in the world. She never wanted to ever let him go.

Dean moaned again as she kissed him. He could never get enough of her mouth on him. He hissed as she bit his shoulder and kissed down his chest.

"Mmm, Liz. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, moving to kiss all over his chest, licking and nipping, making sure to touch ever inch of him. She couldn't get enough of him. She never wanted too. She moved back up him, settling herself on him, pulling him into another hot, long kiss, full of love and desperation to never let go.

"Easy, baby. We have all day and all night." Dean reminded her. He trailed his fingers over her back and sides earning a gasp and a shiver. Dean smiled. He kissed her cheek and down her neck and nibbled at her collarbone. He gasped and giggled and moaned and Dean loved that he had that affect on her. She bit her lip at the sensations, which in turn pulled a growl from him as well.

"Not sure I can handle all day and night, but I will try." She smiled almost wickedly, before racking her nails down his chest, causing him to gasp out. "But I'm not sure you're going to handle it." She purred out.

"Oh God baby you drive me crazy." Dean gasped out. He was enjoying what she was doing to him and he was enjoying letting her run the show. He knew that she needed to feel in control after facing the Yellow eyed demon. "Do your worst baby, I can take it." He challenged. She smiled wickedly at him.

"You're going to regret say that." She purred, nibbling at his neck. She grabbed his wrist, pinning them above his head. She looked into his eyes, seeing that he would let her get away with anything. She smiled wider at that trust before her hand slipped off the bed, to the nightstand drawer. She pulled out a silk ribbon that they hadn't used in a while. She showed it to him, looking for approval before proceeding. Dean grinned wickedly as she showed him the ribbon. He groaned and shifted positions as heat flooded his body and directly settled in his cock. He watched her stalk him and suddenly knew what it felt like to be hunted by a Winchester.

She took his wrist, tying them one by one to the bed. She looked down at her the prize before her, hungrily.

"You are all mine." She growled. "Always and forever." She moved back to his neck, licking, before slowly licking a wet trail down his chest, his stomach and lowering, loving the reaction she was getting from him. Dean was panting and moaning as she worked his body.

"Oh god, oh baby, please. God Liz, I need you baby. Need you so bad." Dean rambled. She was driving him crazy and she knew it. He gave her what she wanted and surrendered to her. His muscles quivered and quaked with coiled tension and his achingly hard cock bobbed proudly against his stomach. "Liz, please touch me, so hard for you, baby. All yours."

She smiled at him before wrapping her hand around his erection, stroking it lightly. She watched every reaction, every twitch, every movement, putting them to memory. She leaned in, licking the tip, knowing she was driving him insane with the way he was panting, loving ever second. It was only then, when he said her name in a pleading voice that she took him completely in her mouth.

"Ahh!" Dean cried out as her mouth surrounded him. He bucked off the bed grateful that she knew him so well and was prepared for the reaction. He thrashed and strained against the ties that held him.

"Oh yeah, baby. Oh, god, don't stop." Dean murmured. She smiled around his cock, working him slowly, driving him insane with lust, want, need. Need for her, and the things she was doing to him. She was getting so aroused at this power play; she forgot how much she enjoyed it. She could tell he was getting close, so she let him slip from her lips causing a groin to come from.

"Not yet my love, I want you inside me. Deep inside me when you come." She purrs, slipping back up his body, pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss. Dean broke off the kiss panting heavily.

"Then stop teasin', honey. Please." Dean begged. She gave him a look, like she was debating what to do before she moved in, nipping his ear.

"I guess I will take pity on you," she said, before slowing moving him so that he rested next to her extremely wet entrance. She looked into his eyes, seeing the need that she caused, how much he loved her. She smiled, wanting one last tease. "Tell me how much you want me?" Dean moaned loudly and bucked up against her.

"Want you so bad. Never wanted anyone more. Just you, all for you. Love you so much. Please baby. Please." Dean begged. Looking up at her with love and lust filled green eyes. She nearly came from that look alone before she moved to down on him, both of them gasping out at the sensation.

"Fuck, Dean, feel so good. So right. Love you, Only you." She said before she began to ride him. She started slowly, wanting to last forever, but it didn't take her long before she speed up her pace.

"Oh, God, yeah, Liz. Just like that. Harder, baby. Harder. Lizzy, wanna to touch you." Dean moaned out. Part of him wanted her to untie him. Another part, a larger part wanted her to keep him tied.

"I know love, but just let go and let me... Let me take care of you... Dean!" She moans, moving faster and faster, before coming hard against him, shuttering. Dean screamed and thrust hard up against her as he came hot and deep inside her. He was panting hard trying to catch his breath. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Liz." He whispered. She smiles.

"I love you too." She said before moving, untying him before rest back on top of him, grateful for the hands that wrapped around her body. They lay there, happy, content, when she heard her stomach growl. Dean laughed a little.

"Sounds like you're hungry." He said. "Let me up. I'll fix you breakfast." Dean promised. She smiled, moving off him. She watched as he got up and dressed but she just lay on the bed, happy. She stretched on the bed, naked and unashamed of it, as she knew her husband watched her.

Dean smiled. He covered Lizzy with a blanket and left the room. The house was empty and there was a note on the fridge saying that Sam had taken Abby to the park to play and he had his cell if they needed him. Dean smiled and called Sam to check that they were okay. He hung up and started making breakfast. He gathered the omelets and orange juice on a tray and took them back to their bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind him and set the tray on the bed and climbed in next to Lizzy.

"Sammy and Abby are at the park. It's just us for a while." He said.

"Just the two of us, wow it's been a while," she said with a smile, before she dug into her breakfast. "I love that you can cook," She said, as she ate happily. When she was done, she smiled at him. "So what would you like to do with me, all alone in our house?"

"Anything you want. Today is all about you. You got a 'Honey-do' list I'll start on that, you want me stay here in bed with you all day we can do that too. I don't care as long as I'm here with you." Dean told her leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"How about... We call a realtor..." She said, unsure of herself. Dean looked at her for a moment.

"Are you sure? I mean... you love this house. Abby loves this house." Dean looked sheepish and confessed, "I love this house. I want you to be happy and I know I mentioned it but... I just want you to be sure." Dean said.

"I'm not, I will admit that. But there is one thing that I'm sure of. I love you. I want to be with you. Abby needs her Father. But it's not like I will be leaving when you do. It will take me some time to get everything settled. But once I do, I want to be with you." She said with a smile.

"As long as you are sure, honey. We'll call the realtor that sold us the house." Dean said hugging her to him.

Dean got up and went over to the dresser and started digging through the drawer looking for the realtor's card when the lights in the room flickered and they both heard, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Now that, would be cheating..."

* * *

><p>AN: Evil Cliffy For the win!


	18. No Place Like: Part 3

_Dean got up and went over to the dresser and started digging through the drawer looking for the realtor's card when the lights in the room flickered and they both heard, "Tsk, tsk, tsk... Now that, would be cheating..."_

Lizzy was up in a flash.

"WHY! He would still be traveling. It would still count!" She screamed. He smiled at her, his eyes racking over her, before she even noticed she wasn't wearing anything. She quickly grabbed he robe, covering herself from him.

"Awww And I was quite enjoying the view." He said with a smile. Dean glared and stepped in front of Lizzy.

"You sick son of a ..." Dean stopped when Lizzy put her hand on his arm. "Why would that be cheating? What difference does it make if they come with me or not?" Dean hissed.

Yellow Eyes leered at Lizzy and laughed. "Her gift and the girl's would give you an advantage. Now where's the sport in that? Do your job Winchester."

"No." Lizzy spoke up. "I'm tired of getting pushed around. I'm tired of you telling us what to do." She yelled out. She felt the air getting knocked out of her as she hit the wall, pinned to it. When she focused, she could see that Dean was also up against the wall. It stood between her and Dean, smiling at her as is walked closer. She could hear Dean's curses.

"You, remind me so much of someone else I liked. But I kill her for not listening to me, and I wouldn't mind doing the same to you."

"But you can't hurt Dean, and if you hurt me, Dean would..."

"Chase me to the far reaches of hell? What is my drawback, he would be there on the road." He said, before caressing her cheek. "Learn your place little girl."

"Fuck! Fine, you win. They'll stay. But... I want you to swear that you will NEVER hurt Liz, Abby or any other kids we might have, EVER. And I want free reign to visit when ever I want." Dean stated.

"Dean, Dean, Dean... Making deals with Devils? What would your daddy say?" He sneered.

"Way I see it this is win-win. You want me out on the road then you leave my family the fuck alone." Dean replied.

"Who says I want to hurt them Dean, It's only your actions that have forced my hand." It said, moving to Dean before whispering in his ear. "I don't dirty myself with humans much, but for your wife, mmm I would make an exception." He smiled at Dean's anger. "Now get too it. And take Sammy with you. You are always lost without your brother." He said before leaving.

After a few moments they were both free from the wall and they crumpled together on the floor. Dean gathered Lizzy in his arms tightly. His breath came quick and shallow. He regained his composure and cursed,

"FUCK! How the fuck did that thing get in here? Shit, I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." He said rocking back and forth with her in his arms.

"No, It's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed it. I shouldn't want more then what we have... I just… just kill that son of a bitch, Dean, promise me that you will be the one to do it," she growled.

"No, it's not anyone's fault." Dean said as he reached for the phone to get Sam and Abby back to the house. "One thing is for sure, I'm gonna call Bobby and have him come down here and rework the protections on the house. To make sure it can't get back in."

"Sounds like a good idea. Get him here as quick as possible. I want to make sure me and Abby are safe. And I guess... you will be heading out soon..." She said, sorrowful. After Dean made his phone calls, she turned to him. "What did he tell you? When he whispered to you?" She asked

"He... It... It doesn't matter. Just know that I won't let it hurt you. I swear. Baby, promise me that if anything happens you'll call me right away. Promise?" Dean asked looking her in the eye.

"Oh course I would call you. I'm just still wondering how he got in and how we can prevent it." She said, worried. "I don't want him to be able to pop in whenever he feels like it."

"I know baby." Dean heard the door and heard Sam call. Dean bolted from the bedroom and scooped his daughter up in his arms holding her tightly to him and kissing her hair.

Sam looked confused. "Dean? What's going on?"

"We, uh... we gotta go, Sammy. First thing in the morning." Dean said looking sadly and Lizzy.

"Not that I complaining but why the suddenness..." Sam asked, looking between the two. "Oh no... did he?" Sam asked.

"We are not sure how he got in... but let's just say, he isn't happy." Lizzy said, almost in tears before she went back to the bedroom, not wanting to lose it completely in front of Sam.

"We're ok, Sammy. We are, really. He just surprised us that's all. God, Sammy we gotta find Dad and we gotta find a way to kill this thing." Dean said looking at his brother almost brokenly and still cradling Abby in his arms.

"We will, Dean I swear it." Sam replied.

"Come on, Abby, let's go check on Mommy." Dean said hugging the little girl again.

Lizzy was sitting on the bed, sniffling lightly when Dean and Abby came in. She looked up at them, giving them a sad smile.

"I'm fine... Ok that is a lie, but I will be alright. I just... want us to be a normal family, not you running around for the rest of our lives chasing this thing. And before you say it..." Lizzy said, stopping Dean from speaking. "How do you kill a demon Dean? Is there a way? I will look but I don't think there is a way. You are just going to spend all your life chasing this thing, like your father, and Abby is going to grow up with her father." She said, voicing her fears.

"I... I don't know, baby. There has to be something. We know we can send them back to Hell so there has to be a way to kill it. There has to be. We'll find it." Dean said setting Abby on their bed. Abby climbed into her mother's lap, hugging her.

"Don't cry mommy." Abby said, clearly upset at her parent's pain.

"I will be fine sweetie. Everything is going to be fine, you know how I know this?" Lizzy said.

"How mommy?"

"Because your daddy will make it so." Abby smiled widely at that, causing Lizzy to crack a smile.

"Oh course he will, Daddy can do anything." Abby squealed.

"Let's try to enjoy the rest of the day, and guess what, kiddo... Grandpa Bobby is going to come visit in a few days. Will you like that?" Dean told Abby as he sat on the bed next to his girls.

"Really?" she squealed loud, bouncing on her mother's lap. "Yay! I'm so happy! I have Daddy and Grandpa! Let's go play daddy." The excited 3-year-old said. Dean sighed.

"Abby, baby. Daddy needs to talk to you, ok? Can you listen for a minute?" Dean asked sliding closer to her on the bed. He hated to have this conversation. But she had to know that he was leaving. Dean felt like crying and he felt like an ass for breaking his little girl's heart.

"What is it daddy?" Abby asked, curiously.

Dean took a deep breath. He looked at Lizzy and took Abby into his lap. "Baby, you know how Daddy has to go on trips sometimes... for work? Well Daddy and Uncle Sammy have to go on a trip." Dean said as simply as he could. How was he supposed to explain his work to a 3 year old?

"You have to help people. That is what mommy says. Can I go with you?" Abby asked hopeful. Dean's heart broke and he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"No, baby, you can't. You have to stay here at home with mommy." Dean said a little choked as a tear slipped from his eye.

"But I want to go with you." Abby said.

"We have to stay here, baby. We can't go." Lizzy tried.

"Why? I want daddy to stay here." Abby said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but he needs to so, to save people. It's his job."

"I don't like his Job." Abby pouted.

"Abby, baby, I'm..." Dean started as she shuffled out of his lab and into her mother's. Dean's heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. He tried to hug her but she buried herself in her mother's arms and started to cry.

"Abby, baby... I'm sorry. I'll... I'll be out in the garage." He kissed his wife and left the room. He got to the garage and climbed up on the hood of the Impala. He felt like shit for hurting Abby and he couldn't keep the tears back.

Lizzy held her daughter, talking to her, trying to reason with the 3 year old without much luck. After a while, the little girl tired herself out. Lizzy took the little girl to her bed, letting her sleep off the crying spell. She knew Dean had been hurt by it, and wasn't that shocked by the state she found him in when she got to the garage.

"She is three Dean. She will get over it. She just loves her Daddy. We both do. She will understand with time. But I'm sure that doesn't make it any easier," she said, moving to hug her husband.

"I just... wish I could stay. I want to be here to raise her, to watch her grow. I've been gone a couple of months and she's gotten so big. I'm going to miss everything." Dean said burying his tear stained face in Lizzy's neck. "What's so important? Why is he jerking us around like this? It's not fair."

"No, it's not. It's cruel. I wish there was something I can do to help, except be there, and even that, I'm not allowed to do." She said, pulling him into a tight hug. "We will get though this, I know not the way we want, but we will. Me and Abby, we are strong because of you. Your strength and love will give us what we need to see this through. And if you ever have a doubt in your mind that you are doing the right thing, think of us and we will give you the strength to keep going. We love you Dean Winchester, and despite what maybe going on, it wouldn't change that for anything."

"Is she still mad at me?" Dean asked sliding off the car. He walked around to the trunk and started loading up his supplies.

"She wasn't mad, just upset, Dean. She's sleeping." She laughed at that, which got a funny look from Dean. "She has got you wrapped around her little finger, hasn't she?" She said with a bright smile

"Just like her mother." Dean said as he reorganized the weapons trunk. "Hmm, remind me to get the supplies to make more salt rounds. I'm almost out." He closed the trunk and they went back in the house. Sammy and I are going to check in with Missouri before we head out of town tomorrow. Do you need me to do anything before we go?"

"Just this." She said, pulling him into a kiss.

"Dude, I'm standing right here." Sam could be heard from behind them, but Lizzy didn't care are she kissed her husband with all the love she had for him. Dean laughed a little. Dean looked at the clock. It was getting late. The day had just slipped by them. "Damn where did the day go. Sammy are you packed?"

"Yeah Dean, just gotta throw the rest of my stuff in my bag in the morning." Sam said.

"Well then I guess it's time for me to pack up. Lizzy? Help me?" Dean said.

"Sure, I will help you Dean." She said, as she followed him into the bedroom. Dean gathered up his clothes and some other things he wanted to take.

"I am so sorry about this Baby." he said as they folded his clothes. He left her and went into the bathroom to get his razor and things. "Thanks for helping me." He kissed her cheek and went to the closet. "Liz... Have you seen my leather jacket?"

"No, it's not in there?" She asked, and then she closed her eyes and groaned. "I have an idea." She said, leaving heading to Abby's room and there, inside was their little girl, wearing her Daddy's jacket. Dean followed and sighed when he saw Abby wrapped up in his jacket.

"I guess I'll get it from her later." Dean said half expecting protest from Liz and completely hoping to not get into a fight. He walked back to their room to finish packing. Lizzy let out a huff at her husband before going to talk to Abby.

"Hey, Abby, your Daddy needs his coat." She said.

"I know. He can't leave without it." Abby said.

"Is that why you took it? That daddy is going to stay as long as you have it?" She watched her little girl nod sadly.

"It don't work that way, Sweetheart. But I know what will work. If you give Daddy his jacket back, then I promise you that Daddy will spend the rest of the night with you. I will make you anything you want for dinner, and then, you can sleep with us. I'm sure daddy would love to have you next to him." Abby's eyes widened at that before she ran, still with the coat on, to give it to her daddy. Dean heard Abby before he saw her. He turned to see her standing in the doorway with his jacket dragging on the floor. He couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Wait right there." he said quickly grabbing the camera and taking her picture. "Still mad at me, little one?" he asked her.

"No because Mommy said you would play with me is I gave your jacket back." She said, taking it off and trying to hand it to him. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to stay. Me and mommy were so sad last time. I know you save people daddy, but we needing saving too." She said in her child like way.

"I'm sorry Baby. If I could take you with me I would but I can't. I grew up on the road with your Grandpa, and I can't tell you how many times I wished for a home like this. You're safer here than with me right now. I promise that just as soon as I can I'll be back, ok?" He asked her getting on his knees so he could look in her eyes. "So, what do you want to play and what do you want Daddy to make you for dinner or was Mommy going to make dinner?"

"Mommy got dinner, I got daddy." She said with a smile. She thought for a moment. "Color?" She said before a bright smile. "I know! Impala! Let's work on her." Dean laughed loudly.

"Your mother is going to pitch a fit but alright. Let's go." Dean took Abby out to the garage and opened the door. He got her a step stool and popped the hood on the car. He started by showing her the carburetor.

They were out there for about a half hour before Sam joined them and an hour after that Lizzy came looking for them. She looked at the mess her family was in and couldn't help but smile.

"I just wished you changed her before letting her getting all oily. Dinner is almost ready. You got 10 minutes." She said, shaking her head. She moved in to give a quick kiss to her husband's cheek and her Daughter's head. Sam looked put out, which caused Lizzy to laugh before she kissed his cheek too.

"Clean. Now!" Dean laughed and picked Abby up.

"Come on, Abbs, bath time," he said, then leaned close. "If you take a quick bath now then later I'll let you get in the tub to play" he told her. "How does that sound? Oh and it's our secret so don't tell Mommy." Abby was about to squeal when she covered her mouth before nodding, but couldn't help being excited in her daddy's arms.

Lizzy finished up with dinner, before setting up the table, waiting for her family to get ready for dinner. She knew the smell of the home-cooked food would draw them quickly.

Dean gave Abby a quick bath and put her in her pajamas. They started to smell dinner and he picked her up. "Smells like dinner. Should we go?"

Abby hugged Dean around the neck and nodded. Dean smiled and carried her to the table. He put her in her booster seat and went to help Lizzy put the meal on the table. They ate quietly since no one really had much to say.

After dinner Dean asked, "You want me to wash the dishes?"

"No, I'm sure Sam would be more than willing too. Right Sam?" Lizzy said. Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "So Dean can spend more time with his family." Lizzy explained.

"Oh yeah… Right. Dishes, It's the least I can do." Sam said before hurrying off into the kitchen. Lizzy held back a laugh.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean said.

"Not a problem, Dean." Sam replied.

"Come on, Abby." Dean held out his hand and Abby grabbed it and ran off pulling off her pj's as she ran making Dean laugh. Dean heard Lizzy get up and knew she was following him. He watched Abby as she dug into her toy box and pulled out her bath toys. Boats and letters and dolls of all kinds. Dean turned on the water and Abby poured in her toys and climbed in. Lizzy just watched as daughter and father interacted, enjoying the moment they shared. She knew that this was tearing Dean up, he loved his daughter so much. After a while she joined them, getting splashed by both Dean and Abby. When Abby started to get sleepy, they dried her off, pulled her PJ's back on. Lizzy smiled as she watched Abby get their bed, looking dwarfed in the king size bed. Dean started to protest, but Lizzy stopped him.

"I kind of promised her, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." He said tucking Abby in and kissing Lizzy sweetly. "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"I know, but it's just how it has to be. We will get though this, like any other crisis that has come our way. We are Winchesters after all. It's what we do." She said with a smile. They climbed into bed and Abby cuddled up next to Dean. He smiled and drifted off in no time.

Dean woke early and watched his two girls sleep. He was going to miss them. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He dressed and picked up his jacket. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom watching his family. Sam came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, man. We gotta go." Sam reminded him.

"Yeah yeah I know." Dean agreed. "I just... wanna stay here for another few minutes."

"That's just going to make it harder. Come on Dean." Sam said quietly. Lizzy started to stir. She opened her eyes and they met Dean's seeing him ready to go. She smiled at him, getting out of bed and moving over to hug him. "I love you. And I WILL see you soon. Keep your brother safe." She said, giving him a kiss goodbye. "Now Go," Dean nodded.

"Yeah ok. Be careful and call me if anything happens. Bobby should be here tomorrow to work up some new protections for the house. Still don't know how he got in here..." Dean said hugging his wife. She smiled before pushing him out the door. She would have stayed outside, and watched him drive away, but she knew, he would never leave if she did. She stood in the living room, listening to impala start up before leaving. She went back to the bedroom, pulling Abby into her arms before falling back to sleep.

Dean pulled to a stop outside Missouri Moseley's house. The brothers got out and walked to the door. Dean was about to knock when the door opened and she ushered them inside.

"We, uh, we just wanted to say thanks and goodbye." Dean told her.

"Are you sure that Jenny and her kids are going to be okay in that house, now?" Sam asked.

"Yes, me and Lizzy will be keeping an eye on it, I'm sure. But I don't sense anything else from that house. You could sense it too, couldn't you?" She asked Sam.

"What is happening to me?" Sam asked.

"I wish I knew, but even I don't have all the answers." Missouri said. They made a few more minutes of small talk before the boys left. Missouri sighed before walking into her living room.

"All that he could sense and he couldn't even sense his own father was around. John Winchester, I could just slap you. Why won't you go talk to your children? Or least you Daughter in law and grandchild." John sat on the couch idly spinning his wedding ring on his finger.

"I want to. You have no idea how much I wanna see 'em. But I can't. Not yet. Not until I know the truth. Not till I find a way to kill this thing."

* * *

><p>AN: Two updates! yay!


	19. No Place Like: Part 4

Bobby showed up the next day, he looked though the house, finding only one thing wrong. One of the devil's traps looking like it wore over time, but still, the salt seemed to be in perfect condition.

"I'm not sure what your problem is? If I didn't know any better, I would say someone had tampered with it. But who would do such a thing? And Why? Bobby asked.

"We hide them pretty well under rugs and such, do you think maybe one of Abby's friends could have messed with it? Not knowing what it was?" Lizzy asked. Bobby looked at Lizzy.

"I thought we taught you better than that. I set that myself and I know that no 3 year old could ruin that. Now what's going on Sweetheart?" Bobby asked. There wasn't a Winchester alive that could pull a fast one on bobby Singer. When Dean called he was curious but he promised that he would check things out. Lizzy gave him a puzzled look.

"What you think I had something to do with that? Bobby why would I? That bastard has threatened to kill my daughter on more than one occasion, why would I allow him into this house?" Lizzy said, looking insulted.

"Now that's what I'd like to know. Darlin' there ain't a Winchester alive that can get one over on me and don't think you're an exception." Bobby sighed. "Come sit down, Elizabeth." Bobby said going to sit on the couch. "I know you don't like to see your family in danger. But I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on. Please, darlin'." Bobby said setting his hat aside and looking at her pleadingly.

"Bobby, It wasn't me…" She said sincerely. "I'm telling you the truth. I didn't touch them. In fact, just last week me and Dean checked everything to make sure it was fine." Bobby watched her, confidant that she was truthful with him.

"Alright then. Tell me what's been going on around here then and we'll try to figure out what happened and make sure it don't happen again." Bobby promised.

"It's been quiet the past few weeks, just me, Abby, Dean and Sam. Abby had a few friends over and Dean invited a few guys from the shop. Abby has her play date on Tuesday's but my turn isn't tell next week. It's been over a month since it's been here. Julie comes over from time to time. Besides that, it was just the four of us."

"Julie... who's that? She the only one that comes over with any regularity?" Bobby asked.

"Julie Collins, She is my next door Neighbor. She has a 4-year-old daughter, Molly. She watches Abby sometimes and I watch Molly. Since Dean left, she's been the one keeping me sane."

"And the fellas from the shop... can't see any of them bein' here without invitation... you get a sense from anyone lately?" Bobby asked. There had to be an explanation... Traps don't tamper with themselves. And he really didn't want to think that Lizzy had done it. He loved that girl like a daughter.

"No I didn't sense anything, If I did I would have told Dean. I don't see my friends doing anything. They don't even know about them, let alone see them." She said. Bobby sat and thought for a moment.

"If it wasn't you and I for damn sure that it wasn't Dean and you haven't gotten a sense off anyone for a while then... Oh..." Bobby said a stern look falling over his face. "ABIGAIL MARY WINCHESTER, COME IN HER RIGHT NOW!" Bobby yelled, his voice booming through the house. Lizzy jump at his voice.

"What? Abby? You don't think?" Lizzy said in shock as Abby came running. She had the look of 'I'm in trouble, I'm just not quite sure what I did' look.

"Grandpa?" She asked tentatively.

"Come here, sweetheart." Bobby said. Abby climbed up in his lap. "Abby, you know that your mommy and daddy are trying to keep you safe, right?" She nodded. "Ok, good. Did you mess with the designs on the floor? The one by the door?" Abby's eyes went a little wide, looking at the floor.

"No." she said. Lizzy flashed her a knowing look.

"Abby what have a told you about lying?"

"Not to, but you're angry..."

"Answer truthfully, baby."

"Yes, I did it." She said softly.

"Oh, Sweetheart." Bobby said tilting her little chin up to look at him. "Why would you do that? It was very dangerous. Why, baby?"

"He asked me too." Abby said. Lizzy paled visibly at that.

"Who, sweetie? Who asked you to? And why would you go against your parents?" Bobby asked setting Abby down.

"He is my friend. He comes to me in my dreams and talks to me. He said that he wanted to see mommy and daddy. I told him no at first but he told me you would like the surprise..." She explained.

"What does your friend look like, Abby? Can you describe him for us?" Bobby asked. Bobby said a silent prayer for Abby's protection. He had to find a way to protect this little girl. Losing her would kill Dean.

"He changes sometimes, but I always know it him."

"How can you know that?" Lizzy asks

"I sense it. And the way he talks. And his eyes, they are not always, but they are sometime yellow." Abby said. Lizzy let out a light gasp at that, she had been praying that it wasn't true. This whole time… she couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry." Lizzy said before leaving the room, feeling like she was going to be sick.

"Abby, the yellow eyed man is a bad man. He's the reason that your daddy had to leave you again. He's the reason you never got to meet your grandma. You can't talk to him anymore. Do you understand? He's very dangerous." Bobby tried to explain. She looked at him confused.

"He said he liked my mommy and Daddy, that they were friends. Was he not telling me the truth? Why would he not let me be with my Daddy?" Abby asked.

"He's a bad man, Abby. I don't know what else to tell you. I'm gonna go check on your momma. Go on to your room she'll be in a minute." He kissed Abby's head and sent her on. Bobby went to the door of Lizzy's room and knocked. "Lizzy? You alright?"

"Besides puking up my lunch, peachy. God, Why? Why even bother with her? And how long has this been going on? Can't he just leave us in peace? We do everything he tells us, yet he will not leave!" She said, starting to scream, tears starting to flow.

"Come here, darlin'." Bobby said wrapping the girl in a hug. "He's a Demon. He'll do and use whatever and whomever he wants to get what he wants. We just have to make sure to fortify the protections on the house." Bobby told her. She nodded, crying for a minute, before back off, wiping her tears.

"I would do anything to protect her, yet she is the one that who let him in." She said shaking her head. "Just make damn sure he can't come back in." She said, going to see her little girl. They had a long talk about what happened, and Abby promised she wouldn't touch them anymore and that if he came to visit her into her dreams that she should tell her. Bobby worked on the house, making sure it was safe. Lizzy fixed him Dinner and after him a place to stay for the night, not wanting him to drive back late. She stated to talk to him over dinner.

"Bobby I have a favor... Don't tell Dean. It will only make him worry more than he is. There is nothing he can do, so I would rather he didn't know." Lizzy asked.

"Alright, but if something else happens you can't stop me from coming back here or calling Dean." Bobby assures her. "It's gonna be ok, Lizzy. The new wards will hold. And remember to trust your senses and if all else fails offer your guests a drink with a shot of Holy Water in it." She let out chuckle at that.

"Sounds like a deal. Thank you Bobby, for everything. For keeping my family safe. For just being here." She said with a smile.

"Anytime, Darlin', anytime." Bobby said leaving her and heading to the guest room.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Holidays to you all. Will update again after the holidays are over and I'm back home.


	20. Have a Little Faith in Me: Part 1

Have a Little Faith in Me

* * *

><p>She hadn't seen Dean in nearly a month. They seamed to be going from hunt to hunt, following any lead they came across. When she got the phone call she knew something was terribly wrong. Sam never calls her.<p>

When he told her what happened she couldn't believe it. Abby just looked at her when she hung up the phone, asking her what was wrong.

"Your Daddy is in the hospital, we need to get going. OK sweetie? We need to go see daddy."

They were in the car within an hour, driving to Dean. She drove straight through, not stopping unless Abby needed too. She got there just in time to watch Dean fight with the doctor about being discharged. He was pale as death. Her heart stopped. Dean saw them out of the corner of his eye and glared at his brother.

"I can't believe you called her."

"She's your wife Dean I had to." Sam replied. "I'll be outside, talking to the doctor." Sam walked by Lizzy and took Abby from her. "Talk to Dean. He needs to stay here, see if you can get him to understand that. I'll watch Abby." Lizzy nodded and kissed Sam on his cheek. She walked in and sat next to his bed.

"You should go home, Baby. I'll be there in a few days," Dean said trying not to look her in the eye.

"Dean what is wrong. All I got from Sam was you where on a hunt and now your in a hospital. You look almost on death's door, like Abby could take you in a fight! What happened..." Lizzy asked, sure she didn't want to know, tears in her eyes.

"We were hunting a Rawhead. Only way to take 'em down is electrocution. Had the tasers amped up to about 100,000 volts," Dean said as she looked at him scowling. "It seemed like a good idea at the time... Anyway... Sam got the kids out so it was just me. I got cornered, tossed around a bit then I got a clear shot and I fired. I... didn't realize it was standing in the same puddle of water that it threw me in. You can guess what happened next." Dean explained. "Really, I'll be home in a couple of days. You should really take Abby and head on back, Sam and I will be right behind you."

"Dean, are you alright?" She said looking at him. She took in a sharp intake of breath. "You're not alright, are you? How bad?" She asked.

"Doc says I had a heart attack." Dean didn't say much more he knew that she could figure it out from there. "So how have things been at home? Anymore surprise guests?" He asked trying to change the subject. Her eyes where wide.

"No, just the two of us so you're going to be alright heart attacks are survivable with rest and recovery." She said in one long breath.

"The doctor said the attack was massive. He had 100,000 volts go through his heart. He's not okay, Liz, in spite of what he says. I just talked to the doctor... there's nothing they can do, the damage is too extensive..." Sam said standing in the doorway. He looked like he was about to cry.

"No, that can't be." She said shaking her head. "How long?" She said, eyes never leaving Dean's .

"A few weeks, maybe a month." Sam said.

"A month! That is not enough time. That's... that..." She said as tears began to roll down her face. "You promised me forever," She said not caring how selfish it sounded. She felt Sam behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"It's OK Lizzy I'm not giving up without a fight, and neither should you?" Sam said

"What do you think you can do that doctors can't, Sam? It was an accident, a stupid accident. I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Dean looked up at Sam. "Where's Abby?"

Sam nodded toward the bathroom in Dean's room.

"Oh, she's potty training? How's that going?" Dean asked Lizzy.

"Like that matters, you aren't going to be around to see it." She snapped before leaving the room. She wasn't sure where she was going but she knew she had to get away for a bit. She found a bench, not too far from the room and sat down. She curled up into a ball and just cried quietly as she let it all sink in. This time next month she was going to be a widow. Her daughter was not going to have a father.

And for the first time in a long time, she prayed that they could find a way to save her husband.

Dean looked at Sam. "Looks like you're gonna be going on without me, so you better take care of that car till Abby's ready for it or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

Sam glared at Dean ready to cry. "I don't think that's funny."

"Come on it's a little funny. Look, Sammy, what can I say, man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story.

"Don't talk like that, alright? We still have options." Sam protested.

"What options? Yeah, burial or cremation. And I know it's not easy. But I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it" Dean said.

"Watch me." Sam stated defiantly. Sam left and Lizzy and Abby followed him to the motel. He dove into John's journal calling everyone. He looked at one contact in his phone debating on trying to call his father.

Lizzy buried herself within the research, trying to find a way to save her husband. She wasn't eating much, sleeping even less, and hadn't even seen Dean since that day. She was desperate, and scared. She even screamed for Yellow-eyes when Sam and Abby where gone, Asking how he could allow this. He didn't answer. Sam and Lizzy where buried in papers and such, just having heard back from Joshua, and debating on heading on that lead. Abby was asleep on her bed, while Sam and her was on his. She could see that Sam was eying his phone.

"Call him." She said.

"I doubt it'll do any good..." Sam said dialing the number.

John's voicemail picked up, "This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. 866-907-3235. He can help."

Sam tried to hold back tears, "Hey, Dad. It's Sam. Uh…you probably won't even get this, but, uh… It's Dean. He's sick, and uh…the doctors say there's nothing they can do. Um…but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? So, don't worry, cause, uh…I'm gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. Alright…just wanted you to know." He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. He started to tear up when there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened it. Dean was standing there, looking even worse. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Dean walked in and lay on the bed next to Abby. "I checked myself out. There was no way I was going to die in some hospital without my family."

"This whole act you're putting on, it's getting old Dean. You're just as scared as us. We are at least trying to do something about it!" She snapped, clearly not happy.

"Look it's a raw deal. I don't like it but there's nothing I can do about it. I wish I had 60 or 70 more years to spend with you Lizzy but I guess that just wasn't in the cards. I'm sorry and I wish it hadn't happened but it did. What are you two doing anyway? You both look like you haven't slept in days."

Sam rubbed his hand over his face. "I've been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad's journal."

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For a way to help you. One of Dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist."

Dean looked at Lizzy who was looking hopeful. "You two are not gonna let me die in peace, are you?"

"We aren't going to let you die, period. Now stop your belly aching or I'm going to whoop your sorry little ass. We are going and that is final," She said.

* * *

><p>They drove to Nebraska, Sam driving with Dean while Lizzy followed them with Abby. They parked and when she got the little girl out, she saw Dean pushing away his brother's help.<p>

"Let him help you, Dean," Lizzy said, with a sleepy little girl in her arms. Dean looked around and saw all the people milling around the muddy field. He saw the tent and looked at his brother.

"What is this? I thought we were going to see a doctor?"

"I believe I said specialist. Come on Dean this guy is supposed to be the real deal," Sam said.

"I can't believe you brought me here to see a guy that heals people out of a tent." Dean said grumpily.

"And the other option was letting you die, I think we should at least give this guy a try Dean. Anything is possible," She said, smiling at a woman who was looking at them. They made their way into the tent. She saw Dean trying to take a seat in the back, so she quickly sat down, smiling at him. "Me and Abby will be here, I think I saw some seats up front," She said. Dean scoffed.

"Please," Dean said quite annoyed.

"How can you be a skeptic, Dean? With what we see every day?" Sam asked leading Dean to the seat up front.

"That's exactly my point, Sam, we see it," Dean argued.

"But if you know evil's out there why can't you believe that good's out there too?"

"Because I've seen what evil can do to good people!" Dean snapped back.

"Just sit down, Dean," Sam replied.

They all watched as the Reverend came to the podium and began to speak.

"Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching. God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. Who does the healing here, friends? The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts," Roy said.

"And their wallets," Dean said quietly to Sam

"You think so, young man?" Dean stiffen. Dean tried to shrug off the wallet comment he had just made. The reverend asked him to step up.

"Uh... No. No, that's ok, really," Dean said not wanting to be the center of attention.

"You came here to be healed didn't you?" The Reverend asked.

"Well yeah but..." Dean shook his head at the crowd's cheers. "No, maybe you should pick someone else."

"Get up there, Dean," Sam hissed. Dean reluctantly stood and climbed up on the platform.

"No, offence but I'm not exactly a believer," Dean told him. The Reverend laid his hands on Dean.

"You will be, son. You will be. Pray with me, friends." He said.

After a while Dean collapsed and Sam rushed the platform. "DEAN!"

Lizzy was up and at Dean's side with Abby. She watched him take a deep breath, eyes opening in confusion. They helped him up, as the crowd clapped. A kind woman, Layla she called herself, helped as they got Dean back to the cars. Sam and Lizzy had wanted to get Dean checked out. Layla told her to have faith, for he should be healed. Lizzy just smiled at her, saying she hoped so.

* * *

><p>Dean got checked out by a doctor the next day. "Well, according to all your tests, there's nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was. Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble, but, still it's strange it does happen," the doctor said.<p>

"What do you mean, strange?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack," She said before leaving.

"Heart attack?" Dean said looking at Sam and Lizzy.

"It could just be a coincidence, Dean. People's hearts give out all the time," Sam said.

Dean glared at him. "No, they don't, Sam," Dean sat down with his head in his hands.

"Why can't we just be grateful that you're okay?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why," Dean replied.

What kind of feeling, Dean," Lizzy asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When I was healed, I just—I felt wrong. I felt cold. And for a second, I saw someone. This, uh, this old man. And I'm telling you, it was a spirit," Dean said looking up at Lizzy.

"Dean... I didn't sense anything while I was there, nothing at all. If there was a spirit there, I would have known," Lizzy said, looking worried.

"And if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately," Sam added.

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonders. But you're just gonna need a little faith on this one," He said looking at Sam. "Lizzy, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"So what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, you are going to check out heart attack guy and Lizzy and I are going to go visit the good Reverend," Dean said.

* * *

><p>AN: Back home! Should be updating pretty regularly for a while. I hope you all had a great Holiday!


	21. Have a Little Faith in Me: Part 2

Lizzy, Dean and Abby went to Reverend Roy's house and where asked in.

"I want to thank you for saving my husband," Lizzy said, before giving the man a hug, smiling warmly.

"It's great to see God's will bring people so much joy," He said before they went to go sit down to talk.

"I'm just... trying to make sense of what happened I guess," Dean said sitting next to his wife and lifting his daughter onto his lap.

"A miracle is what happened. Miracles come so often around Roy. Be thankful and celebrate with your lovely family," The reverend's wife said.

"When did they start, the miracles, I mean?" Dean asked

"Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. Now, I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it," The reverend answered.

"And that is when you found out you can heal people?" Lizzy asked.

"I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways," Roy said.

"And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning," Sue Ann said. Lizzy smile.

"I can see why," Lizzy said, looking at Dean.

"Can I ask you one last question?" Dean asked.

Roy smiled, "Of course you can."

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why save me?" Dean asked knowing he was going to get a glare from his wife.

Roy sat quietly for a moment before he said, "Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart, and you just stood out from all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?" Dean asked curiously.

"A young man with an important purpose. A job to do. And it isn't finished." Roy replied.

As they left Roy's house they saw Layla walking up.

"Hey Layla," Lizzy said. "Dean, she was the one who helped us get you up." Lizzy explained.

"Hey, yourself. I see your husband is up. How are you feeling today Dean?" Layla asked.

I feel good. Cured I guess." Dean said.

Layla smiled, "That's good. It does my heart good to know this beautiful girl is going to have her Daddy around for a long while."

Layla's mother approached and glared at the Winchesters. "Why are you still here? You got what you wanted," She spat.

"Mother stop."

"No Layla, it's too much, every service, if Roy would stop choosing strangers over you..." Layla's mother said.

Dean looked at the young woman. "Layla?"

"I have a brain tumor. It's inoperable," She told them.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

Layla's mother pushed her past the Winchesters. "Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter?"

Lizzy nearly snapped at the woman but bit her tongue. She knew she was just upset over her daughter's condition. She would have done the same in her situation.

"Dean, lets head back to the motel. Abby needs a nap," She said, ushering Dean to the car. They got back to the hotel to find Sam at his laptop. Lizzy went to put Abby down while she listened to the boys talk.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked sitting next to Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam replied

"Sorry about what?"

"Marshall Hall died at 4:17."

"The exact time I was healed," Dean noted

Sam continued, "Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.

Dean glanced over at Lizzy to make sure she was listening. "Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"

"Somehow. LeGrange—he's trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dean said getting upset. "So, Marshall Hall died to save me?"

"Dean, the guy probably would've died anyway. And someone else would've been healed," Sam argued

"You never should've brought me here," Dean accused.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life." Sam defended himself

"But, Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know."

"The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Oh, he's not doing it. Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean? Sam asked.

Dean continued, "The old man I saw on the stage. I didn't wanna believe it, but deep down I knew it."

"You knew what? What are you talking about?"

Dean looked between Lizzy and Sam. "There's only one thing that can give and take life like that. We're dealing with a reaper."

"A reaper? Really? That could explain why I didn't sense it. I mean, I sense supernatural things, and reapers I guess are natural in a way. But if Roy is using a reaper, how the hell is he controlling it. How can you control a reaper?" Lizzy asked.

"That cross" Sam said. Lizzy and Dean both looked confused.

"The what?"

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent; I knew I had seen it before." Sam Said, showing them a tarot card. "Here." Lizzy gave him a strange look.

"Tarot? Really, Sam?"

"Why not... it dates back to early Christian... when priests still used magic. Some went dark side and got into necromancy. How to push death away. How to cause it."

"So, it's a spell? And if it's a spell then we can break it. Right?" Dean said.

"How?" Lizzy asked and Dean gave her a look. "You're kidding me right? We can't kill Roy. Dean, no matter what he is doing. He's human, not a monster to be hunted," Lizzy said.

"Well we can't kill death so I'm open to ideas," Dean said.

"Well, if it's a spell then there has to be a spell book and a reversal. All we have to do is find it," Sam suggested.

"Well whatever we are going to do we need to hurry, service starts soon and someone else is going to die," Dean finished.

"Dean, Sam, I'm going to cut out of this one, if you need me I will be there, but, I don't want to take Abby on a break in, and she's asleep at the moment," She said, before moving in to kiss Dean. "Be careful, I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

"I'll be careful, I promise." He told her kissing her sweetly.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Sam and Dean stumbled back into the room. Lizzy woke up and looked at Dean. "It was the Rev's wife. She was controlling the Reaper with a blood spell and an amulet. Once the amulet was broken so was the spell and the reaper took revenge on her," Dean said as he changed in to pajamas, and lay next to her and Abby in the bed. He sighed. "It's over," Dean finished sadly.<p>

"But?" She asked, knowing there was something more he needed to say.

"Layla's going to die, and it's my fault," Dean said his voice cracking with emotion.

"And would she have wanted to live if she knew what the cost was? I am so grateful that you are still here Dean, but I know you, if you knew, you would have never done it, and neither would she. It's not fair, I know, but that is the way life is sometimes," She said, pulling him into a hug.

"I know that, but she deserves better," Dean said threading his fingers in Lizzy's hair. "I need you, baby," He whispered.

"With your daughter in your bed? Your brother in the next one? Have you no shame Mr. Winchester?" She said with a smile. She leaned in giving him a kiss. "Go take a shower," She said with a seductive little grin. Dean grinned back and slipped a key out of his pocket.

"I got us another room." he whispered in her ear nipping at it lightly.

"Oh, I see. Someone was thinking ahead," Lizzy said with a bright smile. "Lead the way, Mr. Winchester," She said softly, voice full of lust.

"Next door. You go on ahead. I'll make sure that Sam's ok with Abby for the night and grab our bags." Dean said Watching Lizzy go.

"You sure you're ok with this?" he asked Sam.

"You two need this Dean. You almost died. Abby will be fine here with me," Sam said picking up their bags and giving them to Dean. "Go spend some time with your wife."

Dean hugged his brother. "Thanks, Sam, for everything." Dean left Sam and Abby and went to the room with Lizzy. He walked in and set the bags down, looking for Lizzy. He heard the shower and called out, "Lizzy?" She smiled when she heard his voice, adjusting the temperature of the water.

"In here Dean," Lizzy said while she finished stripping her clothes. Dean peeked in the bathroom and watched his wife get undressed. He smiled thinking that he was the luckiest man alive.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," He said finally letting her know he was there watching her. She smiled to herself, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Come join me love," She said before getting into the shower. Dean stripped out of his clothes and slipped into the shower with Lizzy. He wrapped her in his arms as they stood under the hot spray of water. The heat felt good to his tired body and having his wife in his arms felt like a haven for is weary soul.

"I love you, so much," he said kissing her deeply and passionately.

"I love you too," She said before moving at of his grasp. She could see Dean pouting but she just smiled. "Trust me." she said, moving behind him, massaging out his tense muscle before soaping up her hands, washing her husband's body.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" She asked as she nipped at the back of his neck. Dean sighed and arched into her touch.

"Very. You always seem to know what I need," Dean said with a light moan.

"And you know for me. That is what makes us such a good match." She said, wrapping her arms around his chest, chest flush against his back. She pulled him as close as she could, not wanting to let him go. "Don't ever scare me like that again..." She said through a half sob. Dean held her close and hugged her.

"Let's finish up in here and go lay down. Okay?" Dean suggested. She nodded against him, not moving for a while, just holding him before they finished cleaning each other, fingers and lips teasing each other, as she took her time washing, not wanting to be anywhere but here with him.

After their shower Dean wrapped a soft fluffy towel around his wife and then slung another one low around his hips. "So beautiful," he whispered as he took a comb and brushed the tangles from her hair. "Mmm... I love your hair long like this." He leaned in and nipped lightly at her neck earning a gasp and a moan.

"Mmmm Dean," She purred, turning to face him. She gave him a kiss, full of her passion and love for him while her hand went to were the towel held together, letting it fall to the ground. She broke the kiss, smiling at him. "Catch me if you can," she said before smacking his ass lightly, laughing playfully as she jetted out of the bathroom. She was in the mood to play.

Dean smiled and chased after his wife. He jumped across the bed and captured her around the waist. They fell back onto the bed together, laughing. Dean lost his grip on her as she tickled him and she took off again.

"Hey!" He said, "That's not fair!" He rolled off the bed coming up to meet her face to face. She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye and he realized that maybe he should have put on more than just a towel. She tackled him to the bed, tickling him like crazy, as he laughed under her assaults. He moved to tickle her as well, causing her to laugh and flail, falling onto her back before he pinned her arms down. She smiled up at him, moving her leg so that it slides between his legs, rubbing his groin lightly.

"So what do you plan to do to me?" She purred. Dean grinned.

"I think I might just do this..." He said as he lowered his head and swirled his tongue around one of her nipples. "Mmm, you taste so good, baby," He murmured as he kissed a path down her body. "Do you taste that good everywhere?" He nudged her legs apart and took a hard fast lick at her clit.

"Dean!" She moaned as the pleasure washed over her. He worked her hard and fast, as she bit her lip to keep from screaming too loudly. "So good, Dean. So close," She moaned out as he pushed all her buttons. She kept chanting his name over and over again. Dean knew she was close. He knew this woman too well. He could tell she was about to come and stopped. He prowled up her body and kissed her deeply letting her taste herself in the kiss.

"You want to come, don't you, baby? Is that what you want?" She squirmed beneath him.

"Oh God, Dean please, I want you to fuck me, hard, please." She pleaded, rubbing her extra sensitive body against his. "So close, right there, Dean." She begged. Dean nipped at her shoulder as he thrust hard into her, groaning at the sensation of her surrounding him.

"God, baby, love you so much." He moaned. He thrust in and out of her, setting a fast almost bruising pace. There was nothing else beyond this woman in his arms, and he needed her. He felt her grip him and arch against him. He thrust hard once again coming hard inside her. He collapsed against her kissing her neck and shoulder lightly as he calmed. "I love you, Lizzy." he whispered.

"I love you too, Dean," she said, holding on to him, contented and loved. They just laid there for a bit, holding each other.

"So what is your next move? If you don't have any plans... It's Abby's birthday next week. We could stick around for a while, or maybe go home, just for a bit. I know if you two have a job, or a lead, that will come first, but a few days, for her, is all she would want for her birthday," Lizzy offer.

"I'm commin' home. I need a break after this... Lizzy, I... I did the right thing... didn't I?" Dean asked holding her tightly to him.

"I know it doesn't seem that way, but you did, love. You did. They were trying to play God. They needed to be stopped. Layla would understand," She said, holding him tightly.

"Maybe but I don't think her mother will. I love you Lizzy. You know that, right?" Dean asked holding her as close as he could.

"I never doubt that, ever," She said pulling him close, snuggling in before falling asleep in her husband's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Wishing you all a Happy New Year!


	22. Let's Change The Rules: Part 1

Sorry it's a day late. Yesterday was crazy!

* * *

><p>Let's Change the Rules<p>

* * *

><p>Lizzy stayed at home for a while and she was getting visits here and there from Dean. When he met up with his father and then John left him again, Dean was heartbroken, spending a few days recovering at home. After that, the race was on, daily phone calls where placed, keeping her advised on what was going on. She heard about Meg, the vampires and then John's kidnapping. Lizzy was getting worried, waiting for the next call to tell her everything was alright and that they had gotten John safe. She was pacing, feeling like something was wrong when she hadn't heard from Dean in a while. She called and got no answer, knowing that he would call her when thing settled down but she couldn't help the nagging feeling.<p>

She heard Abby's screams as she woke from a nightmare, and Lizzy went to comfort her. Abby kept saying over and over that daddy was in trouble. She just held onto her daughter as she dialed Dean's cell again. When someone picked up she let out a sigh.

"Lizzy Lizzy Lizzy..." The voice said.

"John?" She asked, confused about how off he sounded. "Where is Dean?"

"John and Dean can't come to the phone right now, but if you like to talk to me that is fine, you where always my favorite Winchester," Her blood grew cold as she heard Dean cursing in the background.

"What have you done with him!" she said, putting Abby down, and headed to the computer, putting in the information to activate the GPS chip in Dean's phone.

"Nothing, Why should I?" He said, as she hears Dean screaming in the background.

"Why? I thought you needed him?" She said in nearly a sob, as she looked up the information, finding where the phone was.

"Well he has become more trouble then he is worth."

"If you kill him, I will hunt you down and kill you, if it's the last thing I do..."

"So much like a Winchester," He said before the phone when dead. She was packed up and in the car within 10 minutes, with Bobby on the phone. She drove all night, not knowing how she could help, with a four-year-old in the back, but she knew she had to do something. She was almost there when she got another call, this time, it was Sam. They had gotten free, but they had gotten into a car wreck. They were in the hospital. She drove straight there, and found Dean in critical condition. All she could do was stare, as Sam held her as she cried. She didn't even notice Abby walking away from the room, walking down the hallway a bit. She walked into an empty room, looking up at nothing.

"Daddy?" She asked.

* * *

><p>Dean wondered through the Hospital, a disembodied spirit. He knew that there had to be a way to contact someone. Sam... or John... someone. He heard Abby's small voice and turned around. She was looking right at him. "Abby? Baby, can you see Daddy?" he asked his four-year-old daughter.<p>

Abby just stood there for a moment, before walking close to him, hand out to touch where he was. When her hand went through him her eyes went a little wide before running from the room. She went back to her mother.

"Mommy, come see daddy," She said, pulling at her mom's hand. Lizzy looked at Dean and then to her daughter.

"Honey, Daddy is here,"

"No he is in the other room," She said pulling at her mom. Dean watched Lizzy.

"Come on, Baby. Use your gift. I'm right here." He moved to stand right in front of her and lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "You feel me, Baby? I'm right here," Dean said hoping that she could feel or hear or see him. She jumped back when he touched her, feeling his present strongly, too strong for her. Since she got control of her gift she always did her best to block it while in hospitals, there was always something there, so the sudden strong sensation shocked her. She felt the slight headache that came with most spirits and the strong sense of something distinctively...

"Dean," Lizzy breathed out, barely above a whisper, too scare it was too good to be true.

"Lizzy are you alright?" Sam asked as he watched her jump.

"He is... here... Dean. Just not in his body. I.. feel him," She said, tears in her eyes.

"That's my girl," Dean smiled. "Ok now you gotta figure out how to get me back together with... well.. me. Sammy there has to be something. I gotta wake up. Find some hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me... something." Dean said not really thinking that they could hear him but talking to them made him feel better. "Hey... Where's Dad?"

Sam smiled at her, at the mention that his brother was still with them. Lizzy suddenly had a feeling...

"Where is your father?"

"Next door," Sam said, as they went next door to see John in his hospital bed. She still felt a little chill come over her because of the last time she heard his voice but she knew it was him, the real John now.

Dean followed them and watched as his father woke up. He watched his family sit around together talking about him, about everything. Lizzy sat off to the side a little and then John asked Sam to get the gun out of the Impala. Sam and John started yelling at each other and Dean couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. They kept yelling and Dean saw Abby starting to get upset. "I SAID STOP IT!" Dean swiped a glass of water off a table and it shattered on the floor. Dean stood there looking at it for a moment then looked at Sam then Lizzy. "Dude, I full on Swayzed that mother."

Lizzy glared at both men, "Your son is dying John... and all you seem to care about is that damn gun," She said, rubbing her temple, "And you Sam... You know better, you're upsetting Abby and I THINK you upset Dean," She said, if her headache was anything to go on.

"Well here are some things I need. Bobby can get them. It will help us," John said, handing the list to Sam. Lizzy looked over his shoulder at the ingredients.

"What is this stuff for?" Sam asked.

"A protection spell," John said, Sam nodded before leaving for Bobby's. Lizzy looked at John with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't for a protection spell..." Lizzy said.

"Looks like Bobby trained you a little too well."

"Damn it John... He is DYING in there and here you are..."

"I'm doing this for him," John said quietly. Lizzy's eyes went a little wide at that.

"You're not going too..."

"It's the only way to save Dean..." Lizzy just glared at him.

"We will see about that, watch your granddaughter," She said before rushing out of the room. She hated leaving Abby alone with him, but she needed to be alone for this. She went down to the basement of the hospital where she could be alone.

"I know you're listening, you bastard! You're always around, show yourself! Talk to me! You promised me he would be safe, he did all you asked, you had no reason to kill him," She screamed to no one. There was silence for a while before she felt that familiar feeling behind her.

"Well we don't always get what we want. Why'd you call me, sugar?"

"I want to make a deal," She said, not even turning to look at him.

"Don't even think about it Lizzy. Go back upstairs. Go back to Dean," John said as he walked into the basement. His arm was in a sling and he was limping slightly. "I'm not going to let you make a deal with him. Dean needs you. Abby needs you."

"John, nice of you to join the party, too bad you weren't invited..." the man said, pushing John up against the wall. Lizzy screamed.

"Let him go, this is about you and me..." Lizzy demanded, standing up to the Demon. It just laughed at her.

"You're so cute when you are trying to be brave, besides you have nothing to deal with..."

"I know where the Colt is... John wanted it so badly to deal with you, I'm guessing. I can get it...

"Not enough sweetheart. Dean killed my boy, so he is going to have to pay with his own life. Unless..." The thing said, eyes burning bright yellow, as it leered at her, leaning in so that only she could hear him. "You want to give me another one. Dean killed my child; it would be ironic if his girl gave me another... With your special talent, as well as other... benefits. I might be willing to deal then."

"For Dean's life?" She said with a shaky voice.

"NO!" John yelled. "Take the gun, the bullet and me. Just leave my kids alone!" John railed and fought against the force that held him.

Yellow-eyes looked from one to the other, "Choices, choices..." he looked back to Lizzy as a smile spread across her lips. "I don't know there's just something about yours..." He said walking up to Lizzy as John cursed and screamed in the background. He walked up to her, pinning her against the wall with his body.

"We have a deal?" She looked at him, tears in her eyes as she nodded. He moved in, kissing her almost lovingly as they sealed the deal. He pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"I expect the gun soon, or he drops dead..." He said, as the smoke slipped out of the mouth of the man before her, completely enveloping her, surrounding her, and almost caressing her. Touching her in ways that made her feel sick. It seemed to move around her forever before it finally released her. She collapsed to the ground, dizzy, nauseated, and wanting nothing more than to throw up as the smoke left, to go gods know where.

John was dropped to the ground and then rushed to Lizzy's side helping her up. "You stupid girl. What did you do?" He asked a choke in his voice. "What did you promise him?" He asked holding her in a hug.

"I did what I had to do, for my family," She said pulling away from him, tears in her eyes, "You would and were going to do just the same," She said. "Dean," She said softly before running up stairs as fast as she could to get to Dean's room. John caught up to her just outside Dean's room.

"Lizzy, just... promise me he's not going to lose you." John said his eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"I promise, he is not going to lose me, He just wanted...the Colt. I'm going to give it to him, as long as Dean is fine..." She said. She could never keep anything from John. He knew there was something more. Her eyes were filled with tears, pleading for him not to press it right now.

John hugged Lizzy again. "Be careful, sweetheart." he whispered. "I'm going to go lay down." John said before he left.

* * *

><p>Dean sat in a dark room with a woman named Tessa. A woman he learned was a reaper. She wanted him. She told him there was no way out for him this time. This was natural and his time was up. He railed and screamed and bargained but she wouldn't let up. She told him how violent spirits were born and that he was well on his way to becoming one. Dean sat and thought for a while then turned to face Tessa.<p>

"Can I have a few minutes to say good-bye to my wife and daughter? They're Senstitves, they'll know." Dean looked at Tessa with pleading eyes. "Tessa, Please?"

"You don't have long, Dean. Every moment you wait the more likely it is that you will become stuck and after that there's nothing I can do."

"I know. I'll be quick. And thank you." Dean said rushing back to his room. He watched Lizzy walk into his room. She smiled as she saw Abby lying on the bed next to her father. She picked up the little girl and sat on the couch by the window with Abby in her lap.

Dean watched Lizzy as her tears started to fall. He knelt in front of her and looked up at her. He put a hand on her knee to let her know that he was there. "Lizzy, Baby? Can you hear me?" She could feel his presence. She knew he was still around, and she cried harder.

"What did I do? How can I do this...? Dean, I'm sorry I just can't lose you..." She said.

"I guess you can't. Baby, I'm sorry. I know I promised you forever. It just wasn't as long as we thought. I have to go, But I'll be watching out for you. I'll protect Abby and watch her always. I love you both," Dean kissed her lips and turned to see Tessa standing in the door way. "Thank you for this."

"It's time, Dean. We have to go, now." Tessa said. Dean nodded noting her urgency.

"I guess you don't know what's on the other side, do you?" Dean asked.

Tessa smiled. "Sorry, Dean, I'm just the transport." She took his hand and they started to walk out. That was when the black smoke seem to come out of nowhere. Tessa looked frighten at it.

"You can't do this!" She said before it entered her. Tessa turned to Dean then, smiling. "I guess it's just your lucky day," It said, touching his forehead.

Dean gasped as he woke up, startling Lizzy, but she was up at his side within seconds.

"Dean! Dean!"

After the excitement wore down Dean looked around at his family. He lifted Abby onto the bed with him and hugged her. He looked at Lizzy and he could tell that there was something bothering her. He told himself he'd ask her later.

"What happened? Where's Dad, where's Sam?" he asked confusion clear in his eyes.

"Your dad is resting and your brother..."

"I'm here, Dean I'm so glad to see your up," Sam said, dropping his bag, going to hug his brother. Lizzy smiled at the scene, before eying Sam's bag. She made up some excuse about needing to eat and while the brothers where distracted, she picked up Sam's bag, walking out of the room. She walked past John's room, following the feeling, before entering a room. She looked up at him, pulling the gun out of the bag. She wanted nothing more than to shoot him with it, but she was scared that it might break the deal. She handed it to him.

"So what am I in for? Nine months of carrying this thing before you come back and claim it," She said, almost sick from saying it.

"Normally, yes, but when do demons do things normally?" He said, before moving closer. She jumped slightly when he touched her stomach muttering something.

"What is that? A spell?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"Quite perceptive," Yellow-eyes said. "I sped up the process just a tad. I need this child to be a contender, after all."

"By how much and a contender for what?" She said.

"Two months, and that is none of your business."

"Well he is my child, he should be my business."

"Your child? Don't make me laugh. Serve your purpose and don't ask too many questions."

"So why two months, what is the difference between seven and nine months?"

"You misunderstand me. Two months, total, about seven weeks to be more precise." Lizzy just gaped at him for a moment.

"A few weeks? How am I suppose to hide that?" The demon smiled at her.

"You're not. I mean come on, you've been hiding so much from him, I mean everything about Abby, and now this... I want him to know that I knocked up his woman," The demon said with a glint in his eye.

* * *

><p>"How's my car, Sam?" Dean asked sitting up straighter.<p>

"It's pretty trashed, Dean. Bobby's taking it back to his place. Dean, are you ok? I mean when I left here, you were almost dead... What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sammy. I just know that I feel fine." Dean replied. "Hey... where did Lizzy go? And why hasn't dad been in yet?"

"Dad's resting and ..." Sam looked around. "I don't know where Lizzy went..."

* * *

><p>John stood out in the hallway, listening to the exchange between the demon and his daughter-in-law. He watched as she handed over their only weapon against the Yellow-eyed Demon and then he heard what she had traded. Yellow-eyes had vanished and Lizzy turned to see John standing there in the doorway.<p>

"What have you done?" John asked fear evident in his voice and on his face.

"I did what I had to do for my family, though, I'm not sure Dean is going to forgive me for this. I would run again, but that isn't fair to him, to Abby," She said, eyes tearing up. "I just couldn't lose him. And it's not like I offered up my soul or anything, just my body, for a short time..." She said, feeling sicker as she said it.

"Oh, sweetheart..." John said gathering her in his arms. "You should have let me... How are we going to keep this from Dean?" He guided her to the couch in the empty room and sat with her gently rocking her as she cried. "How long?"

"He said a few weeks. I can't imagine what I'm about to go through, but at least it will be over quickly. Then, I can move on. If I have anyone to move on with..." She trailed off. "He is going to hate me, take Abby and run. I can't believe I did it myself, but Dean would have died. And I shouldn't have let you John, I heard what you offered, you. Your soul, how much better would it be on Dean if he knew you did that for him? It would have killed him," She said.

"And this won't? Honey, that boy tore up half this country looking for you when you took off. You and that little girl are everything to him," John replied. "He would have gotten over it. Look I guess I could take you somewhere. I could tell Dean that I need your help or something..." John offered. She looked at him, with a ray of almost hope.

"Would you, I just... I can't tell him. I think it would be better if he doesn't know..." She said, feeling guilty at making this choice without him, but the thought of him knowing what she did, made her sick. "Or should I tell him?" She asked him. "I'm so confused. I don't know what to do." She admitted

"I can't tell you what to do. I wish that I could. I will say this though. Your daughter and your husband love you. They need you and in spite of the fact that this will hurt Dean... They deserve the truth." John advised.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew he was right. She had to face up to it, no matter what. He helped her up as they walked back to Dean's room. She walked in, seeing his smiling face, and it just made the tears flow again. She could see he was concerned for her, as she walked up to him, kissing him on his forehead. She was shaking slightly, scared about how he was going to react to the news. She was nervously playing with her bracelet when he asked her what was wrong, and she just tried to smile as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." Was all she got out before she swayed slightly, vision blurring. Sam barely caught her before she passed out.


	23. Let's Change The Rules: Part 2

Dean told Sam to put her on the couch. They watched her and waited for her to wake up. Dean watched her as she started to wake. When her eyes opened they locked with his.

"Lizzy, what happened? Are you alright?" She smiled when she saw Dean look at her. Then the smile drained off, as she remembered why she was here. She looked at John and he nodded, grabbing Abby and Sam, and getting them out of the room. Dean looked confused as well as worried. She tried to smile, but it only came off as a sad one.

"Dean... I know why you are alive. I made a deal..." She said, looking scared, like she was afraid he was going to hate her.

"A deal? With... no... Baby, not again... Wha... What did you give him?" Dean asked staring at her in shock unable to believe that she would deal with him again after all they had been through. She turned away from him, not wanting to see his look anymore. She started tearing up, trying her best to hold back the tears.

"He wanted me to give him something... Something you took from him..." She said softly. She could tell he didn't get it, so she placed a hand on her stomach, trying to get the words out, choking on them as they left her throat, "A child." Dean paled.

"Wha... What? Did I hear you right? He wants you to have his baby? And what, I'm just supposed to be okay with this because I'm alive?. He can't have you!" Dean exclaimed. "Fuck. Where's the fuckin' Colt? I'll kill the bastard today. Damn it! What else did he say? What else did he want?" Dean pressed. He could tell there was something else that she wasn't telling him.

"He has the Colt, Dean..." She said softly. "And I wouldn't be telling you this if the deal hadn't already been... completed," She said, feeling a shiver run down her spine at the memory of him touching her. "I'm sorry. I know you must really hate me at the moment, but it was the only thing that could be done. It is a lot better than the alternative," she said.

"Come here, Lizzy." He opened his arms for her and she hesitated. "Baby, please?" Finally she stood next to him and he took her in a hug. "I'm sorry that you felt you had no other choice. I should have been more careful. Then you never would have been in that position," Dean sighed. "At least Abby is safe."

"I am so sorry, Dean," She said, crying into his chest. "I never wanted to hurt you. If it was anything else, besides you or Abby, I wouldn't have. But we are all alive... that is all that matters now. We can get through the rest, later. I love you so much, don't ever forget that." She said, giving him a sad smile. "I would do anything for you Dean."

"I know. So nine months of carrying his... offspring? This is completely unfair," Dean said. He looked up and saw his dad standing in the doorway holding Abby. "Dad... Abby... Hey little one. Come over here with mommy and daddy." The little girl ran over and climbed up into her father's lap. Dean kissed Abby on the top of her head and noticed that John was still standing there looking at them. "What is it, Dad?"

"Tell him everything, Lizzy. I heard what he said about her. He deserves to know," John said leaving them alone.

"Lizzy, what's he talking about? What? Who said about who? What's going on?" Dean asked confused. Lizzy glared at the doorway that John just left.

"He thinks he knows everything..." She said, not looking at Dean. She wasn't happy at the moment. She tried to change the subject. "Well, it's not a nine-month baby, he said something about it being... a few weeks. Seven really."

"That's something I guess. After that... it's over right? He's out of our lives? I'm not going to lose you... am I?" Dean asked, wanting to press, to know what his father was talking about but knowing that pushing Lizzy would only make things worse for the moment.

"I wish to God I could say he was out of our lives, but I'm not sure Dean. It's not like he is telling me his plans. I was kind of desperate at the time, didn't think of adding that to the table. I wish I did, but I hope that things will eventually get back to normal..." She said, looking kind of lost at the moment.

Dean watched her play with her bracelet. It was what she did when something was bothering her. She'd done it ever since he had gotten it for her. God that seemed like a lifetime ago. He petted his daughter's hair and hugged her again. "Sweetie, why don't you go back and keep Grandpa company? Mommy and Daddy need to talk."

"Okay, Daddy," She said brightly. She kissed his cheek and ran off to find her grandfather.

Dean looked back at Lizzy. "Okay, now talk to me. What the hell is going on? You're acting like there's something wrong and on top of what Dad said... I thought we agreed to not keep secrets." Dean said growing agitated.

"John really needs to keep his big mouth shut. He doesn't even know what HE was talking about." She could tell Dean was getting more agitated. "Fine, when he broke into our house a few months back, I know how he did it. He was talking to Abby through her dreams and asked her to do it. I talked to her, got it all straighten out, and since then, she hasn't gotten any more dreams," She growled out, still fidgeting with the bracelet. "Damn it! Why is this thing bothering me!" she yelled, clearly agitated as well. She took the bracelet off, to find her wrist slightly red. "I guess I've been playing with it too much," She said, slipping it into her pocket. Dean huffed.

"Anything to let us know he's still in the game." He got out of bed and walked over to where she was standing. He held his hand out. "Let me see your wrist."

"It's fine..." She said, leaving it in her pocket. He gave her a look and she sighed, before showing it to him. It was lightly inflamed, like she was having an allergic reaction to something.

"When did this start?" He asked, already suspecting the answer. He inspected her wrist, the red, inflamed lined around it exactly where her silver bracelet lay. Silver... blessed... and consecrated in Holy Water... The protection charms... Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm the anger that was building at the creature that dared to interfere with his life, his family...

"Not too long ago... but you can probably guess why," She said with a sigh. "I guess no more holy water shots for me," She said with a sad laugh. "Lets get you out of here... and some place a little more... I don't know. Safe. I just don't want him sticking his head in anymore then he has," She asked.

"There is no such place. Not anymore. He's got an in with you now. Hell he always did." Dean shook his head. "Fuck! We were so close... so close to getting rid of the bastard for good! Now the Colt is gone and we don't stand a chance," Dean walked to the window and stared out.

"I guess I can't do anything right... can I?" Lizzy said before running out of the room. She bumped into John, tears running down her face. "I should have just left," She said before running down the hall, out the hospital and to her car.

John watched her go. He knew that they were probably going to get into it. He grinned and patted his pocket where he had the starter relay for her car. She wasn't going anywhere. He walked into Dean's room. "Dean?"

"Why did this happen? Why did she do it?" He asked not turning away from the window.

"She did what she thought she had to do to save you," John replied.

"I shouldn't have been saved! It was my time!" Dean shouted.

"I have to tell you Dean. I was going to do the same thing... well not EXACTLY but I was going to summon it and deal for your life," John confessed.

"Winchesters are stupid." Dean commented.

"Dean... this family needs you. I know... I know why he's so interested in you and Sammy. He knows that Sam trusts you beyond anyone else and if anyone can get Sam in top fighting form fast, it's you. He needs Sam strong, well trained and out on the road so that he can get to him. Sam has Demon blood in him, Dean. He has ever since the night that your mother died. That's why he killed her. She interrupted him... changing Sam," John put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"It's up to you to save him. Even if it's from himself... and... If you can't save him.. If we can't save Sam... We may have to kill him, to save everyone else," John started to leave the room then stopped. He turned and put the relay on the table. "Get dressed and go find your wife. Talk to her. She needs your help to get through this. She's not far. Not without this." He left leaving Dean to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lizzy cursed and swore at the unmoving car. She could tell that someone had taken the starter relay from it and cursed John Winchester for it. She wanted nothing more then to just leave. She pulled her feet to her chest, feeling like nothing more then to cry. She had done all this to them. It was her fault that the Demon was so much in their lives. If she wasn't here anymore... She felt his presence before she heard the knock on the door.<p>

"Go away."

"It's not going to work. If you do anything to harm that life in you, or do anything to yourself, then, the deal is off," He said, suddenly sitting beside her in the car. "This heroic, self sacrificing isn't going to work this time, or are you upset I didn't what? Sex you properly?" She glared at him. "Now that is the fire I'm used to, good old Lizzy, with that fire and passion... I see why he wants you so. Makes me want you as well."

"You can't have me." He laughed.

"I already did, but that is not why I'm here. I can take you away from all this, keep you safe, until you give me what I want..."

"And why would you help me?"

"Mutual benefit," he said.

"I would rather die..."

"That can be arranged, after the birth of course."

"You are never going to let us go... are you?" He smiled wickedly at her.

"The Winchesters are part of my plan, my favorite part of it. You are apart of it now and I like where you are taking this. I'm not going to let my favorite pawns go now, am I?"

"I hate you..." She said not sure what else to say to that.

"I know you do, love, but that just makes me want you more," He said, moving to caress her cheek. She felt like she was going to be sick. "We got a deal, I will take you away, from this, from Dean, and protect you. Keep you safe until the baby comes."

"Get your hands off my wife!" Dean yelled as he approached Lizzy's car. "Lizzy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. We need to talk about something..." He glared at the Demon. "Privately." he growled. Lizzy moved to leave the car when him grabbed her wrist, right where it was inflamed, causing her to wince.

"This is only the beginning..." he warned her. "My offer still stands," She pulled her arm from his grasp, glaring as she got out of the car. She could tell that he was gone without looking. She gave Dean a look.

"So what's this all about?" She said, a little stand offish.

"I'm so sorry Baby. I'm just... scared. I don't want to lose you, I love you too much. It's not your fault he won't leave us alone. I know that now. Dad told me everything. God, I can't do this without you, Lizzy. I can't. Please, tell me we're okay. We'll get through this... together. I just... can't do this without you," Dean said with a crack in his voice. He didn't know how to tell her what his father had told him. How do you explain something like that?

"Not my fault? How is this not might fault? I brought him here over and over again... Maybe you would have been better off without me," She said. Looking at him, tears in her eyes. She could tell that he was hurting as much as she was. She moved in, pulling him into a tight hug. "I can't do this without you either, Dean."

"It... it's Sam, Lizzy. He wants Sam. He did something to him when he was six-months-old. The night Mom died. Dad said that Yellow-eyes changed him, that Sam has demon blood in him. He said that I have to save him from the Demon, from himself. And that if I couldn't save him... I... I'd have to kill him." Dean told her everything. He didn't hold anything back. He had to know that despite the baby Demon and the death warrant on his brother's head by Dean's own hand that they were going to pull through it, together.

"I need you. I love you. I don't think I'll make it through this without you." Lizzy took in all that he was telling her, with a shocked expression.

"Oh Dean, I can't... Wow," She said speechless for the moment. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere, not now, not ever. OK? Believe that. It may have crossed my mind, I will admit, but I don't think I could ever go through with it, not after all this, not after everything we've done to keep us together. We will get through all of this, together, like we are meant to be," She said, pulling him into a hug.

"But first thing is first. I need to talk to your father... ok?" She said, and he nodded, as they held hands walking back into the hospital. She took Dean to his room, and made him lay down. He still needed rest even if he was going to be fine. She told him she would be right back, before walking into John's room. He was standing at the window when she closed the door. He turned, smiling at her when she walked up to him, slapping him hard across his face.

"How long did you know about Sammy and you kept it from us?" John put a hand to his face.

"He told you..." She nodded. "Well I guess I deserved that. I've known for a long time. It's why I've always had Dean looking after him so closely. It's why I didn't want him running off. I couldn't protect him if he left." John absently rubbed at his sore cheek. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Abby? Is she a part of this too?" He looked at her strangely. "I get a feeling from Sam, ever since I met him. I've never been able to place it. It's only gotten stronger since he started having his dreams... I just thought it was a gift, like me. Something that might run in the family... since there is another Winchester that I get this same feeling from..." She said.

"From what I've been able to dig up, he needed permission to enter the house to do what he needed to do. Neither you or Dean did that. So my guess is that Abby's gift was just being manipulated to suit him, since you made the deal to save her while you were pregnant it gave him enough of an opening to manipulate her. As far as I can tell, Sam and the kids like him are key players in a game that he's been playing for a long time. I don't know what his plan is but he's in for the long haul." John told her.

"What kind of players?" She asked, looking really worried.

"Kids with powers. Premonitions, telekinesis, mind control, enhanced strength. It all starts around the 22nd birthday. That's why I'm pretty sure that Abby got her talents from you and your mother. She's always had the gift. If he was going to do anything he would have done it when she was an infant. Apparently this stuff needs time to ... I don't know... mature. She's fine. I'm sure of it." John tried to assure her.

"That is good to know," She said with an unconvincing smile, before it faded. "Well not for Sam... Jesus... Why? What is this all for? Why do that to him, or to any kid for that matter. It's just... sick," She said.

"I haven't figured that out yet," John replied. "Look, take Abby and Dean and go away for a while. Take a trip, visit Bobby, fix the car. Just take a break," John advised

"You mean go hide out until this spawn I'm carrying is gone," She said before sighing. "But I think your right. Dean needs it and I need to be with him right now, and him with me." She said before moving to give him a hug. "I guess we will head to Bobby's, I'm sure Dean would want to see his baby." She said leaving to go back to Dean.

"Lizzy, honey, wait," He called. She turned back to him. He hugged her again. "I love you sweetheart. Be careful and well... try not to let any other hunters get wind of this. You'd be in danger." he said. She nodded, promising, and then walked away.

Dean was packing up his stuff. The docs had given him some pain meds to take with him, just in case. He looked up. "Hey, I'm almost ready here. So what are we doing? You want to head home or go with me to Bobby's. I gotta see if I can fix the car."

"I say Bobby's until..." She said trailing off. "Despite what is going on, I trust Bobby to keep us safe. I'm sure a few hunters would strike first and ask questions later if they knew what was going on with me. Besides, it will give you plenty of time to get your car up and running, I know you Dean, no matter her condition, you will get her running again," She said with a smile. "Though the part that worries me now... Telling Sammy what is going on..."

"What? No... no way. I can't tell him this... How can I?" Dean said turning away. Lizzy looked at Dean for a moment before she let out a laugh, which got a strange look from Dean.

"Oh God no, I don't mean about... HIM, I meant about ME. He's going to get the clue eventually when I start," She made a motion of a rounding belly. "He is going to flip when he finds out."

"We'll just tell the truth. I mean if he's going to flip out then he's going to no matter what." He hugged his wife. "It'll be okay. You'll see... and maybe after this is over..." Dean shook his head. "No... never mind it's a bad idea. Sorry. Let's pack up and head to Bobby's."

"Dean Winchester... God I hate it when you do that... Spill it." Lizzy said in a firm voice. Dean looked at his shoes.

"Well I was going to mention this when I got home and then there was the thing with the Demon and the wreck and everything. But I've been thinking, maybe we could... try for a son? I mean we don't have to... and I know I'm not around that much but I just... I don't know.. like I said, bad idea." Dean said quickly. She smiled at him.

"Let's see how this plays out, but it's under heavy consideration." They went to go find Sam, stealing his niece from him. Dean got Lizzy's car working again before heading off to Bobby's.

John decided to take Sam on a hunt in California leaving Dean, Lizzy and Abby alone.


	24. Let's Change The Rules: Part 3

They arrived at Bobby's a few days later. Bobby greeted them in the yard.

"Hey there, kids. How are you? John called, said you'd be heading this way. Dean... Damn good to see you, boy. I suppose you'll be wanting to see that car of yours," Bobby said hugging them.

"Not right now Bobby. Can we go inside? There's something we need to talk to you about." Dean said.

"Sure come on in," Bobby said and they headed to the living room to talk. Lizzy winced slightly as she walked over the salt lines, not much, but enough that Dean noticed. She could tell that things where only going to get more difficult to withstand the further along she got. She and Dean sat on the couch.

"We need to stay a few weeks. We need a place to crash for a while," Lizzy said.

"You are always welcome here, but may I ask you why?" Lizzy bit her lip, not wanting to tell Bobby. She felt Dean's hand on her shoulder. She sighed. "I made a deal... and we need a place to hide until it's over with, and we figured your place would be the best..." Bobby looked them both over. They seemed to be well at first glance.

"You know you kids are more than welcome here. Sam said you were pretty bad off, Dean. But you look pretty damn good to these old eyes. So what happened? What was this deal?" Bobby asked concerned. Lizzy looked uncomfortable at that.

"I made a deal, and Dean is alive... I didn't even have to sell my soul, what a bargain, huh?" She said with a sad smile. Bobby gave her a look, knowing there was more. "The reason He nearly killed Dean was because Dean killed one of his children... So I'm going to give him a new one so how much do you know about Demon births?" She said in one long breath. Bobby sat in shock for a moment before recovering.

"I have to admit that's a new one for me. I've never heard of any such thing. But we'll figure it out as we go. How long is this supposed to last? Do you know?" Bobby asked as he got up and started delving into his books.

"As far as we know, seven weeks. Bobby, we can't let this get out to other hunters, they'll kill her," Dean said.

"I can understand why, no offense. If I didn't know her, I would as well. This, this is scary territory we are heading into. Lizzy, how have you been?"

"Sick mostly. Demons make me nauseous anyway and now that I have one inside me... And we have noticed that things like salt, holy water irritate me. I guess it's my body's way of protecting it... God even my body is betraying me," She said, before yawning. "Oh yeah, and I'm quite exhausted... Are you sure there is nothing on this? If anyone has any information on this, you would..."

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared and you want to know what's going to happen, but I just don't know. Demons are born in Hell, not on earth of human women. This is all new territory. We'll just have to take things a step at a time," Bobby said. "I'll get a room ready for Abby."

"Thanks Bobby, for everything," Dean said.

"What else is family for if not to help out when needed? I love you kids, and Abby like my own," Bobby replied simply.

Lizzy smiled brightly at him, giving her own thanks to him. She went to bed soon after that.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was sitting on a swing, slightly swaying back and forth. She looked around at the familiar surroundings, a park that her father took her as she grew up. She could see in the distance, a father playing roughly with his daughter and smiled at it, for she knew it wasn't her own father, but her husband and child playing. She felt a breeze pass through her hair, as she closed her eyes, feeling the sun on her face. She knew someone was beside her then, but she just smiled at the dream. She knew she was dreaming. She had no doubt about that.<p>

"Does it matter if you are dreaming or not?" The kind voice said beside her. She opened her eyes, turning to look at the man swinging beside her.

"And why does it not matter?"

"Because you won't believe what I'm going to say to you either way. Might as well be a pleasant dream."

"And why won't I believe you?"

"Because it's your nature," He said with a smile. And then he wasn't swinging anymore, but behind her. "Care for a walk?" He said to her. She turned and looked at him before nodding. They walked through the park for a moment; looking at all the kids playing but she only watched Dean and Abby play.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Who I am doesn't matter. It only matters that you listen to me and keep an open mind."

"But if I'm not going to believe you..."

"There is a big difference between listening and believing. As long as you listen then it will be alright," The man said before suddenly standing in front of Lizzy, hand on her stomach.

"I know you want to hate the life inside you, but don't. He is yours, no matter what." Lizzy just stared at the man before her.

"Even if I hate the father who gave him to me? I don't want it, but I do this for them," She said softly, pointing to the phantom images of Dean and Abby.

"You do it for him. Have faith and everything will be alright." She scoffed.

"Faith? I stopped having faith the night my father died."

"You can't lie to me. You shouldn't let Dean's feelings sway you like that. You have faith, you may have lost it for a bit after your father's death, but with the birth of her," The man motioned to Abby. "It came back to you. You pray, you just don't let Dean know about it," The man said to her.

"Why would you care?" She asked. The man just smiled, before disappearing.

Lizzy woke, wrapped in Dean's arms. She stared into space for a second, shaking off the feeling she got from the dream.

* * *

><p>A few days past. Dean worked on his car, Abby played around, with her father and Bobby while Lizzy had her nose deep in books, despite what Bobby had said, she knew there must be an answer. Besides, researching was kind of fun to her. It was the only time Dean called her a freak. She just shrugged him off, telling Dean she was relaxing, and that is exactly what she needed at the moment.<p>

Dean and Bobby also noticed how tired she was; only researching in tiny increments before sleeping for hours on end. They would frequently find her curled up on Bobby's couch, still clutching one of his books.

This gave her more time to dream, always the same place and people. Her dreams kept getting more and more intense. They where giving her no real answers. All they ever seam to say was to have faith and that everything would be ok, as long as she loved that life within her. She never could bring herself to say the words.

* * *

><p>Dean found Lizzy asleep on the couch again. He carried Lizzy up to her room to rest. Dean had put Abby down for a nap as well. When Bobby came back Dean was beside himself. "Bobby, I'm scared. All she does is sleep; she barely drinks anything and eats even less. What am I supposed to do? How do I help her? God, what if this kills her?"<p>

Bobby took Dean in a hug. "I wish I knew what to tell you, boy. I wish I had the answers. All I can say is that you just try to support her. Get her what she asks for and don't push to hard." Dean nodded before going to work on his car again. It gave him time to calm down, and think.

* * *

><p>She woke up about four the next morning from another dream, knowing that she slept through dinner and most of the night. She felt Dean's strong arms wrapped around her and she just loved the feeling of him there. After a bit she slipped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She made herself a little bit of food and a glass of juice. She really wasn't hungry, nauseous more than anything, but she knew she had to. She sat on the couch, with her food and drink, curling up into another book, barely touching her food.<p>

Dean woke feeling a little chilly. He got out of bed and went downstairs. He found Lizzy buried in a book on the couch. He saw that the food she had fixed had barely been touched. "Hey baby, you should be in bed. What's wrong?" He asked. She gave him a look.

"Be in bed.. really? That is where I've been all day. I'm just looking for answers, but keep finding squat. I know there has to be answers, but maybe Bobby is right... There isn't anything. I don't know. It's just, he said something to me. Back at the hospital. 'It's only going to get worse' talking about how the bracelet irritated me. Like he knew what was going on, like it had DONE this before. But just because it had, doesn't mean it was talked about or written down," She said with a sigh. "But you know me; I just have to find answers."

"You need to rest. This is wreaking havoc on your body and if you don't take it easy I'm scared that you are going to get hurt," Dean said pulling her close to him and setting her book aside. She smiled up at him.

"I will be fine. You're right, it's taking a bit out of me, but I'm strong. I will survive this. I've survived worse." She could tell he wasn't buying it, and wasn't going to leave it be.

"Have faith," She said. He just looked at her for a moment, a little surprised at her words. "Fine, I'll come back to bed, but no promises that I'm going to sleep," she said, holding out her hand to him.

He led her back to bed and held her loosely in his arms. He kissed her lightly. "I love you, Elizabeth Winchester," he whispered. "Nothing that thing does is ever going to change that." He fell asleep content that she was with him.

* * *

><p>Dean was out in the scrap yard working on the Impala. He slid out from under the car only to be met by Yellow-eyes. Dean reached for his gun only to find that it wasn't there.<p>

"Awww, Dean, such hostility. I'm insulted," he sneered.

Dean leaned against one of the mangled doors of his car. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Just checking on my... investment," He said. "How is my little bundle doing?"

"It's fine as far as we can tell. If this thing hurts her I swear to God Colt or no Colt I will find a way to end you." Dean spat.

Yellow-eyes held Dean by the throat cutting off his air supply. Dean struggled and choked in his grasp. "I'll tell you right now if anything happens to that baby inside her, you'll wish I'd let you die in that hospital." With that the Demon vanished and Dean bolted upright in bed gasping and coughing.

"Dean! Are you okay?" She said, moving quickly to his side, which ended up being a mistake, as she turned green, running to the bathroom to throw up what little she had. "I will never complain about morning sickness again after this. This is so much worse than with Abby," She said, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, too tired to do much else. She knew he was in the doorway, looking worried. "So... what was the dream about?"

"He was just checking on his investment. His words. Then he decided that choking me was the best way to get the point across that my safety depended on its safety," Dean replied. He sat on the floor next to her. "A few more weeks of this and it'll be over. You just have to hang on."

"I know, I just keep telling myself that. Doesn't make it any easier to stomach," she said, as she sat there for a moment. She half wondered if the visitor that had been in her dreams had been Yellow-eyes, masking himself somehow from her senses, but she knew she was just grasping there. It wasn't Yellow-eyes; she was having another dream of him when Yellow-eyes was visiting her husband. She moved to stand and he helped her. "I'm going to lie back down, mind bringing me my books, and maybe something to eat, something light," She offered. She really wasn't hungry but she knew she was worrying him. She smiled at him as he helped her to bed.

* * *

><p>There was another week of the 'morning sickness' before the hunger returned to her with a vengeance. She seemed like she could never get full. She was trying to hide the fact that she was cramping a lot, she figured from the rapid growth, as a small little bump started to appear. The exhaustion was about the same, spending a bit of her time sleeping, which was fine with her, made the pain go away for a bit and the dreams where starting to become a welcome comfort.<p>

She also seemed to have a short fuse, snapping over the littlest things, and crying over nothing. When she snapped at Abby for wanting to touch her tummy, the little girl wondering what was going on, she practically locked herself in her room not wanting to come out and 'force herself' on others. The weeks went by and Dean got more and more worried. The smallest things affected her. Even her food had to be made without salt.

She was in her sixth week, and becoming quite large when she put the text she was reading down. She looked at it for a moment, before she sighed.

"Fine, I guess I will just have to have faith that everything will be ok," She said placing a hand on her stomach, feeling a little kick at that. She smiled at the little show of life within her, wishing desperately that the child was hers and Dean's so that she could keep it, but knew, that was not what was planned for them.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for being late again. At my mother's planning my Son's first birthday. Crazy Busy. Will hopeful post once more this week if I remember, but will get back on schedule next week, I hope.


	25. Let's Change The Rules: Part 4

Lizzy was on her swing again, her hand on her rounded stomach.

"I don't want to love it," She said.

"You will, with time," the man said behind her.

"I don't believe you."

"Have faith." She smiled, nodding.

She looked at the vision of Abby and Dean playing. She felt a little tug on her clothes and she turned around. She looked, seeing a little boy staring up at her, with the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen.

"Hello little one," She said to the new addition to this dream. "Who are you?" She asked, knowing there was no point; no one seemed to tell her who they were in these dreams. The boy smiled, placing its hand on her round stomach.

Lizzy woke up screaming in pain and Dean tried to calm her but he could barely touch her. She was sweating and burning with a fever. She rolled and thrashed on the bed.

"Lizzy! BOBBY! HURRY!" Dean screamed. Bobby came running and saw Lizzy thrashing around.

Bobby and Dean watched in horror as she lifted off the bed. "Good Lord." Bobby muttered.

"Well, looks like I'm right on time." came a voice from behind them. They turned to see The Demon standing there looking smug. She was scared, and in so much pain, worse than she ever was with Abby, like this thing wanted out, and was going to rip her open to do so. She could tell HE was there, and she cursed his name for doing this to her.

"You're killing me aren't you?" She yelled. He smiled at her.

"You're strong Lizzy, you _should_ survive it," He said before turning to Dean. "Go hold her hand, tell her to breathe or whatever you humans do to make them feel better." She screamed again when she felt her water break. Dean held his ground, and then glanced at Lizzy.

"I want to, God knows I want to. Baby, your fever's so high I can't touch you." Dean looked at the Demon again. "You know that too. This thing is burnin her up and you don't care as long as you get what you want."

The Demon laughed. "I'm hurt that you don't trust me, Dean. Really."

"Just know that if she dies... I'm done. I'll quit. I'll take Abby and live in our house in Kansas and never give hunting another thought. So if you want me out there with Sam... teaching him, training him... then you better make sure she lives," Dean seethed out moving as close to Lizzy as he could manage without getting burned. It smiled at Dean.

"Oh you will, wither she dies or not, you will chase me to the ends of the earth and beyond that to kill me," He said. "It's the Winchester way after all."

She was on fire, delirious and in so much pain she couldn't tell what was going on. She felt hands on her, knowing they weren't Dean's. She screamed again, not wanting them anywhere near her. She felt a hand on her forehead, words spoken in another language that was strangely familiar yet not at the same time. She felt her fever lessen as well as the pain. She heard a voice in her mind.

"If you don't get yourself under control, this will just consume you until you are dead. You need to listen, to focus, and move to push this child out."

"I hate you for doing this to me. Just get it out," She screamed as he put her into position. Dean edged closer to his wife only to get thrown back. Dean glared at the Demon.

"What I can't even get close to her?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't do it." The Demon grinned. "Oh I knew I picked well. He's strong."

"That was the..." Dean trailed off. He couldn't even say it.

"Oh yes. Very strong indeed," The Demon said smiling widely. She started thrashing, screaming again. She begged for him to get it out of her, and he kept telling her it was up to her to do it.

"Why don't you get it out of her?" Bobby snapped at the Demon, not wanting to see her like this anymore. The Demon looked like he was thinking about it.

"Well I could cut it out of her, but I don't think Dean would like that too much..."

"Bastard, you are enjoying this too much, I'm sure there is SOMETHING you can do," Bobby yelled. Lizzy screamed again.

"Oh God, It's coming," Lizzy said. Dean surged forward again trying to get to Lizzy only to be thrown back again, this time directly into Bobby. Bobby saw the hit coming and braced for the impact catching Dean before he hit the floor. Dean tried to run but Bobby held him fast.

"Bobby, let me go, man! Please!" Dean yelled as he fought.

"And what? Let you get tossed around the room like a damn rag doll? No way. She's strong, you know that. Stronger than even she knows. She'll make it," Bobby said not releasing his hold on Dean. She screamed and cursed as she began to push the thing out of her. She heard the Demons voice almost encouraging her until she told him to shut the fuck up.

"Quite a mouth you got there Lizzy, Just a little more," It said as she gave it all she could, using all her energy and strength. She heard a baby crying before she passed out, feeling a wave of something wash over, the same feeling she felt like when she was dreaming, but this time, it was no dream.

Dean rushed to Lizzy's side and held her in his arms. Her fever dropped quickly and he passed a cool damp cloth over her face to wipe away the sweat.

"It's done. Are you happy now? Take it and get out of our lives!" Dean shouted. The Demon smiled at Dean before cooing at the wailing baby boy in his arms. The demon was about the say something when the baby floated out of his arms, and over to Lizzy, landing between Dean and Lizzy, cooing happily now.

"Well that was unexpected," the Demon said. Dean looked at the little boy as he lay happily between them. He almost smiled as the bright green eyes stared up at him. Wait... green? Dean was shocked out of his thoughts by the entrance of Abby. She ran full speed toward her parents shouting at the Demon to get away.

"Abby? Honey what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Abby clambered up on the bed and pulled the baby into her arms. She glared at Yellow-eyes and shouted at him, "You get away! You can't have him, he's mine! He's my brother, the Angel said so!" The yelling stirred Lizzy as she felt the same feeling around her, that slowly started to fade. She saw Yellow-eyes looking at them all with a mixture of shock, horror and then anger.

"Abby, what are you talking about? What Angel?" Dean asked.

"Michael, He said that he had to save Mommy, because she had faith in him. He couldn't make the bad baby go away 'cause Mommy made a deal. But he could change him. He made him yours and Mommy's, Daddy, like mommy wished for," Abby explained.

"Why did he come to you, baby? Why not come to us?" Dean asked Abby. Lizzy watched in shock at what she was hearing, looking down at the sleepy child before her.

"Michael said that you wouldn't believe that he was an Angel, Daddy," Abby replied simply.

Dean looked sheepish. "Well, he's right I wouldn't have. But the pain and the fever? Why did she have to go through all that... and the short pregnancy?"

"Michael said that he couldn't do anything till the very end. When it would be the easiest for him to act and when he would be distracted." She said pointing at Yellow-eyes. "Michael said that he wasn't supposed to do this. So he doesn't get to win this one." Abby snuggled the little boy and then snuggled into her daddy's lap content.

"Well I'll be..." Bobby said with a smile on his face. The demon listen to what Abby was saying, anger growing within him. Then a smile spread across his face.

"Well I guess I can't be that choosy. The deal still stands. Hand him over..." Before anyone could act, Dean and Bobby where thrown against the wall, which sent Abby falling, but she stopped, right before she hit the floor. "Don't want to hurt him now, sweetie." He said, moving closer to Abby.

"Leave her alone!" Lizzy said, exhausted but couldn't just sit there, while he terrorized her children.

"You served your purpose, stay out of it," he said before picking up the wailing Infant as Abby screamed for him to stop. He smiled at Dean who was cursing and struggling against him.

"NO!" Abby screamed. "He promised! The Angel said you can't have him! He said!" Abby wailed.

"Deal was for YOUR kid. He's ours. Now get the fuck out." Dean spat.

"Boy's got a point." Bobby said. "That Angel voided the deal. Way I see it an Angel trumps Demon. And if Michael is changing things, then I'd hate to see the outcome of crossing an Angel that powerful." Yellow-eyes sighed then.

"Angels have no reason to be here yet. It was a fair deal, a life for a life. I guess since you can't hold up your end, then I don't have to hold up mine..." Yellow-eyes said, looking at Dean. He flicked his wrist but suddenly a white light appeared and the Demon was gone. The little baby just floated there, in mid-air. Bobby felt himself move and was there in a flash, grabbing the infant. Dean watched what happened in shock. Bobby wrapped and handed the baby to Lizzy. Dean shook his head.

"Did Michael have any explanations for that?" Dean asked Abby.

Abby shrugged. "He just said that there'd be side effects for a little while."

Bobby laughed a warm booming sound. "Those are some kind of side effects. Well, what are you going to name him? Boy like this needs a good strong name."

"I... I don't know, Bobby?" Dean said quietly. Lizzy looked at the little boy within her arms and smiled.

"Michael," She said. "After my father... As well as others." She looked up at Dean. "I guess it was God's plan for you to have that son after all," She said at the unexpectedness of this all. "Oh my, we don't have anything for him, not even a bed, or car seat... We have been barely getting by as it is..." She said worried but another look at his eyes, the color of his fathers, and none of that seemed to matter anymore. Dean hugged her.

"Don't worry about that now. We'll figure it out. I know that the last couple of cases haven't come through with a paycheck, but Daniel left Dad some money and things, maybe he can help out..." Dean said and then something dawned on him. "Shit... we gotta call Dad and Sammy. They need to know what happened."

"I'll take care of it, Dean. You all get some rest," Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean replied as he settled Abby in his lap next to Lizzy and Michael. Lizzy was still looking at the baby amazed.

"I spent all that time trying not to get attached to the thing tormenting me these past few weeks. It's almost unreal. Like another dream and I'm going to wake up and all this never happened." She looked away from the baby to Dean now. "We have a son," She said, handing him to Dean. Dean held the boy in his arms.

"Yeah, we do. Looks like someone is looking out for us. So how about you and Michael get some rest and get to know each other and I'll go get some of the things that we'll need." Dean watched as Michael floated over to his mother. "I really hope that doesn't last much longer."

"I think it's cool," Abby said, with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't care about the floating too much; I just hope the growing has stopped. I don't want to wake up to find I have a crawling baby..." She said before yawning. She laid the little baby beside her, getting him situated, before she lay there watching him with fascination as he slept.

Dean left the room and went downstairs and found Bobby on the phone. He motioned that he was going out and Bobby nodded. Dean went into town and headed for, of all places, Wal-Mart. He figured he could get most of the things that they needed there. He was glad that he took Bobby's truck. After getting supplies he packed up the truck and headed back to the scrap yard.

Dean walked in and Bobby met him at the door. "Good Lord, boy, did you buy the store?"

"Sorry, Bobby but I had to get some essentials. What did Dad say?" Dean replied.

"He and Sam are on their way. They want to see the little miracle." Bobby said with a chuckle as he helped Dean carry Michael's things inside. As things where being brought in, Lizzy woke up. Despite Dean's pleads for her not to, she was up and moving, watching Michael, before putting him into clothing that Dean had gotten him. He was setting up a bassinet in their bedroom as she was feeding him when she suddenly spoke.

"We can't go home again, back to Lawrence..." He looked at her confused. "I've been gone for, what? Eight weeks or so, no signs of pregnancy and now I have a new born, people are going to start to ask questions. I don't want to say he is not mine, when he looks so much like you, Dean. I guess I just need to go somewhere else. Maybe Bobby will let us stay for a bit, or maybe I can settle somewhere else," She said, more to herself then him.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could come up with some explanation." Lizzy just looked at him. "Okay. I'll call and get the house sold. I'm sure Bobby won't mind putting us up here till we can find something. We can go anywhere you want. Just name it." Dean said sitting next to her on the bed.

"I'm not sure yet. Bobby's is the only other place that felt like home since I've met you, but still, I don't want to over step my welcome. I'm sure a screaming infant is going to start getting quite annoying to him," She said.

"We'll see," Dean said as he started to get up.

"Dean, there is something I need to tell you," Lizzy said. Dean just nodded as he sat down next to her. "I had been having dreams now, for a while. Not scary dreams, like Yellow-eyes gave us, just dreams. I was safe and warm, in a comfortable place, watching you and Abby play. A man came to me, assured me that if I had faith than everything was going to be alright. He told me to love this child for it was mine and as long as I did that, things would work out. I didn't at first, but then, I stopped trying to find the answers and just believed that it was going to be ok. I had faith in that person. I think that was Michael, Dean, because I wished the child was ours and he made it come true," She said, tears of joy in her eyes.

"I guess my mother was right, I do have an angel watching over me," Dean said with a smile before he moved to get the room set up.

* * *

><p>Within a few days, Sam and John where there, quite surprised at their little miracle.<p>

"So," John started, "You want to tell me exactly what happened here?"

Dean laughed as they all sat around the dining room table. "Near as we can tell, Michael the Angel, stepped in at the last minute and voided Lizzy's deal. He couldn't make the baby vanish or anything so he made him ours. Mine and Lizzy's and completely human." Dean said as Michael floated his pacifier to him and began sucking on it happily. "With a few side effects that are supposed to go away at some point."

"Wow, Dean, that's just... Wow," Sam said.

"Someone sure seems to be looking out for you, son," John agreed.

"Yes he is," Lizzy said quietly as she passed the baby around. John was happy about his new and unexpected grandson. Sam was quiet for the most part. Abby moved to snuggle with her daddy, now becoming a little jealous of all the attention that Michael was getting. They started talking about the future and where they were to go from here.

"Well I plan to crash here for a while. The house still needs to be packed up, but I can take a few days later to do that. I'm sure someone isn't very happy with us, and will be screaming for people to get hunting soon," She said sadly.

"Sam and I can take care of that. We can store your things here till you all find a new place. Are you going to stay close to Bobby? I'm sure the kids would love it," John said.

"I'd sure love the company." Bobby put in.

"Thanks Bobby. We don't want to be any bother," Dean said.

"You idjit. I want ya'll here, haven't you figured that out yet?" Bobby said with a chuckle.

Dean looked a little embarrassed and then looked at Bobby with a small smile. "Thanks Bobby."

"Yes, thanks Bobby, you don't know how much this means to us," She said with a smile, before taking the sleeping baby boy from Sam, taking him back to their room. She smiled, watching over him as he slept. It looked like things where starting to go right for the Winchesters after all, she thought, finding hope within that little child.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm soooo sorry for not posting sooner. Getting ready for Son's first birthday (which was awesome) come back home after being gone 3 weeks, major cleaning, then work, I got very forgetful. Hopefully there will be no more delays. Again. So very sorry!


	26. Bad Luck and Trouble: Part 1

Bad Luck and Trouble.

* * *

><p>Five months had past since Michael was born. He was growing so fast, faster then Lizzy would have liked. He was already crawling and trying to talk, but like his powers, the extra growth had seemed to level out. Abby was such a happy big sister, trying her best to help her mom out with Michael. Dean reluctantly went back out on the road, but came back to Bobby's as much as he could.<p>

Dean told Lizzy stories about Ellen and Jo, Crossroad demons, and his fears about Sam. He was starting to wonder if his father was right about Sam, but he knew he could never be the one to take Sam's life. Lizzy knew this as well. She wanted to hurt John for putting that kind of pressure on Dean. John kept in touch, but did most hunts on his own, trying to find new ways to take out the demon.

When she got the call that Sam went missing, she could hear the worry in his voice. After a few more day's past, Bobby practically kicked her out, telling her to go help her husband while he took care of Michael and Abby. They had been searching everywhere, but there hadn't been any luck. Then Dean called her, Sam had contacted him. He told her where he was. She told him she would meet up with them. Dean was closer and would get there first. When she was almost to the town, Dean called her, telling her that him and Sam where going to investigate what happened, and that she should just go home to the kids. She refused, she was tired, and wanted to see that Sam was Ok before leaving (and give him a piece of her mind for worrying them). She promised she would leave first thing tomorrow, and made her way to Sam's room. She collapsed on one of the beds, falling asleep, waiting for them to arrive.

Dean and Sam got in late and Dean smiled slightly when he saw Lizzy asleep on one of the beds. "Lizzy," he whispered. "Lizzy, honey we're here," He said stroking her cheek lightly.

She looked up and smiled at Dean but... something wasn't right. She could feel it.

"Dean..." was all she could get out before Sam hit him over the head with the butt of his gun. She had her gun under her pillow trained on him. He just smiled at her.

"Do you really want to do that?"

"You're not Sam."

"Well I am now, and if you shoot me, you would only be killing your brother in law," She put the gun down.

"What do you want?"

"To have a little fun. Raise a little Hell. You know, normal things for my kind," He motioned for her to stand up. "We are going to go for a little ride," He said. She watched him, waving the gun and followed his direction. "Oh and one last thing, the bracelet, take it off," She looked at him funny.

"Why? Because your a Demon?"

"No, I want you to place it right in front of him, so the first thing he see's when he wakes up is that, and then you are gone," She glares at him but does what he says. "Grab your keys, we are going to take your wheels. Wouldn't want to hurt that Impala, then I would be in REAL trouble," He said, ushering her out of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Dean woke to find Lizzy and Sam gone. "Shit," he swore. He tracked Sam's cell phone and found him at a hotel a few towns over. Dean got in the car and headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>'Sam' knew he had a few hours until Dean would catch up with him. He made sure Lizzy's car was in view when he parked it in front of the motel. He wanted to see how far he could push the man, see if he would kill his little brother. He was going to make him choose, him or his wife.<p>

He signed in under a name that would get Dean's attention; making it obvious he was here. He left for a little bit, getting food for his captive, not wanting to be too bad of a host. He walked back into the hotel room, to find the bound and gagged woman had not only made her way out of the closet he shoved her in, she had worked her way to the bathroom, and was currently trying to cut herself free from a piece of glass she got from shattering the mirror.

"I guess I got here in the nick of time," 'Sam' said as he pulled Lizzy back to the main room, as she screamed and bucked despite her bindings.

"Dean I'm sure will be here in a few hours, all itching for a fight. Or at least he will be when he gets here. I'm going to make him so mad that he is going to want nothing more then to put a bullet in pretty Sammy's brain," Sam said before moving her to the bed. He unbound her hands only to tie them to the bed post as she fought him the entire time. He struck her a few times before he got his task done.

"You know, Sam has been aching to do this to you. God, I mean, he loved Jess but you got a body that he just can't resist. And for the past two years, all he can hear is you two fucking in the next room, wondering if he could make you do that. Will you scream for Dean, or him, I wonder?" He said, pulling out a knife, and cutting away her clothing. She started to cry.

"Shh it's ok, once he gets here, the front desk is going to ring me, and then I will start the show. I want him to get an eye full when he walks through that door. I want him too see it all. Never really cared for girls myself, but damn, Sam is so hot and bothered by this, it makes me want to try it out," Sam said as he licked her tears away, "And if you try and warn him when he comes in, then when I get free, and you know I will, I'll head over to South Dakota and go chop up my niece and nephew, so be a good girl and play along," He said before he got off her and waited.

Sam got the call and he thanked the person. He turned to look at Lizzy with a devilish smile before taking his shirt off.

"Time to get started," He said moving towards her. She struggled and bucked; he hit her and used his weight to restrain her. She screamed though her gag and head butted him when he tried to kiss her. He slapped her. She was dazed, could feel his hand trying to undo his pants. She felt sick; she felt scared. Dean was going to bust in here any second and kill his brother for this.

* * *

><p>Dean was able to track Sam easily. Too easily if he was being honest. He found the motel and Lizzy's car. Sam had set things up so that Dean could follow easily. He didn't know what he was going to find but he knew he wasn't going to like it. He considered knocking for a moment then settled on picking the lock instead. Dean used every skill he had to slip in quietly. He saw what was happening and his stomach turned. He put his gun to Sam's head.<p>

"Let her go, and get the fuck out of my brother you Black-eyed son of a bitch!" Sam smiled when he felt the gun.

"Go ahead, shoot. I'll just find another meat suit and come back for her. And then your brother would be dead. Won't change the fact that he quite enjoyed fucking her. Maybe she even got knocked up. I mean, I heard she likes to give it up to demons after all," Dean edged around to Lizzy's side and slipped a knife out of his pocket. He cut one of her hands free and gave her the knife.

"Baby, get up and get out of here." Dean said to Lizzy. "If there's one thing I know it's that Sammy would never hurt Liz. Try another tactic."

"Are you so sure about that?" Sam said, with a sickening smile. Dean hit Sam hard with the grip of the gun. Lizzy got off the bed just in time for Sam to collapse on it. She couldn't quite believe what just happened.

"Dean... " She said pulling him into a hug, not caring that she was still completely nude. Dean pulled her into his arms.

"Oh, baby. Are you alright?" he asked taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her. She nodded against him.

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you. And then... I knew it was a demon... but it was still Sam. He didn't do anything but hit me a little. I... I tried to get away..." She just babbled on, holding on tight.

"It's alright, shhh. It's ok. Get on out of here, it's not going to stay out for long," Dean told her. "You're both alive, that's all that matters." Dean could hear a groan coming from Sam. "Baby, your stuff is in the Impala. Get dressed and get out of here. I'll take care of Sam."

"Dean I can help you, please. You don't have to do this alone..." She pushed. "I'm coming back," She said, leaving the room and going to the Impala to get some close to wear and got dressed. Dean was left alone with the demon possessing Sam. He turned and they were face to face again.

"Leave my brother. I'm not saying it again."

"But I quite like it in here and I like making your life a living hell, so it's basically a win-win situation. It was quite adorable when you thought your little brother had murdered that man. But he is just the start. One look into these doe sensitive eyes, these hunters will just let me in. It's going to be quite a blood bath," the demon said before flinging Dean against the wall and walking out. Lizzy saw him from the Impala. Her first instinct was to try and stop him, but she ignored that, hiding until he left in her car. She rushed back to the motel room to find Dean, seeing him getting up.

"Come on. We gotta go," Dean said taking her hand. "We have to hurry if we want to get there first," Lizzy nodded, getting into the Impala with him.

"He... It's heading... to Bobby's isn't it?"

"More than likely. Bobby's no fool. He'll be fine and so will the kids. We'll make it there first. We'll be ready." Dean assured her as they sped along the dark roads toward Singer Salvage Yard.

* * *

><p>Dean was a speed demon as they traveled through the night and into morning. He was right, they got there first. They got Bobby informed quickly and Lizzy took both Michael and Abby upstairs, and away from what was going to happen. She didn't want them anywhere near Sam and what he might do or say. Then suddenly Michael started to cry, and Abby looked worried, as Lizzy felt that familiar feeling wash over her. She knew he was here.<p>

* * *

><p>Bobby greeted Sam and invited him in. They chatted for a bit then Bobby got him a beer. They toasted and both drank. Suddenly Sam was coughing, hissing and smoking.<p>

"What did you do?" he yelled.

"Holy Water in the beer, Sam wouldn't have noticed. But then you're not Sam. Don't try to con a con man," Bobby said, punching Sam, knocking him out. Dean came out of the kitchen to help secure Sam.

* * *

><p>Lizzy got Michael settled before turning to Abby. "You watch out for him and whatever happens, Stay up here ok? I don't care what happens, do not leave this place unless me, daddy or Bobby comes up here, you got me?" Abby nodded and Lizzy went down stairs. She watched as Dean and Bobby secured Sam.<p>

"Anything I can do to help?"

"I don't know right now, Lizzy. How are the kids?" Dean asked as they finished securing Sam inside the Devil's Trap.

"The kids are fine, though Michael was a little upset when he showed up. Not like you can explain to an infant what is going on," Dean nodded.

"Are you sure you want to be down here?" He asked.

"Yes, I want to be here. It's not everyday you get to confront your attacker, even if it's wearing your brother-in-law," She said, absent-mindedly rubbing her arm were one of many bruises was forming.

"Baby, you know Sam would have never done anything like that, right?" Dean asked. He know she knew but with everything that had been happening to them lately, he guessed that he needed the reassurance himself. Lizzy gave Dean a 'you got to be kidding me' look.

"Dean, I knew it wasn't Sam from the start. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. But it still kind of... troubling for it to have happen through him. Some of the things it said. I know they where most likely all lies but still... It's hard to... ignore that. But this should help. It can't hurt me anymore unless I want it too. I need to face it. See it for what it really is. A Demon. Sam is as much a victim as I am," She said, trying to give him a smile. It was still a little too fresh for her, but she knew she wasn't going to get another chance to face it.

"What do you mean? What did it say?" Dean asked. He wasn't all that sure he wanted to know but didn't want to be surprised by it from the demon. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively.

"It said that Sam wanted me. That he was aching to get into my pants. That he hears us... and wonders if he could do the same. I'm sure it was just the Demon... I should be flattered more then anything but... with what happened..."

"Com'ere, baby," Dean said taking her in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll move into our own place soon and everything will be good." Dean told her. He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince her or himself. Dean glanced over at Sam when he heard him groan. He was starting to wake up.

* * *

><p>Bobby, Lizzy and Dean all watch as Sam started to wake. He looks around before smiling.<p>

"Oh look, it's almost the entire family. Is this an intervention? How are the kids, Lizzy? I still plan on chopping them up later for kicks, you know," Lizzy glared before back handing him. It felt good, but she knew she was going to have to apologize to Sam later for it.

"How about I smack the smartass right out of your mouth as well," Dean said

"Careful, don't want to bruise this fine packaging, well any more," Sam sneered.

"Oh don't worry this is going to hurt you much more than Sammy," Dean said as he doused the demon with Holy Water. Lizzy smiled as she watched it suffer. It deserved it.

"Sam is still mine, you don't play nice and I might just bite off his tongue."

"You won't be here long enough," Dean said. "Bobby."

Bobby started the exorcism ritual and Dean said, "You're not getting Sam. You understand me? Because I'm gonna kill every one of you first."

"I was going to say the same thing to you, how about I start with you're wife and kids," He said, laughing as Bobby finished. "Oops. Doesn't seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks," He said, lowering his head. "Spiritus in mundus un glorum suarum umitite palatum iram domin..." The fire behind him flares and the room shakes as he continues.

"What the fuck is going on?" Lizzy asked.

Bobby caught a glimpse of the burn on Sam's arm. "It's a binding link! It's like a lock! He's locked himself inside Sam's body!"

"So what do we do?" Dean shouted.

"I don't know!" Bobby shot back.

Sam throws back his head and screams. The walls shake and the ceiling begin to crack, breaking the Devils trap. Sam's eyes are black as he lowers his head.

"There. That's better." Bobby goes flying in one direction, Lizzy in another and Dean up against the wall. Sam rips free of the restraints and walks over to Dean.

"You know when people want to describe the worse possible thing? They say it's like hell." Sam punches Dean. "You know there's a reason for that. Hell is like, um," Punch "Well, it's like hell. Even for demons." Punch "It's a prison, made of bone and flesh and blood and fear," Sam hits him again before he grabs Dean's head, holding it steady. "And you sent me back there. So I'm going to return the favor. I'm going to make your life a living hell. Carving up your family as you watch."

"Meg." Dean sneered.

"No. Not anymore. Now I'm Sam. All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out one day, and that I was going to torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. But whatever I do to you, it's nothing compared to what you'll do to yourself, is it? I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You're worthless. Deep down you know that you can't save your brother and you won't be able to save your kids. They'd have been better off without you." The demon spat at Dean.

Sam reared back to hit Dean again; suddenly Bobby grabbed Sam's arm pressing a hot poker into the mark. He screamed in pain, and then again as black demon smoke billowed out of him and up the chimney. Sam fell back, scrabbling and looking around in confusion, then grabbed his arm in sudden pain. Dean pulled himself up painfully.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Did I miss anything?" Sam asked. Dean just punched his brother in the face before collapsing into his wife's arms. She just held onto him for what seamed like forever.

* * *

><p>AN: New twist huh? Well this is only the start. Have lots of fun in this part of the story. Oh and look.. on time :p


	27. Bad Luck and Trouble: Part 2

Bobby showed up with some ice and a first aid kit. He patched up Sam while Lizzy held the ice to Dean's bruising face.

"Look we match now," Lizzy said, with a smile. She moved in to kiss him when she heard Michael cry. "SHIT!" she yelled, running up stairs. She found Abby holding her little brother. Lizzy smiled, before bringing Abby and Michael to go see their family. Abby was in her father's lap before anyone could stop her. Dean cuddled Abby close. He looked her over, checking that she was alright more just to reassure himself.

"Hey, Cupcake. How are you?" Dean asked holding his daughter close. She touched his face.

"I'm ok, are you?" She said, looking worried. "Did the demon hurt you?" Abby asked. Sam winced.

"Daddy's fine, Cupcake. Can you check on your Momma for me while I check on your brother?" Dean asked her. He glanced at Sam who was currently getting his arm bandaged by Bobby. He'd check on him in a few minutes. Right now Dean needed some time with his wife and kids.

Lizzy was trying to get a bottle ready for a fussy baby when Abby came bounding into the Kitchen. She saw Dean, and she smiled before handing Michael to his father, getting the bottle ready. Once it was, she held it out to Dean.

"You want to feed him?" she asked. She could tell he didn't want to let the child go. Things could have gone different today, a lot worse then they had. A Demon had come to them, but they where ready. What about next time, or the time after that. Could she always protect them? Keep them safe. How could she when she couldn't keep herself safe.

"I fail as a hunter, don't I?"

"Why would you say that? We do the best we can, Liz. The only way to make sure you and the kids were safer is for you to come with me or for me to stay with you." Dean said smiling down at his son as he fed him. "I wish I could stay. Life on the road is no life for a family. It's no life for the kids."

"I know. They are better off in a stable home, even if I could come along. But still, how stable is this? You gone, demons coming to the damn doorstep. They know you Dean and all they have to do to hurt you is catch me on an off day... and then, poof, no more reason to come back here anymore." Lizzy said, nearly in tears.

"Then let's go," Dean said simply. "Pack your stuff. I'll get mine. We'll pack up Abby and Mikey and just take off. Change our names, settle down somewhere completely unexpected and live our life." Dean was serious. If it would keep his wife and children safe he was willing to run. She smiled, and then shook her head.

"We wouldn't truly be safe? How long tell _he_ would show up... I wish we could Dean. I wish more then anything we could. But that isn't the hand we where dealt. We are just going to have to live with it," She said. "Live with my mistakes." She said the last part quietly to herself.

"A year and a half, Liz. I've missed a year and a half of Abby's life and time with you. An Angel had to intervene to give us our son. I'm tired of being everyone else's pawn and I'm going to do something for myself and my family for once. Get packed. We're going on vacation," Dean said standing with Michael and heading toward the kitchen door.

Lizzy just sat there for a moment blinking before a smile spread across her lips. She got up and quickly went upstairs to pack. She didn't want anything stopping them, or anyone changing their minds. He was right, they needed this. Time to themselves. Time to be a family again. Abby had followed her and was bouncing on the bed saying something about Disney World. Lizzy just smiled wider as she kept packing.

Dean put Michael down for a nap and started carrying things out to the Impala. He packed the trunk and put the kids car seats in the back. Dean couldn't help but smile at the memory of the last time car seats were in the Impala when he and Sam were babies. Bobby and Sam finally noticed what was happening.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam called out as Dean and Lizzy passed each other.

"We are leaving," Lizzy said without thinking. At the looks she was receiving, she smiles. "Time off. Getting away. A vacation."

"What about.. you know.. him?" Sam said, not quite looking at her. Yeah... they needed to get away.

"He can bite me... Well, Dean can do that. He can just fuck off," She said before heading up stairs.

Dean and Lizzy stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching their children nap. "We'll leave as soon as they wake up. They should be out for a while though." He slid an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "I love you, baby." he whispered. She smiled, loving the feeling of him close. She melted into his arms.

"I love you too, Dean."

"So what do we do while they sleep?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, I wonder what you have on your mind," She said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we could start making calls and getting reservations at a hotel. No crappy motel this time." Dean smiled widely. She rolled her eyes.

"If that is what you want to spend your time doing," Lizzy said moving away from Dean.

"Or I suppose we could take a nap ourselves. Get rested for the trip." Dean teased as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"We could. Rest would be good, but I have a feeling that if we go to bed, that is the last thing that you would want us to do," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Mmm, well, why don't we just go and see what happens..." Dean said drawing her close.

"Yes... let's see," She said, wrapping her arm's around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss.

"God, I love you," he whispered. He led her to their room and closed the door. He caressed her face gently and kissed her forehead, her cheek, her neck. He nipped at her shoulder making her tremble and gasp.

She moaned his name, edging them back to the bed, until she felt the bed hit her knees. She fell back upon the bed, pulling him down on top of her, "Make love to me," She whispered pulling him into another kiss.

"Undress for me, baby. I want to watch," Dean said licking a path from her shoulder up her neck, stopping to press a kiss to her pulse point and earning another gasping moan of his name.

She quickly got undressed for him, smiling brightly at him as she did. The way he was looking at her just turned her on more despite the bruises and the cuts. He didn't even see them, not really. He only sees her. It makes her feel special, and loved.

Dean stood next to the bed as Lizzy sat on her knees watching him. He slowly started taking his clothes off reveling in the light touches of her hands, teasing him. He stood in front of her naked, his erection hard and aching.

"God, Liz, baby, it's been so long," He said taking her in his arms. He climbed up on the bed with her and laid her down covering her body with his own.

"Been way too long," She said. She smiled up at him, feeling his skin against her. He nibbles at her neck, causing her to gasp. She felt his hand on her body, causing her eyes to slip closed at the feeling. She stiffens slightly as images of what happened less then 24-hours ago came back to her. Images of the last person to try and touch her like this. Dean felt the change in her.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "Open your eyes, baby. Open your eyes and see that it's me, it's Dean. Your husband, the father of your children. The man that loves you and wants to take care of you forever. Open your eyes and see that I love you," Dean said gently sliding off to the side of her and threading his fingers through her hair. She open her eyes a little panicked.

"I'm sorry. I want to..." She said, calming down at his touch. Before he knew what hit him, she had him on his back, straddling his hips, looking down at him. She could see his worry, his love. She sighed before laying down on him, her head on his shoulder. He held her close gently stroking her back.

"Give it time, baby. It'll be alright." He kissed the top of her head and pulled a blanket over them.

Lizzy looked at him. "I trust you," she said, leaning in to kiss him.

"I know." Dean kissed her again. "There's no rush. Whatever you're comfortable with. We'll go at your pace." She nodded at him, smiling.

"Good," she said, moving in again, kissing him passionately. Dean ran his hands lightly all over her back.

"I love you, so much, Lizzy," He said it over and over again as she kissed him everywhere she could reach. "Mmm, so good. Too long apart. I'm never staying away for so long again." Lizzy stopped, looking down at him. She could tell that he was watching the lust slip from her features, only to be replaced with a mild anger.

"You keep saying that but I'm starting to not believe you," She said before slipping off him. She wasn't sure why that made her so angry, but it did. She started to get dressed.

"Baby..." Dean stopped. He didn't know what to say to make it better, if there was anything he could say. He watched her dress and leave the room. He dressed and followed after her. He found her in the kids' room and decided not to disturb her. Instead he went downstairs and grabbed a trunk out of Bobby's living room. He went out to the Impala and opened the trunk taking their bags out and setting them on the ground. He opened the weapons cache and started pulling things out.

Bobby stood on the porch watching Dean pack things away. "You wanna tell me what you're doin'?"

"I'm quitting, Bobby," Dean said simply.

"Dean, you can't just quit," Bobby protested.

"The hell I can't Bobby. I'm tired of everyone telling me what I can't do. I can't be with my family. I can't watch my kids grow up. Well what can I do? Hunt for the rest of my life? End up like Daniel Elkins? No way, Bobby. I'm done." Dean argued.

"Dean, you were born for this. It's part of who you are. And you know you'd be lost with out it." Bobby countered.

"I don't care, Bobby. I did just fine workin' at the garage and takin' local hunts. I'll do it again." Dean said. "I..." Dean took a breath "I just want to be with my family. I want to raise my kids."

"I know you do Dean. And you deserve to be able to do that, but there's still work to be done," Bobby said.

"Well, then someone else is going to have to do it, Bobby!" Dean yelled slamming the Impala's trunk.

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure why she came here, but when she heard him come and leave, she felt horrible. She shouldn't be angry, she shouldn't. He was doing his job. She just missed him. Abby missed him. Michael had only seen his father a handful of times. She shouldn't complain, she knew what she was getting herself into when she married him, but still. She turned to go find him, to apologize. She walked out of the kids' room and right into Sam.<p>

"Sorry," He mumbled, not looking at her.

"I don't blame you, you know that. You are just as much of a victim as I am," She said to him. He looked up at her, looking quite upset.

"I still. I wish there was something... You know I never... I mean your nice to look at and all, but you're my brother's wife. I would never," He said nervously.

"I know it was the demon talking Sam. I still trust you,"

"But the things it made me do, say... How can I just forget that?"

"You can't. You have to deal with it and move on. Here, come on," She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him down stairs. She went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge. She hand them both to him. She saw Bobby and Dean out front, so she led him out the back, and sat down on the back porch. She took one of the beers.

"Ok, now talk about it."

"Shouldn't I be the one comforting you, after all I..."

"Not you, the demon, and Dean can do that. We are both victims here. You need to talk about it," She said. So they drank their beer and talked. Sam talked about being possessed, being there, but not being about to do anything about it. About the murder. About what happened between them.

"If Dean hadn't come, Lizzy..." He said, close to tears. She moved to pull him into her arms, and let him get it out.

"Shh It's OK Sam. Dean was there. Nothing happened. It's fine," She said trying to sooth him.

"Then why are you leaving? Why is Dean trying to get away. Not even a word, he's just packing."

"That has nothing to do with you. He could have lost us, lost Me, Abby and Michael. He been away so long and then this, we just need some time, as a family, to move past this. To heal."

"Ok... He just... it just seams like he will not even look me in the eyes."

"Like you wouldn't with me? He is hurt. He will be fine, in time, that is all we need," Lizzy assured him.

"Ok... I will be here then," He said. He pulled her into a hug, before kissing her cheek, something he has done before, but this time she stiffened slightly. He noticed.

Then Sam and Lizzy both heard the slam of a trunk and the yelling, they where off their feet and through the house and on the front porch.

"What is going on here?" Lizzy asked.

"That husband of yours wants to quit hunting," Bobby said. Lizzy sighed, walking to Dean. She pulled him into a hug.

"I know what I said. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset. You are just doing your job. I miss you, I really do, but this... no Dean. Lets go on this trip, take some time off and if you want to quit after that, then fine. Lets just wait and see, ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Except that you're right. It doesn't matter how many times I say that I won't stay for long the same thing always happens. Days turn into weeks, weeks to months... I'm tired of missing everything. Abby's going to start school soon," Dean said. He held onto Lizzy. "I'm almost done here. You wanna go get the kids?"

She nodded before giving Dean a quick kiss. She moved into the house and went up stairs to find that Abby was already awake. Lizzy got her and Michael ready. She could feel the presence in the doorway.

"It's apart of him," Bobby said.

"I know, but... he's allowed to be happy too, but I will see what I can do. I make no promises. I miss him. His kids miss him. He needs them. It's cruel to ask him not to be there for them. And... and, can't we be selfish once in a while?" She said, walking away with Michael in one arm and holding Abby's hand with the other. She walked out of Bobby's without looking back.

Dean took Michael from her and placed him in his car seat as Lizzy put Abby in the car as well. Dean kissed his kids, putting their bags back in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat. They pulled out onto the road and he looked over a Lizzy and smiled, relaxing for the first time in while. Lizzy just smiled, watching Dean.

"Where are we going daddy?" Abby asked from the backseat, before Lizzy got the chance to ask herself.

"Well, you pick, cupcake. East or West?" Dean asked looking at Abby in the rearview mirror. Abby smiled, thinking for a moment.

"East?" She said, getting excited. It made Lizzy smile at her daughter.

"OK, Disney World for Princess Abby," Dean said smiling brightly. "You know..." Dean said glancing over at Lizzy. "I wonder how long it's going to take them to realize that I left my phone on the dresser in our room."

"About as long as it takes them to realize that mine is in my car," She said with a bright smile. "Think Sam or John is going to try and track us, or let us go for now?" She asked.

"Sam'll call Dad and they'll go from there. I left everything at Bobby's. The only thing left is a couple of silver knives some holy water, my .45 and a box of sliver hollow points. Everything else is in a crate at Bobby's. Sam's probably calling Dad right now... But I don't care. We deserve this time together," Dean said, leaning over, kissing her quickly as they waited at a traffic signal. She smiled brightly.

"We sure do," She laughed at her daughter who was bouncing in the backseat, chanting 'Disney World' over and over again. This was going to be a long trip, but well worth it.

* * *

><p>John got back to his motel room after a particularly difficult hunt. He hadn't heard from any of the kids in a few days but he figured that they were busy, the boys with a hunt and Lizzy with the kids. He took a shower and changed before he checked his messages before bed. He had a frantic call from Sam asking him to come to Bobby's now. John dialed Sam's number.<p>

"Sammy? What's wrong? What's so important that I need to get up there?" John asked Sam.

"Everything has gone to hell, dad. Dean and Lizzy just left with the kids. They didn't take their phones. And after the last few days... And Dean emptied out the Impala and is saying he is going to quit..." Sam finally took a breath.

John got Sam calmed down and promised he'd be there. After a day and a half of hard driving he arrived at Singer's Salvage. He went inside and talked to Sam and Bobby. Bobby showed John the crate with the weapons and gear from the Impala and John sighed heavily.

"John, it's not as bad as all that. They've had a rough time of it lately and decided to take some time to be a family. They deserve that," Bobby argued.

"I know they do, but to be out there, unarmed? It's foolish," John countered.

"Who's more foolish? The fool or the fool that follows him?" Bobby quoted.

"What the hell does that even mean?" John asked.

"It means that if you go after them, when they need this time together, then family or not I'm gonna shoot you both," Bobby stated.

"It's all my fault. If I hadn't..." Sam stopped, not sure how his father was going to take the news. "Maybe they are right, we need a break," Sam said, getting up, taking Lizzy's keys, "I'm going out."

* * *

><p>AN: Are the Winchester falling apart? You'll have to wait and see ^_^


	28. Bad Luck and Trouble: Part 3

Meanwhile in sunny Florida...

Dean, Lizzy, Abby and Michael made it to a rather nice hotel and checked in. "They gave us a suite since we have the kids. It's got a bedroom for us and one for them. They are putting up a crib for Mikey and bed rails for Abby." Dean said as he handed Lizzy the keycard and parked the Impala in the garage.

Lizzy took Abby and Michael to the Room and was shocked to see how big it was. "Wow, when daddy splurges, he splurges," Lizzy said to Abby with a big smile. She thanked the people as they left, putting Michael down for his nap since he was half asleep anyway.

"When are we going to go, mommy?" Abby asked all excited.

"Probably tomorrow, Abby, but we can maybe go to the pool today. How about that?" Abby just smiled. Dean came up not too long after that.

"Ok, Cupcake you and Mikey are sharing a room ok? Mommy and I are just in there." Dean pointed out the second bedroom in the suite. Now we've been in the car for a long time and I really want you to try to rest a little before we go down to the pool." Dean said picking up Abby and setting her on her bed. He took off her shoes and set them on the floor at the foot of the bed. "You think you can do that for me?" She pouted but then nodded.

"Ok Daddy, I will try," She said, getting under the covers.

"Good girl," Dean tucked her in and closed the door as he left. He sat down on the couch in the sitting room with Lizzy. "If they are looking for us they'll find us. I used the credit card. I mean it's not like we are trying to hide. It's a vacation. We're goin' back to Sioux Falls, eventually." Dean said with a smirk.

"But we just need some time off. Not just me and you. Abby and Michael need it too. If we are all wound up, then they are going to know. So? Want to get unwound?" She asked with a smirk of her own. Dean watched the light play in her eyes and it sent a shock straight to his cock.

"God, yes," He groaned out. She smiled brightly pulling him to their room. She was still a little nervous, but she was sure if she took control, that she could escape her memories. She shoved him to the bed, before straddling his hips.

"I know you've been very patient with me and I would like to thank you for that," She said, removing her top, before leaning in and kissing him passionately. Dean's green eyes sparkled with love and want and need and lust all for her, his woman, his wife. Dean wanted to tell her how much he loved her, how much he wanted her, how beautiful she was, but he was afraid to break the spell their escape had cast over their family. Everything was perfect. He moaned into her kiss slipping a hand up to palm one of her breasts.

She moaned out, breaking the kiss. She smiled down at him before slipping off him, eyes full of lust and want, never leaving his. She unbuttons his jeans, then slowly unzipped them, acting like she had all the time in the world. Then in one quick motion she had them off, exposing him to her. Her hand went to lightly stroke him. His moans, pleas, even little gasps and whimpers were fueling her, driving her crazy with lust, want... need. She needed him, with ever breath in her body and she was about to claim what was hers. She pulled off her pants as well, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"God, Dean, I'm so wet. You do this to me baby, only you. I want you so badly. Want you inside me. Always and forever. Is that what you want, baby? Tell me. I want to hear all the things you want from me," She purred out, stroking him lightly.

"Oh, Lizzy. God, Baby. You're all I want. Want to be in you. Make you come. Make you call out my name. Let the world hear it. I'm so hard for you, baby. Hard and aching. Need to be inside you, stretch you out, fill you up. Ride me baby. Ride me hard," Dean babbled and moaned. She knew what to say to make him crazy, to make him lose his control. Out on the hunt he was always in charge, in control, a Hunter. But here, in this place, with his children and his wife, he could just be a man.

She was on him, kissing him, touching, licking, biting, before letting him slip inside her. She was loosing what little control she had left. She kept her eyes open, looking down into his green eyes, never losing eye contact with him as she began to move.

"Dean, God baby, So good. I love you so much," She moaned out.

"Oh Lizzy, baby, so good, so hot, so tight. Love you so much. Don't stop, please, don't stop..." Dean moaned and growled as she rocked against him. Her gasps and moans made him harder, made him want her more. He put his hands on her, rubbing over the small of her back, her hips and thighs. He slipped his hand gently between them flicking his thumb over her clit.

"Oh God, Dean!" she moaned, rocking against him faster, harder, so close so close. "Dean!" She moaned out as she shuddered on top of him, coming hard.

"Mmm," Dean groaned pulling her down on him hard. "LIZ!" he called out as he came hard and hot inside her. He pulled her down to lay on his chest, slowly stroking a hand over her hair and back. She smiled, closing her eyes. Loving the feeling of his hands on her. It wasn't long until she drifted off, the first time sleeping soundly in days. No unrest, no nightmares, just nothing but Dean. She wasn't sure how long she was out when a tiny knock came to their door.

Dean woke when Lizzy moved. "What's...? No, baby.. don't get up yet." Dean said sleepily.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Sioux Falls...<p>

John was out in Bobby's yard working on his truck when Sam came running out of Bobby's house, laptop in hand.

"I know where they are!" Sam said, pointing at the laptop. "He used his credit card. They are staying at a hotel near Orlando. We could be there within a few days."

"Orlando...," John smiled. "Good for him. Sam, he wasn't trying to hide. They're on vacation. Leave 'em be. They'll be back." John knew exactly what Dean was doing. He wished that he had taken more time to be a better father to Sam and Dean but what's past is past and there wasn't anything the he could do about it now.

"How can I make things right with them if they are half way across the country?" Sam asked.

"They need time together, Sam. Let them have that. You know they'll be back. Look go back inside and find us a job. By the time we're done I guarantee you they'll be back," John said.

"But..." Sam said, prepared to fight, but then stopped. He sighed. "Fine," He said before going back inside to find them a job.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Orlando...<p>

The knocking wouldn't stop before they heard a little voice from the other end. "Mommy, Daddy, can we go swimming now?" Abby asked from the other side of the door. Dean smiled. He looked up at Lizzy and she nodded.

"Sure, Cupcake. Go get your swimsuit and Daddy will be in to help you. ok?"

Dean got into his trunks and left to go help Abby. Lizzy pulled out her suit and went to go put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the bruises, well on there way to healing, like herself, but still quite visible. She looked at them worried. She never used to care what people thought about her, never. But now, it's not just her, its Dean too. Would they look at this loving, kind man and see something that was there, but never directed to her for the way she looked. She sighed before pulling her jeans and shirt back on before going to get Michael ready. Dean finished getting Abby ready and met Lizzy and Michael at the door. He looked at Lizzy.

"You didn't change. Aren't you coming?" She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm coming, Just, don't feel like swimming. But I will be just as happy to watch," She said. "Besides, we don't know how well Michael will react to the pool," She said.

"Are you sure? You love going swimming. Come on, Lizzy, what's wrong?" Dean asked. He saw the look on her face and knew there was something bothering her.

"I have one under, if I change my mind I might join you," She said, turning her attention to Abby, "You ready to swim with daddy?" She asked. Abby bounced slightly and nodded, heading to the door. Dean took Abby's hand and they all walked down to the pool. There were several families there already and Abby was eager to join the other little kids in the shallows. They claimed a table and chairs and Dean took Abby's shoes and set them on the ground. "Ok, Cupcake, go on. Stay in the shallow end!" he called as she hurried to get in the water. Dean turned back to Lizzy. "You want me to take Mikey?"

"Sure," She said smiling, handing Michael to Dean. She sat down at the table watching Abby play and Dean taking his son into the water. Watched as they all had a good time without her. She decided to compromise, as Abby wanted her to come in with them. She rolled up her jeans, sitting at the poolside, with her legs in the water, next to Abby as she splashed away. She watched Michael having fun splashing in Dean's arms. Watched as Dean's face was so bright with happiness and love for his kids. Their kids.

When it started getting late Dean got the kids out of the water and they headed back up to their room to change. "Ok, what does everyone want for dinner?" he asked. Michael just babbled in Dean's arms and Dean looked down at him. He kissed his baby boy's head and smiled. "Yeah, we all know what you want, Mikey."

"BURGERS!" Abby cried. Yeah, she was such her father's daughter. Dean laughed. They got a recommendation from the hotel and had a nice family dinner. They took a few days to visit the Disney parks and then went to sea world. Abby was so excited that she got to touch a dolphin. They took another few days to go to the universal parks and after they got back to their hotel that last day they all collapsed on their beds. Lizzy had laid Michael down and then curled up next to Dean.

"So, I talked to the front desk. The beach isn't far. They recommended Clearwater. It's only about an hour and a half drive. I figured we could go tomorrow."

"Sure that sounds like fun. I think Abby would enjoy swimming in the ocean," She said with a bright smile. "These last few days, have been quite magical. I don't ever want it to end. I know it has too soon, but still, I don't think we've ever been this happy or relaxed before. Nothing to worry about, except us. I think we really needed this," She said, with a yawn. "I guess fun is tiring.

"Go shower. I'll get the kids ready for bed and join you in a little while ok?" Dean asked brushing her hair away from her face. She smiled at him before heading to the shower. She stripped looking at herself. Most of all her physical signs that anything had happen where mostly gone. She just smiled at herself in the mirror after checking it all out. She was going to look great in her suit tomorrow. She slipped into the shower, washing herself off in almost too hot water but it felt quite good at the moment. She got out toweling herself off. She forgoes the nightgown, slipping within the covers nude, curling up into the blanket that was there.

Dean got Abby and Michael in bed and then hit the shower himself. He dried his hair with a towel then slipped into the bed with his wife. "Lizzy, Are you sure you're alright? I mean... we can stay longer if you need to." She smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine. I really am. I'm just, you know. Healing. This trip has been good for me. Not a care in the world. But I do think its time we headed back to reality soon. Get things squared away. Besides, I'm sure Sam is going crazy without his older brother," She said, curling up closer to him. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she sighed, contently. Dean pulled her closer, enjoying the feeling of her naked body against his.

"Have I told you that I love you today?" he whispered hotly into her ear. She smiled widely at that.

"I think you might have when we made love this morning, or maybe a few times watching the children. And there was that moment when I was feeding Michael and you whispered it in my ear, but it's not like I'm keeping count, or that I'm tired of hearing it," She said before leaning in to kiss him. She then rested her forehead against his, "I love you, so much Dean Winchester."

"I love you, Elizabeth Winchester. I wish we didn't have to leave the day after tomorrow. I love being able to relax and not worry about if the next hunt is going to be my last. I think I really want to quit," Dean confessed. He held her tightly to him, trying to get as close as possible.

"If that is what you truly want to do, then... I will support you. You know that, but, is this truly what you want?" Lizzy asked.

"I think it is. But I guess we can talk about that later," Dean said before yawning lightly. "Abby had a great time and we got a ton of pictures. She'll remember this for a long time." Dean yawned again.

"Yeah she will," She said. "I guess she wore you out today. No energy left at all to do anything," Lizzy purred.

"I suppose that depends on what you had in mind, Mrs. Winchester," Dean said smiling, his eyes closed. She smiled, closing her eyes as well before sliding down his body, under the covers. She settled between his legs, pumping his cock until it came to life, before slipping it into her mouth.

"Oh, God..." he groaned as the wet heat of her mouth surrounded him. He ran his hands through her hair as she went down on him. She sucked and licked at him for a bit, enjoying the noises and moans of pleasure she was getting from him before she stopped.

"Still want to sleep?" She asked. Dean whimpered.

"Oh, God, baby, Lizzy, please don't stop." Dean moaned out. He pushed the covers down off of her so he could watch her. She smiled up at him, making eye contact with him before taking him completely back into her mouth. Dean moaned and babbled beneath her as she worked him.

"Lizzy... Lizzy, stop, baby. Please. I want to be in you when I come, please." She let him slip from her mouth, smirking up at him.

"Then take me if you want it." Dean pulled her up his body and rolled her beneath him. He kissed her deeply as he thrust inside her. Slowly, he pulled out almost completely before thrusting solidly back into her. He moaned at the feeling of her surrounding him. He leaned forward and nipped lightly at her neck, whispering tiny words of love and adoration in her ear.

"God Dean," She moaned "Love you so much, baby," she said as her legs wrapped around his hips, her lips attacking his. Dean held her tightly to him as they made love. He kept his eyes on her, watching her every reaction. The look in her eyes and the sounds she was making drove him to push harder and faster into her. He pushed them higher and faster until he couldn't hold off, finally growling his release as he came hot and hard deep inside her.

Lizzy just held on to him, waiting for both of them to catch their breaths. She never wanted to let him go, ever. When he tried to move she just held on tighter.

"Not yet. Please, just give me a moment," She said.

Dean rolled so that she was resting on top of him and stroked her back gently. "I don't want to go back. But we have to. Sooner or later Sam is going to get jumpy and call Dad. After we go to the beach tomorrow we'll come back here and pack up. Then we'll leave."

She nodded against him, not trusting her voice at that moment. She knew Sam needed him just as much as they did. His changes, the things he been put through. He needed his older brother. She slid off Dean's chest, settling beside him before she curled up and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Everything is going good for the Winchsters... time for the other shoe. Bawahahahaha


	29. Bad Luck and Trouble: Part 4

The next morning they got up early. Lizzy put on her suit and then jean shorts with a T for the trip, before getting Michael's stuff all set up. Dean took his time getting his little girl ready in the cutest little swimsuit they found for her earlier this week.

They got to the beach in record time and set up on a blanket. Lizzy lay on the towel on the sand while Michael played in the sand. Abby made a dash for the water, without taking of her shirt when Dean caught her.

Dean pulled off Abby's t-shirt and put sun block on her. He went with her down to the water where they played together for a while. After joining Lizzy and Michael for a picnic lunch Abby wanted her mother to play in the water with her. Lizzy pulled off her clothes revealing her bikini and Dean just gaped at her, with a happy little smile, knowing that she was all his. Lizzy took Abby and played with her while Dean watched Michael.

Finally it was starting to get late. "Abby, it's time to go, Cupcake." Dean called out. Abby looked up at her daddy, giving him that look that she knew would get him to cave before she pouted. "But I don't wanna go," She said. Lizzy just rolled her eyes.

"Baby, we need to go and have some dinner, besides, Michael needs to rest some," Lizzy said. Abby just pouted more.

"Can we come back daddy?"

"Maybe another time, Cupcake. Right now we need to get dinner at the hotel and then tomorrow we have to go see Grandpa Bobby. Ok?" Dean asked. He wasn't looking forward to the thrashing he was going to get when he told Bobby that he was through with Hunting. He'd keep protections up on their home and take precautions with guests but other than that he was quitting.

Lizzy got Abby to understand somewhat before they all headed back to the car heading to the hotel. It had been quite a wonderful day. A great way to end things, Lizzy thought. As Dean drove, she watched him; she could tell there were a lot of things on his mind. She looked in the back, to see Michael and Abby sleeping.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked.

"Just thinking about what Dad's gonna say when he finds out. Not to mention Bobby..." Dean said. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw both kids asleep and smiled.

"It's your life, not theirs. Do what makes you happy, not them," She said encouragingly. Dean smiled at her.

"Yeah I know." They made it back to the hotel and got dinner and then put the kids to bed. Dean slid into bed beside his wife and was asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up when he heard a noise in the main room of their suite. He got up and went to see if Abby had gotten up. He cursed silently when he saw Yellow-eyes making himself comfortable on the couch.<p>

"Get the fuck out of here." Dean spat at the Demon.

"I hear that you're thinking of leaving us again. Don't you like me anymore?" He said with an evil gleam in his eye. "Come here, sonny boy, tell me all about it."

"I don't have to tell you any thing. Get out. Leave me and my family alone." Dean said. He turned away and started to walk back to the bedroom. Dean found himself up against the wall, pinned, the demon smiling at him.

"Fine, don't tell. And don't hunt. I'm loosing my patience with you anyway. I'll just go pay a little visit to your children before I go, and maybe that wife of yours. I'll make what my daughter did, look kind. She will never be the same again. Well, if she survives that is. And you will not be able to do a single thing about it, except watch."

"You won't touch them. For some reason I can't begin to imagine you need me for something. You kill them and there is nothing to stop me from putting a bullet in my own head. So, fuck you, you Yellow-eyed bastard. Why is me hunting so God-damned important?" Dean spat trying in vain to escape the force that held him. He just smiled at Dean.

"You're right. You're not that important. You're like my favorite toys. Playthings for my amusement. I do love messing with you, but now that you are not playing right, I guess there is no further need for you. You know its not you I'm truly after. What do you think this is going to do to him, when he finds you all dead after everything that happened? He is going to blame himself for it and throw himself into this life, and be ripe for the picking when I need him," He said, walking to the kid's room. "Time for me to play with that little girl of yours," He said, reaching for the door handle.

"Get the fuck away from my KIDS!" Dean screamed. He fought and thrashed against the Demon's hold. "Please. I'll do it! I swear, I'll go back to hunting with Sam. Just please don't touch my kids!" Dean finally yelled.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't. I still think you need to be taught a lesson," The demon said. "This is for not doing what you where told," He said, going into the kids room. Michael started to wail. When Abby screamed, Dean felt the Demon's hold leave him.

"NO!" Dean screamed as he barreled into the kids' room past the Demon and gathered his children in his arms. Dean found Michael to be fine, but scared, crying his little heart out. Abby was bleeding, but only slightly, mostly scared then hurt, clinging to her daddy.

"Ahhhh isn't this touching. A father so in love. If you want them to stay alive then do as I say," And then a smirk appeared. "I wonder where mommy is?" He said before disappearing. Dean went to the bedroom, only to find nothing in it.

Dean held Michael tightly in his arms and held Abby's hand as he stared at the empty room. "Lizzy?" he called out. No answer. "Lizzy?" he called louder. "LIZZY!"

Dean made it back to Bobby's in less time than it took to get to Florida. He got the kids out of the car and headed for the house.

"BOBBY! BOBBY!" he yelled.

Bobby ran out of the house with John right behind him and saw Dean running with the kids and near collapse. He took Michael and John took Abby. Dean collapsed on the ground in hysterics. Sam joined them outside and Bobby passed Michael to him. Bobby gathered up Dean.

"Dean, what's wrong? What's happened, boy? Where's Lizzy?" Bobby asked.

Dean looked up at Bobby tears streaming down his face. "She's gone, Bobby. Oh God, she's gone. He took her. I don't know where or if she's alive or hurt... Wha... What am I gonna do, Bobby?"

John and Sam couldn't do anything but watch as Dean broke down in Bobby Singer's arms. They got Dean inside, and before long, he was asleep, emotions and no sleep finally catching up with him. Soon after that Michael and Abby where out. John watched over Dean while Sam and Bobby talked strategies, not sure what to do, but knew they had to do something. Dean couldn't go on like this. They figured the best thing they could do was wait for Dean to wake up, to get more information before heading out.

Dean slept the whole day and through the night as well. John was in the library with Bobby talking after they had gotten Michael and Abby to bed. "I'm worried, Bobby. He hasn't even so much as twitched."

"He's exhausted, John. He probably drove straight here. No sleep no food plus the stress of finding his wife gone... his body just shut down. He'll wake when he's ready. Have a little faith." Bobby said clapping John on the shoulder. "Go get yourself some rest. We have Grandchildren to care for."

John just nodded and went back to Dean's room. He took off his shoes and laid down on the bed next to his son. "Come back to us, Dean. We need you. Your kids need you."

* * *

><p>Lizzy woke up and the first thing she noticed was that she was in a strange bed. When she got up she winced slightly, looking black a blue again. She moved to get out of the bed. She found her jeans beside the bed. She slipped them on before heading out of the small room. She headed into the hallway, hearing noises, so she followed in, cautiously. She walked out into what looked to be a bar like setting. As soon as she came out, a brown hair woman noticed her, smiling.<p>

"Looks like you finally decided to join the living. You've been out for over a day, " The woman said, coming closer to Lizzy.

"Where am I?"

"Nebraska, sweetie."

"NEBRASKA! How did I end up here?" She asked.

"I have no clue. I found you half beaten and close to death on the side of the road. How did you end up like that anyway?"

"I have no clue. Last thing I remember, I was in bed, with my husband."

"Maybe your husband..."

"Dean wouldn't do that!" Lizzy yelled.

"Dean? May I ask your name, sweetie?"

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Winchester." The woman smiled at that.

"Hello Lizzy, my name is Ellen Harvelle."

* * *

><p>Sam was debating on heading back to Florida when Sam got a call. He looked at the number before picking it up.<p>

"Ellen, Sorry, but this really isn't the best time. We kind of have a crisis here," Sam said.

"Could it be you're missing someone in your family?" Sam gasped.

"Do you know where she is?" Sam asked. That got Bobby's attention.

"I found her, a day ago. In pretty bad shape. I didn't know it was her or I would have called sooner."

"Is she at the roadhouse?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"I'm on my way," Sam said before taking the Impala's keys and heading out the door. He wanted Lizzy to be there when Dean woke up. Sam drove straight to the Roadhouse, walking in to find Ellen at the bar, and Lizzy nowhere in sight. He walked up in a panic.

"Where is she?"

"Hold your horses. She's in the back, sleeping. Whatever happened to her, they did quite a number on her."

"Do she tell you what happen?"

"No and she isn't talking about it. She says the last thing she remembers is being with Dean but she's acting all kinds of jumpy, like she remembers more then she is letting on. So see her if it makes you feel any better," Ellen said, pointing to the back room. Sam goes in, finding where Lizzy was. She looked horrible, worst then when she left. He sat down on the bed, shaking her gingerly.

"Lizzy?" She began to stir, looking at him. She began to panic slightly. "Liz, It's me Sam, your ok, your safe," He assured her. She still looked at him worried, but she started to calm down.

"Is Dean here?"

"He is at Bobby's, out of his mind worried about you. What happened?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said quietly. "I want to see Dean," She demanded.

"I'll take you to him," She nodded. He started to take her out, ignoring Ellen's protest that she shouldn't travel or at least Sam should sleep.

"Ellen, you didn't see him. The quicker I get her to him, the better off he will be," Sam said before leaving, Lizzy asleep in the backseat.

* * *

><p>John woke early the next morning. Dean still showed no signs of waking. He went down stairs to help Bobby with breakfast and get a bottle ready for Michael.<p>

"How is he today?" Bobby asked.

"Same. Still not waking up. How long can he stay like that, Bobby?" John replied.

"I don't know, John. Too much longer we might have to take him to a doctor," Bobby said.

"I know, Bobby." John went upstairs and got Abby up and dressed. He changed Michael and they all went downstairs. John got Abby eating her breakfast and started Michael on his bottle when the phone rang and Bobby answered it.

"I have her Bobby, we are on our way back," Sam said.

"Have you slept any?"

"I want to get back as soon as possible."

"Yeah but it's not going to matter if you crash the car. If you kill both his babies then he will never forgive you. Find a motel, get some sleep. Dean still sleeping."

"Still?"

"Yes, we are starting to get worried. But having her here should help."

"Yeah it should. I will get a few hours Bobby and be there late tonight," Sam said, before hanging up the phone. John looked at Bobby.

"Sam has Lizzy. They are going to stop and rest for a while then be here late tonight."

"I just hope it helps Dean." John said looking back down at Michael.

* * *

><p>Sam and Lizzy stopped for a few hours before making it back to Bobby's later then Sam predicted. Abby and Michael where asleep, but Bobby and John where waiting up for them. As soon as the car stopped, Lizzy was out the door, limping to the house, not caring that Bobby and John where talking to her. She was up the stairs, and beside Dean before anyone could stop her. She leaned in, whispering into his ear.<p>

"Wake up baby," Dean didn't respond. John stood in the doorway, watching them.

"He's been like this since he got here. Barely made it in the house before he dropped. I was hoping that having you back would snap him out of it."

"Maybe me being gone was the final straw that broke him," Lizzy said. She turned to him, shaking Dean. "Wake up. I survived hell to get here, you better wake up damn it!"

"Lizzy, honey, calm down," John said resting a hand on her shoulder. "Just stay with him. Touch him, talk to him, and let him know that you are here. Give him time, sweetheart."

"I guess I've waited this long, what's a little bit more time," She said, crawling in beside him, wrapping her arms around him. She talked about things she thought he would want to here, before eventually falling asleep beside him.

* * *

><p>AN: Bawa-ha-ha


	30. Bad Luck and Trouble: Part 5

The first thing Dean noticed, as he came back to awareness was the he had to go to the bathroom, badly. The second thing he noticed was that there was a familiar weight pinning him to the bed. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of his wife lying beside him, her body draped over his.

"Lizzy? Baby?" She woke up smiling.

"I'm here Dean," She said, sleepy. Dean gathered her in his arms holding her tightly to him.

"You were gone... He... no hint, no clue, you were just gone. Where were you? What happened?" Dean asked a hitch in his voice as he tried to keep from crying.

"I...I... I don't want to talk about it," She said, on the verge of tears herself. "Not when I just got you back," She said, leaning in, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Dean kissed her back as long as he could before his body made its needs known. His stomach growled loudly. Lizzy didn't stop; she just kept kissing him, before getting on top of him pinning him down. Dean protested, but she didn't listen. She cuffed one arm, smirking down at him, moving to cuff the other. Dean looked shocked for a moment before recovering himself. They'd played like this before but she'd always asked first.

"Lizzy, honey, what's gotten into you? Slow down," he said as she cuffed his other hand.

"Sorry, don't have the time, love. I mean, those kids of yours might be making their way in here, and then the gig would be up, wouldn't it?" She said, before pulling out the knife from the bedside table. "Azazel says hi by the way," She said, as her eyes turned black. "Scream and I'll cut your throat, and I will have your children dead before your family has a chance to stop me," She said. Dean pulled at the cuffs.

"Bitch, leave her alone. Give her back to me. You want to kill me, then kill me but leave my family alone!" Dean said, his voice low and hard. She smiled down at him.

"You know, I dreamt of this day for a while. How I would get back at you for taking her from me," She said, hand moving across both breast before slipping slowly down her stomach. "You know I always wanted to be inside her, but not quite like this," She said flashing him a grin. Dean just gaped at her.

"Billy? What the fuck is it about you Demons and your need to exact revenge on me. First Meg and now you."

"But she wasn't following orders, I, on the other hand, am. My reward, to do whatever I want to this body, and the plans I have for her," She said with a moan.

"You leave her the fuck alone!" Dean said. She just smiled at him, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

"How's it going to effect her, knowing that SHE killed her husband, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She screaming inside you know. Screaming to get out, to get to you. It's quite pathetic," She said before biting his ear hard. "He wanted me to take my time punishing you, but I hate to say, we just don't have the time," She said, slicing a few shallow cuts on his chest, before pulling the knife back. Dean looked up into Lizzy's eyes.

"Baby, forgive me." With that Dean pinned her between his legs and threw her off of him. "BOBBY!" He yelled.

The knife went flying as she hit the floor hard. She scrambled for it, and got to it just in time for Bobby to bust into the room. She turned to him, eyes still black as night. She smiled at his shocked expression before turning the knife on her, stabbing into Lizzy's gut before leaving her body. Lizzy was shaking, eyes, looking horrified before looking at the knife in her belly.

"Oh God..." She said. "What... have... I done," She said, still shaking. Bobby started tending to Lizzy when John came in.

"Oh, God... what..."

Dean thrashed on the bed still bound. "Get me out of this! Let me up! Get me out!" he screamed.

John rushed to his side and opened the cuffs and Dean immediately tried to get to Lizzy. John held him tightly, not letting him get close. "Let Bobby work Dean. He's her only chance. What happened?"

"She was possessed. It stabbed her and smoked out before we could get her to the trap," Dean said brokenly.

Bobby was working hard on her, starting to get the bleeding under control, when they heard a small voice from the doorway.

"Daddy? Mommy?" Abby said at the sight she saw. Dean grabbed Abby and took her out of the room.

"Mommy's okay, Cupcake. Grandpa Bobby is going to make her better." Dean took Abby to her room and sat with her on her bed. He held her in his arms gently rocking back and forth. Dean didn't know if he could handle raising two such special children on his own. He didn't think he was strong enough to be a single parent and a hunter, after all Dean wasn't John...

Bobby got Lizzy stitched up and bandaged before having John help him move her to the bed. She was still alive. He had gotten to her before she lost too much blood. The Demon didn't hit anything major, which was surprising to Bobby. It was almost like it wasn't trying to kill her. More like it was trying to send a message.

Bobby walked into the children's room with John, Lizzy's blood still on his hands, "She will be fine. She just needs to rest and heal. We should have known... or tested her. I can't believe we let a demon right too you, right after... the last time it happened," Bobby said.

"Last time?" John asked.

Dean was still rocking Abby. He heard what Bobby said and wasn't sure he could believe it. Why would the demon leave her alive? Dean looked at his father.

"Last time it was Sammy. We took care of it. It was the reason I took off with Lizzy and the kids. You remember Meg Masters?" John nodded. "It was the same demon that took Sam. It almost... it made him... God I can't even say it..." Dean said tiredly.

"It wanted to force Dean into a corner." Came Sam's voice from behind them all. "See if it could get Dean to kill me. It took Lizzy. Tried to force itself on her, when Dean came to the rescue. Then, I was going to come after Bobby and... the kids. It was trying to torment them. Us. And then Dean left, not even a word," Sam explained, the last part with a bit of a bite to it.

"Maybe that is what this Demon wanted, to scare us. It could have easily killed her, but chose not to, like it was making a point. Dean, she is lucky to be alive at all. You must have really pissed off someone and they want you to suffer," Bobby said.

"So that's it then? Just keep hunting? Keep leaving my family behind? Keep playing his game? I'm tired. I'm tired of being in danger, of being someone else's chess piece." Dean laid a sleeping Abby down on her bed and stood up. "I'm going to go sit with her." he said pushing past John and Bobby.

* * *

><p>Bobby, John and Sam where all worried, but they knew Dean needed time. Dean sat beside her as she slept, while Bobby and John watched over his children. Sam showed up, a little bit later, with a sandwich in hand. "I figured you would be hungry. I got you something to eat. How is she?" Sam asked, offering the food.<p>

"The same. Why does this happen to us, Sammy? Mom, Jess, Liz... Are we cursed?" Dean asked as he brushed Lizzy's hair away from her face gently.

"At least she is still alive. Be thankful for that. And you have two, beautiful children out of this. You need to be stronger, for them. You lost her and you shut down and Abby and Michael loss both their parents on that day. They are still lost to them. Abby scared, Michael knows something is not right; Bobby can't seam to keep him calm. They need you, just as much as you need her. She is alive. Eat; get your strength back up. Be thankful we are all still alive." Sam finished, placing the food next to him before moving to leave.

"It was all just too much. He went after my kids first, Sammy. And then to find Lizzy gone..." Dean trailed off. "Thanks for the sandwich." Sam left and Dean ate, then kissed Lizzy's head and went to get Michael from Bobby. He found the two in the living room in a rocking chair. Bobby was trying to calm the fussing boy. "I'll take him, Bobby." He took Michael and held him close bouncing him in his arms. Finally the littlest Winchester settled down and slept in his father's arms. "Thanks for watchin' out for us, Bobby."

"Any time, boy. You know that," Bobby said getting up and letting Dean and Michael have the chair.

* * *

><p>Lizzy woke up about a day later to the sound of Sam and Abby playing next door and a hand stroking her hair. John smiled.<p>

"Hey there, Sweetheart. You gave us all quite a scare," he said helping her sit up slightly and take a sip of water.

"John?" She said a little confused, before she started to remember. "Dean? The kids? Oh God, he could have killed them," Lizzy said in a near a sob.

"Dean's fine, sweetheart. Sam has Abby playing in her room and Dean is with Michael downstairs. Just take it easy, honey," John said hugging her.

"You're not the one who had a knife to my husband just... How long have I been out?" She asked, trying to move but let out a yelp as her stitches pulled.

"About a day. Lizzy, you have to rest or you won't heal. Now calm down," John said helping her to lie back down.

"I need to see Dean, please," She begged. She needed to see with her own eyes that he was alright.

"I know. He'll be right up," John said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later Dean walked in carrying Michael. He sat down next to her and kissed her. "Oh god, baby I was so scared. I thought I lost you..." She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I thought the same thing. I couldn't do anything. Just...watch. I'm so sorry, baby," She said, starting to sob.

"Shhh, it's not your fault. It's not your fault," Dean said kissing her. Michael started to squirm in his arms. Dean looked down at his son. "I think someone missed Mommy." Michael smiled brightly at her.

"MA!" He yelled and she just smiled. She took him gently, letting him lay beside her. She motion for Dean to join them, lying in bed. Dean sat on the bed against the headboard. He wrapped an arm around Lizzy's shoulders.

"I'm sorry I left you alone. He couldn't have taken you if I hadn't left you alone." She smiled. She knew it was a lie. He would have taken her no mater what.

"It's ok. We are all alive, it's all good," She said.

"No, it's not. But it will be once I kill that Yellow-eyed bastard," Dean said hugging her.

"You will find a way. I know. I'll be researching tell the day he dies, trying to find a way. But that means, your going back out there. I know. He told me. He said a lot of things to me," She admitted.

"What happened? Where were you?" Dean asked, watching as Lizzy cradled their son in her arms.

"I don't know where I was, but I do know why he was doing it," Lizzy said, before getting quiet. "But it doesn't matter. None of it matters.

"Baby, please. Talk to me," Dean pleaded with her. He didn't want her to feel like she had to go through anything alone.

"He told me that this was your punishment, for not playing by the rules. And next time, he wouldn't be so kind," She said, tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair. Why do other families get to be normal? I'm sorry I dragged you into the Winchester curse," Dean said laying his head on her shoulder.

"I knew what I was getting into when I married you. You didn't drag me into anything. I love you Dean, I don't care how hard it will be. It will be worth it, for those moments of happiness that we share," Lizzy said, leaning in to kiss Dean.

"I love you too. I guess the only thing left to do is for me and Sam to get back on the road. I'll be back as often as I can. I promise." Dean said.

"I know you will. And I will try my best not to get to upset when the visits start becoming far and few between. We will bide our time until he is gone, and we can be a family again."

"I'm looking forward to it," Dean said kissing his wife deeply. Lizzy moaned into the kiss, before wincing slightly.

"Not that I wouldn't love too, but I don't think my body could handle it at the moment," She said, sympathetically. Dean grinned.

"Is that all you ever think about when you are around me? Rest, get better. I'll take Michael and put him down for a nap. Call if you need anything." She nodded as he got up and left. She tried to sleep but couldn't because of the pain she was feeling, but after a while, she was exhausted enough to crash.

As night fell Dean slipped into bed next to his wife wrapping her in his arms. Things weren't great at the moment but something inside Dean told him that soon things would get better; soon they'd be free.

* * *

><p>AN: ^_^


	31. Evil is as Evil Does: Part 1

Evil is as Evil Does

* * *

><p>Lizzy recovered rather quickly from her injury and when she started to get up on her feet, Dean found a case and had to head out. As soon as she could stand it she was doing laps around the field and sparing with Bobby, as well as Dean, Sam and John when they stopped by. She wanted to be in top form for whatever was coming next. She had been feeling like a victim for too long. She wanted to be strong, to be able to protect Dean and her children.<p>

Abby and Michael where growing like crazy. Before she knew it, Michael was walking, to Bobby's horror, and he learned quickly how to use baby gates to keep the boy out of his library. Things seemed to be going great for her at the moment, despite missing her husband desperately.

John showed up at the house for a little down time, since the signs of Azazel suddenly stopped.

Dean paced in his hotel room after discovering Sam's disappearance. It was horrible. Sulfur everywhere and all the people in the diner were dead. Dean stared at his phone finally making a decision. Dean picked up the phone and dialed.

"Dad? We got trouble. Sam's disappeared."

John was up and out the door before anyone could ask more than a few questions. Lizzy was worried. She wanted to come with but John refused, saying that she had children to worry about. She just glared at him but didn't argue. Once John was gone she was calling her husband for answers.

"What the HELL is going on? Sam's missing, what happened?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know. We stopped at a diner for some food and he was taking too long. I went in to check on him and everyone inside was dead. Lizzy, baby, there was sulfur everywhere," Dean explained over the phone. He didn't know what happened to Sam but he knew it was bad. "Look I know you want to help, but Dad's on his way here to help me track Sam. I need you to stay with Bobby. You have to protect the kids. You know the drill, salt, and devil's traps. I know you know all this but whatever is going on its major. I need you to be extra careful."

"I know, baby, we will. You need to be as well. They need their daddy coming home just as much as I need my husband," She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "I just... want to help you. But I know if anyone can find Sam, It's you two. I love you and comeback to me, you promise?" Lizzy asked.

"I will. We'll be back as soon as we can, hopefully with Sam. I'll call you as soon as Dad gets here." Dean said slumping in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. "I love you, Lizzy. You and Abbs and Mikey are everything to me. Give them hugs and kisses for me ok?"

"I will," She said before hanging up with him.

* * *

><p>Azazel watched over the special children with almost glee, watching how things would play out. Ava had been the champion so far, but he had a feeling, that her run was about to come to an end against Sammy. He felt the presence of the other Demon before he spoke.<p>

"So how are the games going?" Bastion said with a toothy grin.

"What do you want?" Azazel asked, knowing he wasn't here for this.

"Lilith knows you wanted John to be the one, but your attempts to snare him have always failed. She wants Dean," Bastion said.

"Good luck on that one, he will not make a deal to save his own life,"

"But he would... for his family," Azazel stiffens slightly at that. "You're too close to that one. Could have had John a year ago, but you didn't, you just had to mess with her. You should have killed her to begin with, but at least now we have a bargaining chip."

"So you want me to kill Elizabeth?"

"No, I will. Before this all plays out, she should be dead. But don't worry she shouldn't be gone long and we will have Dean's soul secured," Bastion said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Dean woke to the pounding on his motel room door. He got up and glanced out the window. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding when he saw his father's truck parked next to the Impala.<p>

"Good old Truckzilla." he muttered as he opened the door to let John inside.

"Damn good to see you, Dad." Dean said closing and locking the door before reseting the salt line at the threshold.

"Have you heard anything? Any leads?" John said, trying to keep his anger in check, knowing it wasn't really Dean's fault, but just pissed that it happened at all, knowing what this could mean.

"Nothing. I've tried his cell phone and all I get is that it's out of range. Dad, back at the diner... Everyone was dead, throat cut. There was sulfur everywhere... Do you think...?" Dean trailed off not wanting to voice his next thoughts that maybe demons had taken or killed his baby brother.

"He is alive, so don't be thinking that he is dead or something. We just need to find him and fast. Any signs? Nothing?" John said, running his hand over his unshaven face.

"Not a damn thing. He's just gone." Dean said starting to pace the room.

He jumped slightly when his phone rang. He grabbed it quickly. "Hello? Sam? Sammy? What? Ash... Woah, woah, slow down." Dean said. He listened for a moment then looked at John.

"Yeah ok, we'll be there. We're on our way now." He hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket as he started packing up his things.

"That was Ash. He wants us to meet him at The Roadhouse. Says something big is going down."

"At least it's something," John said, helping Dean pack up quickly before they set off in their own rides. They pushed themselves to get there as fast as they could. When they finally got there they just gaped at what they saw.

"Oh God..." Dean breathed.

The two Winchesters trudged through the burned out rubble of Harvelle's Roadhouse. They sifted through the wreckage.

"ELLEN?" Dean yelled, praying that she wasn't there when the fire started.

"ASH? Ash?" He called out. "Do you see them?"

"I can't tell about Ellen, but... I think I found Ash," John said, looking at the remains with a quite memorable watch on.

"Son of a bitch, what did he know that could have been worth all this...?" John said out loud.

"Damn it," Dean muttered as they made their way back to the cars.

"Now how are we supposed to find..." Dean shook his head. He felt the first twinges of a massive headache. "... Sam?"

Dean rested his head on his arms over the doorframe of his car. Suddenly white-hot pain laced through his head and his entire body. Dean screamed and clutched at his head as images flashed through his mind.

"Dean?" John called out as he caught his son from falling.

Dean took a deep breath as the pain began to ease.

"Jeez, now I know how Sam feels. Damn, I could almost swear I saw him too," Dean said forcing himself to sit up against the car.

"What did you see son?" John asked.

"It was flashes. Really fast but I know I saw Sam and I think it was a bell," Dean said taking a deep breath as the pain continued to recede.

"A bell? What kind of bell? Maybe Bobby would know it if you could describe it?" John said, getting to his phone, when Dean's went off.

"Describe it? Yeah, no problem." Dean said grabbing his phone.

* * *

><p><strong>-Meanwhile in South Dakota-<strong>

"Damn it!" Lizzy said to no one in particular as she finished changed Michael. She came down stairs with him. "Hey Bobby, We are almost out of diapers, I'm going to head out to get some, can you watch the kids?" Lizzy said. She knew she promised Dean she wouldn't go anywhere, but you can't really go without some things.

"You stay here with your babies, sweetheart. I'll go get what you need," Bobby said.

"You sure?" Lizzy asked him. Bobby just nodded before heading out. He wasn't gone more then fifteen minutes when Lizzy felt it. Her eyes went wide and so did Abby's, they looked at each other for a second and when Michael squealed they both jump to action. They had trained Abby well as she went and grabbed her brother.

"Down to the panic room honey," Lizzy said quickly, trying to keep her voice calm, as she grabbed a gun and her cell, slipping the second into her jeans and running after Abby, still holding her brother. When Abby got down the stairs she turned to see if her mother was following her.

"Run Abby, get your brother safe," Lizzy said from the top of the stairs, taking two steps at a time, trying to catch up to them. They were almost to the panic room when a man appeared before them, stopping them.

"Now where are you going sweetheart?" he said. Lizzy lifted the gun to his face and he just laughed.

"A gun? Really? And it's not even a real one," he said.

"I know," She said, pulling the trigger on the water gun, which was full of holy water right into the Demon's face. The sizzle made her smile as she pushed her and her children past him.

Abby was in full run with her brother and almost to the room when Lizzy felt the hand on her arm stopping her. She drew her elbow back breaking his nose, and then she felt herself being pushed hard up against the wall.

"MOMMY!" Lizzy heard, turning to see that Abby and Michael where in the room.

"Stay in there baby, and don't come out no matter what!" Lizzy yelled.

"No matter what is right," The demon said to her. She just glares at him, spitting. He smiled. "I can see what he likes about you. You've got spirit, I will give you that, but are you really worth all this," The Demon said, hand wrapping around her neck. "Let's just hope Dean loves you as much as we think he does," he said with a sickening smile and Lizzy knew why he was here.

"No..." She said, her last words before the Demon snapped her neck. She was dead before she hit the floor.

Abby, who was currently huddled inside the panic room, started to cry, sensing what just happened. After a bit, Abby felt the demon leave. She waited a little while longer before she told her brother to stay put. She carefully left the panic room, trying to pick up any sense of anything. She made her way over to her mother, tears within her eyes. She looked at her mother, but couldn't see her face, and she didn't want too. She slipped her little hand into her mother's pocket and pulled out the cell phone before running back to the panic room. She pushed the first speed dial and called her father, still crying.

Dean looked at the caller ID and answered. "Lizzy? Lizzy, you there? Baby, what's wrong?" Dean said.

"Daddy?" Abby said, still crying. "Mommy... Mommy... Help her," Abby sobbed, holding on to her little brother as he cried into her. She could hear Bobby calling her but she just wanted to talk to her father. She knew he found her mother, and called out louder for them. It wasn't long before he found them.

"Abby? Baby? What happened? Where's Mommy? Where's Grandpa Bobby?" Dean asked growing frantic at the sound of his little girl's sobs. He took a deep breath. "OK, Abby baby I want you to take your brother to the panic room until either me or Grandpa Bobby comes to get you, okay? You know where the Holy Water is in there, so as soon as we open the door don't wait just throw a cup of it on whoever is there. I'm coming to get you. I'll be there soon, okay?"

"Mommy," She sobbed "We are there." She looked up at Bobby, "Grandpa's here, but Mommy," Abby said again.

"Ok, baby. It's going to be ok. I'm coming to get you," Dean said, gunning the Impala's engine and sliding out onto the road behind John. They made good time getting back to the scrap yard. Dean rushed into the house to find Bobby holding a sleeping Michael. Dean took his son holding him close.

"The kids are ok, Dean. It took a while but I finally got Abby to calm down. She's asleep upstairs," Bobby said. Dean nodded and started to go upstairs.

"Dean," Bobby called. "There's more."

"It can wait, Bobby. Let me get my daughter." With that Dean left Bobby and John at the bottom of the stairs. Abby was asleep just as Bobby had said. It wasn't too long after that that John joined Dean upstairs.

"Dean... I… you need to come down stairs, now. This can't wait," John said, looking over at his sleeping granddaughter, who still looked like she was crying even in her sleep. Dean looked at his children then his father. He wanted nothing more than to stay with them and make sure they were alright. Dean glanced back at his father, the look he saw left no room for argument.

"Okay. I'm coming," Dean said, moving to the door with a still sleeping Michael in his arms.

"Dean put Michael in his crib," John said. Dean looked like he was about to protest when he looked at John again, seeing that look. He nodded before putting Michael in his bed. He followed his father down the stairs.

"Dean... Bobby, take him to see his wife..." John said.

Dean froze looking between Bobby and his father. He couldn't believe what he saw on their faces, didn't want to believe it, or hear it. He stood looking at Bobby, fearing the worst, hoping for good news, and knowing it wasn't coming.

"No..." he whispered.

Bobby took a step toward Dean, hand outstretched. "Come with me, Dean," Bobby said gently.

Dean shook his head. "No... She... Bobby, p-p-please... Don't s-say it." Dean looked back at his father. "Dad?"

John had always fear this day would come, hoping it wouldn't but knew it might. He felt his eyes well up slightly, knowing exactly what he some was going though, knowing it all too well. But at least Dean had something to say goodbye too.

"Go with Bobby, Dean," was about all that John could say. Dean followed Bobby to the basement quietly. He stopped outside the panic room.

"Bobby, please. Just tell me she didn't burn," Dean said.

"She went quick, son. She didn't burn." Bobby assured him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to see her. I can take care of this..."

"No," Dean said. "I need to do this. I have to make some arrangements. She wanted to be near her mom. I have to do that for her."

"Are you sure? We should give her a Hunter's funeral," Bobby protested.

"Just let me do this Bobby." Dean replied. Dean walked into the Panic room and saw Lizzy laid out on the small cot. "Oh, God..." he whispered. Dean knelt next to her and took her cold hand in his. "Bobby, can you give me a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be upstairs." Bobby told him.

Dean sat there at Lizzy's side for a long time before leaving. As he walked out a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up and read it, then went to join his father and Bobby.

John was the first to see Dean.

"Dean, you ok?" He knew his son wasn't but what else could he say. "I know... this isn't the time, but the image you saw... You should stay here but if we can find where Sam is, I could head out alone, you need to be here right now, but I need to make sure Sam is safe," John pushed. Dean absently described the bell and they determined that Sam was in an old ghost town called Cold Oak.

"Dad are you sure you want to go alone? You could take Bobby." Dean suggested. John shook his head.

"I don't want you to be alone," John said before he left, heading down to Cold Oak as soon as he could, hoping against hope that nothing else tragic was going to happen to this family today.

* * *

><p>AN: And we have Bastion, one of my favorite characters. I hope you love to hate him as much as I did writing him. Ready for the hate mail!


	32. Evil is as Evil Does: Part 2

_"I don't want you to be alone," John said before he left, heading down to Cold Oak as soon as he could, hoping against hope that nothing else tragic was going to happen to this family today._

"You should follow him, Bobby. He's going to need help," Dean said

"I don't want to leave you here alone either, Dean," Bobby stated.

"I'll be fine. I just need to make some calls," Dean replied.

"I know but I'll take care of the babies while you do what you need to do," Bobby told him.

Dean sighed knowing that he wasn't going to win. "Alright. I guess he'll be ok." Dean knew there wasn't going to be anyway he could slip away from Bobby so he just laid it all out. "Look, Bobby I found this when I was downstairs." Dean handed the paper to Bobby.

Dean,  
>So sorry about your lovely wife... Wait that's a lie, I'm not sorry. She was lovely though. Anyway I digress. It doesn't have to end this way. I'm sure we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement. See you at the Crossroad.<br>Bastion

Bobby stared at the paper. "It's a trap."

"I know, but damn it, Bobby, I have to try," Dean replied.

"Just be careful. And watch your ass." Bobby told him.

"I will, I promise." With that Dean headed out to see what the demon Bastion wanted.

After about an hour Dean arrived at the Crossroad. He hoped it was the right one as it had been the nearest one. He figured that the demon would find him anyway. He parked and got out of the car wandering to the middle of the intersecting dirt roads.

"OKAY! I'm here! Where are you?" he yelled into the dark night. Silence.

"I know you're here, damn it! Now show yourself you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed into the darkness. "What do you want from me? What more do you think I have to give?"

"Just your soul, Dean," Bastion said behind Dean with a crooked little smile. "You know the drill, if you want her back, then you start the process, but if you don't then we have nothing further to discuss." Dean laughed.

"Oh, I want her back. You have no idea how badly. But doing a dumb shit thing like that? No, that would most definitely piss off my wife and well... I make it a point never to piss off my wife. Frankly, she scares me more than you do," Dean said hiding tears and pain behind false courage and bravado. Bastion shrugs.

"Fine, then don't. But maybe you will for Abby. If not, maybe for Michael? What would a man with nothing left to lose give up? I say let's put that to the test," Bastion said before disappearing.

"NO!" Dean screamed. "I'll do it. I'll DEAL. My life for hers, you have a DEAL!" Dean shouted again, in the dark of the Crossroad.

Bastion watched Dean scream from a distance, a smile on his face. He was just waiting for the process to begin. After all, red tape was a bitch but he had to do it by the book for it to work.

Dean waited, nearly shouting himself hoarse and still the demon didn't return. Why wouldn't he come back? Dean said he'd deal... Well he was at a Crossroad so maybe... Dean went to the trunk of the Impala and pulled out the small tin box they had picked up at the Crossroad in Louisiana. He replaced the items inside and placed in a photo from one of his old ID's. He buried the box in the center of the road and sat down in the dirt to wait.

"Now there you go, ready to play ball now? I know, red tape will kill 'ya. So, your Soul for your wife's return and I promise that your children will be safe... well at least from me," The Demon said, with a wicked little smile.

"My soul for her return and no demon EVER touches my kids. That's the DEAL. That or I'll take my kids so deep to ground that even a Hellhound won't be able to find us," Dean said venomously.

"That's a hard bargain you are driving. Can't give you the full ten for that... I would have to knock it down a few years for that kind of protection," Bastion said. Dean stood his ground, the Winchester glare firmly in place.

"How much?"

"One year," Bastion said, he watched Dean relax just a fraction before he finished. "I will give you one year, enough time to say your farewells. Get your affairs in order and your children will be safe from any demons under me and they don't get much higher than me," Bastion said with a smile. Dean sighed. A year, one year... Dean knew that it was the best he was going to get..

"Deal. I hope you know what you're doing. Because once Elizabeth is finished with me, she'll be coming after you and your superiors," Dean said finally.

"I think we can deal with the misses," Bastion said with another toothy grin. "But first we have to seal the deal. You know that? Did Lizzy ever tell you how? What she had to do to seal hers?" Bastion teased Dean. Dean just glared at him. He knew this was probably going to be unpleasant.

"I have a feeling you are going to tell me," Dean said sarcastically.

"Well since we still have to seal it. It is sealed, Dean, with a kiss," Bastion said with a smile. Dean groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut.

"Well," Dean said finally, "At least I can tell my wife honestly, that I did not kiss another woman. Alright let's get this over with I still have a brother to find."

Bastion smiled at that before Dean pulled him into a kiss.

"Enjoy that wife of yours with what little time you have left. And good luck on finding your brother... He's just DYING to see you," Bastion said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Lizzy gasped, opening up her eyes, looking around at the panic room in shock. Her hands went around her sore neck, before she let out a curse. She was dead, she knew it. Someone had brought her back... No... Dean had brought her back, she was sure, and boy was she pissed. She got up on her wobbly legs before slowly making her way upstairs.<p>

"Bobby?" She said when she made it to the top, feeling exhausted. "Where is he?" She asked. Bobby didn't want to answer her.

* * *

><p>John drove straight to his destination, only to find the place deserted and his son dead. He looked at Sam for a moment before falling to his knees, cradling his son's body. First Mary, then Jess, Lizzy and now Sam. It was all just too much. Why did they have to give up everything and get nothing in return? He sat there, just holding Sam, sobbing, debating on what he was going to do next.<p>

Once John began to calm down, he made up his mind. He knew what he had to do, what he could do for Sam. He just couldn't lose another person in his life.

He took Sam's body and placed him in his truck before he drove and drove, pulling up to a nearby crossroads.

He knew what he was going to do.

John watched as a female Demon appeared before him.

"My, my, John Winchester, never thought I would get the pleasure of meeting you."

"Bring Sam back."

"Aw, you were willing to take the boy out just a little bit ago and now here you are, trying to make a deal for his life. You Winchester's never could make up your mind could you?"

"Can you do it?" John yelled.

"Yes, but you may not like the price."

"I know the price, just do it," John said.

"I'm going to be sweet on you John, because I like you. I know you were thinking of an even trade here, your life for Sammy's but I'm going to give you the same deal... your son just made."

"What?" John said before he realized what she was talking about. "No, take me and bring back Sam and LIZ!" John said.

"Sorry, Lizzy is not up for negotiation and neither is Dean, so don't even try. But I will give you one year for Sam. Take it or leave it," John just fumed.

"FINE!" John barked out and she smiled.

"Now all we have to do is seal the deal," She said.

John pulled the Demon into a kiss. She smiled before disappearing. He heard Sam gasping for breath and he went to go see how his son was doing, hoping he made the right choice.

* * *

><p>Dean made the hour drive back to Bobby's in complete silence. He wondered if she'd be there when he returned or if he'd have to wait. He wondered if John had found Sam and if they were alright. He pulled into the salvage yard and parked letting the car idle, resting his head on the steering wheel. He'd be lucky if Lizzy let him explain before she killed him. Finally he turned off the car and headed for the door. He looked up to see an irate Elizabeth Winchester waiting for him on the front porch.<p>

"Oh, shit."

"DEAN WINCHESTER! What the fuck where you thinking? No... scratch that you weren't? You made a deal didn't you? After everything we have been through, I figured that would be the LAST thing you would do. We PROMISED each other no more. What did it fucking cost you?" She yelled.

Dean sniffled and blinked away the tears as he climbed the porch steps. He didn't bother trying to explain anything as he swept Lizzy into a deep, passion filled kiss. He kissed her breathless, finally pulling away holding her tightly in his arms.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered. Lizzy started to melt within his arms, as he always had that effect on her. Then she had to remember that she was mad at him before giving him a hard shove, knocking him on his ass. She glared down at him, tears within her own eyes.

"The cost Dean? What did it cost you?" Dean moved so that he was sitting on the porch steps. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands as he closed his eyes. He took a breath and whispered.

"Everything." Dean couldn't hold the tears back anymore and felt his body begin to tremble as the adrenaline in his system faded.

"Dean... No... How could you?" She said, more sad then angry now. She felt the tears stream down her face before sitting down beside him, holding him as they both cried. "The price was too high, Dean. You shouldn't have. Not for me," She said, torn between hugging him tighter and punching him in the jaw. In the end, the latter won out. She decked him and headed inside.

Dean walked inside and stood in front of his wife where she sat curled on one of Bobby's couches. He held out a hand to her and she just glared at him. He smiled faintly.

"That look doesn't work on me. I invented that look." Lizzy continued to stare at his outstretched hand. "Lizzy, please come with me. There's something I need to show you." She glared for a moment longer before sighing. She took his hand as he helped her up and she went with him, but showed him that she wasn't happy about it. Dean led her to the bedroom where their children lay, still sleeping. They stood and watched them for a while.

"Look at them, Lizzy. Look at them and tell me you love them. Tell me that there isn't anything that you wouldn't do to keep them safe." Dean said finally.

"Of course I love them, Dean. And you know I would do anything for them, I mean I made two deals just for..." She trailed off, visibly paling at that. "He threatened them?" She asked.

"I wasn't going to deal at first. When I realized that's what they wanted I wasn't going to do it. Then he said he was going to kill them. He said he was going to kill Abby and then if I still wouldn't Michael was next. How was I supposed to live with myself knowing I let that bastard, Bastion, kill my babies? This way they have you and on top of that no demon will ever touch them again," Dean explained. He was starting to shake again. He wanted to be there to watch his kids grow up, but he would have to settle for knowing that they would have the chance to grow up. Lizzy nodded, knowing she would have traded just as much for that deal.

"I... understand. And... I forgive you," She said tears running down her face. "How long?" She asked, pulling him closer. She really didn't want to know, but she knew she had too. Dean huffed, pulling Lizzy tightly against him and burying his face in her neck.

"Protecting them cut my time. Let's just say I'm getting the raw end of this deal." She held him for a moment.

"Please Dean... how long? I want to know how long we have together." Lizzy asked, worried about him avoiding the answer. She knew it must be bad, but how? "Standard is ten...how many did you lose?" She asked. Dean kissed Lizzy's neck, nuzzling in close.

"I have a year. Just one year." He paused for a moment. "Oh God... Baby... What... What have I done?" Dean felt as if his world was caving in and he could barely hold himself up anymore. He stumbled back against the doorframe still clinging to Lizzy as if her mere presence could save his life.

"Dean!" She said as he stumbled. She was scared, worried. A year, just one year left with her husband. "It's not enough time. Oh God, Dean," She said, as she sobbed.

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice came from the bedroom. Abby sat up in the bed, and looked wide-eyed at Lizzy. "Mommy?" She said like she couldn't believe her eyes. "MOMMY!" She screamed as she ran over to the crying couple. Dean and Lizzy just slipped to the floor and the three of them held each other. They were together now. Safe. For one year.

"This isn't fair," Lizzy sobbed.

"I know. They wanted me too bad, they weren't going to give up," Dean said as they held Abby. They got her settled, putting her back into bed. She fought more sleep, not wanting to let her mother out of her sight, in fear that she would be gone when she woke up. After a while, the little girl finally settled, before slipping off into sleep.

Lizzy and Dean headed to bed; they had a long day and needed the rest. Dean pulled Lizzy into his arms, wanting nothing more than to have her near him. He started to tear again.

"I could have lost you... no... I did loose you today. How... I don't know how I would have survived that," Dean said to her.

"I will let you know... in a little over a year," She said, tears in her own eyes. He looked at her, knowing the pain she was feeling, knowing that there was only going to be more. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm sorry baby. If there was any other way..."

"I know. I guess we just need to make what little time we have left count," She said to him, pulling him into another kiss.

They laid there for a bit, kissing and touching each other, taking comfort within each other's arms, without a care in the world, not caring that the world was falling apart around them. Wanting to be with each other for now.

Soon their soft kisses of comfort turned more passionate, more desperate, wanting, needing each other. Dean rolled her under him, looking down at her before capturing her into a heated kiss. He slowly began to undress her, kissing and caressing every inch he uncovered, making her gasp and moan under him. He slowly began to undress as well, her fingers touching and teasing him. He let out little growls at how well she could drive him crazy.

He pushed into her and she let out the sexiest little breath. He smiled down at her as she caressed his cheek. She began to cling to his back, legs wrapping around his hips, pushing him closer, tighter, wanting him so close, like if he strayed for just a moment, she would lose him forever. He started to move within her, pulling gasps and moans from her, hearing his name in breathy little moans.

He started to lose himself within her, her heat, her embrace, her words of love. Things never felt so right yet so wrong at the same time.

Only when he felt her tighten around him, screaming his name in pure ecstasy to he allow himself to give in, letting himself go, coming hard and hot within her. They held each other, hot and sweaty, slowly coming down from their highs before falling asleep, happy and sated in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: She's pretty spry for a dead girl. ^_^


	33. Evil is as Evil Does: Part 3

Morning came and they where woken up to the knocking of Abby on their door, wanting to see her mother. They quickly got dressed. They all headed down the stairs when they heard John's truck pull into the front yard.

Sam and John got out of the truck and started to walk towards the door when Lizzy, Abby, Bobby and Dean met them. John gasped when he saw Lizzy. He turned and glared at Dean. The bitch was right.

"Dean..." John started, but it was Lizzy who stopped him.

"He has already paid enough. No more. He did what he had to do and don't tell me John Winchester you wouldn't do the same to make it all better," Lizzy said before she took Abby.

"Let's go get some breakfast little girl," Lizzy said as Abby clinged to her mother. Dean stood facing off with his father for a moment. They both watched Sam join the others in the kitchen.

"I didn't do it just for her. I would do anything to keep her safe but not that. He threatened the kids. He was going to kill them. I had to do it; at least this way they have their mother. They weren't going to let me go. They wanted me, Dad. I didn't have a way out. They made sure I didn't have a way out. Thank God you got to Sam in time though," Dean said finally as he dropped into a chair in the over cluttered living room.

"Yeah, well... So you where given a year, huh?" John asked.

"It should be plenty of time to get Lizzy and the kids settled somewhere nice and quiet. Don't have to worry about demons comin' after my kids. Part of the... Wait. I didn't say how long they gave me. How did you know?" Dean said looking over at John, as the older Winchester sat in the chair next to him.

"Yeah, well. Sam wasn't... Ok when I found him. There had been a fight and well... I just couldn't let anyone else die," John said. "She told me she was giving me the same deal as my son, and I was hoping she was lying," John admitted.

"They knew what they were doing. Lizzy has the kids to worry about and Sam never wanted this life anyway. OK so we gotta get them before they get us. So what's our next move?" Dean asked standing up.

"We stay here and figure out a plan of attack. Keep our eyes and ears open and see what is going on. There are going to be signs of what's coming next and when we see them, we should be ready for them," John said.

"I think I might be able to help with that," came a familiar and more than welcome voice from the doorway. Dean spun toward the door and could hardly believe his eyes.

"Ellen?" Dean said.

"Dean, stay back, we don't know if it is her," John said. There was a light scoffing noise that came from the kitchen doorway.

"If she was anything but human, then I would have warned you before she made it into the house," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy, nice to see you well," Ellen said. Lizzy gave the woman a look before she shook her head.

"Ahh, have we met?" Lizzy said, confused.

John looked between Ellen and Lizzy, before addressing Ellen. "It's a long story, but I think yours is more interesting."

"We saw the Roadhouse, and Ash... We ... I thought... God it's good to see you," Dean said hugging the older woman.

"I know Dean. It's alright. I'm alright," she said with a gentle hand on his cheek. "I left to pick up some things for the bar and when I got back... Anyway I found this. This is the information Ash wanted to give you. This is what he died for," Ellen said, holding up a map.

"Well then, let's take a look." said Bobby guiding everyone into the library.

They all looked at the map that Ellen had before they started to get to work, researching. It was Bobby who found the break through, finding that Colt was the one who built the churches and railways, making a 100-square mile Devil's Trap. They were wondering why Colt would set up something like this and why the Demons would want it. They were comforted by the thought that the Demons couldn't get to it, until Sam told them, that someone could, someone who was working for the Demons.

"I guess we have to go there, and investigate," Lizzy said.

"I called Jo. She should be here soon. I thought you might want in on this fight. Jo said she'd stay here with the kids," Ellen told them.

"Thanks Ellen. We appreciate it," Dean replied.

"Yes, thank you." Lizzy said. They waited for Jo to arrive before heading out but Abby wasn't having it. She clung to her mother not wanting to let her go, crying and screaming, throwing the biggest fit that Lizzy had ever seen.

"Abigail Mary! You stop that this instant," Lizzy had to finally say, not wanting to raise her voice to her worried little girl but needed to get her to stop. "What is the matter baby?"

"I..." sniffle, "I don't want you to... go away again," Abby said.

Dean took Lizzy and Abby aside. He knelt in front of the little girl and hugged her. "Baby, Mommy's not going away again. But there are people that need our help. Now Aunt Jo is going to stay here with you and Michael while Mommy and Daddy go stop the bad things. Okay?" Dean said trying to explain things as simply as he could.

Abby looked between her mother and her father before sniffling again. She nodded before going to Jo.

"I'll take real good care of them," Jo said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," Lizzy said before they packed up and headed out for the battle before them. Sam, Dean and Lizzy took the Impala while Ellen, Bobby and John went in his truck. Lizzy sat next to Dean in silence, hand intertwined with his as he drove to their destination.

"It's a graveyard," Dean said absently as they made their approach. They walked as quietly as they could and they all ducked down out of sight as someone else came through. Dean took stock of the new player and maneuvered to his father's side.

"He's got the Colt, Dad... We need that gun," he whispered.

"Well there is six of us and one of him, so I think we can take him," John said nodding. John looked at the others and they all nodded before coming out of the woodwork.

"Howdy, Jake," Sam said. Jake looked at Sam like he had seen a ghost. There was guns pointed everywhere.

"Wait...you were dead. I killed you," Jake said.

"Yeah? Well next time, finish the job," Sam said.

"I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." Sam looked over at his father and John just glares at Jake. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby said.

"And if I don't?" Jake countered. Jake and Sam bantered for a bit, as the others watched.

"Hey, Lady, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head," Jake said, looking right at Lizzy. Lizzy couldn't help but slowly pull the gun on herself, trying her best to fight it. Jake just smiled. "See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there are all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go." Dean demanded. He leveled his gun taking aim at Jake's head. He glanced at Lizzy seeing a ghost of fear in her eyes. "Fight him, Liz. You have to fight, Baby." Dean said encouraging her. Jake just smiled.

"You'll be mopping up brains before you get a shot off," Jake said. Lizzy's hand shook, like she was trying to fight it but was losing. "Everybody put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart," Jake said.

Dean met his wife's frightened eyes. He held her gaze as he unwillingly put his gun on the ground. "It's gonna be okay, baby. I'm right here," Dean said hoping to sound confident and encouraging. He shifted his glare back to Jake.

"LET HER GO!" he demanded again.

Jake looked between all of them before he turned back to the door, rushing in to place the Colt in its place.

John, and Dean were on Lizzy then, pulling the gun away from her head in time before it went off. So close, too close, but she didn't have time to react before more shots rang out and they all watched Jake fall to the ground, Sam emptying a clip into him.

"Oh, no," Bobby said as the door finished moving.

"Bobby, what is it?" A few of them seamed to say.

"It's hell," Bobby said as John walked up to the gate and pulled the Colt from it.

"What?" Dean asked as they all dove for cover. The wind and screeching was deafening.

"It's a Devil's Gate!" screamed Ellen. "It's a damned doorway into Hell!"

"Sonuvabitch! We gotta shut that gate!" Dean screamed over the roar of escaping Demons. They all started to head for the gate when Lizzy felt something.

"DEAN!" She screamed, watching as Dean turned before she saw him flying across the yard. Lizzy grabbed the gun from John and had it trained on the Demon. He flicked his hand and it too went flying over by Dean.

"Naughty girl," Azazel said, flicking his wrist once again and she felt herself falling to her knees beside him. He smiled at her. "Glad to see that my girl is up and well. Was so sure Dean wasn't going to make that deal but I guess even I underestimated his need to sacrifice everything for his family. Just-like-you," He said, patting her cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Dean yelled as he rushed to Lizzy, Colt in hand.

Azazel smirked and tossed Dean against a tombstone causing him to smack his head on the stone. He crumpled at Lizzy's feet dazed and bleeding.

"Dean!" She said trying to move but couldn't.

"He needs to learn not to play with daddy's gun," Azazel said.

"Dean!" Sam screamed but Azazel just pushed him up against a tree.

"I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you-knew you had it in you. So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, we have Lizzy back. I mean all I have to do is wait, what, a year and I can come visit her all I want too. I mean I can't hurt the children... well I can, see he was right, not many Demons are above him, just the ones that count. But I don't plan on harming them, or their mother, but I just think your time in Hell is going to be even worse, knowing that your wife is going to be all alone... with me," The Demon gloated.

"Fuck you. You won't touch my wife," Dean spat searching the ground around him for the Colt. Dean gripped The Colt and aimed just as Azazel was grabbed from behind. Dean caught his father's eyes as he leveled the sights over the Demon's heart. "Dad?" he called out, desperately hoping that his father would move out of the way.

John looked at Dean, pleading for him to shoot, knowing they had no time to debate this as they caught him off guard. John closed his eyes and held on tight.

Dean nodded, understanding what his father wanted. Ignoring the screaming in his heart he aimed carefully and fired. He watched as the enchanted bullet ripped through the Demon and his father. Both fell and Dean immediately pushed the dead demon away from his dying father. Dean gathered John in his arms.

"Dad? Dad! No, Daddy, please... Hang on; we'll get help. You have to hang on. God I'm sorry, you should have let go of him. I'm sorry, Dad." Dean sobbed.

Lizzy and Sam both felt the hold from the demon fall and they were both there, Sam on the other side of John and Lizzy behind Dean. John looked at his family, with a smile on his face.

"Dean, it's ok. I made my choice a long time ago, so please-don't feel-guilty over this. Be happy-we won," John said. "Keep your family safe," He said, looking over at Sam, smiling, before he closed his eyes.

They could hear Bobby and Ellen pull the gate closed, but no one cared as they sat there, looking down at John's dead body.

Back at Bobby's place everyone stood silently in the scrap yard watching John's pyre burn. Dean didn't bother to wipe the tears from his face as he said his last goodbyes to his father. He held his son tightly to his chest and looked to his right where Lizzy stood holding his daughter. He glanced to his left looking at his brother. He looked back at the pyre losing himself in the blaze.

"Now what do we do?" he asked absently to no one in particular.

"We get ready," Ellen said, staring at the fire.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"For war," Lizzy said, holding onto Abby tightly looking over at Dean. She knew they were hoping that this was going to be an end, but really, this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>AN: So... How do we all feel about Sam killing Dean's daughter? I was so giggling though that episode Friday! Think he would make a good father like we have him?


	34. Bad Luck on the Rise: Part 1

Bad Luck on the Rise

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam and Lizzy all crashed at Bobby's while Bobby was on the lookout for Demon activity. A week went by after the Devil's Gate and nothing. Sam helped take care of his niece and nephew while Dean locked Lizzy in their room. When Sam got the call from Bobby that he found something going on, Sam reluctantly interrupted the two, getting more then what he planned.<p>

Dean didn't want to leave, but Lizzy insisted, practically pushing him out the door. Dean maybe on his last year, but there was still a war going on outside.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were fighting the Seven Deadly Sins, and some 'masked girl' helped Sam out. Dean came home after that, telling her all about it. Lizzy loved his tales and tried to come up with theories on who the girl might be.

Then Dean left on another assignment. A few weeks had gone by, when Lizzy heard a ring of a cell phone in her room, which confused her, since her phone was on her at the moment. Then she remembered, John's phone.

Lizzy quickly answered, saying that she was Edgar Casey's wife. She talked to the guy about the place being broken into. Lizzy questioned Bobby about it and she had an address. She asked Bobby to watch the kids for a bit, so she could handle it.

"Why don't you just call Dean?" Bobby asked.

"There is no point bothering him. I will just handle it," Lizzy said before getting into her car. She headed down to John's storage locker. She got there, looking into the storage room, when she jump ten feet as Dean tapped her on her shoulder.

"Damn it DEAN! Did Bobby call you?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said kissing her lightly. "Sorry, but Bobby was worried." Dean looked around and saw how his father had the storage unit set up, as Lizzy made her way further inside. Something caught his eye and he quickly pulled her back into his arms.

"What in the world, Dean? I know you miss me but your brother is right there?" Lizzy said with a smile, nodding to Sam. "And I saw the trip wire... I know what I'm doing Dean," Lizzy said.

"The one at your feet, yeah, but not the one by your hand. Looks like dad was pretty thorough in protecting whatever's in here. Looks like one of his traps got sprung though. Somebody walked away from this bleeding." Dean said brushing her hair out of her face. They walked toward the cage at the back of the unit, cautiously. "Ok so what's missing? I didn't even know he had this place... Holy shit..." Dean whispered looking at the gun rack his father had built.

"Looks like John was prepared for anything. Damn, I'm quite impressed," she said. "And landmines too. So if someone broke into this place... why is this all still here, I mean.. some of this is worth a bit," Lizzy said, looking around.

"Hey, guys, check this out. See these symbols? That's binding magic. These are curse boxes," Sam said from the other side of the small room. Both Lizzy and Dean turned, shining their flashlights.

"So they're what? Designed to keep whatever is locked inside from escaping?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "And one of them is missing."

"Ok so we know that whoever was here is hurt, let's see what we can get from the surveillance tapes and go from there," Dean said turning and starting to head out. Something mounted on the cage wall above the workbench caught his attention. Dean took a closer look and smiled sadly. "I can't believe he kept this..." Dean whispered.

"Kept what?" Lizzy asked, looking at Dean holding a shotgun.

Dean smiled at the old weapon like it was an old friend. In a way really it was. "Dad taught me how to shoot with this. Hell he taught me a lot with this, cleaning, repair, how to make sure it didn't jam once you sawed it off. Lot of memories in this old thing. Really funny thing is..." Dean showed Lizzy the brand stamp. "It's a Winchester," he said putting it back in its place of honor.

Lizzy smiled at the bright look on Dean's face, talking about his past and his Dad. Dean had been quite shaken up since his father's death and it was nice to see a smile on his face talking about John.

"Let's go look at those security tapes and we'll see if they where stupid enough to get themselves filmed and make our lives a whole lot easier," Lizzy said. "And let's pray to God that they ain't stupid enough to open that thing."

The tapes did show the two amateurs that broke in. They lucked out there now all that was left was to find them and get the box back before the released whatever John had been protecting. Lizzy and Dean sat together while Sam did some checking. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I did miss you, you know." he whispered leaning in to nibble at her neck.

Lizzy let out a little moan. "Missed you too, Dean," she said with a smile.

"DUDE! I'm sitting right here, get yourselves a hotel room, please!" Sam said.

Dean smirked wickedly at Lizzy and continued to kiss and nibble at her. "Actually I was thinking the backseat of the Impala would do just fine," he said, teasingly and loudly enough for Sam to hear. He buried his face in Lizzy's neck and hair so that Sam couldn't see him laughing. Lizzy didn't even bother to hide her laughter.

"Dean, you are too mean. But the backseat does bring back memories," she said with a smirk.

"I'm never sitting back there again," Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dean continued. "Abby was probably conceived on that seat," Dean said smiling and kissing Lizzy again. "Still a motel and a warm bed sound a whole lot better."

"How about we try and get the box back first. You can jump each other later," Sam said. Lizzy pouted but Sam had a lead. So they went to the place, found the car and headed in, all three of them guns drawn, ready for a fight.

Dean spotted the box on the table. He trained his gun on the thieves. "You stole something from us. We want it back. Hand it over and this all ends real easy." Dean said voice low and dangerous.

Lizzy was beside Dean, "Shit, They opened it," she whispered, gun trained on the guys. Dean asked what was in the box and they just gestured to the Rabbit's Foot on the table.

"Is that... a Rabbit's foot?" Lizzy said to no one in particular. "Shit..." She said, knowing what that meant.

As Dean and Sam fought with the two thieves Dean lost his gun and the Rabbit's foot went sailing across the room toward Sam who was struggling as one of the men tried to choke him. Sam grabbed the Foot as the other man picked up Dean's gun. He leveled the gun at Sam and pulled the trigger. Sam breathed in relief as the gun jammed and the two men were knocked unconscious.

Dean and Sam both retrieved their guns and Dean looked at Lizzy. "Let's get out of here." They got back to the car before Lizzy slapped Sam upside his head.

"Do you know what you just did?" Lizzy yelled.

"OUCH and what?" Sam answered.

"Do you know what that is?"

"A rabbit's foot?" Sam said.

"Oh my GOD, Do you guys ever READ!" Lizzy said, frustrated, getting into the back seat with a huff. They both gave her a look before they got into the car. Dean tossed Sam their father's Journal and started driving. He found a small convenience store and stopped.

"I'll be right back." After a while Dean returned to the car with a small brown bag. He passed out sodas and then handed Sam a scratch off lottery ticket. "Scratch one."

"Dean this is serious. This isn't something to play around with. This is a real curse with real consequences. If he loses this thing..."

"I just won't lose it," Sam said handing the scratched ticket back to Dean.

"Easier said than done," Lizzy huffed in the backseat.

Dean looked at the ticket. "$1200. You just won $1200. Lizzy We'll be careful and we'll head to Bobby's to figure out what to do with it but seriously, that was MY gun they had pointed at Sam's head... MY gun doesn't jam," Dean said handing Sam another ticket.

"1200?" Lizzy said in shock. "Scratch faster Sam," Lizzy said, which got a glare from Sam and a smirk from Dean. "Let's get some lunch before we head out though... and some more tickets," Lizzy said with a smile. Dean laughed loudly and bought a few more tickets before heading off to find some lunch. They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant and Dean offered Lizzy his hand to help her out of the car, stealing a kiss as she stood.

Lizzy smiled at that, kissing him back, debating on telling Sam to go in without them, but the last thing they needed was to get arrested for having sex in the car. They walked into the restaurant before they knew it, there was flashing lights and streamers and people taking their picture, saying there where the 1 million customer. They all just went with the flow, since hey, they were getting free food out of it.

They talked quietly about what to do next when a waitress came over and refilled their coffee, spilling Sam's in his lap. He cleaned up the best that he could as the waitress walked away shooting Sam a backward glance. Dean and Sam both looked at her then Dean looked at Sam.

"Dude, if you were ever going to get lucky..."

"And if you ever want to get lucky again, you keep your eyes on your wife," Lizzy said, smacking Dean lightly upside his head. Dean was about to say something when Sam poured his coffee on himself, jumping up, into a waiter which knocked over the food and sent the person crashing down.

"Oh shit," Lizzy said when Sam turned out his pocket to find nothing.

Dean watched Sam and then shared a look with Lizzy. "The waitress."

They rushed out but all they found was a dark wig and a uniform. "Damn it. Now what do we do?"

"Head back and talk to the clowns that stole it in the first place. She most likely hired them and they would know who she was... If they are still alive that is," Lizzy said. Dean gave her a look. "What? I told you this was Bad Hoodoo," she said, before they headed back to the impala, just to have Sam slip and land face first in the asphalt.

"Ouch," Lizzy said as Dean winced. They helped him up.

"We gotta hurry. Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked.

"Never better," Sam said, not quite convinced of that.

They went back to the apartment and found one of the two guys toasting the other. It was quite obvious what happened. After some pleading from both Lizzy and Dean, they got a name. They were heading back to the car when Dean got a call from Bobby about a cleansing spell. Dean told him he lost the foot and got another can of worms open with Bobby. Dean found out the girls real name. While Lizzy watch Sam trying to scrape some gum off his shoe. Then she saw it fall, she had to hold back a laugh. Dean turned around and Sam pouted.

"I lost my shoe," he said, in the most pathetic voice. Lizzy laughed so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

Dean sighed and gathered up his brother. They put him in a motel room and sat him down. "You stay put. Don't go anywhere don't do anything. Just sit there. Got it?" Sam nodded.

Dean left the room and stood next to the car with Lizzy. "Ok, I'm going to try to get the Rabbit's Foot back. You coming?" he asked pulling her into his arms as he leaned against the car.

"I would like too... but someone has got to keep an eye on your brother. But I promise you, if you hurry back, I will stay up all night screwing you brains out," she said with a smirk, giving him a kiss. Dean groaned letting his hand drift down between her legs.

"How about a quickie?" he whispered hotly in her ear. She moaned out at this, feeling herself becoming wet at his light touch.

"Where, in the car, in broad daylight, or in the room, your brother currently is? Not that I wouldn't love it, but maybe we should hurry up before Sam's luck gets too bad," she said, not really wanting to let him go. Dean moaned softly against her neck.

"You know I always get 2 rooms when you're with us. But you're right. The sooner we get the done the better. You're staying with Sam?" Dean asked making sure.

"Yes," she said in a breathy moan, eyes locked on his before she pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss after a few moments Dean ran a hand through his wife's hair.

"Alright, I'll be as quick as I can. You two be safe. I love you." he said digging his keys out of his pocket.

"I love you too," Lizzy said before backing off and letting him go. She walked back into the hotel room, looking quite unhappy.

"You ok... did something happen?" Sam asked.

"Nothing happened... yet," she said with a mischievous little smile.

"Do I want to know," Sam asked.

"Not unless you want to hear about your brother's sex life," she said.

"Nope, don't want to know. You two... God, I don't think I've EVER seen two people as sex crazy as you and him," Sam said. She smiled brightly at that.

"I think that is what makes us a good match, He can keep up with me," she said, Sam just rolled his eyes.

About two hours later, the TV short-circuited and Lizzy was quite bored and grumpy. She was surfing on her Laptop and threatened Sam with death if his luck found a way to break it. She was reading some interesting articles when she started to cough, and cough and cough. She sent Sam a look and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be right back... going to get a drink," she said, gasping slightly. She grabbed her phone and gun, tucking it in the small of her back before heading out. She went to the vending machine, and got herself some water. While she was out, she got herself and Sam a soda, hoping he could survive it.

She started to walk back to the motel when she spotted two men standing outside the motel, looking in. She ducked back out of view and just watched them. When they kicked open the door, she let out a curse.


	35. Bad Luck on the Rise: Part 2

Dean stood face to face and gun to gun with Bella Talbot in her Queens apartment.

"Give it back." Dean said.

"No." Bella replied simply.

"You know it's cursed, right?"

Bella nodded. "You'd be surprised what someone will pay for something like that. You Hunters and your amulets and talismans that you use to fight the big bad monsters. Any one of them could put your children's children through college."

"So you know the truth, and this is what you do with it? Become a thief?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No," she replied, "a GREAT thief.

"Well, it's been real, but I have to go." Dean said pulling the Rabbit's Foot out of his pocket. He'd picked it up as they had been circling each other and her apartment. "Thank for this by the way. Guess you're not the only one with sticky fingers." With that Dean ran off heading back to Sam and Lizzy.

Lizzy took out her gun debating on if she wanted to try a rescue on her own or if she should wait for backup. She walked to the window, crouching under it, peeking in. She was watching them starting to tie up Sam. She knew that is she was going to attempt a rescue this would be the best time. She sighed before pushing open the broken door quietly. She headed inside without being noticed when her Cell phone went off, the two men turned, looking at her, guns trained.

"Howdy fellows," she said, cursing Sam's luck at that moment, training her gun on the blond.

"Put the gun down, pretty lady, this has nothing to do with you." the blond said.

"Well since it has to do with Sam, then it has to do with me." She could take out one of the guys but she knew, the other would have her before she could recover. She looked into the blonde's eyes, seeing that determined look. She sighed before holding her hands up in surrender. The brown haired man approached her and when the blond relaxed just for a second she made a dash for the door and out, before the brown hair guy could get to her, she dashes between the cars, hiding before he could see her. She took out her cell, sending Dean a 911 message before the brown haired guy had his gun trained back on her.

"I give up, please don't shoot. I have a family and children," she said, trying to play on the guys sympathies. He looked at her for a second before grabbing her, taking her back to the motel. He pushed her in, binding her hand behind her back and her mouth with duck tape before tossing her into the corner. They started to integrate Sam.

It wasn't long after he got the message that Dean was pulling into the motel parking lot. He cursed and pulled out his gun after he parked the car. He slipped into the hotel room in time to hear one of the men say that luck like they'd been having didn't just happen, that it had to be God.

"Not God." Dean said aiming at the leader. "Just a Rabbit's Foot."

"Put that gun down before you hurt yourself," the leader said.

Dean motioned with his .45. "You mean this thing?"

"Yeah," the leader agreed, "that thing."

"Ok," Dean said setting the gun on the table in front of him. "But there are 2 things you don't know."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well for starters." Dean pointed to Lizzy bound in the corner. "That is my wife, and second," Dean picked up a pen. "It's my lucky day." Dean threw the pen and it lodged tightly in the barrel of the leader's gun. The second guy rushed Dean who stepped out of the way so that he ran into the wall.

"I'm awesome." Dean threw the TV remote at the leader knocking him out. "I'm Batman!"

Lizzy pull the knife out of her boot and was about halfway though when she saw Dean. She pulled herself free just in time to here Sam say "Yeah... You're Batman," She just rolled her eyes before ripping the gag off her lips. She went over to Dean, jumping into his arms and he caught her.

"Nice timing, Batman," She said before kissing him.

"HELLO! Still tired up," Sam said. Lizzy snickered into the kiss.

"Let's go get this thing destroyed before you lose it as well," Lizzy said. Dean pouted playfully.

"Aww, come on, BatGirl." he said nipping at her neck. "Just a little while longer?"

"Does that mean I get to play with all kinds of toys?" Lizzy said with a purr.

"DUDE! At least untie me before you two go at it! Oh God My Eyes," Sam said. Dean burst out laughing and stepped away from Lizzy to cut Sam free.

"Dude, sometimes... it's just too easy. Ok, let's get this done."

They packed up and got in the car heading for a nearby graveyard, but not before Dean stopped off for a few more lottery tickets. Sam got the fire ready while Dean stood by Rabbit's Foot in hand scratching off tickets. Lizzy smiled happy as Sam finished up the fire.

"So how much is my lucky charm up to at the moment?" Lizzy said, kissing Dean's cheek, picking up all his winning, and looking over them before going wide-eyed. "Dean... this is over 25 thousand!" Lizzy said before placing the tickets in her pocket with a smile.

"It's for the kids." Dean said as if it was an explanation. "I'd keep going but I don't want to risk having this thing any longer." He kissed Lizzy lightly.

"I think you'll find that belongs to me... or whatever," came a voice from behind him. Dean turned to find Bella walking up to them gun drawn.

"You're not going to shoot." Dean started. He cut off quickly as she fired hitting Sam in the shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK? You crazy bitch! You can't just go around shooting people like that!" Dean shouted.

"Oh relax it's a shoulder shot. I can aim you know. You have the luck, Dean, you I can't hit. But them? I can't miss," she said. Lizzy glared at Bella before she watched Dean toss her the Rabbits foot and she caught it.

"Damn," Bella said.

"Serves you right. So can we destroy it before it screws up anyone else's life?" Lizzy said. Bella walked to the fire before tossing it in.

"Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer." Bella said.

"Not our problem, wouldn't you say boys," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Yeah, not really feeling bad about that. Sam?" Dean asked turning to his brother still clutching at his shoulder.

"No can't say I feel bad about that," Sam said through gritted teeth.

They watched Bella walk away and Dean hugged Lizzy. "Back to normal, huh?"

"I guess so," she said with a smile. "Let's get Sam patched up and then me and you need to have some time to catch up." Lizzy said.

"Drugs... I want lots of drugs so that I'm sooo out of it that I can't hear," Sam said.

"Quiet you, you're ruining the mood,"

"Really? I figured nothing much could ruin your moods," Sam said. She turned and looked at him.

"Remember... who still has to patch you up?" Lizzy warned.

"Point," Sam said. Dean laughed and they drove to a motel. They got Sam patched up and then left him to sleep going to the other room that Dean had rented. "We need to redeem those tickets and get that money in the back for the kids." Dean said setting his bag on the floor and tossing his jacket over a chair. Lizzy took the tickets out of her pocket and placed them on the table.

"Let's split them up, figure out the most we can turn in without having a tax on it, plus we might have to do it slowly, so no one gets suspicious. You and Sam have a few aliases you can use them to cash them in so that we don't get in..." she started to say but was cut off with Dean's lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss.

"I missed you, too. Now take me to bed, Husband," Lizzy purred

"Mmm, with great pleasure, Wife." Dean said picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently and then helped her to sit up. He kissed her once then pulled her shirt off and tossed it away. Smiling he unfastened her bra and tossed it away as well. He saw that he was getting an odd look for her and he stopped.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just wondering, if 'Batman' thinks I'm just another toy to play with?" She said with a smile. "Because I'm not some Barbie doll for you to pose," she said sticking out her tongue out at him before pinning him on his back to the bed. "Because I play back," she said, grinding her hips into his before taking his hands, and placing them both on her breasts.

"So what did you think of that Bella girl? She a bitch, but she was kind of hot?" She asked.

"Pretty enough I guess, if you like the sociopathic type. Her priorities were completely screwed though. To know what's out there and not do anything... I just... can't even imagine." Dean said. He flipped them over so that Lizzy was beneath him.

"You know I was having fun. You could have waited till I got you naked." he told her opening her jeans and pulling them and her panties off at the same time. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way back up her body.

"Beautiful," he whispered.

"Really? With all the stretch makes and extra pounds, battle wounds?" She asked. She said looking straight at him. "After girls like that, sociopath or not. I trust you Dean, I do, but long hours on the road, little time left in this world, girls who look like that. I wouldn't fault you if you've slipped up," She said, not really knowing what she was saying. "I can almost tell with the way you jump me every single time, you're not, but still, a girl is allowed to wonder," She said, looking into his eyes, hoping she wasn't completely ruining the mood. Dean stopped and looked at her.

"I love you, Liz. I love you more than any girl I have ever met. No one else would ever come close to you." Dean told her looking in her eyes. She smiled up at his, tears in her eye.

"I love you too Dean, more than anything," she said, pulling him down into a light, tender kiss, full of all the love she held for him. She broke it before looking him over.

"Your behind, cowboy, or is it my turn to undress you?" She asked.

"You want to undress me, Baby? Go ahead. Have fun." he said with a smirk.

She smiled before quickly pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it away. She then smirked before flipping him back on his back before kissing down his chest. She stopped at his jeans before her teeth took a hold of them, pulling the button loose. She smiled again before taking the zipper between her teeth and slowly unzipped him, eyes locked with his. Dean felt heat flow through him at that look.

"What are you planning, BatGirl?" Dean asked her.

She smiled wickedly at him, before pulling his pants and underwear over his hips and off him. She stalked him for a moment before she straddled his hips. "I was thing of riding the Batman," She said positioning herself before she sank down onto him with a moan.

"Been thinking about this all day Dean, you... inside me. Doesn't disappoint," She moaned.

"God, Lizzy, you feel so good. I love you so much." Dean moaned as she began to move on him. He gripped her hips as he brought her down hard on him. "Love you so much."

She moaned on, trying to ride him slow and steady, to make it last, but it been too long without and she wanted it, and wanted it now. She leaned in, giving his a deep, passionate kiss before she whispered into his ear.

"Take me, hard," She said with a growl. Dean gripped her hard pulling her against him. He kissed her hard and fast and the flipped her on her back. He growled low and drove into her hard.

"God, Liz, you feel so good. Fuck... ungh..."

"Dean, Oh God DEAN!" She yelled out coming over and over again as he thrusts into her. Dean cried out as he thrust into her one final time. He shuddered against her as he came and rolled them over so that she was lying on top with him still buried in her heat.

"I love you, Lizzy. There's no one else for me but you." Lizzy panted on top of him, trying to get her breathing under control as Dean held her close to him.

"I love you too, baby," She said, holding onto him, desperately. "I don't know how I'm going to survive once..." She said. They both knew the deal was there, they just never bothered to talk about it. She felt the tears well up at that.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't going to do it. You know that... but he threatened our kids. He was going to kill Abby first; he was going to make me watch her die. Baby... our little girl... I couldn't let that happen," Dean said his voice cracking. He held Lizzy tightly to him.

"I know, but it still doesn't make it any easier to deal with. It's not fair. But who said Demons played fair," she said tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Shh. I'm here now though. Let's get a shower and get some rest. Tomorrow we'll go home and spend time with our kids. Just us as a family." Dean said. Lizzy just shook her head.

"There is work to be done. Demons to be dealt with. Like it or not, we really can't hide out while this is going on Dean. You can come home, but as soon as you find a lead, you need to take it. And maybe, once or twice, I will go with you, If it's ok with Bobby," She said.

"It might be good for us to lay low a bit. If Kubric and Creedy are any indication, Hunters are out for Winchester blood. Especially Gordon and his friends. I'm not saying stay home till... I'm just saying for a little while. There's plenty of Hunters to do the job. I just want to be with you and the kids." Dean argued as he got up and headed to the bathroom. "Is it so wrong to want to be with my family before..." Dean trailed off and turned on the shower letting the water heat up.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just... I don't know. I'm sorry." Lizzy just wrapped her arms around Dean for a moment.

"Ok... Let's go home then. I'm sure Abby and Mikey miss us both," Lizzy said before they both stepped into the shower. Dean chuckled.

"I can't believe I've got you calling him Mikey. I thought you hated it when I did that." Dean said curling up behind his wife and pulling her in close to his chest.

"What can I say, you rub off on me, in both good and bad way," she said with s smirk and relaxing into his arms. They washed each other before they got out, toweling off, getting dressed before wrapping in each other arms in the bed. They fell asleep quickly after that. Dean was happy and content for the moment that his family would be all right.

* * *

><p>AN: Awwww happy family... yeah something bad is about to happen, I'm sure. hehehehe.


	36. Sin City: Part 1

Sin City

* * *

><p>Dean was in Bobby's yard with Abby and Michael when Sam joined them. "I think I might have something in Ohio. Dry lightening, barometric pressure dropped. It could be Demonic."<p>

Dean looked up then back at his kids. "No thanks, Sam. I'm good right here," Dean said standing up and twirling Abby around. He smiled as she laughed brightly.

"Come on, Dean. It's been weeks since we've had a job," Sam argued.

"Sorry. I'd just rather stay here," Dean replied.

Sam sighed and went back into the house where Bobby and Lizzy were working on the Colt. "Any luck?"

Bobby glared at him. "The only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"So what makes it tick?" Sam asked earning another glare from Bobby.

"What about you? Any luck?" Bobby asked.

"No. He still won't leave," Sam sat next to Lizzy. "Maybe you can get him to listen."

"I'll try," she said before getting up and walking outside.

"Whatever happened to 'I will think about it?'" she asked him. "You know he is just going to give up on you and head out on his own... and you know he isn't ready for that," she said.

Dean looked up from where he was playing with the kids. "He's going to have to learn sometime. Might as well be now when he can call and I can back him up if he needs it." Dean pointed out.

"That is what Bobby and me are here for, but not today. There might be demons there; He shouldn't go there alone. If you don't go with him, I will," she said before turning to go back inside.

Dean caught her wrist and stopped her, turning her to face him. "Is it so wrong to want to spend my time with my family rather than Hunting?" Dean asked. He brushed a hand across her cheek lovingly.

"No, but it's been weeks Dean. You need to go out there. Raise a little hell before... We will still be here when you get back. A few days are all I'm asking for you to check it out. Make Sam happy. I'm sure you will even be back before Abby starts kindergarten next week," Lizzy said with a smile.

Dean sighed. Dean let go of Lizzy and turned on his heel taking several steps then turning back. "I wish you'd reconsider home school. What if something comes after her at school?" It was an old argument that Lizzy had already won, but it offered a change in subject.

"Because, Dean, she deserves a normal life. That was the whole point of the house, the picket fence, so that our children could be normal, Dean, that they can be anything they want to be, so that they could have FRIENDS. She has no one her own age to play with Dean. School will be good for her," Lizzy told him again. She wasn't going to back down.

"Anyway, she's got protection from Demons and anything else, well she can sense and act accordingly," Lizzy added. "So stop changing the subject, you going or not?"

"You aren't going to let up on this... are you?" Dean asked looking up at Lizzy then down at his shoes.

"You know me; I'm too hard headed about some things. Though you always love it when I agree with you," she said with a smirk. "I'll go get your things packed, while you finish playing with your kids."

"WOAH! You're making me leave now? What's wrong with in the morning?" Dean protested.

"You can leave in the morning, but that doesn't mean I can't pack for you now," she said with a sigh before heading inside. She walked past the boys.

"He will leave tomorrow," Lizzy said before sitting next to Bobby as he messed with the gun.

Sam looked at Lizzy impressed. Bobby just smiled.

"How'd you get him to go?" Sam asked.

"Well I'm more stubborn then he is," she said before helping Bobby with the gun.

Later that night Dean tucked the kids in bed. He watched Abby sleeping before he saw Lizzy standing at the door. He turned to kiss Abby's head once more before standing up and joining her. "I just don't want to miss anything," he said explaining his reluctance to leave.

"I know, but it's just a few more days. Think about the people you can save in that time," She said.

"It's a lot to ask considering everything I'm going to miss," Dean said quietly closing the door and following her to their room. "Lizzy, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sooner or later we know Bobby's going to get that gun fixed. When he does... If I ever come back... as a... I want you to shoot me." Dean said looking anywhere but at her. He sat on the bed facing the window. He couldn't believe the corner they'd backed him into.

Lizzy looked at him wide-eyed. She understood the fear he had. They had a plan for him and this thought had crossed her mind a few times. She felt the tears prickly her eyes.

"Could you shoot me? Sam? God Dean, don't put that on me..." she said, getting quite upset. She knew, deep down inside she would, she would have to in order to protect her family but she sure as hell wasn't going to talk about it.

"I'm... going to get some air," she said, before booking it out of the room and the house. She couldn't stop the tears that flowed then. She didn't want to think about him dying, let alone coming back as a demon. This was all just too much for her right now.

Dean understood why she needed to get out. Hell he wanted to get away from himself sometimes. He took a shower and dressed for bed. He laid there staring at the ceiling waiting for her to come back.

* * *

><p>Sam found Lizzy sitting on the front porch and handed her a steaming cup of Bobby's 'special' hot chocolate. "What's the matter, Liz?"<p>

She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Your brother is an ass," She said

"What did he do now?" Sam said, sitting next to her.

"He... he asked me to kill him, if he ever came back as a demon," she said, tears welling up again. "How can he put that on me? He isn't even gone yet and he is asking me to kill him," She said.

"It wouldn't be him anymore, you know that?"

"I do. But how could I? I would, but it's not something you ask of your wife."

Sam pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest. "I know Lizzy, but he is just scared. Scared of coming back as a monster, of hurting you, Abby or Michael." She pulled away from him for a moment.

"I can understand that. But it's still a lot to ask a person. He should know better," she said. "He never has to ask. I would have, without him asking me too. Doesn't mean I want to be reminded of it," she explained. "So how is the research going? I haven't found anything in Bobby's library that can reverse this," she admitted.

"He's asked me to stop. He doesn't want to risk reversing the contract. He takes comfort in knowing his kids will be safe."

"I know he does. What about this Ruby? Does she have any bright ideas?" Liz asked.

"No, she keeps teasing me with it, but she said she can help, in time. I'm not sure we can trust her."

"She's a demon. Of course we can't but we can use her, if she can help save Dean. Speaking about demon's, any word on Bastion?"

"None that I could find. Are you sure about this... and keeping it from Dean?"

"I don't care. I'm sure it won't reverse the contract but seeing him dead will make me feel better. If we can get the Colt working again, I'm going to take the bastard down."

"You sound like our father when you say that."

"Well come next year... me and John will have more in common, now won't we?"

"I will help you anyway I can. And hopefully, we can find a loophole somewhere and then this all will just be a bad memory."

"Yeah, but when has anything ever come easy for the Winchesters?" she asked him.

"Point. God and I thought we were pessimist?"

They talked some more as she drank the hot chocolate, feeling it warm her up in more ways than one. Before she knew it, Sam got her smiling and then laughing. She leaned in giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for being an awesome brother-in-law," she said. "Now let me go spend some time with my husband before I push him out the door," She said with a smile before getting up and heading inside.

* * *

><p>Dean stood at the window, not believing what he was seeing.<p>

"Amazing isn't it?" came a voice from behind him. Dean turned.

"Bastion. To what do I owe the DIS-pleasure of your visit?" Dean snarled.

"Awww, Dean, such hostility. And here I thought we'd become such good friends." Bastion said smoothly. "It's amazing that you aren't even dead in the ground and already look at her... and with your little brother... tsk, tsk, tsk... Not surprising really. I mean after all didn't she just accuse you of cheating?" Bastion asked him.

Dean spun back around toward the window. "Is there a point to your visit?"

"Not really, just keeping tabs. Oh and a warning. No welching on the Deal, Dean. Try to weasel your way out of this and it's all off. She'll die, you'll die and your kids will be fair game to Demons again," Bastion hissed out.

Dean spun on the Demon again but he was gone. Dean turned slowly back to the window trying to get a grip on himself. He moved away from his place by the window when heard the bedroom door open. He pasted on a small smile as he faced his wife. "Feeling better?"

She looked panicked, and was slightly out of breath like she booked it up the stairs.

"He was here... wasn't he?" She asked, partly worried, partly mad.

Dean cursed silently to himself. He should have known that she sense him. He wanted to deny it, to say he didn't know what she was talking about, but he couldn't.

"Yeah, Bastion was here," Dean said. "He's gone though. Don't worry. He just came to talk."

"That couldn't have been pleasant. Are you ok?" Lizzy asked, walking over to pull him into a hug.

"I'm fine," Dean said pulling away. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, Sam let me rant and I realized I was being foolish. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked at him pulling away. "What did he say?"

"I'm fine. He didn't say anything important, just taunting me really. So Sam huh?" Dean said moving toward his side if the bed. "Of course it had to be Sam," Dean muttered.

Lizzy blinked for a second. "What is that supposed to mean?" she said a little shocked at the way Dean was acting. Any other day, he'd have her half undressed by now or at least well on the way there.

"Just that lately anytime you need to talk or rant or rave or hell even beat the shit out of something you go to Sam. Sam said this; Sam said that, Sam helped you find something. You used to come to me, used to talk to me. I'm not dead yet for Fuck's sake! Or is that why you asked me if I cheated on you?" Dean said harshly. Part of his brain was screaming at him to shut up, but he didn't listen. Dean hated to think he was losing one of the three people that meant the most to him. It was even worse to lose her to his little brother.

She glared at him. "When could me and Sam find the time huh? I'm either with you or he is, or Bobby's there or the kid's. And, I wasn't asking you if you where cheating, well, I was. But I was telling you to!" she yelled. "You have so little time and... I don't know. Have a little fun, raise a little hell. I wasn't really thinking straight back then. I'm still not sometimes. But don't you DARE accuse me and Sam of being anything more then what we are... Friends. One of the FEW I have left in this world. I know you aren't gone yet Dean... but right now... you make me wish you were," She said before she left the room, slamming the door. She wasn't sure where else to go, so she went to the only place she could think of. She went to the kids bedroom, before slipping into the little girls bed, wrapping her arms around her.

"Mommy?" The little girl said sleepy. "Did you and daddy have a fight?"

"Shhh, just go back to bed, baby."Lizzy said, snuggling into the little girl.

* * *

><p>Dean growled and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. He slid his feet into his boots and grabbed his weapons bag. He stormed through the house and slammed the back door heading for Bobby's firing range. He loaded his .45, aimed and fired. He emptied two clips before he started to calm down. He set the gun on the small table and sighed. "How long have you been there?" he asked turning around to finally look at Sam.<p>

"I heard the yelling, and saw you head out. I wanted to see if you where... okay," Sam said, taking the gun, putting another clip in, moving to fire as well.

"I'm fine," Dean bit out taking his backup 9mm out of his bag and loading it. He moved to stand next to Sam at the line. "I don't suppose you took the time to tell her that she's not the first one I asked to put a bullet in my brain, did you? I mean she talks to you more than me these days," Dean said icily. He took a few shots with the 9mm and frowned. The sights needed adjusting. He dug around for a screwdriver.

"I was mostly trying to calm her down," He said, taking a few more shots. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice Dean? Is that the reason you've been flaunting her around me so much?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped making adjustments and looked up at his brother. "Watch it, Sasquatch. I haven't flaunted anything. I'm just trying to enjoy what time I have left with my wife and kids," Dean replied.

"Oh? Then where did the whole kitchen table thing come from. Was that hers or your idea because watching my brother and his wife going at it is not my idea of entertainment," Sam said with a smirk.

"Hey she attacked me that morning. I just took advantage of the situation. It was 5am, we didn't know anyone else was awake," Dean said defensively. Sam let out a little laugh, shaking his head.

"So yea, Liz talks to me. She is my friend Dean. I'm allowed to have one. We talk mostly about YOU, Jerk." Sam said.

"She asked me if I was cheating on her when I'm gone, Sam. Hell she practically gave me a green light to fuck around until my heart explodes. Why would she do that? How could she think that I want anyone other than her? And then HE comes along... You know what? Never mind. Let's just get some sleep and do the job. The sooner we get back the sooner I can start making things better with her." Dean said making his final adjustments and taking a test shot.

"Dean... she's trying to let you go. She loves you, more than I think you know. But in ten months, you are not going to be here anymore. She will be 27 and a widow, with two kids, Dean. She's hurting more than anything," Sam said, placing the gun he was still holding beside Dean. "I will see you in the morning," Sam said before heading inside.

Dean sighed before packing away his gear. He went back in the house and leaving his boots by the door, slipping up the stairs. He crept into the kids' room and checked on Michael, smiling at his sleeping son. He wiped away a tear as he turned and focused on his sleeping girls. He sat on the floor next to the small bed and slipped his hand into Lizzy's as she slept curled protectively around their daughter.

"I'm so sorry, Baby. I didn't mean it," Dean whispered. "Of course you should lean on Sam. You'll have to take care of each other. Bastion was here. He said terrible, horrible things. It just fed my fears. Always wondered what a girl like you saw in a guy like me. Remember when we first met? I called you 'Angel' cause of that sexy little tat you got. You should have walked away from me right then. You'd have been alright. Winchester men are cursed and now you have to pay the price." Dean didn't bother to try and wipe away the tears he just let them come. He kissed her hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry Elizabeth."

She laid there with her eyes closed, listening to him. She felt her heart break at his words.

"If I would have walked away," Lizzy said, eyes still closed. "Then Abby and Michael wouldn't be here, and that is something I wouldn't change for anything," She said softly, opening her eyes to meet with his sad ones.

Dean moved to the other side of the bed and Lizzy rolled over so that they were not reaching around Abby. "I'm so sorry, Lizzy. Please forgive me."

She tried to smile, but she wasn't feeling it at all. "It just... hurt me is all. I'm sure Bastion didn't help at all. But let's be stronger than that. If they want us to break, then lets hold on even tighter. He's going to get you soon enough, now is our time," She said, caressing his cheek.

"We should get some sleep. I guess I have to go to work in the morning. Are you coming or am I camping out in here tonight?" Dean asked with the smallest wisp of a smile.

"If all you want is sleep, then hop in," She said. "I'm sure Abby would love seeing you first thing in the morning," She said with a smile.

Dean smiled and got in the bed with his girls. He drifted off to sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>AN: So Dean's getting all jealous as Bastion pushes his buttons. What else could go wrong?


	37. Sin City: Part 2

Dean didn't know what time it was or how long he'd been asleep when he woke to someone pulling him out of bed. He opened tired bleary eyes and it took him a moment to focus on Lizzy.

"Lizzy? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Nothing," She said, pulling him from her children bedroom and back to theirs. It was still early and she didn't want to leave things the way they were. She closed the door, before putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Mmm," Dean moaned into the kiss. "I love you Lizzy. No one else could ever come close to you." he said slipping a hand under her top.

"I know that now Dean," She said with a smile before she pulled back from him, giving him a mischievous smile. She started to strip before him, until she was completely bare. She bit her lip lightly, knowing what that does to him before she moved over to the bed, laying on her side, head propped up.

"Strip for me, Love," she purred.

Dean shivered and locked his eyes on her. He stalked her slowly moving toward the bed. "Strip for you? Hmm... What if I don't want to? What if I want you to come over here and take what you want? You're a big bad Winchester should be easy for you..." Dean smirked, teasing her.

She felt herself become more aroused at that, she up on her knees on the bed, getting to the edge. She reached out a grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She locked eyes with him again as she pulled his sleeping shirt over his head and away. Her hand went between his legs, rubbing at Dean's erection through his sleeping pants.

"What I want; is you. I want you to throw me to this bed. I want you to get me off with that talented tongue of yours. Then I want you to be inside me, deep inside. I want you to fuck me so hard, so good that I never question your desire for me, ever again," she demanded.

Dean groaned. He pushed his pants to the floor and hissed as the heat of her hand surrounded his aching cock. With a hand on the back of her neck he pulled her in for a rough deep, demanding kiss and then pushed her back on the bed. He climbed up with her and kneed her legs apart settling between them. He took one of her breasts in his mouth teasing the nipple with teethe and tongue and quickly treating the other to the same. He slid down her body teasing the entire way with lips and teeth and tongue till he reached his goal. He took a few quick licks of her before thrusting his tongue inside.

"Oh God, Dean," she moaned out, fisting the sheets and biting her lip in order to keep herself from screaming out to much more as he worked her up quickly. He pushed all her buttons, working her into a frenzy quickly before arching her hips towards him as she felt herself being overwhelmed with pleasure, pleasure from Dean, her husband, the love of her life. She panted for a moment as she felt him stalk up her body. She smiled at the look in his eyes and she felt an overwhelming need to possess the man before him.

"Change of plans," she said before she quickly had him on his back, pinned before him. She smiled down at him and she could tell, he liked how this was going. She rubbed up against his hard cock before letting it slip in slowly. Then she just stopped, smiling down at him.

"Beg,"

Dean whimpered, though later he would deny ever making such a sound. He grabbed her hips trying to pull her down on him fully but she resisted. He hovered above him, the head of his cock barely resting inside the wet heat of her.

"Fuck, Lizzy please, fuck me babe. Fuck me so hard. You're so wet for me, baby I can feel it. Fuck you feel so good, like you were made for me. Please, Baby, I'm so hard, so hard for you just for you. Can you feel it? I know you can. Hard, aching and dripping, and it's all for you. Please, I want to be inside you, so fucking deep inside that we can't tell where one starts and the other ends. Please, Lizzy Please, fuck me, NOW!" Dean said in a low sensual rumbling voice.

Lizzy purred at his words before she sunk down on him, taking him in completely.

"Is this what you want?" she said and before he could speak, she rocked her hips hard.

"Fuck! Yes!" Dean hissed out through clenched teeth. He bucked against her trying to get deeper inside her tight wet heat.

She smiled. "Too bad," she said before she began rocking against him, in slow, shallow thrust, leaning in, kissing and nipping at his next. "I'm going to take my time with you," she said.

"Oh fuck! Oh, Lizzy, baby please... You're drivin' me crazy! Please," Dean begged as she rode him slow and steady keeping them going slowly toward release.

She smiled, biting her lip. "That is the...mmmm point," she moaned out, loving the way he felt. "Feels so good. Dean. So right. We were made for each other, you are right. Always. No matter what, you will always be the love of my life," she moaned out before she started to pick up her pace, just a fraction.

"Mmm" Dean moaned again. "Lizzy, love you so much. We're perfect together. You're so good to me good for me. Ahh! Lizzy, more, please" Dean said in that low rumble voice that made his body seem to vibrate against her. He rested his hands on her hips sliding them over her heated sweat slicked skin.

She moaned out before she began to pick up her pace, harder, faster, deeper strokes. She was quickly starting to lose it against him. "God Dean, love you, love this. FUCK!" she moaned out as she shuttered and came for the second time that morning.

Lizzy's shattering orgasm triggered Dean's own. He gripped her hips tightly, leaving bruises more likely than no. "Ahh! Fuck, LIZZY!" he cried out unable to control his shout. Lizzy collapsed against him and he held her tightly to him as he began to shake. Whether from the myriad of emotions running through him or the chill in the air against his sweat soaked skin he didn't know or care. All that mattered was his woman in his arms.

They laid within their arms for what seemed like forever before a light, timed knock came to the door.

"Ahhh Dean, I'm sorry to bother you but we really show be getting out on the road," Sam said though the door.

Dean sighed. "I don't want to go. Why did I listen to you about this?" he said. He got up and dressed. He figured that he'd shower once they got to their motel. Besides he wasn't ready to rinse Lizzy's scent from his body yet. He picked up his bags and stood next to the bed. "I'll call you when we get there." He kissed her deeply. "It's too early, I don't want to wake them... kiss the kids for me?"

"I will," she said as she watched him leave. She just wrapped herself within the bed, still smelling like dean, sweet and sex, falling asleep contently for a little bit before the kids woke up.

Dean met Sam at the bottom of the stairs and tossed him the keys to the Impala. "Dude, if there's no job, I'm kickin' your ass." Dean settled his sunglasses on his face and slid in the backseat using a folded blanket as a pillow. "I don't have all day. Move your ass, bitch!" Dean called out.

Sam just shook his head before slipping into the drives seat, driving them to Ohio. Sam stopped for lunch and then when they got back on the road, Dean drove. Sam kept looking at Dean for a moment then looking off until Dean got frustrated and yelled at Sam to tell him what it was.

"You thought that me and Lizzy where having an affair huh? I have to say, I'm flatter but she is WAY out of my league. Yours too I might add but for some silly reason she loves you." Sam said shaking his head. "Dude you had a fight over me," he said with a snort.

Dean smacked Sam in the back of the head. "So I thought you were hitting on my wife, I'm dying; I'm allowed to be irrational. Besides having a Demon whisper in my ear about it doesn't help much either." Dean said. "Bitch." he muttered.

"Wooh! Demon? Did.. ahh we get a visitor last night?" Sam asked, all serious now.

Dean nodded. "Bastion. He came to talk."

"And he got you thinking that maybe me and Lizzy... I see. You know Demons do lie? I know you know that. So if he got you that upset... you already had the thought in your head. Is it just us hanging out, being friends... I... I just want to be there for her, you know. She isn't the only one loosing you. I'm losing you are well and we just started to bond, more than before. I'm sorry if that upsets you, but she is just a friend Dean. Nothing more. She is your wife, and I would never cross that line," Sam said, trying to explain,

"I know that Sam. I do. I was just being irrational. I mean, unless it's the kids or sex, I haven't been able to talk to her lately. She's either reading or working out, or with you training, talking whatever. I... I miss her," Dean confessed. He turned on the radio and took a moment to find a station he liked then turned up the volume, anything to avoid more chick flick moments.

Sam debating on turning the radio off and finishing this but her just let it go, letting him brood in silence. But he would talk about it later. They got in late, decided to go talk to the Priest the next morning.

Dean was sitting on his bed about to call his wife when Sam got his attention.

"Tell her you miss her. She maybe a sensitive, but she isn't a mind reader," Sam said before he went to take a shower, giving Dean privacy.

Dean dialed Lizzy's number and waited for her to pick up. one ring, two, then three and four. Dean wondered if he was going to have to just leave her a message. Finally her head her answer. "Hey, Lizzy." he said softly.

"Hey Dean," She said with a yawn. "You made it there ok I see?" She said, sitting up, getting the sleep out of her eyes. "Find anything yet, or have you not started yet?" She asked.

"Nah. We're gonna start in the morning. I just wanted to call and let you know we made it ok. And I wanted to see how you were." Dean said. He was bustling about the room getting his things out for his turn in the shower.

"I'm ok. Just a little tired," she said, sounding quite wiped. "I went to sleep straight after putting the kids down."

"What did you do all day?" Dean asked. He wanted to talk to her about anything really. He wanted them to talk like they used to. He knew that she sounded tired but he just couldn't bring himself to hang up yet.

"I played with the kids, helped Bobby look at the gun. He still thinks he can get it working again. I hope he can. We will see. If anyone can, Bobby can," She said with some amusement to her voice.

"Yeah, that's Bobby. Did you do anything by yourself today? Like when the kids were asleep?" Dean asked enjoying the everyday feeling of the conversation and the sound of his wife's voice.

She let out a laugh at that. "With Bobby, Michael and Abby, I'm rarely alone. You know that. Abby was all clingy again after you left. In fact," Lizzy said letting out a Yawn. "I'm surprised the phone didn't wake her. She refused to go to sleep in her own bed, so she's in ours at the moment."

"Well we knew that was going to happen. It was kinda one of the reasons I didn't want to go, but oh well. Is she alright?" he asked as Sam got out of the shower.

"She is handling it, like she always does. So have you murdered Sam yet or have you gotten over yourself?" she asked, not hoping to start anything, mainly just testing to see if he was ok.

"He lives. For now any way," Dean said with a smile. "I'm really sorry I did that. With everything that's happening and then him showing up and playing on my fears I let my imagination get the best of me."

"I don't get why you would think I would, even with Sam. I know I asked you about it, but you're different. You don't have much time left, but I see now that I shouldn't have even suggested it. I just want you to be happy, but you can't stop being a hunter either, no matter how much you want to. You can't fight... who you are Dean," she said.

"I know, Baby. Look Sam just came back in the room so I'm going to say this while I have you both." Dean said looking at his brother. He took a breath. "You have to stop trying to save me."

"What? Why?" Lizzy said on the phone.

"How can you say that? Do you WANT to die?" Sam said.

"It's what Bastion came to tell me. No welching, no weaseling out. I try to get out of this and it's off. I'll die, Lizzy, you'll die and then it will be open season on our kids. I can't... no I won't let that happen. Please," Dean explained.

"Dean you can't believe him, I'm sure there is a way. Dean. You can't ask me to stop looking for a way to save my husband," Lizzy pleaded on the phone. Sam looked at Dean, quite upset, but he was going to let Lizzy have her turn first, because she would have the better chance of changing his mind.

"You know I believe him! He wouldn't hesitate to orphan our kids and you know it! It's a risk I can't take. I'm sorry I know this isn't what either one of you want to hear but I didn't want to keep it from you," Dean said lowering his voice.

"Well it's a risk I'm willing to take," Lizzy said, deadly serious on the phone before she hung up on him. She wasn't going to stop. There had to be away to keep everything and she was going to find it.

Dean set the phone down and looked up at his brother. "I'm sorry. I know it 's not what you want. But, Sammy... they're my kids." He said as if that explained everything

"Dean there has to be a way. Ruby says..." was all that Sam got out before Dean interrupted him.

"Ruby's a Demon, Sam. And I get the feeling that Bastion is a lot more powerful that her. Demon's lie. You can't trust her," Dean said standing up and heading toward the bathroom. "Don't cross me on this one Sammy. I won't put my children at risk."

Sam was not happy about this but he dropped it. For now.

Lizzy was mad when she hung up the phone. She got out of bed, putting on her robe before heading down stair. She saw that Bobby was still messing with the Colt as she went into the kitchen. He looked up at her and could tell she was upset.

"Lizzy?" Bobby said looking up. "Darlin' I thought you went to bed," he said settled the dismantled Colt aside. "What's wrong? Are you alright? The kids?"

"They are fine. They are asleep," she said, reaching to the top shelf of one of the cabinet pulling out a bottle of bourbon, and pouring her a glass.

Bobby watched her for a moment. He sighed and walked over to her. He took the bottle and got another glass filling it for himself. "Alright. What that Idjit do this time?"

"He asked me to stop looking for a way out of the Deal. To stop trying to save him. To give up my last be of hope that this nightmare could all just go away," she said with a humor laugh before she downed the glass, pouring herself another one.

"Did he say why?" Bobby asked her.

"He said that Bastion told him that if we welched on the Deal then... then I'm gone. Kids lose their protection. But there has GOT to be a way to make it right, for ALL of us. Why would Bastion even bother warning if there wasn't a way," Lizzy said, taking another drink.

"So keep looking," Bobby told her. "Just don't tell him you are."

"I'm already keeping things from him... I will but, I just feel like all these lies are what is breaking us. Me and Sam are looking into this, and other things without Dean. So we have to talk away from Dean, we have to be away from Dean. He thought we were... getting too close. He thought I was having an affair with him. If I could just tell him what we are really doing..." she said, talking another drink. "I think he would rather us be having that affair."

Bobby took the glass from her and set them both down on a table. He hugged her close and kissed her hair. "Go to bed, get some rest. We'll start fresh in the morning. I'll help you. Just... have faith."

She nodded against him. "Thank you. Without you and Sam, I would have lost it a month ago," She said before heading back up to bed, wrapping her arms protectively over her little girl.

Dean finished his shower and left the bathroom. He found Sam still awake and sitting on his bed.

"Thought you'd be sleeping by now," Dean said as he rummaged through his bag for something to sleep in.

"It's not fair. We are trying to help you, save you. Why would you tell us to stop?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. I told you why, Sam. Do I have to keep repeating it?" Dean sighed then yawned. "Look I'm tired and I'm tired of arguing." Dean said finally. "Let's get some sleep. We have work to do in the morning."

"Well get un-tired of arguing because I'm not back down on this DEAN! I'm not going to let Lizzy be a widow; those kids grow up without a father... me without a brother. There is a lot at stake, I know, but we can at least LOOK, instead of giving up," Sam yelled.

"Do whatever you want. I just don't want to hear about it." Dean shot back as he dressed. He threw back the blankets on his bed and lay down. "Good night, Sam."

"Fine!" he said before getting into bed, going to sleep as well.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy V-day!


	38. Sin City: Part 3

Dean woke first the next morning and slipped out of the room. He returned with fresh coffee and breakfast. He watched as the smell of the coffee brought Sam around. He smiled at his brother. "Peace offering?"

Sam looked up at Dean before nodding and taking the cup. "You know, no matter what I do, she will never stop looking, you know that?"

Dean just looked at Sam and rolled his eyes. "Don't want to hear it. Now eat we have work to do, or so you tell me." They finished their breakfast and went to go talk to the priest that saw the suicide.

Dean opened their door and sighed. "You know maybe there's nothing here. Maybe it was just a suicide and an asshole," Dean said as they walked in. Dean turned to close and lock the door just as the door across the hall opened.

"Ritchie?"

Hey, Dean...Winchester, right?" Ritchie said, Dean ushered him into the room. "Hey. How you doing, Family man?" Ritchie asked.

"I'm good. The wife and I just had a son. Ritchie this is my brother, Sam," Dean said. "Ritchie and I met on the job.. the ... that succubus, wasn't it?"

"Oh, man. You should have seen the rack on this broad," Ritchie said, showing just had big she was with his hand before he pointed at Dean. "And this freak over here wouldn't stop talking about his wife and little girl," Ritchie smiled at the memory. "Freakin' tragedy when I had to gank her," Ritchie finished.

"You? Please! This loser was about to be kibble before I showed up and killed the thing. So, Ritchie, what's going on around here, man?" Dean asked as they all sat down.

"Uh, no. I got nothing. Oh, wait a minute. You mean as in demons and whatnot?" Dean nodded. "No, I got nothing," Ritchie said. They talked for a bit on who it might be and Ritchie mentioned a Trotter and where he could be.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was in the middle of fixing Lunch while the kids played nearby while Bobby was out in the firing range. Then she felt it, the Demon. She would say she was proud of her little girl because before Lizzy had even got into the living room, Abby already had her brother and was heading down to the panic room. Lizzy picked up one of the water guns she insisted be stashed around and went out to Bobby. She came upon him right when he shot the girl in the stomach.<p>

"Ouch, that stings a little?" The Demon said.

"Are you ok Bobby," Lizzy said, trying the gun on the Demon and the Demon just scoffed.

Bobby cursed. "Damn it, I thought I had it that time." he turned and looked at Lizzy. "I'm fine, but this Damn thing still doesn't work... and it shying to the left."

"I was the one shot and she asks HIM if he is ok," Ruby bit out. Lizzy glares, ready to shoot the bitch with a face full of holy water. Ruby looked at Lizzy.

"Easy Tigress. I'm not here to hurt you or Bobby. And since your kids are on the no-kill list..."

"Then what are you here for?" Lizzy asked

"Peace on earth, you know... all that Jazz. Now...do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?"

"Really and why would you want to help...," Lizzy started before she lowered her gun, shaking her head. "You're Ruby, aren't you?"

"Oh has Sam been singing my praises?" She asked with a smile.

"Ruby. Wonderful. Alright WonderGirl, if you think you're such hot stuff. Fix the damn thing," Bobby said shoving the Colt at her then walking away to get the children. He stopped and turned to Lizzy. "I'm going to take the kids to the park, that alright?"

"That is fine," Lizzy said. Watching him walk off, thankful that the kids where getting away.

"Elizabeth Winchester, It is quite an honor to meet you, after all, you are a legend around my parts. Bagging a Winchester, seducing demons and so many Deals and you've managed to walk away without a scratch... well almost," Ruby said with a smile. Lizzy just glared.

"Are you going to fix the gun or not,"

"Yes... but can't I take a moment to talk to you, after all, I'm sure Dean would try to blow my brains out if he knew I was anywhere near you. I heard he can get quite Jealous, and vengeful," Ruby said, before looking at the gun.

"Can you help him?" She asked. "You keep string Sam alone with that..."

"Well there is a bigger picture here. It's quite larger than one man's Soul,"

"NOT TO ME! Can you do it or not?"

"No, but Sam can. When the time is right."

* * *

><p>Dean and Ritchie said goodbye then he turned to Sam. "Let's check out this bar." They drove further into town and looked around. Dean was surprised at what he saw. They got out of the car and headed for the door. "I thought you said this was a boarded up old mining town."<p>

"It is. At least, it's supposed to be," Sam said looking quite shocked at the people around before they headed into the bar.

They ran into Ritchie again and he pointed out Trotter and a few others then proceeded to tell them that he was hooking up with the lady bartender later. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Come on, there's no way a sleaze like Ritchie gets a girl like that. I mean look, that ass could fit on a nickel." Dean said. Dean appraised the girl and all things considered she was pretty enough but she couldn't hold a candle to his Lizzy.

"You think so?" said father Gil with a smile as he took a drink. Sam smirked at that.

Dean looked startled. "Father! I... uh... didn't see you. What... what are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"Knew you boys would find your way here. They all do," the Father said.

"Ahh what are you doing here, Father? I mean," Sam said, motioning around.

"Like it or not, you go where your flock is," the Father Gill said.

"Plus, the clergy drinks for free," said the bartender said, smiling at Dean.

"True and a certain bartender owes me a confession," Father Gill said.

"Not in this lifetime, Father." Casey said.

"I better see your butt on Sunday," Father Gill said, finishing his drink and started to get up, looking at Dean. "Nickel or no nickel."

"What can I get you boys?" Casey asked, giving Dean a smile.

"What's your specialty?" Dean asked giving her a smile back.

She grinned. "I make a mean Hurricane."

Dean smirked. "I guess we'll see." he said.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. "You drink hurricanes?" Sam asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dean said. He turned around and looked at everyone in the bar. "Are you sure about this Sam? I no one here looks like they're about to kill someone."

"So are you taking Lizzy up on that offer? Because you sure are flirting with that Bartender," Sam asked, conversationally. Before Dean could say anything, Sam see's someone with a gun. "HEY!" Sam says, charging at the guy.

They both bolted for the gunman but they were too late. He fired shooting another man. He pointed the gun at himself but Sam got to him first stopping him from killing himself. Dean held the man kicking the gun away as Sam went to check in the man that had been shot. Dean couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sam had the holy water out, splash a little on the man, to get no reaction. Sam was quite surprised at that

"What are you doing? He slept with my wife. That bastard slept with my wife!" the man said, distort.

"Someone call 911!" Sam yelled and he saw the bartender calling. Then he saw Trotter giving him a look. Soon the cops and paramedics came, hauling one off in an ambulance and another in a cop car.

* * *

><p>Lizzy watched as Ruby worked on the gun.<p>

"Do you know where Bastion is?" Lizzy asked. Ruby smiled.

"Are we thinking of going on a revenge spree?" she said

"Does it matter, I thought you were on our side?"

"Well what do you think Dean will do to me if his little woman goes off and gets herself killed?" Ruby said.

"Just tell me, or I swear to GOD that when that gun is working I will use it on you," Lizzy yelled.

"Fine, do it if it gets you off, but then you will have no chance to save you hubby, will you?" Ruby said with a smile before turning back to the gun.

* * *

><p>"What the Hell? So are demons possessing these people or not?" Dean asked as they sat watching the hussle of the cops.<p>

"Just looks like it humans... but that doesn't mean that demon's aren't pulling the strings. I mean, look at this place, something has got to be up," Sam says. A cop comes up to them and says he wanted a picture for the paper. When he walked off Sam turned to Dean.

"I think it's time to go," Sam said.

Dean nodded. "I think you're right." They left the bar quickly and headed back to their motel room. Dean showered first, dressed then slid under the covers of his bed. He decided to call Lizzy while Sam cleaned up. The phone went straight to Lizzy's voice mail.

"Damn," Dean muttered. He left her a message and the brother slept.

It was about midday and the boys sat in the bar. Dean looked at his phone in frustration. "I told him he was going to get himself killed."

"Can't get a hold of Ritchie?" Sam asked, looking at his own phone for a moment. Sam was trying to be discreet but Dean had been noticed the texts that Sam had been getting most of the day. Sam slipped his phone back into his jeans. "You can go search for him if you want... But I want to tail this Trotter guy," Sam said

"Alright just be careful." Dean said as they split up.

Sam went to tail Trotter and found out he wasn't a Demon. Sam left with more questions than answers. Maybe there wasn't a demon in this town, despite what Lizzy had told him.

Dean sat at the bar waiting for Sam when a woman approached him. "I have to tell you," she said. "Every woman in here just wants to eat you up."

Dean forced himself not to roll his eyes at her. "I'm flattered," he said.

"Normally I charge $400 a night, but I tell you what..." she leaned in close to his ear. "Why don't we call it an even deuce and get the hell out of here."

Dean looked at her and let the light glint off the silver of his wedding band. "What do I look like?" he said.

The woman scoffed. "What do I look like? Cheepskate." with that she walked off.

The bartender laughed as she turned around. "Did I just hear you get rejected by a prostitute?"

"Nah," Dean said with a smile. "I just told her I had a thing for the bartender."

"Who says the bartender's available?" she asked.

"Hmm good point. You got a thing with a short dark haired gut wears a sweatshirt?"

"Who?" she replied.

"Hehe, so what do you say I buy you a drink. When's your shift over?" Dean asked.

"Why wait, when we can go now?" She got her coat and they left the bar together.

Sam went back to the Bar to tell Dean but couldn't find him. He asked the Barman where he was.

"Um, you remember the guy I was with last night? We sat right here." Sam asked.

"The big hero who jumped on Reggie."

"Yeah, yeah. The - the big hero. Right. Um, have you seen him around at all today?"

"Maybe. Depends."

"D-depends on what?" The barman raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, my, does everyone around here have their hand out?" Sam said before slipping the guy some money.

"He left with Casey about an hour ago."

"Really?" Sam said a little shocked at that. Dean must have had his reason, and they better be good.

"Yeah really," They talked a bit more before he paid the man more money and got her address.

Dean followed the girl to the cellar of the old mansion. They bantered back and forth for a bit and when she turned away crossing the room to light the candles he stopped.

"Ritchie was a friend of mine by the way. After I realized he wasn't going to answer I tracked the GPS chip in his phone. So I came up here earlier. Gave him a proper Hunter's burial. Better than rotting in some Skank's basement."

Her eyes went black and she charged at him only to hit an invisible barrier. Dean laughed and moved the rug aside to reveal the Devil's trap.

* * *

><p>Sam search Casey's apartment to find nothing. He was just about to be leave when he got a call.<p>

"Hey, where are you?"

"About an half an hour out, Any luck on finding those Demons? Lizzy said.

"None, are you sure Ruby told you there were two here?" Sam asked. "Because... I'm not finding any."

"Well when I get there, I can help you with that. How is Dean?" She asked. She was still pretty upset her husband, but something where just more important than that.

"Ahhh I'm not sure." Sam lied.

"You lost him?" Lizzy said.

"I'm not sure, but I will hopeful have him located before you make it in," Sam said.

"Fine, and Sam... good luck," Lizzy said.

"Thanks," He said before hanging up. He saw something catch his eyes. Sulfur by the window. 'Shit' he thought as he hurries out.

* * *

><p>Dean started the exorcism ritual and the demon closed her eyes summoning a wind that eventually blew the book out of his hands. Then she buried it under a pile of rubble from the collapsed entrance. He tried to do it from memory but he just couldn't remember. After a few biting comments back and forth; they began to talk. She told him that humans were corrupt and that all it took was the suggestion of a few select businesses and the town happily destroyed itself. She told him that that was why they were going to win.<p>

"And I thought it was the meek shall inherit the earth," Dean said.

"That's what your bible says. It's just a book, Dean. What because it's God's Book?" she scoffed. "Do you believe in God, Dean?"

"I don't know... I want to," Dean said. He surprised himself to realize that was true.

"Well, I don't see you and your God doing such bang up job. Well now it's our turn. Humans aren't the only ones with Higher Power," she said.

"You have a god?" Dean asked.

"Yes, he's Lucifer."

"The devil?"

"His name means Light-Bringer and he was once the most beautiful of God's Angels. Until God told him to bow before humanity and he refused and God banished him. How do you feel bowing to lower creatures?" she replied.

"Lucifer is actually real?" Dean couldn't seem to get passed that.

"No one's actually seen him but, I have faith and one day he will return." She stated simply.

"Speaking of downstairs... What's it like?" he asked.

"What Hell?" Dean nodded. "Oh that's right you booked a one way pass with that deal. Was your family worth it?"

"Every second of it."

"Let's see if you are singing that same tune a year from now."

* * *

><p>An: Just noticed that my breaks weren't showing up anymore. should have them corrected from now on, sorry if it made it harder to read sometime.


	39. Sin City: Part 4

Sam questioned the bartender again. The barman tells Sam to relax.

"I don't want to relax. What is it with the people in this town?" Sam barked.

"Suit yourself, princess."

Sam sees father Gil and they talk. The Father tells him he things he knows where Casey might have taken him, and told Sam he would come with him and show him the way. They were on the way when Sam got a text from Lizzy, asking where he was.

"So where are we going?" Sam asked. Father tells him. He called Lizzy letting her know where he was headed and that she would meet him on the way. Him and the father got in a discussion about life and Dean. About Sam being his brother's keeper.

* * *

><p>Dean sat under the window thinking, waiting, finally he heard voices. He strained to hear and silently cheered at the sound of his brother's voice. He stood on the barrel he was sitting on. "SAM! SAMMY!" he called out<p>

"Dean! Hey, hold on, okay? We're coming," Sam said from the small window.

"Sam! Be careful there's another one out there somewhere." Dean said through the grate.

Sam gets up and see's the father looking at him, his eyes, black as night.

"SAM!" He heard Lizzy said, Colt in her hand. She shot but Father Gill stoped the bullet before it reaches him. Lizzy and Sam looked shocked. The Demon flicks his hand and Lizzy goes flying.

"LIZZY!" Sam screamed but he went flying as well as the Father goes down below. Sam recovered before getting to Lizzy.

"You ok?"

"I think I dislocated my shoulder." She said before putting the gun in his hand. "Go protect him," she pleaded.

"But..."

"Listen to the lady, Sam," he heard Ruby say. Sam shook his head before helping Lizzy up.

"We promised, we do things together," Sam said.

* * *

><p>Dean grinned as he turned back to the demon in the trap. "Cavalry's here. Looks like you lose."<p>

She just smirked. "We'll see."

Father Gill goes down and breaks though the ruble before flinging Dean across the room. He walks to Casey, she stops him and then he breaks the Seal. After she is free, they share a kiss.

Dean slowly came back to awareness seeing the end of the kiss and then Sam coming in gun drawn. Dean realized what was about to happen and tried to stop it.

"SAM! NO!" he yelled, but it was too late. Sam fired twice and both demons dropped.

Sam just glared at the demon's body. Lizzy who was just behind Sam saw what Dean did. He looked at the Dead woman. The woman he tried to protect. The demon. Why would he want to stop Sam from killing her? Unless...

"Oh God," Hand covering her mouth before she went back up stair, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her shoulder.

Dean slowly got up off the floor. they left the mansion. "Why, Sam? We could have saved them. Their bodies were fine we just had to take a few more minutes." Dean sat on the ground by the Impala. "We could have saved them, Sam."

"I couldn't take that risk of them hurting you, hurting Lizzy. I mean he already dislocated her shoulder. And there never is a guarantee that the people will survive," He said, trying to justifying it to himself, but even he was having trouble believing that as he walked to Lizzy's car.

"Lizzy? What, she's here?" Dean looked around and saw the car. He pushed himself up and made his way over. "Lizzy, you okay? Sam said your shoulder..." Dean reached out for her.

She flinched, backing away before she let out a cry of pain, tears in her eyes.

"Don't touch me," she said, pain deep in her voice.

Dean jerked back as if he'd been burned. "Lizzy, what is it? What's wrong? Do you need a doctor?" he asked kneeling in front.

"Shoulder... I think its dislocated... I hit it hard when the demon flung me..." she said, gritting her teeth a little.

"Do you want me to do it or do you want to go to the hospital?" Dean asked her reached out to put a hand on her knee gently.

She gave him a cold look before it went away and she let out another gasp. "Just make it better," she said.

"Ok, ok, just hang on." He took her in his arms carefully. "You ready?" she nodded tensely. "Ok, 1... 2... 3!" He jerked her sharply, hearing and feeling the snap-pop of her shoulder slipping back into place and a scream from her. "It's over... I'm done. You ok?"

She had let out a cry, tears falling from her eyes, but it did feel better, not 100 percent by a long shot, but still better so she nodded for now before she shook her head, remembering what she saw.

"Why did you want to stop Sam," she asked, feeling herself slump against the car, cradling her still sore arm.

"Because we could have saved them. The girl, her name was Casey. Now, she's lying in there, dead. And the priest? We came here to save people, not kill them," Dean said quietly.

"Was that the only reason?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. That demon used her but she was young, she could have recovered, had a good life. She didn't have to die. That's somebody's daughter, and now she dead," Dean said reaching out for her again.

She closed her eyes a little drowsy how as the adrenaline began to leave her. She smiled lazily, letting out a light laugh. "So you where trapped in there for how long, with a hot, young girl and you didn't think about…," she said, not even sure why she was going there. "No, never mind, just... get me drugs and let me sleep," she said before trying to get up from the driver side, knowing she wasn't going to be driving anytime soon.

Dean tossed Lizzy's keys to Sam and helped her into the Impala. He looked over at her and she was starting to nod off. "Lizzy don't go to sleep yet I want you to take something for the pain before you go to sleep. Just hang on we're almost to the hotel."

She picked up her head, shaking off the sleep before nodding her understanding, trying her best to not sleep. It seemed like forever tell they got there, but soon, he was helping her out of the Impala and to the room. He helped her to a bed, before giving her something to take. She took it without question. A few moments later, Sam walked in, carrying her bag.

"Is she ok?" Sam asked.

"She will be," Dean said absently stroking his fingers across her forehead. "How about you? Are you alright?"

"I... I'm not sure... maybe," Sam said with a sigh. "Here, let me go take a shower, and give you two some privacy so you can change her," Sam said, grabbing his thing and heading into the bath. Lizzy let out a giggle, pointing to the ceiling.

"Look there is a mirror, Kind of kinky, don't you think. What have you and Sam been doing behind my back," she said with a giddy laugh.

Dean smiled slightly. "I forgot these things make you loopy. Liz, baby, you know you're the only one for me. Do you want to change clothes or just go to sleep?"

"I would prefer just to get naked," she said with a lazy smile. "With you, but I think I packed a gown," She said before giving a smirk. "Maybe," she said, moving to pull him close but then just winced slightly.

"Easy. You hurt your shoulder. How about I give you one of my t-shirts and a pair of shorts? Would that be ok?" Dean asked. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I love your clothes," she said with a dopey little smile.

Dean smiled. "I know, baby." He pulled a shirt and a pair of shorts out of his bag and helped Lizzy change. He kissed her gently. "Sleep, Honey," he said, then changed himself and slid in next to her.

She smiled letting herself relax into his arms, quickly finding sleep. Sam came out of the shower soon after that, before slipping into the other bed, silently.

Dean glanced over at his brother and sighed. "You okay there, Sammy?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah... never been better. I think you should be more worried about that reckless spitfire you have there," he said before turning over, facing away from them, "Good night,"

"Night, Sam." Dean said gathering his wife gently into his arms and falling asleep.

Dean woke to cold empty bed and the hushed voices of his brother and his wife. He couldn't hear what they were talking about and somehow he knew that if he let them know he was awake they would stop talking. Keeping his eyes closed he groaned lightly and rolled over onto his stomach, settling back quickly as if he were still sleeping and strained to hear what was going on.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was sitting on Sam's bed, resting against the headboard and Sam was sitting in front of her as they talked. They did quiet at his movement Lizzy watching Dean turn. When it looked like he wasn't waking Sam said again "Are you sure about this, you're injured right now and if he knew."<p>

"We have the Colt, Sam, and what better use to put it to," Lizzy said.

"But she wouldn't even give you his location, Lizzy. How are you expecting to find him?"

"Summoning," she said simply.

"That is just suicide," Sam insisted. "There has to be a better way,"

"I'm supposed to be dead anyway... you know that,"

"Yeah, well so am I, but we are both still here. You know shooting Bastion might not even break the deal,"

"But it will make me feel better. You don't know what it was like, watching the sick look in his eyes as he wrapped his hands around," she started, getting upset.

"Shhh, Lizzy it's ok," Sam said, pulling her into his arms. "It will all be ok, but this... I won't let you throw it all away for a chance. Wait for now. If we find a better way, I will let you take it, but you have Abby and Michael to worry about, what little time you have with Dean left. There may be another way to break this Deal without screwing you both over," He pulled her back then, looking into her tearful eyes.

"Promise me, you won't do this alone. You will NOT go after him without me. If not... I'm going to tell Dean about this..."

"Fine. I promise," she said.

"Good," He said, kissing the top of her head. "Now get some more sleep. I'm going to go get some breakfast," Sam said, before he slipped on some jeans and his coat before heading out. Lizzy just sat on Sam's bed for a moment before Getting up and going to take a shower.

Dean couldn't believe what he heard. She wanted to go after Bastion. Dean could admit that he understood why but after the epic hunt for Yellow-eyes he thought she'd be smarter than John. He sat up and thought for a moment then made a decision. He got up and undressed then joined his wife on the bathroom for a shower.

She jumped when she heard him get into the shower.

"Dean, don't scare me like that, I thought you were sleeping?" she said, not quite looking at him, scared that he might have over heard something.

"I was till I heard the room door close." Dean hated lying to her. "Saw Sam had left and I heard the shower going so I thought I'd join you," he said kissing her. "How's your shoulder?"

"Still a little sore, but nothing too bad. Sam said I should let it rest a little bit. I guess it's just another drawback of being a hunter but damn, I don't want to do that again," she said, trying to smile. "But the hot shower is feeling glorious against it," she admitted before moving closer to him, kissing his lips softly.

"And maybe a hot husband," she said looking into his eyes, seeing something there she couldn't place before she lost her smile completely. "Or not," she added.

"Sam's right. Your shoulder is going to be sore and tender for a while. I just don't want to hurt you," he said stroking her cheek gently.

She smiled gentle at that. "I trust you not to hurt me," she said. She looked at him again. "Is something wrong?" she asked, seeing something in his eyes.

"I'm alright. I just hate losing people. I could have saved her. I just need to work on my Latin, I guess." Dean told her. He reached for the soap and started washing up.

She nodded before washing up herself. They soon got out and Lizzy began to dry herself and get dressed slowly, trying her best not to hurt herself.

"So... heading home after this? I think I can drive. Or would you like to take me home?" she said with a smile.

"Personally I'd prefer it if you didn't drive. Sam can take your car. If that's alright." Dean said getting dressed. Sam came back in the room with breakfast just as Dean was tying his shoe. He smelled the air and groaned. "Coffee. Thank you, Sammy." he said taking one of the cups.

She took her own coffee and they ate in a silence. By mid morning they were packed and ready to head out, They started driving through the city, still seeing everything was the same, minus two demons.

"Did you think it even made a difference? It doesn't seem that way, does it?"

"I don't know maybe in the long run without their influence things will get better. But that... that's just human beings being self-destructive." Dean said sadly. "We should get going."

"Yeah we should," she said as they left town. It didn't take her long to realize that something was bothering him still.

"You have me trapped in a car for... 15 hours?" she said. "And you've been really quiet. What is up?" She asked.

"I lost a friend on this hunt. And it bothers me to see you hurt like that. And you said some things after I gave you the painkiller last night. It's no big deal." he told her.

"What did I say? I don't remember much, you know how crazy those pills make me," she said, curious.

Dean smiled. "You were fascinated by the mirror on the ceiling of the hotel room. You thought it was kinky and wanted to know what Sam and it got up to behind your back." He said with a wink and a smirk.

"WHAT?" she said, flustered. "Oh God... I'm I'm... WOW! Where did that come from... No more pills for me." she stumbled through. She paused for a moment.

"Well with that said, I guess there is only one thing left to do. Threesome, get all this sexual tension over and done with," she said serious before a smirk and a laugh shown though.

"That is one of the most disgusting things I have ever heard you say." Dean said with a laugh.

"I know I know. I guess I'm just a naughty girl, who is need of some punishment," she said with a smile.

Dean picked up her hand and kissed it. "That's going to have to wait till your shoulder heals." he said. "So, how did you and Bobby get the Colt fixed?

The smile slipped from her face then. "You don't want to know," she said softly.

Dean's grip on the stearing wheel tightened for a moment. "Ok, well at least it works that's all that matters." Dean said. When they finally made it back to Bobby's it was very late. Bobby was in the library waiting for them.

"Welcome back." he said taking in their tired appearances. "You kids alright?"

"I'm fine, Bobby. I'm gonna get a shower. Don't stay up late, Sweetheart," he said to Lizzy. He kissed her lightly and headed up to the bathroom.

Lizzy hugged Bobby. "Just a long trip, that is all. I dislocated my shoulder so I'm might need some more help with Michael for a few day," she said. Bobby just nodded.

"Well I'm off to bed," she said. She went up stairs and went into the kids room, she checked on them both, giving them both kisses before heading to her own room. She slowly started to get changed into a nightgown before she sat in bed, with one of Bobby's books she had been reading lately, waiting for her husband to join her.

* * *

><p>An: So how's everyone liking it so far?


	40. Sin City: Part 5

A/N: Been crazy today. I almost forgot to post! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean walked into the room and saw Lizzy sitting up in bed reading. He smiled at how normal the scene was. He sat next to her. "Good book?" he asked leaning in to kiss her.<p>

"Just some book on demonology," she said before marking her place and closing it, placing it on the nightstand. She turned, looking at Dean, with a smile.

Dean smiled. "When your shoulder's better you can be the sexy school teacher and I'll be the naughty boy that has to stay after class." he said with a smirk.

Lizzy let out a sexy little moan at that thought before she smiled. She moved to sit in his lap, straddling him, looking right into his eyes."Why wait?" She asked.

Dean held her to him gently. "Are you sure? I just... I don't want to hurt you. It's ok if we wait till your shoulder is feeling better." he said kissing he neck and she feasted on his.

"I trust you to be gentle," She said, before smirk, "Weill If I want that, that is," She said nibbling on his ear.

"You wanted to see me after class Miss Anders?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Yes, Dean. You've been a very naughty boy in my class as of late. Playing around. Not following the rules. And especially not doing you homework. I think I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands, and punish you," she said seductively, grinding against him. "A long... and hard punishment,"

"It's your fault really. If you weren't so hot I might have an easier time concentrating. But there you are teasing me with those delicious tits and that luscious ass. Downright disgraceful to tease your student like that, leaving him with nothing to do but stroke off to thoughts of pounding in to that hot wet pussy," Dean replied trying to sound as much like a school age kid as he could. It was all he could do to stay in the game and not laugh.

"Tease you say? What about all those looks? I can see those eyes on me all the time, watching me. What nasty little thoughts are you have, while I'm up there, teaching you?" She asked one hand stroking Dean's cheek softly.

"Mmm, thinking about how I'd like to put you on your back on top of your desk, burry my hard cock so deep inside you, make you scream, and make you come for me. Just for me," Dean said with a slight growl to his voice. He could see how turned on she was, could feel her becoming wet and ready for him.

She smiled at that, "But I'm the one suppose to the teaching here, shouldn't it be me, making you scream?" she said before taking his hand to the bottom of her sleeping shirt. "Take off my shirt, Dean," she demanded.

"Yes, Miss Anders." Dean lifted her shirt up and pulled it off over her head. He tossed it aside and looked back at her.

She smiled at him, not believing how corny she was about to be. She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "Now it is time for an anatomy lesson, of the female kind," she said with a smile. He played with her breast for a moment before she leaned in. "Screw the games, Dean, If I don't get you inside me soon, I'm going to go insane," she said.

"Aww, come on, baby, this is fun. You're the teacher, just tell me what you want me to do. Please, Baby, this is so hot and I'm so hard. Let's play, please?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist and flicking his tongue out over her nipple.

She let out a moan at that. She gave him a look before she slipped off him. She smiled as he looked confused. "Well you can't take off those pants of yours if I'm on them, now can you Dean? No wonder you are failing my class, but I know a sure firer way to get an A now," She said. "I want to see how hot you are for your teacher, how hard. Such a naughty boy, I'm sure you're very hard, aren't you?"

Dean stood and peeled his tshirt off slowly. "Oh, yes, Miss Anders, I'm so hard, achingly hard." Dean said as he pushed his pants and underwear off. He kicked them away and stood in front of her. "See? See how hard you make me?"

"I see I make you quite aroused," She said, fingers stroking over the underside of his shaft. She moved over so that she was sitting the edge of the bed, right there, between his legs Kissing his stomach, will Dean's hard cock rubbed against her breast.

"You said you thought of me, on the desk, getting fuck? What else has that dirty little mind of your imagined me doing to you? I want to hear all the thought that kept you from focusing Dean," She said before dipping down, licking at the hollow of his hip, knowing she was driving him insane.

"Your mouth, Miss Anders. I've thought about you blowing me till I come." Dean couldn't keep the gasping hitch out of his voice. "I've thought about sitting at your desk while you ride my cock. You lying on the desk or sitting while I lick and suck at your hot wet pussy." Dean's voice was almost a whisper as she continued to tease him with het kisses and her tongue.

She let up on him with a smile. "So many choices. You've been thinking about this alot, haven't you?' She said, hand moving to stoke Dean lightly before she stopped. "Take off my pants, Dean," She asked and he did what she asked. Then she scooted further back on the bed, legs spread wide, showing herself off.

"Such a bad boy, getting me all wet with such naughty thoughts. Look at me, I quite dripping and it's all your fault. What do you plan to do, to make up for this?"

Dean dropped to his knees and guided her back to the edge of the bed. "Oh yes, you are wet, so turned on you're probably aching. I should help you. I should apologize." He leaned in and flicked his tongue over her clit. Then he took a long sweeping lick of her. He dipped him tongue into her core the way he knew she liked then flicked over her clit again.

"Oh God, Dean, so good," she moaned out, as he drove her into a frenzy as she looked down at him, and watched him take her into his month. "Oh, damn, just like that, please..." she said biting her lip to keep from screaming out as she watched him.

He smiled against her as he continued the same pattern, a flick of the tongue, a sweeping lick, dipping inside and another flick. He knew this girl and what would drive her to the brink hard and fast. He smirked again and moaned into her as he repeated the pattern again making his tongue vibrate against her.

It didn't take her long before she was shuttering against him, coming hard, fast and wet against his tongue. "Fuck! Dean," she cried out as she came. She was panting hard she couldn't even speak.

Dean grinned, quite pleased with himself. He climbed up on the bed with her. He leaned in close to her ear. "I do apologize for not paying attention in class, Miss Anders. But you see I can more than make up for that in other ways."

She smiled at him. "Well I think you should make up that time, with me. After class, until I feel completely satisfied with your performance," She said purred. "Now sit back up. You can start making up for your misdeeds," she said, having ever intention of riding him tell he popped again, knowing it would keep the pressure off her shoulder.

Dean sat as she directed him. He looked up at her with a sly smile. "Of course Miss Anders. Whatever you feel is best. After all we don't want my grade to fall now do we?"

She moved up to him again, whispering hotly into his ear. "Ready for your punishment? I promised you that it was going to be, long and hard."

Dean let out a low moan. He reached out brushing his hands down her sides and letting them rest on her hips. "Yes," he hissed.

She smiled, before slipping up to him, before positioning herself, sinking down on him with a moan.

"How does teacher feel? Everything you've dreamed?" She asked, with a moan.

Dean moaned and hissed as she sank down onto him. "Oh God... So good... Better than good Fan-fucking-tastic. So hot, want more... Need more... please."

She smiled at him giving him a kiss before she began to fuck herself on him, with slow, hard strokes, watching his face fill with pleasure. She felt her shoulder start to hurt with the movement, but nothing she couldn't handle with a little help. "Take my hips, and guide me, but not too fast, I want this to last," she said.

He gripped her hips not so much guiding her movements as he was aiding her. He could tell her shoulder was aching and he wanted to alleviate that pain. He let her set the pace and he just held her up and helped her hit all the right places. "Mmmmm, oh yeah... It's so good..."

She kept the pace as slow as she could stand before her body couldn't take anymore of this. "God Dean, so good. Want it all, want everything. Fuck," she said before her hips snapped faster against him, so close she could taste it.

She rode him hard, faster and faster until he was gripping her tightly, leaving marks more likely than not. He pulled her down on him hard thrusting up into her at the same time. "FUCK, LIZ!" he cried as he came emptying himself deep inside her.

She panted hard against him, coming down from her down orgasm with a smile on her face.

"Class dismissed," she said with a smile.

Dean panted hard and pulled her against him. He ran his hands over her back and hair. "Love you, so much." he panted.

"I love you too," she said. After a while they separated, falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p>Lizzy heard Michael crying so she got up to check on him, telling Dean that she's got it. She went into the kids' room and found him quite upset, most likely a nightmare or something. When she tried to pick him up, she realized her mistake as she winced and nearly dropped her son.<p>

"Here, let me help," she heard from the door as Sam helped her pick up Michael and got him changed and back to bed.

"So what are you doing up?" she asked him.

"Haven't slept," he admitted.

"Want to talk about it?" Lizzy asked.

"Just... maybe Dean is right. A few words of Latin..."

"You were trying to protect your bother. You know Demons leave bodies rode hard and put-up wet," she said, mirror Ruby's words she told her when she gave her the gun. Sam smiled.

"Ruby said the same thing to me, but isn't it worth trying,"

"Trying yes, but not all Demons are going to wait around for those few words of Latin. This is war, and as much as it sucks, some people are going to have to die. Dean didn't want to kill that Demon girl because some girl was in there, but she most likely wouldn't have survived the possession and if she did... then how she would live with that? Knowing the things it did through her. Sometimes, people are just better off dead, but do what you need to do," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, for listening... And..." Sam started.

"What?"

"Dean talked to me on this trip. He misses you,"

"He misses me? How is that? We are always around each other when we are here,"

"Either with the kids or having sex. You talk to me now days instead of him. He misses that."

"I'm not sure he would understand something. I know he would stop me,"

"Hell, I would stop you on some of the things going through your head. But I don't think he will be as angry as you think."

"No... I want what little time he has left to be pleasant and pleasurable. To have fun. I can work on my baggage... after he is..." she said tearing up again.

"Lizzy, I'm sorry," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I just hate lying to him. It hurts, but I know he is better off not knowing," she said, trying to wipe he tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cried like that," She said trying to move away, but Sam just held her tighter.

"It's ok... I'm here for you, whenever, as a friend, a shoulder or an annoying Brother-in-law," Sam said. She nodded.

"Go get some sleep. I'm going to see if I can get a few more hours," she said, as they both left the kids' room.

Bobby stood waiting outside the kids' room. "You should check to make sure the monitor is off if you are going to have conversations in that room at night." Bobby told her. "Come downstairs. We need to talk."

She gulped before nodding, following his downstairs.

They sat in the kitchen and Bobby thought for a moment. "Now I know I told you not to tell him that you were still looking for a way out of the Deal. But I know damn well I didn't say lie to the man. What was all that about? Lying about what?"

"Well, not really lie... just not telling him things," she said. "But it's not just not telling him about the research... It's more than that. I think Dean knows something is up and he keeps asking if things are ok. I tell him they are, but they are far from it Bobby," she said. "If it wasn't for Sam this past two months, I would have lost it a while back," she admitted.

Bobby shook his head and sighed. "You can't stop talking to Dean. You're his wife. He wants to spend his time with his family. His real family, not some perfect illusion. He wants the good and the bad. If all he wanted was 'pleasant and pleasurable' as you put it then he'd be out getting as much ass as he possibly could. Looking at it all now it's really no wonder you two had that fight before he left. You may not be physically cheating on Dean, but to him this is just as much of a betrayal. I'm not trying to get after you, sweetheart. I'm just trying to get you to think." Bobby said quietly. He stood and kissed the top of her head. "Go back upstairs. You're husband is waiting for you."

"I will in a bit," she said, before going into the living room. She sat there on the couch thinking about what Bobby had said to her. Before she knew it, Dean was waking her up, not ever remembering she fell asleep.

Dean put a hand on her hip and shook her lightly. "Baby, what are you doing down here? It's late come back up to bed," he told her leaning down to kiss her.

She was started a little, but she nodded. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking and feel asleep," Lizzy said before walking back upstairs with Dean. They got back in bed, feeling his arms wrapped around her. She smiled before she sighed.

"I'm scared Dean," she said.

"I know, Liz. I'm sorry I did this to us." He wrapped her in his arms and reached behind her to quickly turn off the baby monitor receiver. He didn't know why she was lying to him or what about but the last thing they needed at this hour was a fight. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.

"No... you didn't do anything wrong. I did. You shouldn't have to apologize. I'm scared of loosing you, yes, but that is not what I'm scared of the most. I'm scared of you hating me," she said simply.

"Hate you? How could I hate you? I love you." Dean assured her kissing her again. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I want to start talking Dean. I want to tell you everything, but... not tonight love. Maybe we can go somewhere, just the two of us and we can talk. I have a lot to say and I'm sure you will have plenty to say back," Lizzy said, trembling slightly. She had made up her mind, but that didn't mean she was terrified by it.

"Ok. Sure. We'll go somewhere. Rest now. Go to sleep." Dean whispered. He held her closer and they both finally drifted off to sleep.

She got up the next morning and Dean helped her get the kids up. He could tell she was quiet, very quiet, and was looking quite worried. She was having regrets on saying she would tell him, but she knew she started it, she couldn't back out now. That was the point. Dean was changing Michael when she went downstairs to get some coffee. Sam was there, at the table. He looked at her.

"Lizzy you ok?" He asked, concerned. And the first time in a long time, she just smiled and said. "Yes, everything is peachy," before she left the kitchen

* * *

><p>Dean turned when he heard Lizzy at the bathroom door. "Hey. Had to give him a bath. He decided to grab the tube of diaper cream. Didn't you, buddy?" Dean smiled at his son and the little boy laughed. "Yeah you thought it was funny." Dean looked back at Lizzy. "Liz... honey are you alright? You look sad."<p>

"Just a little scared is all. SO any thoughts on where you like to go?" She said, sitting on the bath tub, watching her son play in the water. She wanted to be away from them, so when they fought, and she knew they were going to, that they wouldn't have to hear it. Especially Abby. then she blinked before Dean could answer.

"Where is Abby?" She asked.

Dean looked up at her confusion clear on his face. "What do you mean where's Abby. After I get her dressed she took off down the stairs after you. Maybe she's with Bobby. You know how she loves her Grandad."

"Ok think of a place for us to head too today and I'll go find her and talk to Bobby about watching the kids today," She said before she left on her hunt.

Dean already knew exactly where he wanted to go. They hadn't been there in years so he didn't know if she even remembers this place despite the memory they had made there. He knew that the tree was still there, after all the park service wouldn't remove a tree that old. He dressed Michael and headed down the stairs. He poured a cup of coffee and waited for Lizzy.


	41. Sin City: Part 6

Lizzy found Abby and Bobby in his room, her sitting on his bed, listening to some story of his with fascination. Bobby never told her Fairy tales or stories of princess, but stories based partly on his life as well as theirs, stories of heroic deeds and magical things that just happened to be real. Lizzy never minded, she wanted her child to be aware of what was out there, so she could face it if she had too.

When Bobby was done, he looked up at Lizzy. "Can I help you with something?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, me and Dean are going to go out for a bit, later I think. Up to him, but I need you to watch the kids," Bobby nodded.

"But you just got here," Abby said, running over to grab her mother's legs.

"We will be back soon, just for a little bit. Mommy and Daddy just need some time together. Here, let's go spend some time with Daddy until we head out ok?" Lizzy said. Abby just nodded. They went to the kitchen and as soon as Abby saw daddy, she ran up to him, grabbing him.

"Woah! Careful with your brother, Cupcake," Dean said shifting Michael in his arms so that he could lift Abby into his lap. "So what story was Grandad telling you this morning?"

"The one with Grandpa and the ghost in Tennessee," she said, snuggling into his lap. "Don't go daddy," she said. "I just got you back,"

"Abby! Don't guilt your daddy like that, we will just be gone for a few hours," Lizzy said, trying to get some breakfast made, but was having a little bit of trouble one handed.

Dean smiled and kissed his little girl's head. "Cupcake, Mommy and Daddy just have to run a few errands. We'll be back this afternoon." Dean told her. He watched the smile light up her face at his words.

Lizzy got breakfast on, which was quickly taken over by Bobby. They were all fed and ready for the day, when Lizzy leaned in to Dean, whispering.

"So I'm guess you have a place, when do you want to leave by,"

"It doesn't really matter to me. Whenever you want to go is fine." Dean said. He wanted to leave it up to her so that she didn't feel pressured. He'd even let her forget all about it if she wanted, but he knew from the look on her face she was finally ready to talk to him.

She nodded then. "Bobby, kids are all yours. We will have our phones, call us if you need anything," She said before grabbing her coat. "Lead the way," She said to Dean.

"I do actually have a couple of stops to make. First," Dean said as he drove to the gun shop. "Can you go and pick up my order from the gun shop? It's supplies for salt rounds and some Holy Water forger Silver rounds for the .45 and the 9mm." Lizzy nodded and headed off. Dean went in the other direction to the jeweler. He picked up his order and met Lizzy back at the car. He drove over to the park and stopped under the big tree. "You remember this place?"

She smiled at the place. "It's where I told you about Abby," she said with a smile. "I still come out here sometimes, when you're gone and I miss you," she said with a sad smile. "Want to get the blanket out and sit under it, or just talk in the car?" she asked.

Dean smiled. It made him feel a little better that she still came out here. "Yeah sure we can do that." he said softly. They got out of the car and Dean spread out the blanket. He sat down with his back against the tree and held his arm open for Lizzy.

She sat within his arms, relax slightly against his presence. This place had always had a calming influence on her.

"I'm not sure where to start, is there anything you wanted to ask me?" She started.

Dean thought for a moment then sighed. "Are you angry with me? I wouldn't blame you if you were. You have every right to be. I mean I'm tearing our family apart. I promised you forever and I'm breaking that."

She shook her head. "I'm not angry at you. It's not your fault. He left you no choice, I know that. He used me, our kids to get you. I'm angry at him. So angry sometimes... I can't think straight," she said, her words getting heated at that before she took a breath. trying to calm down.

"I've been keeping things from you, since that night, for the past two months. I've been distance. I think it was my way to protect you as well as myself. I wanted your last year on Earth to be pleasant, but as Bobby pointed out to me, is that we are married. That means we are in it, with the good as well as the bad. And that I wasn't having a physical affair but I was having an emotional one. Well that stops right now," she said.

"I don't know what to say. I mean, it's not the first time we've been in this kind of a situation, a deal hanging over our heads and you keeping things from me. Hell the first time that happened you left me and took my daughter with you. I'm not saying I'm not upset. I'm saying that I'm listening." Dean told her pulling her closer to his side.

"But we weren't married then. I thought I was doing what was best for us. But I've learned not to do that. Then with Michael, I thought of running, but I stayed and faced it, I know. But this... This is different, and now... I'm starting to understand a bit of how you felt, when I made those Deals," she said.

"I guess I should start at the beginning, shouldn't I? How this all started, the night I was killed? You knew he snapped my neck and that I've been having nightmares off and on about it since then," she said and he nodded. "Well what I didn't tell you was that it wasn't as simple as that. He didn't even use his powers; he just grabbed me, tossing me around. He teased me a bit, and the last words his said to me, still echo in my mind. 'Let's just hope he loves you are much as we think he does,' I knew why I was dying. Just some plan for them. I felt his hands wrap around my neck and then, nothing...

"When I woke up, I know he gotten what he wanted. I was so angry at you, but angrier at myself for letting myself fall victim as well. The rage is still within me though, no longer focused on you anymore, but him. I want him dead. And I will do anything in my power to see that through. I don't think I will ever sleep soundly until I see him die. That is what me and Sam talk about, plans. How one day I'm finally going to kill the bastard, and maybe then... I can feel safe again,"

"You know killing Bastion won't break my deal. But if it will make you feel better, help you sleep, then by all means let's kill the son of a bitch," Dean said. "I want you to feel safe and if knowing Bastion is still out there makes you feel like you are in danger then let me help you fix it."

"It's not just that... I want to kill. Not you, not Sam, and that scares me a bit. But he was so close to our kids, I know they are safe now, but still, he was planning on killing them as well and that is something I can never forgive. I've wanted to keep this from you because I was scared you were going to stop me, Dean. Sam said he would help. He understands. We've been research, ways to help you with your Deal as well as ways to kill demons ago, or fix the Colt. We've fail on all counts on that one. Hell Ruby had to fix the gun for us," she said.

Dean froze. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ruby? You're telling me that black-eyed bitch was here?"

She stiffens slightly at that. "Yeah. But as you can see... she helped us with that gun. I know you don't like her and I don't trust her either, but if she is willing to help, then maybe we can use her, as much as we can. She has information. From what Sam tells me a knife to kill demons, another weapon would be nice in the fight. She can be useful," She said.

"She's a demon, Liz. She doesn't want to help us. She's just going to string you and Sam along until she gets what she really wants." Dean said sharply.

"So what? Was I supposed to just not let her fix the gun. I wasn't the only one there, Bobby could have stopped me, but No, he let her as well. We needed the gun and she fixed it. And I don't regret it. I know she is stinging us along, but if there is some chance in hell that she is telling the truth and knows a way to save you, then it's worth it," she said. "It's not like we haven't made deals with devils before... "

"That's all this family seems to do is Deal. Well it stops now. She fixed the Colt, fine. You want the knife? Take it. But don't deal with her and don't turn your back on her." Dean said. Dean sighed. "I mean did she even say that she could help get me out of the deal?"

"No..." she said softly. She was about to say something else when they both hear someone speak.

"See you just can't trust Demon's can you?" Bastion said, sitting on the hood of the impala with a smile. "Speak the devils name and he shall appear. Hey Lizzy baby, miss me much?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, but at this range my aim is bound to improve," Lizzy snapped.

"Lizzy, that hurt my feelings," Bastion drawled.

"Son of a bitch. Do you mind, we're kinda in the middle of something here," Dean spat at him.

"Dean... I'm hurt. You're always so hostile," Bastion replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just came to check on my favorite two Winchester's. And test something I've been working on. How's the kids?" Bastion said with a toothy grin.

"My kids are none of your concern. Now, are you going to let us finish our conversation or should we find somewhere else to talk?" Dean shot back. Dean's mind raced. Something he was working on? What did that mean? Were the kids safe, were Bobby and Sammy alright? He focused on taking slow breaths so that his rising concern didn't show through.

Bastion just smiled wide. "I can see the gears turning. You're quite transparent. But Lizzy over there knows what I'm talking about, don't you sweetheart," he said, getting up and walking close to them.

Dean moved to put himself between his wife and her killer. "Well then why don't you let me in on the joke. After all it's probably on me anyway."

He smiled. "So protective. Not going to help you a year from now, is it? Be seeing you two," He said backing off. "And Lizzy, catch me if you can," He said with a laugh before he was gone.

"Ok, so what was that about?" Dean asked turning to face Lizzy.

"I swear... I have no clue what he was talking about Dean," She said, looking quite confused and quite scared. Then her eyes went a little wide. "But... It may have to do with the fact... I didn't sense him," she said

"He blinded you? How's that possible?" Dean asked knowing she didn't have an answer. "You think it's across the board, or just him?"

She swallowed hard. "I don't know. He could have done something to himself... or... me..." she said scared. "Or the kids too, Oh god, Dean... the kids," She said, getting to the car in a hurry.

"Calm down, Liz. I'm sure the kids are fine. You won't do either of them any good by getting yourself worked up into a panic." Dean told her as he drove back to Bobby's. They got out and headed inside. They found everyone in the living room. Abby was coloring and Michael was tugging on Bobby's beard.

Bobby looked up at Lizzy's panicked face. "Everything alright?"

She smiled seeing her kids. "It's better now..." she said before she picked up her son and gave him a hug. "Thanks, for watching them," she said before she sat next to Abby, not wanting them out of her sight.


	42. Sin City: Part 7

A/N: Sorry it's late... was a crazy Monday!

* * *

><p>Dean sat on the floor with them and after a little while Sam and Bobby cleared out. Dean went out to the car and came back in with the things they had picked up that day. He sat back down with the little bag from the jeweler.<p>

Lizzy looked up at Dean when he came back in smiling. "See, Daddy didn't go anywhere," Lizzy said to Abby, kissing the top of her head.

"Abby, sweetie come here," Dean said. Abby crawled up on Dean's lap and he kissed the top of her head. "Daddy got you a surprise. Do you want to see what it is?"

Abby nodded, looking up at her daddy.

Dean smiled and took three small boxes out of the bag. "Ok, I lied. It's 2 surprises and one for Mommy." Dean said picking up one of the smaller boxes and handing it to Lizzy. "Here, Cupcake. Open it." The little girl opened the little cardboard box and picked up a silver locket. "Now no matter where you are or where I am, I'll always be with you." Dean opened Abby's locket to show her the laser-etched portrait of a smiling Dean Winchester. Dean put the necklace on his daughter and leaned in the whisper loud enough for Lizzy to hear. "Mommy has one too, you match."

Lizzy opened her box to find the same lockets. She held it in her hand and started to tear up. "Dean..." Was all she could manage, looking at the silver piece of jewelry before putting it on. "Thanks you, it's wonderful,"

Dean leaned over and kissed his wife. "Okay next surprise!" He gave Abby the larger box and she opened it to find a silver charm bracelet. Dean latched it around Abby's wrist. "Never take this off unless you really, really have to. As long as you wear it, it will protect you."

Lizzy smiled brightly at that.

"Mommy, we match even more!" Abby said, putting her bracelet up against her mom's.

"Yes we do, sweetheart," she said. Michael let out a squeal of joy as Abby jingled he bracelet in front of him.

"It's custom work. Powerful protective Hoodoo. I called in a favor from a High Priestess I helped out in Louisiana a while back. It's keyed to Abby. I had a lock of her hair forged into the silver." Dean told Lizzy looking up at her. "What? Too much?" he asked innocently.

"No. You want to make sure she is safe before... I mean just because some people can't doesn't mean the all can't," she said, kissing his cheek. "Go anything in that bag of tricks for Michael, or do you think his big sister will handle that?" Lizzy asked.

"I will always protect him, mommy," she said getting up from her Daddy's laps and started playing around, like she was fighting off invisible creatures from her brother as Michael just squeal his enjoyment.

"I was thinking of giving him this." Dean said fingering the amulet around his own neck. I mean I could have something made for him but I don't really know what. And his hair isn't long enough to cut yet. You can have something made for him when he's older. I told Madame Rosetta that I didn't know what to have made for my son and she said to just call her when we figure it out." Dean explained.

"I can understand that," Lizzy said, pulling the amulet out of his fingers and looked at it with a smile. "He is too young for it for now, but maybe, in the future, when he is old enough to know that it means. Maybe Sam can wear it tell then. And when Michael is ready, Sam can give it to him as well, along with the story to go along with it,"

Dean and Lizzy spent the rest of the day with the kids. Abby couldn't wait to show her new treasures to Bobby. Bobby smiled as the little girl talked and talked. Dean couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched them. Afternoon faded into evening and Dean carried Michael as Lizzy ushered Abby up the stairs. "You want me to give her her bath tonight or did you want to do it?" he asked.

"We can both do it," she said with a smile, as she asked Abby to get ready as Lizzy went to run the water and put some toys within.

Dean changed Michael and put him to been then laid out Abby's pajamas. He joined them in the bathroom just in time to get a face full of warm water. He spat and sputtered much to the delight of his two laughing girls. "Alright, ha ha, you got me." He kissed them both and sat on the floor. "Oh by the way... Have you seen Sammy?"

"Just this morning," Lizzy said with a smile as she splashed her little girl and she splashed back.

"I'll be right back." Dean left and returned a few moments later. "He's gone, so's the Colt and my car."

"What the..." she said. "Watch Abby," she said, passing Dean and grabbing her cell. She called Sam but he didn't pick up. It went to straight to voice mail.

"Pick up you bastard. You PROMISED me you wouldn't go out there without me. What the fuck are you thinking?" she yelled. "You better have a good explanation or your ass is sooo mine," she said before hanging up. She turned, and saw Dean looked at her.

"You think he went after Bastion?" Dean asked her.

* * *

><p>Bastion approached the lone figure standing in the middle of the road. "Well, well, well. Little Sammy Winchester. To what do I owe this visit?" Bastion purred out.<p>

"Let Dean out of his contract," Sam threatened. "And leave Lizzy alone."

"Now I'm sure you know better than that, Sammy-boy. I may be an upper level Demon but even I have a boss. As soon as the contract was sealed it went straight to the head honcho." Bastion said as he circled Sam looking him over. "I can see why he liked you. You are... perfect. And she is too. She bagged the biggest, baddest Winchester of them all. How did that happen? All this time, all those women and there were a few that really caught his eye. Just ask him. Why her?" Bastion said smiling. "No I think I'm going to like to see how this plays out."

Sam just glared at him before pulling out the Colt and aiming it at him. "I'm sure there is something you can do. You may say your some upper level demon, but you sure aren't acting like it," Sam Taunted.

"It's out of my hands. There's truly nothing I can or would do. We have what we want. We had them both but your father's noble sacrifice to save the three of you ripped him away from us. Still we have the one we wanted most. So why don't you take your little toy and run on home." Bastion replied.

Sam put his gun down like he was giving up. He looked at the demon.

"Why is Lizzy so special, to him, to you demons? First, Yellow-eyes and now you," Sam asked.

"Because she changed everything. We just aren't sure how she affects the outcome. Some want to be rid of her. Others, like myself and my dear departed friend Azazel, wanted to see what happened with this new variable in play." Bastion closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. "Tormenting the Winchesters is just a bonus. I am looking forward to see if you live up to his expectations."

"So I was supposed to rule some demon army. Be the boy king? What other expectations do I have to squash?" Sam asked again. The demon maybe more valuable alive at the moment, if he keeps yammering like this.

Bastion laughed. "So much like your brother. Yes this should be interesting to watch. I look forward to it. Give your dear sister-in-law my best and tell Dean I'm saving him a special seat."

Sam raised up his arm and took the shot. He watch in horror as the bullet stopped short of its target before falling to the ground.

"Don't look so shocked. I was expecting that. Run along home little one. Your keepers are anxious." Bastion told him as he began to walk away.

Sam just cursed as he watched Bastion disappear. He went back to the impala seeing the one voice mail, refusing to listen to it, since he knew he was just getting yelled at. He drove back to Bobby's. When he drove up he found Lizzy on the porch, being held back by his brother. Yeah... he was about to get his ass kicked.

"Lizzy, calm down. At least listen to him before you kill him." Dean said with a smirk. He watched Sam walk slowly toward the porch. This was going to be good, he thought. "What the hell did you think you were doing with MY car!"

"I brought it back... good as new," Sam said. Lizzy was off the porch and in Sam's coat. "WOAH! Liz!" He said as she pulled out the Colt. She opened it up and saw one round missing. She looked up at him, in full fury and then punched him hard, taking Sam by surprise as he fell back against the Impala.

"You KNOW what this meant to me. How much I wanted to kill the bastard myself. WHY?" She screamed. She said before tossing the gun back at him. "And alone too. What if he killed you just for the fun of it?"

"I was doing it for you... but it didn't matter. The bastard is still alive! HAPPY!" Sam yelled back.

"What?" Dean shouted. "You missed? I thought I taught you better than that. So if he's not dead and neither are you what the fuck happened?"

"I didn't miss. I hit him dead center... he just... stopped the bullet. He saw it coming and stopped it and then, he just left me," Sam said, before glaring at both of them at the moment and headed inside. Lizzy wouldn't have that.

"I'm not done yelling at you," she said, moving to grab his arm to stop him. Without even thinking, Sam swung around, angry as well, which swung her into the Impala before she lost her balance, hitting her shoulder hard against the car. She let out a cry of pain.

"Shit! Lizzy, I'm sorry," Sam said, trying to help her up.

Dean rushed to his wife's side roughly pushing his brother aside. "Don't touch her, Sasquatch!" Dean yelled at Sam. He wrapped his arms around Lizzy's waist and helped her up. "Baby, are you alright?"

"Been better," she said through gritted teeth. She cradled her arm near her body as she felt the tears. "Fuck that hurts," She said as Dean helped her into the house.

Dean got her in bed with an ice pack and a painkiller then went back down to talk to Sam. He found his younger brother in Bobby's kitchen.

"You have a lot of nerve. Do you know that? Going off alone to confront someone that she needed to confront for her own piece of mind. What were you thinking?"

"She told you about that?" Sam said before shaking his head. "Of course she did, that was what the whole getting away was, wasn't it. To talk to you. To get it all out in the open. I wasn't lying. I did it for her. I don't want her to end up like Dad. The need for revenge. I wanted him gone so she could move on, but DEAN. Out off all the hunts she's been on, has she ever... ever taken a life?"

"She needs to confront him, Sam. If only to prove that he can be hurt just as easily as she can. And yeah, there was Were a few years back. He'd moved in down the street from us. Lizzy and I worked the job together. It had me cornered. She took him out. That's not the point though. Sam do you know how stupid it was to go alone? He could have killed you and then Dad would have died and gone to Hell for nothing." Dean said quietly.

"Well fine, I guess I can't do anything right," Sam said. "I was just trying to protect her... innocence but I guess that isn't possible is it. And I went alone because I knew you would stop me. I was just trying... to make thing right..." Sam said, keeping what the demon said to him a secret for now.

"It's alright. Hell you're not even the first Winchester to toss her around like that. Get some rest, we'll deal with everything in the morning." Dean said heading for the kitchen door.

Sam nodded before heading off to his own room. When Dean got into he found Lizzy smiling like a mad woman, ice still on her shoulder.

"I'm feeling better. So did you beat him up a bit?" She asked.

"Nah, I'll do it tomorrow. I am expecting him to knock on that door and ask me what I meant when I said that he wasn't the first Winchester to toss you around though. Oh and you can just get that look off your face with now, wife of mine. You are in no condition to just my bones right now." He said smiling. He helped her lay back down in the bed and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry he did this to you." Dean whispered. Seconds later there was a quiet knock on their door. He smirked at Lizzy. "See? What did I tell you?"

Dean indeed find Sam behind the door for the same reason he just mentioned. "What did you mean about what you said... about me not being the first Winchester?" Sam asked. "Because if you hurt her..." Sam threatened.

Dean glanced back at Lizzy. "I told you, so. She and Dad got into a fight back when I first met her. He threw her into a wall. Same day we found out we were going to have Abby." Dean told him. He ruffed up Sam's hair. "Go get some rest, it's been a long couple of days."

Sam nodded before going to his room. Dean went to bed, his wife within his arms.


	43. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 1

Abby Winchester and the case of the new school.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam stayed around until Abby started school. Dean was still not happy about it but Lizzy wouldn't take no for an answer. It wasn't long after she started that Sam found another case for them and they where off.<p>

Abby was quite enjoying kindergarten. She loved her class, her teacher and all her new friends. She had been there for a month and already was planning sleep over's at friends houses, much to Dean's horror, when Lizzy talked about it on the phone.

The only thing Abby hated about was recess. Not because she didn't want to play outside. No, she loved it, she just hated how it sometimes made her feel. She never told anyone this, but sometimes, her head would hurt when she was out there. And today was no different. She was sitting along the side of the playground, playing with the grass because her head was just hurting too much to even try to play. She was looking around at all her friends playing and then at the building. She looked into one of the classroom and was shocked to see a girl staring at her. Abby watched the girl for a second, seeing that she was the only one in the room. Then Abby saw the girl vanish and her headache starting to lessen.

'It's a case!' She thought 'I can be a hunter like daddy and mommy,' so she got up, like she was planning on playing, but waited until the teachers where distracted before she made a break for the High School part of the school, trying to find the room, and following the signs her body was showing her. It didn't take her long to find the room that she had seen the girl in.

Abby wondered around, investigating, head still hurting, but she didn't care, she wanted to solve the mystery. She felt the room getting cold, and her head hurting more. Her head was pounding, so bad she couldn't think as the girl appeared before her and when Abby felt the cold hand of the ghost on her shoulder, Abby lost consciousness, collapsing to the floor.

* * *

><p>Dean turned the volume on the radio down and glanced over at his brother as they drove through the darkness. "Alright what's wrong?" Dean asked.<p>

Sam looked up from the notebook he was writing in. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, Sam. You've been quiet and broody ever since you went after Bastion. WE both know you aren't telling me everything. So what is it?" Dean replied.

"Nothing! I told you everything Dean." Sam protested.

"Right. Whatever. You'll tell me eventually." Dean declaimed and kept driving.

Sam went back to his notebook. After a while he spoke again. "Why her?"

"What?"

"Liz. Why her? There were lots of girls that wanted you over the years. Why stick with this one?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. We just worked. She wasn't like anyone else I'd ever met before. What's with the questions?" Dean asked.

"Just curious." Sam said.

"Yeah right, what ever." Dean said. He was about to say something else when the phone rang., "Grab that for me would ya?" Dean asked Sam.

Sam picked up Dean's phone and flipped it open. "Hello? ... Yeah, he's right here hang on." Sam held the phone put for Dean. "It's Liz."

Dean took the phone. "Hello? ... Lizzy... Lizzy, honey. LIZ! Calm down. Now tell me what happened."

"Our daughter collapsed at school. She was out for hours Dean. It was so scary. But that isn't the worst part, when she woke up she told me what happened. She found a ghost Dean. I walked around but didn't sense anything but that doesn't mean anything, I know. Bobby and I were thinking of investigating but... I wanted you to know about it," She said shaking her head. "Only our daughter would find one,"

"Damn it. I knew this..." Dean sighed. "Alright Sam and I were about to stop for the night anyway. We'll head back in the morning." Dean told her as they pulled into the parking lot of a seedy little roadside motel.

* * *

><p>Lizzy kept Abby at home until Dean came back, fanning 'illness' and with her fainting spell, the school didn't question it. Abby wasn't happy to not being going to school. Lizzy went to investigate the school after hours, finding nothing, fearing that whatever Bastion did to shield himself from her shielded everything.<p>

Dean and Sam pulled into Bobby's yard around mid day and he was met on the porch by Lizzy. "You look tired. Are you alright?"

"Was up late last night, investigating. Went to the school and found nothing and have been on the laptop since," she said, she said, leaving out the nightmare she had last night. She knew Dean would mostly know but Sam didn't need to. "Just been worried and dealing with a quite upset little school girl who is missing her friends," she added.

Dean sat next to her and pulled her against him. "Well she'll go back tomorrow and I want to check things out tonight. See what I can get on the EMF. You want to go rest? Maybe take a nap? I'll go up with you, if you want," Dean suggested. He could tell there was more that she wanted to say, but that she wanted them to be alone.

She nodded. "Sam, go play with your niece, she's pissy and I think you might cheer her up," Lizzy said before she walked up to their room, Dean following her.

Dean took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. He lay down on the bed and Lizzy curled up next to him. "What's the matter, baby? I know there's something bothering you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I always wanted this... ability gone, but now that it is, how can I protect her? I couldn't sense a thing. And I haven't been sleeping because of... nightmares. That thing could have hurt her and she went LOOKING for it. I asked her why," she said, giving a sad smile. "And she said she wanted to be like daddy."

"Do you want to go back with me tonight? Maybe it was hiding. You know like in a different place. I've only know you to be able to sense ghost either just before it manifests or during. Don't panic. We'll figure this out." Dean said holding her closer. "So... nightmares?"

"Just the normal drill. I started thinking after that. You know, in all this time... all this reading about Demons, ghosts, vampires, and everything else that goes bump in the night that I never once thought of looking up sensitive. How insane is that," she said with a smile before she sat up, taking the book she been reading off the nightstand. She opened up the book to the pages that talked about her abilities."Sensitives often suffer from vivid dreams or night terrors, especially if something unholy is around them. Explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It kinda does. I'm so sorry that you have to go through things like that. And Abbs... my poor little baby. But I guess that just proves that Bastion didn't do anything to you to block your abilities. He just found a way to shield himself." He kissed her again. "You should rest. You're so tired. I'm here now. I'll protect you."

She nodded then, laying back down, and soon found herself in a dreamless sleep.

Once Dean was sure that Lizzy was asleep he went down stairs to find Abby. He found her in the kitchen with Sam and Bobby having cookies and chocolate milk. "Hey, Cupcake. Did you save any for me?"

She smiled brightly at her father's presence, nodding. Then the smile faded. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

Dean just smiled. "Mommy tells me you're on a job? Is that right?" Dean asked her sitting in the chair beside her. He picked up a cookie and started eating.

She smiled even brighter at that. "I found a ghost in my school. When I figured it out, I wanted to investigate, like you and mommy do. That is when... It touched me. Mommy said I don't know how to control my gift like she does, so it... overloaded me? I think that is what she said,"

"Overwhelm," Bobby said.

"YES! That is what mommy said," Dean smiled. He was so going to get in trouble for this.

"Well if you are going to work a case then there are a few things that my little Huntress is going to need. Bobby, you still got that little Iron cross necklace?" Dean asked looking over at the older Hunter. Bobby retrieved the item and Dean put the long chain around her neck. "Just swing this at a ghost and it will disappear so you can get away." Next he filled a small plastic bottle with salt. "This will make a ghost go away also. All you have to do is throw the salt at it. Now I don't want you to go looking for these things ok? You're too young still but that doesn't mean that you can't start learning how to be safe." Dean looked at Abby and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him as well. "Promise me that you will let Mommy, Daddy, Uncle Sam and Grandad handle this."

She pouted at that. "But Daddy," she whined. "I want to help!"

"I know you want to help, Baby, but you are just too little. Think about how sad Mommy and Daddy would be if you got hurt. Do you want us to be sad?" Dean asked his little girl.

She still pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine," she said, leaving for her room.

Dean looked at the others in the kitchen. "What did I do?" Sam and Bobby just shrugged.

Dean left the kitchen and went to the library. He found Lizzy's research and started going through it.

Dean turned when he heard a sigh from the doorway. "Aren't you supposed to be in Arkansas?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Hell?" Dean shot back as Bastion crossed the room. "Oh sorry where are my manners? Can I get you something to drink? A shot of Holy Water perhaps?"

"Dean... so witty." he said with a grin.

"What do you want?" Dean pressed.

"Nothing really just thought I'd come visit my favorite Hunters. Just remember sometime things aren't quite what they appear to be," Bastion said before vanishing.

Dean slumped in the chair. "Asshole," he muttered.

"Who's an asshole?" Sam said walking into the room.

Dean sighed. "I'd say don't worry about it but I know you won't leave me alone if I do. Bastion is the asshole." Dean said.

"He was here?" Sam said. "Why didn't you... try something... or get our attention...How is he slipping in here without... you know, anyone upset?"

"He was just here for a couple of minutes. He's figured out some way to shield himself from Lizzy's sense, and if he can do that then he can do the same with Abby." Dean explained. "It's fine, he's having too much fun teasing and tormenting us to try anything."

"And that is Ok with you?" Sam asked, "I mean... he is the one who killed her in the first place... How can you just sit there and take that?" Sam asked.

"Just what do you expect me to do about it, Sam? In case you forgot he's a Demon and could very easily kill this entire family. For the moment he's content with popping in and taunting us I think that's pretty tolerable on the scale of things, don't you?" Dean said harshly. He started sifting through papers again.

Sam sighed at that. "Fine. I guess you are right," he said, still pissy. "So what are you looking at?" Sam asked, sitting next to Dean.

"Records, history of the school, what the building was before it was a school. But that's a dead end since it was built to be a school in the late '70's. It's had a pretty quiet history. The only thing that turned up was this girl, Anabeth Carson, found dead in the music room 10 years ago. From the looks of all of this Lizzy's pretty sure it's her." Dean said passing Sam the papers. "I agree with her. What do you think?"

"It's a good lead, and the best we have. She did a great job in the research. So where was she buried?" Sam asked.

"Cemetary in town. But I'm not sure that's all there is to it. I mean 10 years is a long time to be hanging around and not hurt anyone. And from what Lizzy and Abby told me, this girl didn't mean to hurt Abby. She just got overwhelmed by her abilities. No, there's something not sitting well with me on this one. I want to look into the Carson case before we do anything else." Dean said. "Can I borrow your laptop?"

Sam nodded, getting it before giving it to Dean. After a few moments, they both hear Michael being fussy with Bobby. Sam looked at Dean. "I'll go check on him for you," Sam said leaving Dean alone.

"Thanks Sam. Why don't you go ahead and bring him in here." Sam left and Dean started searching. Something Bastion had said got him thinking. 'Sometimes things aren't quite what they seem.' What if... this girl wasn't trying to hurt anyone... Is it possible? He started looking up old news articles and what ever he could find on the girl. Sam came back with Michael and Dean smiled. "How is he? Just being a pest?"

"He was just hungry," Sam said as Michael gnawed on his food, drooling a storm, happy as can be now.

Dean watched Michael chew on the biscuit that Sam had given him. "He's growing so fast. So I looked up the case. Anabeth was 16. She wasn't overly popular but it seems that everyone in her class knew her and liked her, even if they weren't very close. She was a music student and used to stay after school for extra lessons with the teacher. She was found beaten and the medical examiner's report stated that she'd been assaulted as well. The case was never solved. I think that's why she's still here." Dean said taking Michael and turning to the computer so that Sam could look at what he had found.

"Think she doesn't even know she is dead... or just hanging around until her killer was found? Could be why she showed herself Abby. If Abby could sense her, maybe she thought she could help her?" Sam asked.

"Then why not appear to me?" Lizzy said with a yawn before sitting next to Dean.

"Fear? Adults didn't help her when she was attacked, and they didn't help her when she died. Even her parents gave up. Maybe she didn't think you'd believe what you were seeing." Dean suggested. "We'll go up there tonight and sweep the place with the EMF and see if we can pick up any EVPs. According to all this there are a few teachers at the school that were there when Anabeth went to school there. So we might want to talk to them and see if we can get a look at the police files, evidence and everything."

Lizzy nodded before talking Michael from his father. "Look at you, Michael. Do you have another tooth coming in?" she asked, looking at her drooling son. Then she turned back to Dean. "If she won't appear to us Dean... we might have to…," she hated even suggesting it, but If the ghost wasn't dangerous.

"That's why I want to try the EVPs first. If we can talk to her, let her know that we are trying to help her then maybe we won't have to involve Abby." Dean said watching her with their son. He smiled teasingly. "You know I was perfectly happy holding Mikey. Mommy's a baby hog, that's what she is, isn't she, Mikey." he said reaching over to hug both mother and son.

She rolled her eyes before handing him back. "Well fine, then, you do this," Lizzy said, getting up and going to Michael's diaper bag and handed Dean the Orajel. "Good luck on not getting bit," she said before going into the kitchen to help Bobby with dinner.

"Awww, Mommy's just tired. " Dean said. He took the teether biscuit and put some of the oragel on it then gave it back to Michael. The baby squealed in delight and was again chewed happily on the hard cookie. Dean stood and followed Lizzy to the kitchen. "Lizzy, baby I didn't mean anything by that I was just joking around. I'm sorry." he said lightly rubbing a hand over her back.

She sighed. "You haven't done anything wrong. I'm just tired and cranky," she said, turning to him. Taking Michael from his arms and letting the little boy down and he started walking around the kitchen. "Sorry," she said, pulling him into a hug and kiss. They both heard Bobby clear his throat.

Dean blushed, "Heheh, sorry Bobby."

"That's alright, just not in the kitchen." Bobby said. "Once was enough," he muttered as he went back to fixing dinner.

"Sam and his big mouth," Lizzy said before going into the living room. As soon as Sam saw her, he knew he was in trouble; she went to smack him upside his head before Sam did the only defense he found against her, he started tickling her. She was soon rolling on the couch, in laughter. Sam used the distraction to leave, quickly before she chased him, wanting revenge.

Dean watched the scene for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Let it go," Bobby said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"They need to have fun like that. It helps them forget that they are losing you. Makes 'em feel normal. So don't take it away from 'em." Bobby told him. "Now get over here and turn these chops, ya Idjit."

Dean took another look and saw what Bobby saw, a family, his family, having fun. He smiled brightly when Abby joined in chasing Sam. Finally he turned away and tended to dinner with Bobby.

Once Lizzy and Abby had gotten Sam completely whooped, Lizzy came back into the kitchen with a smile. She went over and kissed Dean on the cheek before she set up the table for dinner.

* * *

><p>AN: How are you liking this? About time for an original case :P


	44. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 2

They all sat around the table talking about their plans for the night.

"So me, Sam and Dean can check out the school tonight," Lizzy said, just to get interrupted by Dean.

"Actually I thought just you and I would go, Lizzy. I mean we leave Bobby with the kids so much, he could probably use a break and once Mikey goes to bed it'll just be Abby." Dean said quickly. He wanted some time with his wife and they hadn't worked a job together in a long time and if he was being perfectly honest with himself then yeah he was still a little jealous of how close she and Sam were.

"Oh... Ok. Sam you mind watching you Niece tonight?" Lizzy asked.

"Ahh sure. Anyway, it'll be nice to take it easy for once," Sam said. She nodded.

"Well then, I guess it's just the two of us. Wow it's been a while, hasn't? Almost.. what three years? Can't wait," she said with a smile as they finished eating.

After dinner was cleaned up Dean and Lizzy started packing up. They got Michael to bed and finished getting ready to leave. "Abby, Mommy and Daddy are going to go see if we can find your ghost. You be good for Uncle Sam, okay?"

Abby looked like she wanted to argue again but then she just nodded. Lizzy and Dean went to the school. She showed him how she got in the night before, and took him to the room Abby passed out in. She was working the EMF while he had the EVP. Lizzy still couldn't sense anything but her EMF was showing nothing either so it didn't make her feel too bad.

Dean set the voice recorder on a desk and sat down. "Anabeth? We know you're here somewhere. My name is Dean, this is Liz. We want to help you." Dean looked around. Nothing moved, there was no chill, no breeze. He tried again. "Anabeth. We know you were hurt, probably by someone you knew, someone you thought you could trust. We want to bring them to justice for you." He stopped again. he looked at Liz. "Anything?"

She shook her head.

"Maybe it's me... Talk to her Lizzy. I mean it was a man that hurt her, killed her. Let her hear a woman's voice." Dean suggested.

"Anabeth? Hello. Please come out and talk to us. I want to help you," She said, and still nothing. "I know what it is like, to feel scared and helpless. To have things done to you that you can't stop. I also know that I always wanted those responsible to pay for what they did. Please talk to us so we can do that for you," Lizzy said. Still nothing.

Dean sighed. "Anabeth, the little girl that you met a few days ago? That was Abigail. She's our daughter. She wants us to help you. Do you know who it was that hurt you?" Dean asked the empty room. He glanced over there was still nothing on the EMF. "Anabeth, if we bring Abby with us will you come out and talk to us?" Dean asked. Then he faintly heard the squeal of the EMF. He looked over when he heard Lizzy's small groan.

"I think that is a yes," Lizzy said, never been so happy to feel her head pound like that.

"You felt that?" Lizzy nodded. Dean smiled. "See, I told you that you were fine. Ok so I guess we'll bring Abby with us. It's the weekend tomorrow so we'll do it during the day." Dean said as they started to leave. He felt Lizzy suddenly squeeze his hand tightly. Dean stopped walking. "Lizzy, what's the matter?"

"I'm not sure... I only felt it for a second. But... Never mind, it was probably my imagination," She said.

"If you're sure. We'll bring Abby up here tomorrow." Dean said. Dean dug his keys out of his pocket as they got closer to the car. He looked up and groaned. "Oh for fuck's sake... What do you want now?"

Bastion laughed. "You know one of these days you might be glad to see me."

"Not fucking likely." Dean replied.

"Really, Dean, bringing your daughter on a hunt? That's not good parenting. Now is it?" Bastion taunted.

"Don't you have more important things to do then to lecture us on our parenting skills? Or did you finally piss off enough demons off to be bumped down a few pay-grades. I mean how low do you have to sink to get babysitting duties?" Lizzy taunted.

Bastion took a few steps toward them. "Careful, girl. Your sharp tongue may yet get you into trouble. I rather enjoy checking on Dean. He's going to be our golden boy you know. Our crown jewel."

Dean pulled Lizzy closer to him. "Why me? You already have my father. Why do you need me?"

Bastion looked at them with confusion. "Your... Oh my. He... Oh Samuel you have been a naughty boy. He didn't tell you!" Bastion laughed. "Oh I really have to tell someone about this. Take care. And Dean. Good to see that you didn't come in here guns blazing. Apparently you are smarter than you act." with that Bastion was gone.

"That is really getting on my nerves. You think that's what you felt. Him letting you know that he's just shielding himself from you?"

"It makes sense... that smug bastard. And what is Sam keeping from you...I have a feeling he is in for another beating." She huffed before getting into the car.

"I don't know. Something about Dad. Why would he keep that from me? He knows how I feel about what I did..." Dean said as they drove home.

"Maybe he didn't want to worry you..." Lizzy said, slightly defending Sam.

Dean sighed and just stared out at the road. "I guess we'll find out." They pulled into the yard and parked the car. "I want to check on the kids before I talk to Sam."

It was quiet through the house. They found Bobby in the den and then they went to the kids room. They found Michael, still sleeping, but no sight of Abby. They looked around before finding both Sam and Abby asleep in his bed. Lizzy smiled at that.

"I'm sure she whined she didn't want to sleep in her bed. She's been doing that lately," Lizzy admitted.

"What? Did she say why?" Dean asked as he gently lifted the sleeping girl into his arms. "Is there something wrong?"

"She wouldn't tell me, but If I had to guess... nightmares," She said softly.

Dean finally had the girl pried out of her uncle's arms and in to his own.

"Huh? Wha?" Sam said still sleeping.

"It's just us Sam" Dean said quietly.

"Oh ok." Sam quickly went back to sleep. Dean rolled his eyes and carried Abby to her room.

"My poor baby." He laid her down gently and brushed a hand over her forehead. "You think maybe we should try to find some way to, I don't temporarily dampen her abilities?" Dean asked Lizzy.

"We can look. I would like to know for myself as well. I can understand, sometimes they are just too overwhelming. After this, I will start back on researching our ability. Not just for me and Abby, for Michael as well," Then she bit her lip.

"I think though.. .I might have found away to stop them... temporarily, but it wouldn't work on Abby," Lizzy admitted.

"Michael's showing sings of the ability? I thought it was just the women in your family."

"Nope. You've never seen him cry when they show up? Of course you haven't, you're too busy at the moment," she said. He wasn't sure how to take this info in.

"Ok so what did you find?" Dean asked following her to their room. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"You know the doctor friend of Bobby's, the one who gets him legit prescriptions for pain kills and such for you," Lizzy started, and Dean just nodded. "Well after you left I was still have nightmares, different kinds but still just as intense. I think it's someone coming around a lot more since I can't seam to sense him but I'm still getting the side effects, so... He wrote me a prescription. I've only taken it a few night, but... it seamed to work on those night," Lizzy said, pulling out of her bedside draw and tossing the sleeping pills to Dean. Dean looked at the bottle.

"Wow, this is pretty major stuff. But it works?" Lizzy nodded. He sighed then.

"You're sure that Mikey has it? I mean he could just be getting upset cause you and Abby are... right?" Dean couldn't bear to think of both of his children suffering through terrible nightmares and headaches all their lives. It broke his heart.

"It could be... I mean I have it, mom had it and from her journal, my grandmother had it, but from what little I've read, I haven't found anything about it being gender specific. Maybe it is and Michael will be fine. I mean... what can we do to test it? Take him to the ghost and see if he says his head hurts? Take him to a Demon and see if he pukes? I mean Abby was almost three when she got her first sign, but she hadn't been around them until then, Michael's been around them since birth, I mean... he WAS one for a bit... Even if we could find answers...Michael is a bit of a wild card, isn't he?" Lizzy said.

"Yeah I suppose he is. It's just... I hate it that you are in pain from this. Every time I see it, it breaks my heart." Dean said wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her gently and sighed. "You want to see if we picked up anything on the EVP or would you rather wait till morning?"

"You can do it if you want... but I need some sleep," she said slipping the pills out of his hand. "Part of the reason I wanted to tell you about them is so I can take them. The two nights I took them, I asked Bobby to listen for the kids... The Doc warned me that not much is going to wake me up. So... can you watch out for them?" she asked. She hated depending on something like this, feeling out of control a bit, but she knew, she couldn't go another night with out sleep.

"Of course, you know I will." he said kissing her lightly. He got her a glass of water and she took the pill. They showered together and dressed for bed. By the time the medicine started to kick in she was ready to lie down. They lay down in bed together and Dean held her in his arms. "Sleep, my love." he whispered.

She was asleep in no time sleeping though the night, without a single nightmare. She woke up mid-morning, alone, to the sounds of children's laughter coming from the first floor. She smiled softly at the sound before she got out of bed, still in her PJ pants and tank and headed down stairs with a yawn.

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living?" Bobby teased.

"Morning!" Dean said getting up and kissing his wife. "They've both been fed and are finishing up Saturday Morning Cartoons. Sam is loading last night's recordings on the computer. And you, My lovely wife, can choose. Breakfast in bed or in the living room with the kids." Dean smiled showing her the waffles and syrup already on a tray for her.

She smiled widely at that. "Been a while since I had breakfast in bed, sweetie but I think with the kids would be nice too," she said, giving him a kiss. "So sweet," she purred before she went to the living room ate her breakfast.

"Damn!" he muttered. He followed her into the living room and sat with her on the couch as the kids played and watched TV on the floor. His mind drifted back to what Bastion had said the previous night. What was Sam hiding? He let the thought go for the moment and enjoyed his time with his family. "Abby helped me make the waffles. She was so proud of that."

"Really Abby? They are quite good, my dear. I think she is going to make an excellent Chef if she wants to be one," Lizzy said with a smile as Abby smiled widely at the compliment.

"But I don't want to be a Chef, Mommy, I want to be a hunter!" Abby squealed. Lizzy and Dean looked at each other.

"Well we will see, wont we?" Lizzy said. They vowed that they where going to let their children choose their own path, which included being hunters if they choose, but Lizzy was still hoping to change Abby's mind.

"Abby, come here, Cupcake." Dean said. Abby crawled up on her father's lap. "Baby, why do you want to be a Hunter?"

"Because I want to help and protect people like you, daddy" She said.

"What if Daddy didn't do that though? What if Daddy fixed cars or built houses?" Dean asked her. He wanted her to know that no matter what she could do whatever she wanted to do, but Hunting wasn't the only thing out there.

"But daddy does fix cars? You fix the impala, and mommy's car?" She said looking confused.

"Yes he does, and you like to help him work on it, don't you?" Lizzy asked, seeing where Dean was going here.

"Yes! I love working with Daddy," Abby said.

Dean sighed. "Abby, listen to me. Are you listening?" She nodded looking at Dean. "I want you to do something for me. When you go to school on Monday I want you to find something special that you like to do. Something that you haven't done with me. It doesn't even have to be something at school. Find something that you would like to try, like music, or dancing or art, anything. Then when you find your special thing I want you to tell Mommy all about it. I want you to do your very best and when you're ready then you can show me. Okay?" Dean looked at Lizzy trying to gauge what she thought of the idea.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea to me. Abby you think you can do that. Find something special, that is yours alone, something to surprise daddy with?" Lizzy added.

"Yeah! I can do that," she said, happily.

"Good. That's wonderful sweetie. Now remember last night Mommy and Daddy went to see if we could find your ghost? Well we did sort of. She'll only talk to us if you go with us. Now you don't have to go. I know you don't like how it feels when things like that are close to you, but she will only talk to you." Dean said softly.

"Will we be able to help her if I go?" she asked. Dean nodded. "Then I will go. I wanted to help her,"

"Ok. That's that then. We'll go later this afternoon. Hey, uh, Bobby?" Dean called. Bobby poked his head in from the kitchen.

"Whacha need, Dean?"

"Did you happen to figure out what teachers are still working there that were there when Anabeth went to school there?" Dean asked.

Bobby thought. Then picked up some papers. "Yeah actually I did. It's the Music teacher, the shop teacher, the head librarian, though she's not likely a suspect, there's also 2 female English teachers and a male social studies teacher."

"3 suspects, not bad. Sam anything on EVP?" Dean asked.

"Two words... Help me," Sam said.

Dean nodded. "I figured as much. We gotta help this girl. No one else is going to." Dean said. "So what do we know about these teachers?"

"Now, Dean, it may not be one of the teachers. Just cause it's convenient don't mean they did it." Bobby pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right I'm getting ahead of myself. Sam, talk to the teachers, see what they remember, see if you can talk to the family, too." Dean said. "While you do that Lizzy and I will take Abby up to see Anabeth. Damn, Bobby that leaves you here with Mikey, again. Sorry." Dean apologized.

"That's alright, Dean. Mike and me get along fine. Don't we, little man?" Bobby said addressing the littlest Winchester. Michael toddled over to Bobby laughing.

"Okay. I guess that's it then. We'll go later this afternoon. Sound good to you, Lizzy?"

"It sounds perfect." They hung around the house, playing and getting ready for this afternoon. After lunch, the three of them got to the impala and headed to the school. Abby was on strict orders to stay with them, no matter what, unless she was ordered to run. Lizzy wanted to be safe. Just because Anabeth hadn't attacked, didn't mean she wouldn't.


	45. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 3

They got to the school and all three started making their way to the room. They hadn't even made it when Lizzy head started to hurt.

"She's out," Lizzy told Dean.

"What about you? Are you alright?" Dean asked. He could tell she was in pain so he took Abby from her. "Talk to her. Tell her she needs to calm down, that she's hurting you and Abby."

"I have another idea... How about me and Abby proceed from here," she said, and she could tell Dean was not happy about it. "Dean, knowing her past, she could see you as a threat. She will talk to Abby but she might attack you," she said, taking out her phone and dialing him. "I'll keep in on speaker and if we need your help, you will know ok?" She asked.

Dean looked at Lizzy and then his little girl cradled in his arms. "Please... don't make me."

"I can't force you Dean... but just me handing her to you pissed her off," she said, head pounding.

"Daddy... Everything will be alright," Abby said, trying to get down and out of his arms.

Dean knelt on the ground in front of Abby. "Daddy's scared, baby. You listen to everything Mommy says ok?" Dean said hugging Abby tightly. He slipped a film canister full of salt into her pocket. He kissed Abby's forehead and stood up. "I don't like this. Be careful."

She nodded, kissing him on his cheek before her and Abby walked to the room, hand in hand. She could tell that Anabeth was calmer now, and that she didn't see her as a threat.

"Anabeth? I brought Abby back. She wants to help you, but we can't help you unless you talk to us. Let us know what happened."

"Please, Anabeth. I want to help you," Abby said.

The spirit of the young girl appeared and smiled at them. "I've been waiting for so long. I didn't think anyone would ever help me."

Both Lizzy and Abby smiled back at the young girl.

"Anabeth, It's nice to finally meet you. I know what happened to you, and I'm sorry for that. Do you remember who did this to you? So we can bring them to justice. Help you move on?" Lizzy asked.

"Mommy," She heard her little girl whine, holding her head. Lizzy knelled down next to her.

"Concentrate baby. I know it hurts, but you need to move past that. The need to... a picture a bubble around your head. Something strong and sturdy and that will block out the pain," She said, her need to help her little girl outweighing the ghost that was standing there.

"I'm sorry," said Anabeth. "I don't know how to make it stop hurting. You should be careful around him. He's a boy. Boys can't be trusted. They'll hurt you."

"The boy that came with us? He is my husband, this girl's father. He can be trusted. He wants to help you just as much as we do," Lizzy tried to explain. "And you can't stop the hurting, It's just us. We sense things, like you that is most likely why you where attracted to Abby. Please, Let her go back to her father so she will stop hurting and you can deal with me," She asked.

"NO! Boys hurt girls! It's what they do, it's what he did! I though he was my friend and he hurt me! He did this to me!" Anabeth said getting angry.

Lizzy watched as her little girl cried out. "Well you are hurting HER! She is your friend. The one you wanted to help you and you are causing her pain. Calm down and she will be ok, please. Can you do that for me?" She pleased with Anabeth.

"I'm sorry Abby. I didn't mean to hurt you and your mom." Anabeth said calming considerably.

"Mommy... its ok," Abby said take a few deep breaths before looking at Anabeth.

"Anabeth, Can you tell me your friends name?" Abby has, clearly still in pain, but having it somewhat under control. Anabeth looked to Lizzy.

"I am sorry. I called him Nicky. I thought he was sweet and nice. We were friends and he called me Bethy. Nicholas McAllister. He hurt me in a way no girl should ever be hurt and then he killed me, because I said I was going to tell."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Some boys are bad, I will admit that, but not all of them are," she said.

"My daddy is the sweetest. He spends all his life helping people like you," Abby tried to explain, and Lizzy just smiled at that.

"Thank you for talking to us. We will find this Nicholas and we will make sure he gets punished for what he has done to you, Ok Anabeth?" Lizzy said, watching as Anabeth was more focused on Abby at the moment.

"Thank you, Abby, for coming to find me, for seeing me." Anabeth said. The classroom door opened and she looked up to see Dean standing there, waiting. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand. Thank you for helping me."

Dean walked in slowly. "You're welcome. I'm sorry you were hurt, that you didn't get to live your life. I promise the one that did this to you will pay." Dean told her.

"Thank you." with that Anabeth vanished.

Dean gathered his girls in a hug. "I was so worried. What happened?"

Lizzy just smile, happy.

"She's gone. She told her story and now she has found peace." she said before turning look at Dean. "Didn't you hear?" she said, holding up her cell phone just to see it was disconnected. "Damn when did that happen? Bobby was right, it wasn't a teacher. It was a classmate, her friend. Nicholas McAllister."

"Let's go home then. All we can do now is try to figure out how to convince the police to arrest him on a cold case," Dean said lifting a very tired Abby and carrying her out to the car.

As they drove home, Abby slept in the back. Lizzy watched her, smiling. "I'm very proud of her. She kept calm in a bad situation and she started to get a little control on her ability. If she does become a hunter... she will take after her daddy and be a damn good one," She said, getting that look from Dean. "I said IF."

"Things got a little scary. I heard screaming. Are you sure you're both alright?" Dean asked.

"We got her mad, and I started screaming at her to get her to calm down. Abby was in so much pain but she eventually got it under control. I just hope she doesn't have to use it again for a very long time," Lizzy said with a sigh, leaning in to cuddle with Dean.

Once they got home they took Abby up to her room to sleep. They kissed their sleeping children and quietly left the room. They told Sam and Bobby what they had learned and Bobby had a few ideas on how to get the justice that Anabeth deserved. Bobby went off to make a few phone calls leaving Sam, Dean and Lizzy alone.

"Sam... we need to talk." Dean said.

"About what?" Sam said, looking confused.

"About what ever it is that you aren't telling me." Dean stated simply. "Something about Dad." Sam looked a little sour at that.

"Fine, I will tell you what Bastion said about our dad if you answer one question for me, honestly,"

"What's the question?" Dean replied. Sam turned to Lizzy.

"Please leave. This is between me and Dean," Sam said to her. She wanted to argue but if this got the answers then fine. She glared at Sam before leaving the room. Sam waited tell she got out of Earshot.

"Why her? I know I've asked that, but I don't think you where completely honest with me about that. Bastion told he to ask you about it, but as much as I love to take advice from a demon, I've always wondered that myself. Never thought you would settle down. So out of all the woman in the world, why was she so special that you had to tear apart the country when she left you high and dry. What made her the one you couldn't live without. Why her?"

"I don't know. God, Sam that's like asking why did Dad pick Mom, or why did you pick Jessica. There's just something about her. She makes it all worth while. Like my life is actually worth something, means something. I like knowing that I have three someone's worth all this fighting. And I'm leaving behind something more than a car. Is that a good enough answer for you?" Dean said staring intently at his brother.

"He just made it sound more then that... but look where I'm getting my Info. He told me this too, so I don't know how reliable it is. But Ruby confirmed it. Dad found a loophole. He isn't in Hell, Dean,"

Dean stood there in shock for a moment the physically shook himself. "Wai... wait what? Loophole? What kind of loophole? Where is he?" Dean asked

"He's not in hell. Where else could he be? He's in Haven Dean. And...I can't tell you the loophole," Sam said.

"Can't or won't? What the fuck happened, Sam?" Dean demanded.

Sam just glared at Dean then. "Fine, you want to know so badly. His self-sacrifice voided the deal, Dean and saved him from the pit. There, you happy. You just fucked over the only way I knew of saving you," Sam yelled.

"There is no loophole for me, Sam. Not this time. I'm sorry, I wish there was." Dean said quietly.

"Well now there isn't. That is why Bastion told me... why he wanted you to ask me about it. If you know what you can get, it can't be a true self-sacrifice..." Sam said. He was angry that the only way to at least save Dean's soul was gone. "It's most likely the reason that they aren't going after Lizzy. You would for her..." Sam said before walk out, going outside to blow off some steam.

Dean sighed. He watched as Sam walked away. "Damn it Sam," he muttered. Dean sat on the couch heavily. "Lizzy, you can stop listening at the door now. He's gone." he called out.

"You know I always thought of myself as a pretty girl?" Bobby said from the door with a smile. "I saw her barreling out the door, so I wanted to see what was up? You ok son?"

"No I'm really not okay. I'm scared. I don't want to die. I want to be here to raise my kids." Dean told him as the older Hunter sat next to him.

Bobby sighed. "I was wondering when you where going to start being truthful to yourself. It's not like you asked for this. Only thing I can say, is live everyday like it was your last. Spend so time with your family. I know she keeps kicking you out... but that is only because when your gone, she spends every second she is alone research for a way to save you. Right now, it keeps her sane, but she too, is going to break one day,"

"I'm going to go check on the kids. Tell her where I am when she comes in." Dean said standing up. Bobby just nodded. Dean climbed the stairs and went to the kid's room. He crept quietly inside and saw that they were still sleeping. Dean sat next to Abby's bed and took her tiny hand in his.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was angry. She went outside. She needed to let off some steam or she was going to be punching someone's face in when she headed back in. She made her way to her little training ground that Bobby made for her. All it really was a punching bag, a place to go to get up her strength and ultimately put there got her to let off steam when she needed it. She was punching away at it as hard as she could, breaking a sweat and breathing quite heavily when she felt him behind her.<p>

"What do you want Sam?" she said, punching the bag again.

"Want to punch the thing your truly mad at?" Sam asked. She thought about it for a second before she punched the bag again before turning around and trying to punch Sam. He dodged. And the fight was on.

Lizzy raged at her brother-in-law. "What was so important that you needed me gone?" she yelled as through punches.

"I'm sure Dean will tell you all about it," Sam said as they exchanged more blows. She wasn't holding back at all, but neither was Sam. They punched, and hit, wrestled and finally she pinned him to the ground.

"You've been a right bastard you know, ever since I punched you," she said. Sam shook her off balance, before pinning her, which surprised Lizzy a bit. She knew for the most part he let her win before, for he had never pinned her before. She always thought it was his way of being respectful in a way.

"What do you expect? Try to help a girl out and she turns on you," Sam said.

"Sam... let me up?" she said as flashes of her nightmares came back to her, Sam on her. Sam kissing her. Sam having sex with her.

"Thought you liked it this way?" he said, angry still in his voice. She looked at him shocked. "Lets stop pretending this little song and dance number we've been doing doesn't mean anything," Sam said, before he leaned down and kissed her. She pushed against him, trying to get him off her. She finally breathed out.

"Bastion!" Sam stopped and looked at her. "Dreams... Sam. You said that to me in a Dream... that line... The reason I can't sleep. My nightmares... He's fucking with us, don't you get it..." Lizzy said. "Now get off me before I rack you," she said. Sam was off her in an instant. "Three weeks? Since you left right? You've been having dreams of us..." Sam just looked at her before nodded.

They both hear someone laughing.

"Please don't stop on my account. The show was just starting to get good. You Winchesters... you never disappoint." Bastion said laughing. "Sammy, Sammy Sammy, for shame. Your brother's wife? Maybe he had a real reason to be suspicious. I wonder what Dean would think if he saw you right now. Should I go get him?"

"So what? You can tell him you've been give me and Sam dreams? You what this, why? Just to make us miserable? You would have to know I would never betray Dean that way?" Lizzy said. "What is your endgame, Bastion?"

"I'll never tell." Bastion sang. "Brave words, girl, especially when you don't know what's going on. And Sam, do you really want your brother gone so badly that you didn't tell him about John, so that Dean could die in some noble self-sacrifice just for a chance to save his soul? Do you want her for yourself that badly?" Bastion taunted circling the now standing pair.

Lizzy looked at Sam in shock. Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "If he was going to die... then at least you wouldn't have him..." Sam said. "Plus... I figured that was the only reason the demons where leaving her alone... She would be the key to getting out of the deal wouldn't it? He would sacrifice himself for her," Sam admitted.

"I don't need your protection Sam," She yelled. "And YOU!" Lizzy said turning to Bastion. "Stay the fuck out of my life and out of my head!"

Bastion was at her side in a flash and gripped her throat tightly. "Watch your tone, girl! You dear husband bargained for his children's protection. Demons keep their distance only at MY order. As for you Samuel, don't try to be the hero, you'll end up like your brother." he said still gripping Lizzy and his voice dripping with malice.

Lizzy trying to breathe but found herself having trouble. Her eyes filled with panic. 'Not again,' she thought, hands going to his, trying to get him off her, but he was just too strong. Tears filled her eyes.

"Lizzy! Let her go or I will swear to God..." Sam started.

"Oh really, Sam, don't get your shorts in a bunch." Bastion said tossing Lizzy on the ground. "In the future it would be wise to remember exactly what I am and what I am capable of. At present you are alive and unharmed only because I wish it so." with that Bastion started to walk away. Lizzy coughed and sputtered, hands going around her neck protectively.

Sam just glared at Bastion as he walked away. "And are we suppose to be grateful for that?" Sam said with a growl.

"Hardly." Bastion said turning to them again. "Think of it as a learning experience. But do remember this, Dean made the Deal first, John was secondary. That's why we didn't fight to keep him. We already had what we wanted." That said Bastion vanished.

Lizzy started sobbing at that. It was too much, it was all too much to take in. She felt Sam touch her and the turned on him, hitting him.

"Don't touch me ever again!" She screamed.

"Lizzy, let me help you inside... get you to Dean." She just sobbed more, unmoving. Sam tried again but she just yelled more. Sam sighed, knowing he was about to get his ass kicked but he took out his cell and called his brothers phone.

"Get out here Dean... Lizzy... I think she finally lost it,"

Dean ran out of the house and saw what was happening "Shit! What the fuck happed out here, Sam?" Dean asked as he tried the get Lizzy to let him close. "Lizzy, baby, it's Dean. Come on sweetheart let me in. I'm right here," he whispered to her.

Lizzy clung to him, sobbing, mumbling about 'how she couldn't do this without him'

Sam just watched this, worry etched on his face. "Bastion" was all he said, like that one name could explain everything.

Dean helped Lizzy up and got her in the house. He sat with her on the couch as she cried. He rubbed her back gently and kissed her head. Sam followed then in. "Ok, what specifically happened? And why do you look like she handed you your ass on a plate?"

"Because she did," Sam said, looking at Lizzy. "Wait a moment... She starting to calm, and once she falls asleep... I will tell you," he said, getting a strange look from Dean. He held her as she calm and it wasn't long until she fell asleep in his arms, still sniffling lightly from crying so hard.

"I figured... It would be easier on her... if she didn't hear it again. Was Lizzy having nightmares? Did she tell you what they where about?" Sam started

"No I couldn't get her to talk about it. I just thought they scared her too badly." Dean said picking Lizzy up. "I want to get her to bed you can talk on the way."

"I think it will be better if I wait for you to come back... Take her to bed and then we will talk,"

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. He carried Lizzy to their room and laid her on the bed, covering her with a blanket. He kissed her forehead and as he started to leave she grabbed his wrist. "Baby?"

"I'm sorry... I should have told you about the nightmares. I just... didn't want anymore tension in this family. I guess his been playing us like the fools we are," She said softly, letting his wrist go.

"Hey," he said brushing her hair aside. "It's okay. I figured you'd tell me when you were ready." He kissed her lips gently. "Get some rest. I'm going to go talk to Sam... and then probably kill him." he said with a crooked smile. Lizzy smiled slightly and Dean did too.

"There's my girl. Sleep. I'll be right back."


	46. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 4

Dean went back downstairs and found Sam in the kitchen. "Bobby head for the hills or something? Thought I heard the truck."

Sam nodded, beer in his hand. He sat on the kitchen table and Dean joined him.

"It looks like me and Lizzy have been having the same dreams. She calls them nightmares... but I see why she does. A married woman, having dreams of sleeping with another man," Sam said. "Bastion gave them to us. I would never give into something like that... I can't believe, but they where so real... so vivid. They played on doubts, little things, a look, a smile. I knew she loved you but something... made me see something that wasn't there..." Sam started.

"That actually doesn't surprise me. So how'd you two get into a fight?" Dean asked grabbing a beer for himself.

Sam smiled at that. "I went after her. I knew she was angry so I found her at the punching bag, and offered her to punch me instead. She took me up on it, IE the face. She was right there... right in front of me. It was like I was in that dream again. So I gave in... I kissed her," Sam said, looking at Dean, ready for the beat down he deserved.

Dean couldn't feel anything but betrayal. He hauled off and punched Sam square in the jaw.

Sam had braced himself for it, but he still ended up on the floor, hand on his now extra sore jaw. He looked up at Dean, apologetic.

"Get it over with... I have more to tell you," he said simply.

"Might as well get everything out before I beat you to death. Then I won't be left wondering." Dean said the hurt clear in his voice and his eyes.

Sam didn't even bother getting off the floor. He just talked. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I never wanted..." Sam started but knew he words would have no meaning right now. "She tried to push me off her. And I think that is when she figured out, about our dreams being the same. I said something, from the dream... She figured out it was Bastion and poof, there he was. He taunted us... Lizzy told him to leave her alone. He grabbed her around the neck, Dean... there was nothing I could do. She couldn't breath... the panic in her eyes," Sam looked a bit haunted at the memory.

"Then he let her go. He told me that he let Dad go because he wasn't worth fighting for... because they already had want they truly wanted... you. There is no way out of this deal, is there?" Sam finished.

"Isn't that what I've been trying to tell you! But no you won't believe me will you? You'll believe some skank demon that says she has all the answers. God, Sam! She's my wife! Aren't you the same guy that not a few weeks ago was telling me that you would NEVER betray me like that, that you wouldn't cross that line? Wasn't that you?" Dean said full of hurt and anger, his voice starting to rise.

"Yes... I'm sorry. It should have never have happened. I still can't believe I did it myself. I truly am sorry..." he said.

Dean closed his eyes and took a breath. "Get out." he said softly. "I don't care where you go, I don't care how long you're gone, just get the fuck out. I can't look at you right now."

"Dean, come on... I'm sorry. I know you are angry but you can't mean..." Sam started to say but the look Dean was giving him, he knew he MEANT it. "I don't have any place to go."

"Then go for a walk, take the damn car and go to a fucking movie. I don't give a flying fuck!" Dean shouted, slamming the car keys on the table. "I don't care, just go!" Dean shouted again not realizing that Lizzy had woken and was standing at the kitchen door.

Lizzy watched as Sam took the keys and was out the door. She just stood there in silence as they heard the impala start before Sam drove away.

"Is defending my honor worth loosing a brother?" She asked softly.

"I just need space. I need to think. God, he promised, he swore to me that he would never... Well he did, he crossed that line. Dreams or no you are my wife and he had no right to touch you, I'll apologize for shouting and kicking him out when he gets back." Dean assured her. "It's not the first time we've fought like this."

"I know... but I'm not even sure if they were dreams anymore... If Bastion worked a spell so, I don't know. But they were vivid. I had to keep telling myself that they weren't real, because..." She started to tear up at that. "They felt pretty damn real. That is why I kept it from you. I felt like I had betrayed you. I can see why Sam did it. He felt like he already had. I'm so sorry Dean," she said, tears in her eyes.

"Shh, it's alright. They were just dreams. I mean you've been in bed with me every night since I got back. And Sam and I have been on the road for weeks. They're just dreams." Dean said holding her close in his arms.

"I just wanted them to stop... the drugs... I was so desperate after just a few days. Then everything with Abby, and now your Dad. What is Bastion's game plan, because all this... is pretty damn cruel?" She said.

"He's a Demon, Liz. Cruel is kinda their MO. Let's see if we can get dinner ready. Bobby headed out when he heard all the fighting and I suppose I owe Sam an apology. So let's start dinner and I'll call them back." Dean suggested.

Lizzy nodded as they started to make dinner in almost silence. When they were almost done,

"You can call Bobby... Do you want me to call Sam?" Lizzy asked.

Dean kissed her cheek. "Sure. He probably wouldn't answer if I called right now." Dean called Bobby and told him that dinner would be ready soon and that despite two battling Winchesters his house still stood. Dean hung up and looked at Lizzy. She looked so beautiful, and all he really wanted to do was take her upstairs and show her how much he loved her. But he supposed that it could wait till after dinner.

Lizzy called Sam and the phone rang for a bit that she thought he wasn't going to answer. Then there was a click.

"You shouldn't be calling,"

"Dean wants you to come back. We have dinner. Peace offering?"

"How could you even want to talk to me?"

"Sam... Get over yourself. It was a mistake. After everything you've been through in the three weeks. The consent dreams," Then she paused for a moment. "Hey? Did you have the dreams every night?"

"Does it matter... I had them,"

"Humor me..."

"Ahh, there was a few nights without them... ahhh, last night and two more last week," Lizzy smiled at that.

"Come back Sam... things are going to be just fine," she said hanging up. She bounded into the Kitchen, jumping into Dean's arms.

"He didn't have them the nights I drugged myself," she said brightly.

Dean smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears. "See I told you they were just dreams. He must have tapped into Sam's psychic mojo."

Lizzy nodded. "If they persist then... We can at least control them," she said with a smile.

"No, now that you have it figured out he won't do it again. It's no longer fun." Dean said.

Lizzy nodded and went to set the table before getting the children ready for dinner as well. Everyone arrived for dinner and they ate quietly. The tension between the brothers was thick. After dinner Dean volunteered him and Sam to clean up. As he washed the dishes Dean looked over at Sam.

"Look, man, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you out like that. Fact of the matter is that dreams or no dreams you are still my dopey little kid brother and I love you."

Sam looked at Dean and smirked. "Wow, Dean I'm really impressed. You got in an apology and an insult in less then 15 seconds. That has to be a new record for you."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Dean said with a smile.

Bobby looked like he was in shock. "That's it? All that fighting, Sam looks like he went 5 rounds with Mike Tyson, and that's it?"

The brothers looked at each other and then Bobby. "It's a Winchester thing," they said together.

Lizzy laughed as well. "Well In truth... I think most of that is my doing..." Lizzy said. "Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Lizzy asked.

"Ahh there has been enough kissing for one day," Sam said quickly.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Lizzy said, before kissing Dean's knuckles. "Could have hurt yourself on Sam's jaw there,"

"Cute... Very cute," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Wow," Dean said making a show of flexing his hand. "That feels so much better. You know I have this stiff neck that could really use some of your magic." Dean wrapped an arm around Lizzy's waist pulling her close.

"I think these dishes are done for now? Don't you think Bobby," Sam said before heading out with Bobby.

"We sure know how to clear a room, don't we?" Lizzy said with a smile. "Now let me see about that neck of yours," She said, kissing it lightly before nibbling on it.

Dean moaned as she kissed and nipped at his neck. It was then that Bobby came back in the kitchen and started pushing them out.

"Not in my kitchen. That's what you have a bedroom for." Bobby said.

Dean looked at Lizzy and kissed her deeply. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

She smiled. "Catch me if you can," She said as she bolted up the stairs with laugh.

Dean quickly sprinted after his wife. Sam looked at Bobby and then at the kids.

"So how long before they realize they left the kids?" Sam asked.

Seconds later Dean returned. "Could you two get the kids to bed? Thanks, bye." Dean ran back up the stairs and into their bedroom closing the door. He watched Lizzy and they faced off. "Welcome to my parlor, said the spider to the fly," he teased

She let out a laugh at that. "So I'm a fly now? Something to be caught and devoured?" she asked. "Who says it's not me who is going to eat... you... up..." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oooh," Dean said kicking out of his boots. "Is the big, bad Huntress going to get me?" He teased shrugging out of his over shirt.

"I already took down one Winchester today, might as well take down another," she said with a smirk. "But this one I'm going to take my time with," She said as she kicked off her shoes before pulling her shirt over her head. "Might need to use all my... talents, don't you think?"

Dean shucked off his jeans tossing them aside. He stood there in his t-shirt and boxers. "Well, come get me if you think you can, Baby."

She was on him in a second, hand on either side of his face as she pulled him into a hot, passionate kiss, Tongue batting his for dominance as she shoved him hard against the wall.

Dean grunted as his back hit the wall. He grinned into the kiss as he grabbed a handful of her ass. He flipped them so she was against the wall and he lifted her up off the floor, both hands gripping her ass.

She moaned out, wrapping her legs around his waist, rubbing herself into his hardness, moaning out at the sensation. Her hands where in his hair, pulling his into another passionate kiss as she kept rutting herself against him, almost desperately, like she couldn't get enough of his touch, lips, tongue.

"Mmm," Dean moaned. "God, baby, love you so much." Dean set her back down on the floor and started pulling off his tshirt.

"I love you too, my husband," she said with a smile before she unsnapped her jeans, before sliding them off her hips, along with her underwear. She leaned back against the wall looking at him, look this image of sin, and lust. "God, baby, I want you... inside me... I ache without you. So wet Dean... for you," she moaned out, as her hand slipped down her stomach before slipping within her wet center with a moan.

"Oh fuck," Dean groaned as he watched her. He pushed his boxers down and picked up his wife carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and climbed up wit her settling between her legs. His tongue darted out to lick at her wetness and he moaned against her. "Mmm, God, baby, you taste so good." He licked and nipped and sucked at her until she was thrashing beneath him. "Looks like the Huntress got caught by the Hunter."

She panted out, "For now," She said, still trying to catch her breath. "But who says this isn't what the Huntress wanted?" She smirked before she flipped onto her stomach, before getting on all fours, looking over her shoulder at him.

Dean's hands roamed her back and down over her ass. "Clever Huntress. What do you want, Baby? Huh? Tell me what you want." Dean said leaning in to lick and kiss the small of her back.

She bit her lip at the sensation. "Oh.., God. Fuck me Dean. Hard. I want to feel every inch of you. Please Dean... I'm so wet for you," she moaned out as he touched her again.

"My naughty Huntress has a dirty mouth. Such a bad girl, wanting it from behind." Dean said as he slid an arm around her waist fingers finding and rubbing over her clit. "Is that what you want? Me to fuck you from behind?"

She moaned out at the sensation as she bit her lip again, nodding.

He pressed a finger into her teasing her, making her moan. "Tell me. I want to hear that pretty voice. I want to hear you moan and beg for me," he practically moaned, his voice vibrating through his body and into hers.

"God, Dean. Fuck me, right now. Right here. You make me want to be so bad, Please," she moaned out, squirmed and pushing herself back against his finger.

Dean moved his hand to her hip and positioned himself. He gripped both her hips and thrust into her hard. "Oh fuck, Liz! Fuck so good," he moaned as he thrust into her.

She fisted against the sheet, as she moans our loudly. "Yes! Just like that, so good, Dean. Feel so good. Mmmm God... harder," she moaned out, meeting him for each thrust.

Dean gripped her tighter and brought her back against him hard. "That's it, take me in. God, baby, so fucking good. Fuck, oh baby... close... so close, come on baby..."

"Oh Dean. Yes... OH YES!" she screamed out, not caring who heard her as she came so hard.

Dean gripped her hard and thrust into her one last time. "LIZ! Oh, Fuck!" he cried out as he came deep within her. Pulled her against him and moved them so that they were spooned together on the bed. He kissed the back of her neck gently. "I love you." he whispered.

She smiled widely. "I love you too," she said. "Thank you... I need that," She said with a yawn, before they both quickly fell asleep, happy within each others arms.

Dean woke up sometime in the middle of the night. Lizzy had shifted out of his arms. She was currently thrashing lightly in her sleep before arching her hips, panting out. Dean just watched her for a moment before he heard her moan out Sam's name.

"He must have heard you two earlier," came Bastion's voice in the darken room. "Because he is sure giving it to her now. Want to watch? I can arrange it,"

"Why?" Dean asked as he watched Lizzy. "Why are you doing this? What do you get out of it? You already have me, so why torment her?"

Bastion smiled again. "Do I need a reason? After all... I'm just a demon, isn't that what you say? I wonder how much more she can take before she breaks?" Bastion said as he watched Lizzy moan out again.

"I don't have anything left to give. Please, just let her go." Dean whispered, lightly brushing his hand over her sweat dampened forehead. "Please." Lizzy moaned out Sam's name again.

"Sorry, it's out of my hands. Or I should say... I'm not the one you should be taking this up with. I'm just here to watch the show and boy what a wonderful show it is," Bastion said with a bright smile. "You should see her. She is quite... breathtaking like this."

It hit Dean like a ton of bricks, like lightening. Sam... Dean shot out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. He stormed into Sam's room and up-ended the mattress dumping Sam onto the floor. "You Asshole!" he shouted.

Sam woke up with a start, not sure what was happening but then remembers what he had just been doing in his dream, and the fact that he was hot, hard and sweaty. "Dean..." Was all he could manage at the angry look his brother was giving him.

Dean was beyond angry. "Dreaming again, Sam? Get up." he growled.

"Dean look I'm sorry but I can't help what Bastion puts in my..."

"Yeah, yeah, always blame them demons for your transgressions Sammy boy, even when caught in the act," Bastion said with another smile. "Can't have the real thing so you just decided to start raping her mind... did ya?"

Dean glared at Bastion. "I'd shoot you but it wouldn't do any good." Dean said before turning back to Sam. "Part of me really wants to believe you had no idea what was happening. Sam. Really. But if it was him then Liz's sleeping pills wouldn't have mattered." Dean glanced back at where Bastion was standing only to find him gone. "How could you!"

"Dean... I'm just as much in the dark about this as you are." Sam pleaded, getting up to his feet. "If I am doing this... then I don't know what I'm doing... you got to believe me,"

"Dean?" Came the soft, shaky voice of Lizzy from the hallway.

Dean went to her side and took her in his arms. "Baby, go back to bed. Try to get some sleep. There won't be anymore dreams tonight." he said softly, kissing her cheek then her forehead.

She shook her head, shaking slightly. "I'm not sure I can... what is going on?" She asked, worried.

"Honey, please. I don't want you to worry. I'll take care of it. Please, try to rest. You look exhausted." Dean said glaring at Sam the entire time.

She nodded, still looking a little worried before she headed back to her room.

"Dean... you have to believe me. I'm not doing this... I would never hurt her that way..." Sam pleaded with his brother.

"Well you are, Sam! You saw her! She's exhausted, because you're to busy fucking her in her dreams for her to get any rest! God, Sam, I don't even know... What am I supposed to do about this?" Dean had stopped shouting. He'd already woken Lizzy he didn't what to wake the kids.

"Dean, you, her, Bobby and the kids are my world. My family. Why would I hurt you all like this? You have to believe me. I'm not doing this. It has to be Bastion, Dean," Sam tried again and when he saw that Dean wasn't listening, and then it was Sam's turn to snap.

"Hypocrite much? Accusing me of believe some skank demon over my brother? Well guess who's believe some Demon over his. Over the bastard who put this deal over all our heads. Who KILLED Lizzy. He's playing us but your to busy caught up in jealousy to see it," Sam yelled, pushing past Dean, and down the stairs.

Dean just stood there for a moment, unable to move. Finally he went to his room and got dressed. He watched Lizzy sleep soundly for a moment then grabbed his jacket. He needed to think and the house just felt too confining at the moment. He headed for the front door and stopped when he found Sam on the couch. His keys were on the coffee table and he grabbed them. He looked at Sam. "You're right. I'm sorry." he said quietly. Dean walked out and drove to the oak tree.

Dean just sat in the car under the tree for a long time. Had he jumped to conclusions? Did it even matter now? Maybe it was Bastion playing him for a chump... But then maybe it was Sam's psychic crap and now that he was aware of it, it would stop... Then again maybe it didn't even matter... Sam would probably never speak to him again and maybe that's what the demons wanted all along... After a while Dean started to nod off so he crawled into the backseat and fell into a restless sleep.


	47. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 5

Bobby came down after a little bit, finding Sam pouting on the couch.

"Is it too much to ask for a night of sleep in this place?" Bobby said.

"Yeah... sorry about that," Sam said quietly, deep in thought. Bobby looked at him for a bit.

"I knew this wasn't over," he said before heading to the kitchen, bring back a bottle of something hard and two glasses. He place them on the coffee table before pour both of them a drink.

"Well... start talking," Bobby said.

Sam told Bobby what was going on. Bobby could see why Dean had jumped to the concussion after what happened in the yard today. He knew this wasn't anything they where going to find in any book, but he knew they had to find someway to control it, before it broke this family apart at the seams.

* * *

><p>Lizzy woke to the sounds of Michael crying. She looked around her empty room with a sigh. She got up and went to him. She changed him and got him up for the day as well as Abby. She went to too Bobby's room to find it empty as well. She wouldn't have even tried Sam's but the door was wide open and as empty as the rest. She went down stairs to find Bobby and Sam asleep, bottle empty.<p>

"Typical," she thought as she left them a note before packing her kids in her car, seeing that Impala missing as well. She sat in the drivers' seat for a moment before smiling at Abby.

"Lets go out for breakfast?" She said. Abby smiled widely at that Idea. She looked at her phone for a moment. She sighed before she texted.

"Taking the kids out for b-fast. Come join us. You know where." she sent before heading to the Corner Cafe.

* * *

><p>Dean woke with the sun and got out of the car. He stretched tired muscles and groaned. After a while his phone rang and he read the new text message. Dean arrived at the cafe and picked Abby up as she pounced on him. "Hey there, Cupcake," he said kissing her cheek. He sat with his family and smiled tiredly. "So what does everyone want to eat?"<p>

"Pancakes!" Abby said. Lizzy smile.

"Omelet with bisects and gravy," Lizzy said. They ordered and once the waitress was gone, Lizzy took Dean's hand. "Where were you?" She asked.

Dean squeezed her hand and kissed her sweetly. "The oak tree. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay gone all night. But I started to doze off so I just slept in the car. I needed to get away from Sam, so I could think."

She nodded, understanding. "And what did you think about?" she asked.

"Too many questions and not enough answers." Dean replied. "Did you sleep at all?"

She gave him a half smile. "Some what. Not enough..." she admitted. "So, it was Sam doing it?" She asked, unsure of herself. She couldn't believe it to be true.

"I don't know. Maybe, or maybe Bastion was lying. I don't know. We don't know what Sam's capable of, and he hasn't even shown a hint of his powers since Yellow-eyes died. At least that I know of. I might have jumped to conclusions. I'm just... worried, and scared." Dean admitted putting an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled slightly. "I can understand that. I will just take my medicine for a bit, until we find out what is truly going on. I will give me a break for a while. But you keep thinking its Sam or Bastion. But maybe it's Sam.. and he doesn't know it. Or maybe it Sam... and Bastion is helping... I mean using him. I just don't see Sam doing this willingly," Lizzy said.

"If he was doing it unconsciously then maybe now that he knows about it, it will stop. But you know as well as I do that's he's jealous. That we got to have what he wanted. A marriage, a life, kids. He wanted all that with Jess and she died. I HATE thinking that my brother could betray us like this, but the fact is we don't know what his powers could do and I don't think he would tell us if he still had them." Dean said quietly. Thee waitress delivered their food and refilled their drinks before leaving them to their breakfast.

Lizzy thought on that as they ate for a bit.

"He wants to be you... The husband, the family man. Maybe that is why he is fixated on me... Even subconsciously. I symbolize the life he want and if he could have me..." She said softly. "Ok this is all a bit fu... Screwed up... even for us,"

"He said it himself, 3 years ago. 'Why did she have to die and you got to live...' I hate thinking that but I have to protect my family. Even if it is from my own brother." Dean said sadly. He picked at his waffles some more not really hungry.

"Dean... It better not come to that. I mean... If he is doing this on purpose, that is one thing, but he can't help that he is jealous, anymore than you can. He can't help wanting a life... kids. Maybe... maybe he just needs a break. Maybe we all do. If he can get his powers under control then... I'm willing to forget it all," Lizzy said.

"If he wasn't doing it on purpose then I'll forgive that... but I can't forget it. His powers are dangerous, Liz. I know you were starting to sense it, before the Devil's gate opened. We have to be careful," Dean said. He pushed his plate away and pulled out his wallet to pay the check.

* * *

><p>After Sam woke up, he found the note about Lizzy take the children out from breakfast. He didn't bother waking Bobby. He was nervous. He wasn't sure what kind of reception would be waiting for him when they all came back. Would they want him gone, away from them? He wouldn't blame them.<p>

He decided to do the only thing he could think of the calm his nerve. He went out to the shoot range to blow off some steam. After a few rounds, he was starting to feel better. He then felt a feminine hand on his hip, he jerked around to find Ruby looking at him.

"Why the long face Sam? Have you been getting into trouble again?"

"Ruby.. please, I'm not in the mood."

"From what I've been seeing, honey, you're quite often in the mood."

"What the HELL are you doing here?" He snapped.

"I wanted to help you... control your little problem." Sam looked at her for a moment, unsure.

"Well... what if I don't want to control it?" Sam admitted.

"Then don't, but I can at least show you how to use it... if you will let me."

"Now, now, now, Ruby... you're not playing by the rules..." Said a smarmy voice from behind them.

"You're one to talk," Ruby barked. "You're the one who open those flood gates, I'm just going to teach him how to control it. It's only fair."

Sam looked between them in shock. "Wait.. what?"

"You're just jealous I had the idea first, not to mention what he's doing with it." Bastion looked at Sam then back to Ruby. "Really my dear I thought you had better taste."

Ruby just rolled her eyes at that. "Sam, do you want my help or not?" Ruby said, ignoring Bastion claim. "I can help you control it and then whatever you do after that with it, that is your business."

Sam looked between the two, not sure what to say.

The group heard two cars pull up to the front of the house and Bastion sighed. "I really must be going. Ruby, until later, dear." with that Bastion was gone leaving Sam and Ruby alone.

"Offer still stands, Sam. But not for much longer." Sam just stood there, watching the family get out of the cars. He watched as Lizzy got out, tired. She looked like hell. Bags under her eyes from three weeks of not sleep right. The brightness she of her was nothing more then a dull shimmer. She was going though the motions, but he could tell, she was miserable and it was all his doing.

"Can you help me make it go away?" He asked.

"Sam it's apart of you..." Ruby started.

"Can you?" he barked.

"If that is what you truly want..."

* * *

><p>Dean got Michael out of his car seat and Abby climbed out on her own. "Lizzy, honey why don't you go take a nap. I'll take care of the kids." Dean offered. He was worried that she was going to get sick because of the lack of rest. On top of everything else she didn't need the stress of being sick.<p>

She was about to protest, but that look in his eyes told her that he wasn't going to back down from this, and she was too tried to fight. She walked over and kissed his cheek before heading inside and to bed.

Dean found Bobby heading out as he walked inside. "I'm headed to town to pick up a couple of wrecks. Probably be gone a while. Try to leave my house standing." Bobby said.

"We'll do our best." Dean replied. Bobby left and he was alone with his children. He sat on the floor with them and pulled out Abby's coloring books. After a while he got her attention.

"Cupcake, come talk to me for a minute." The little girl climbed up in his lap while Michael scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Abby, I just wanted to tell you that I am very proud of what you did yesterday. That was very brave." Abby smiled and snuggled into her father's chest. "Abby, I want you to promise me one thing though. I want you to promise that you won't go looking for ghosts again. You could have gotten hurt."

"What do I do if they find me?" Abby asked, looking up at her father.

"You'll just have to be careful. Not all of them are going to be like Anabeth. She just wanted justice so she could rest. If you get scared, use the iron or the salt and run away. Either find Mommy or Grandad or somewhere where there is a lot of people. ok?" Dean told her hugging her close.

"What about you daddy?" She asked.

"Well Daddy might be away. But Mommy and Grandad will always be there for you." Dean said blinking back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I hate it when you're gone. Please don't go away anymore," she asked. Dean sniffled.

"Oh, baby. I wish I could stay here with you, and Mommy and Mikey. But I have to do my job and that means that sometime I'll have to go on trips. I'm sorry, Cupcake." Dean said. His heart was breaking. How could he prepare her for his death? How could he have done something so horrible to this precious little girl?

"But why? You need to stay here. Everyone is fighting and Uncle Sam went off with the nice Demon lady," she said simply.

"Wait, what? Uncle Sam went where?" Dean asked looking down at Abby.

"I felt her and saw her with Uncle Sam when we came home. Mommy called her Ruby, I think. When you and Mommy went to the school she and Uncle Sam talked. She was really nice." Abby added.

Dean tried very hard to keep his anger at his brother in check. He set Abby on the floor so he could see her better. "What did they talk about sweetheart?"

"About you mostly. He said he wanted to save you. Save you from what? He wouldn't tell me. And she said something about he needed to get back out there and hunt I think. I was coloring so I wasn't playing too much attention." She said.

"I can't believe he would be so reckless. I trusted him to look out for you and he had a demon here? Unbelievable." Dean sighed. Time to change the subject. "Abby go pick a dvd and we'll watch it ok?" They put the movie on and Dean lounged on the couch Michael crawled up into his arms and before long, father and son were sleeping.

Lizzy came down after several hours of sleep to find her two boys asleep on the couch while Abby watching her second movie. Abby saw her mother and made a soft "shhhh' sound, pointing to the two boys. Lizzy smiled at this. Lizzy sat down on the floor, pulling Abby into her lap and watched the movie with her. Not too long after that, Bobby came back home.

"Finally slept did he? You look a little better." Bobby said as he passed the small family. He went to the kitchen and came back with some water and handed some to Lizzy. "Any of you kids seen Sam?"

She shook her head. "I haven't seen him since this morning," she said. Abby just looked at her daddy, not wanting to say anything again, after how angry he got earlier.

Bobby caught Abby's look. "What is it, darlin'? You know where your uncle is?" he pressed.

She looked down at the ground. "He is with Ruby," she said softly. "Daddy got upset when I told him..." she added.

Bobby groaned. "That boy is going to get himself killed."

"Let him... If that is what he wants to do." Lizzy said. "Maybe if he goes gets his rocks off with her, he will leave me be," she said coldly, still watching the show.

Dean sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Is he back?"

"No, Abby just told us where he was." Bobby replied.

"Oh, well I guess all we can do is wait, then," Dean said sliding down to the floor with his wife and kids.

Dean, Lizzy and the kids spent the day together. Lunch came and went, along with dinner. It was getting late and Sam still hadn't showed up.

"You think we should call him?" Lizzy asked Dean as they started getting ready for bed.

"You think it will do any good? Who knows where that..." Dean stopped himself as he saw his daughter watching him. "... that woman took him, or why." Dean picked Abby up and carried her to her room. Suddenly she clung tightly. "Abby? What's wrong, Cupcake?"

"I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you two," she said looking quite pathetic.

"If you're in there with us, who is going to protect Mikey?" Dean asked. He wanted to let her. But the look from his wife said to encourage her to sleep in her own bed.

"We can bring Micky too. Please..." she said before burring herself within him more, like she as never going to let go.

Dean set her on her bed and sat on the floor next to her. "What's wrong, Cupcake? Why are you acting like this?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to be alone," She pleaded.

"Why? Because Uncle Sam left with the bad lady?" Dean asked. She'd behaved like this the nights before he had to leave on a hunt but this... what was going on?

She shook her head. Then Dean could hear from the doorway.

"You want us close encase you have a nightmare?" Lizzy prompted. Abby was still for a bit before she nodded.

Dean was about to give in when he heard voices downstairs, one of them his brother, the other female. He looked up at Lizzy then back at Abby. "Abby, Mommy and Daddy need to go talk to Uncle Sam. You need to stay here with Mikey. Can you do that?" Dean asked.

She nodded before Lizzy and Dean went down stairs. They saw Ruby bring Sam inside. He was exhausted and she was practically carrying him to the couch, when she saw the other two Winchesters.

"I'm just here, dropping him off. I don't want any trouble," she said.

"You'll forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe." Dean said sliding under Sam's other arm and getting him to the couch. He pushed Sam's hair out of his face. "What happened? He's burning up."

"I told him to go slow but he just kept pushing himself."

"To do what?" Lizzy asked. Ruby looked up at her, with a heated look.

"To stop the dreams, suppress his powers, or at least get control over them. He's not quite there yet, in fact. I think tonight he might be a little more dangerous then before, but I think he should be fine after that," Ruby said.

"You might want to take one of your pills tonight." Dean told Lizzy. "Take Abby and Mikey to our room. I'll take care of Sam."

She nodded before heading back upstairs. She got an excited Abby and a still sleeping Michael to her room.

"If you're here, baby girl, then you have to sleep," Lizzy said, before she took her medicine.

"Can I wait for Daddy?" Abby asked.

"As long as you lie down and wait for him," Lizzy said as she wrapped her arms around her girl.


	48. Abby Winchester Gets a Case: Part 6

Dean looked at his little brother and his heart broke. He looked so tired. "Here, hold him for a second." Dean said hefting his brother off the couch and into Ruby's arms. He pulled the cushions off the couch and unfolded the bed. "Lay him down." As Ruby got Sam settled Dean got a glass of water. He held it to his brother's mouth and helped him drink some before making him try to sleep. "So it was him?" Dean asked quietly.

She nodded. "It was, but he didn't have control over it. He wasn't doing it on purpose," she tried to explain, brushing Sam's hair out of his eyes. "But he will, soon enough. If he is feeling better in the morning, he still has some more work to do, but I will see how he feels," she said before she turned to leave.

"How did this happen? I thought we were done with all this when Yellow-eyes died." Dean called out.

She let out a laugh at that. "Who do you think? You know there is a bet going on about who is going to break first, you, Sam or Lizzy. Vegas money is on the little woman," she said.

"Bastion." Dean growled. "I'm ending this." Dean went upstairs and returned with the Colt. Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the gun. "Swear, on your life, this will kill him."

"It will," she said backing off slowly, still not convinced he wasn't going to test it on her.

"I'll admit that you've been helpful and for that you get a pass. Just this once." Dean said walking out of the house with Ruby on his heels.

"So what are you going to do? Shoot blindly until you hit him? You have no clue where he is," Ruby said.

Dean smirked. "You really think that's a problem?" Dean turned in a circle out in the yard. "BASTION! You sick sorry son of a bitch! I know you're here! Show yourself you coward!" Dean yelled.

"Sticks and stones, Dean," Bastion said from behind Dean. "Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. You've been a naughty little girl."

"Nice to see you too," Ruby barked at him.

"Ruby, have you been telling secrets, darling?" Bastion said.

"Don't talk to her. Probably for the first time in her life she's doing something to help someone other than herself. No you're here to talk to me." Dean said scathingly.

"Oh so protective of a Demon, never thought I would see the day Dean. We must celebrate, don't you think? Not that I would really can THAT a demon anymore," Bastion said. Ruby stayed silent despite her obvious rage.

"So Dean," Bastion started before the Colt went flying out of his hand into Bastion's "What's on your mind?" He said looking at the gun.

"Leave my family alone." Dean stated simply. Dean kept his eyes on the Colt, trying to figure out how to get it back and end Bastion's torment of his family.

Ruby looked scared at that, backing away slowly, like she thought Bastion might use the gun on her. She bumped into Dean, almost on accident, but Dean know it wasn't quite so when the hilt of her knife in the small of her back, hit his hand.

"Think he's going to save you, little girl?" Bastion chuckled. "Or are you so cowardly that you are going to use him as a shield?" he asked.

Dean gripped the knife and slipped it into his pocket as Ruby continued to back away. "I'm not protecting her. I'm just dealing with one thing at a time. Now leave my family alone!" Dean demanded again.

"Oh but why? You are just so much fun to fuck with. Speaking about fucking? How Sammy?" He said, toothy grin. "Having his way with the misses again?" He taunted.

"You got balls. I'll give you that. And since we're here chatting. How long has the guy you're wearing been dead?" Dean said pacing the yard.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Or maybe he isn't. Maybe he is still in here, screaming for his freedom. Gets so annoying after a while. Wanting to go home, to his wife and kids. Quite pathetic. But he does remind me of someone else I know," Before taking the gun and shooting off a round, that whizzed passed Ruby's head.

"Don't go anywhere, sweetheart, I'm not done with you," He said.

"According to the missing person's report Nathan Stanley there has been missing for about three months. That puts it around the time that the Devil's Gate opened. Do you really expect me to believe you've put up with his screaming for three months?" Dean said taking another turn and edging closer to Bastion.

"Now that is my boy, or I should say girl. Did Lizzy look that up for you?" he said almost in admiration. "She always did love her nose in a book, or computer. So you also know what I did to his family. I let him watch you know? They where just the appetizers. Need some practice before the main course."

"Do you really think I wouldn't look up someone I planned to kill? Give me some credit; I'm not totally inept you know. What bothered me most was the daughter... So if I ask you a question, will you tell me the truth?" Dean asked standing still. Dean needed him to take just a few steps forward.

"I make no promises, but go ahead and shoot," he said before he smiled again, holding up the Colt, "Oh sorry forgot, you can't."

"Why us? Just curious as to why Yellow-eyes had such a hard-on for this family? There has to be more to it," Dean said pacing again but in the opposite direction hoping to draw Bastion in closer.

"Because... It had to be this one, you, Sammy and Lizzy, even John where just too perfect. And you want to know something," Bastion said as me moved in, closer to Dean. "I'm going to enjoy breaking them down. Lizzy is so close to cracking anyway, with your Death, she is going to shatter. I can't touch those kids, but neither will anyone else because everyone will drop dead around them. How long will Abby last before she decides to join her parents in Death... And Sam... the plans we have for him..." Bastion said, eyes madding, smile bright. "And there is not a damn thing you will be able to do to stop me," he taunted.

Dean smiled as he found the trigger with his foot. "Yes... there is." he said as he stepped down on the trigger releasing the last two pieces of the Iron Devil's Trap buried in the yard. The movement of the spring-loaded pieces shook off the inch or so of dirt covering the iron structure.

"Clever boy," Bastion said before he shot Dean in the shoulder causing Dean to fall back. "I promised you a year. It doesn't have to be a pleasant year, now let me out."

"No," Dean growled. "Do you like it? It's a Winchester special. Made it myself, just for this. Granted I hadn't planned on you taking the gun but we'll make do with what we have." Dean checked his shoulder, just a graze. "You have been a terrific pain in my ass for months. The teasing, the taunting, little drops of information. And I tolerated it all. Because I hoped you'd get bored. Well I'm man enough to admit when I was wrong. Now it ends." Dean said walking closer to the trap and Bastion. "What's the matter? Feeling a little... impotent?"

"Not quite," Bastion said, shooting Dean in the leg this time. "What? I've got 3 more... lets see how much more damage I can do with that."

They both noticed the movement, Ruby again. Bastion turned the gun on her again, turning his back to Dean.

Dean took the opportunity and slammed the knife into Bastion's back. Small lightening cracked and flashed around the blade as the Demon died. "Goodbye, Bastion. It's been a pleasure killing you," Dean said dropping the body and himself to the ground.

Ruby came over to Dean in a flash. "Thanks for taking the shot before he killed me," she said looking at him. "Ahhh if you wouldn't mind getting out of the devils trap, I will help you get to the house... and patch that leg for you," Ruby offered.

"I didn't do it for you. And if he had killed you I wouldn't have cared," Dean growled at her, but allowing her to help him inside.

Bobby was standing on the porch. "What in the Sam Hill is going on out here?" He saw Dean bleeding and being helped into the house. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I got shot," Dean said plainly.

"Well no shit, ya Idjit," Bobby responded.

Ruby watched as Bobby patched Dean up, as she sat down next to Sam on the fold out bed. Her hand went to Sam's sweat soaked forehead, mumbling something, helping to less the fever.

"How is he?" Dean asked as Bobby was patching him up.

"He'll live, but his going to have one hell of a headache when he comes too," she said before she got up. "I'll head out. I'm sure you've had enough of me tonight," she said before starting to walk to the door. She stopped for a second before turning back to Dean.

"One last thing," she said leaning close to Dean... too close, Dean back off her and she just smiled before pulling her knife out of his back pocket. "This, belongs to me." She said before leaving.

"Lizzy's going to be mad at me when she wakes up, but I don't care. At least it's over." Dean said sighing in relief as Bobby finished.

"How'd you manage it?" he asked.

"Remember that welding project I had going a while back?" Bobby nodded. "I built a spring loaded Devil's trap. Buried it out in the yard. He got the drop on me when he took the Colt, but she slipped me the knife and distracted him enough for me to kill him." Dean explained. "Go back to bed Bobby. I'll stay here with Sam."

"Good night Dean. I hope you realize how lucky you got." Bobby said.

"I know. Night Bobby." Dean lay on the pullout bed next to his sleeping brother, finally falling asleep himself.

* * *

><p>Lizzy had slept through the night, thanks to the medicine. She woke up to Abby shaking her awake. Michael was gone, but she assumed that Dean or Bobby had taken him. She got up and found her little boy changed and asleep in his bed. She allowed him to sleep as her little girl was desperate to find her father, saying something about gunshots and scary men. Lizzy was hoping that she had just been dreaming when she found Dean, still sleeping next to his brother. She kicked the bed, shocking both men awake.<p>

"What the HELL is going on here?" she asked, seeing Dean's bandaged leg.

"Good morning to you, too." Dean said. He checked Sam. His fever had broken over night. He was going to be fine. "I got shot." Dean said repeating what he had said to Bobby the night before.

Lizzy just stared at him, eyes wide. "Abby, baby, go find your Granddad," She said. Abby nodded and left. "Ok, start explaining," she said as she grabbed the med-kit to redress his wound.

"Personally I'd rather wait till you're not so close to a particular part of my anatomy that we are both quite fond of." Dean said moving to cover himself with his hands.

Lizzy raised an eyebrow at that. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? It can't be that bad... did you and Sam have a fall out and… well, that wouldn't be it... since you're sleeping together... Wait, don't tell me you two..." she said hoping to break the ice.

"Oh don't be disgusting!" Dean countered. "I just had a run in with Bastion last night."

She stiffened at that. "What happened?" she said softly as she finished bandaging his leg again.

"I killed him." Dean said quietly. "I'm sorry, I know you wanted to be the one, but I couldn't take the chance that he would hurt you before you got to him."

She looked at him, trying to keep her anger in check. "Do... is there a body left... I have to know. I have to see it," she asked quietly.

"Should still be outside unless Bobby did something with it. I am sorry, but, Liz... the things he said... I couldn't..." Dean trailed off reaching out for her hand.

She pulled her hand away from him before he took it, before she got up. "I'll be right back," She said as she started to go outside. She found his body, face down on the ground, in the devils trap where Dean had left it. She kicked the body over onto it's back. She looked at him, his eyes closed, his body, lifeless. She saw the Colt and then she leaned down and picked it up, tears in her eyes. This was the form of the Demon that took her life, who was taking her husband away. Who had been tormenting her for the past four months, and would have kept it up until she completely lost it, she was sure. She felt her eyes tear with unresolved Rage, unresolved hate.

She knew it was just a shell now. An empty vessel but she didn't care. She settles the colt on him and fired. She did it again. And again and kept firing past that, even when nothing else came out. She felt the tears streaming down her face and she collapsed to her knees.

"At least it is over," she said to Dean, who she knew was right behind her.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, it's over. Let Bobby take care of this, okay? Let's go back inside." Dean said leaning on her slightly as they walked slowly back toward the house.

She helped him to a chair. "I guess you are going to have to take it easy for a while... a few months at least. How about eight? Does that sound good," She said, sitting beside him, arm draped over his shoulders.

"Sounds perfect," Dean agreed leaning into her embrace. Dean had decided a while ago that he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to spend the rest of his time with his family. He watched with a smile as Abby climbed up into her mother's lap and Bobby handed him Michael on his way outside. "Yeah, this is perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: Having a busy week. Most likely will forget to post on Friday. Here you Go! See you all Next week.


	49. Another One Bites the Dust: Part 1

**Another One Bites the Dust**

* * *

><p>Lizzy's nightmares stopped after Bastion died. Things were still rocky between Dean, Sam and Lizzy but after a while, Things started to get back to normal with the three of them. Dean refused to go on hunts, and Lizzy was just fine with that. Bobby volunteered to go with Sam when he found a few worth looking at, giving Dean and his Family some time together, with threat of death if they destroyed his house, or defiled it.<p>

Dean helped work at the scrap yard in Bobby's absence as well as spending every other second with either Lizzy or the kids. It was prefect but they both knew it wasn't going to last.

Christmas came and after a hunt in Settle, Sam came home and spent the time with Dean, Lizzy and the kids, as one big happy family.

They heard about Sam loosing the gun to Bella. Lizzy could tell Dean wanted to go out and help his brother. So after two days of brooding, she kicked him out, telling him to be back soon. She knew he was just getting nervous, as the end was coming sooner then he wanted. He needed to get that energy out, or she was going to kill him before he time was up. He was only gone for a few weeks, but after a run in with the Trickster, Dean could tell that Sam needed a rest.

Sam told her about what happened with the trickster and she could understand how ragged he was about all of this. She tried her best to comfort him without raising Dean's jealousy. She wasn't sure she succeeded, but there wasn't much else she could do. Despite everything they had been though in the past year, once Dean was gone, she knew Sam was going to need her, and she would need him. She couldn't quite shut that out of her life.

Time was getting closer and Dean was getting more nervous, and more scared. There had to be something they could do. With three weeks to go, there was a glimmer of hope. A Name. Lilith.

She held Dean's contract. She was the one that could end this. Lizzy noticed the nightmares getting to Dean, but she said nothing, but Dean knew she knew.

Lizzy had asked Ellen up to Bobby's for the last three weeks to help watch the kids, so they can spend their time focused on finding this Demon and so they could leave at a moment's notice, if they found a way.

With less the two days to go, Lizzy, Sam and Bobby found a way to find Lilith.

* * *

><p>Dean had fallen asleep at the table, laptop still open on the page he'd been reading. His dreams were scary, violent and going to come true all to soon. Dean was walking through some woods when he heard the growling behind him He knew his time was up and he knew he didn't have a choice but the sound and sight of the creature had him running and screaming for help. He ran and ran as long as he could before he tripped and the creature attacked biting and tearing at him. He screamed in pain and then jolted back to reality to find that the scream followed him to the waking world. Lizzy was at his side in an instant holding him as he tried to calm himself.<p>

"Nightmares again?" He just nodded. "Well, there is some good news. We found a way to find Lilith," She said with a smile. Maybe just maybe, she wouldn't have to let him go.

"How?" he asked. His voice felt rough and sounded like he'd been screaming for hours. He knew that Lilith was a long shot, but for his son, his little girl, he'd try.

"A ritual. Bobby is setting up for it. It should show where she is and then... I don't know. We don't have anything to kill her with. The Colt is gone and... I'm not sure how helpful Ruby is going to be with that knife," she said, truthful. Long shot or not, she still wanted to try.

"It's a long shot, but we'll figure something out." Dean said. He pulled her into his arms and just held her there burying his face in her neck and trying to commit her scent to memory.

They held each other for a bit before they went to find Bobby as he started the Ritual. They watched as the pendulum moved around the map before stopping on Lilith's location.

"New Harmony, Indiana." Bobby said.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to stay here with the kids while I take a shot at this... would you?" Dean asked. He already knew the answer but thought he'd try anyway.

"And Ellen is here because..." she said as they started to get ready. At one point, when Dean was outside, making sure the car was pack to go, Ellen took her aside.

"You need to tell him," the older lady said. It was an old argument that Ellen and her have been having since she came down to help them and since she asked the woman to help her find out something.

"I will, when we survive this," she told her.

"Don't you think the knowledge that he is going to be a father again isn't going to make him fight that much harder," Ellen said.

"No, I think it will just add to his worries and fear, and he has too many at the moment," she told Ellen. She had suspected for two weeks before Ellen came down. Ellen had bought her the test and she took it when the boys where distracted. It was her own fault she was like this. Three months back Abby had gotten them all sick, to the point she couldn't keep anything down, include her little pills, so she threw the packet in the trash, thinking there was no point anymore. She didn't tell Dean so they didn't use anything else, so here she was, knocked up with her husband on a counter to death.

"I think you are wrong," Ellen countered one last time.

"I'll think about it," she said.

* * *

><p>"I'm doing it," Sam said.<p>

"No, you're not. We'll figure something else out," Dean argued.

"There is nothing else. The colt is gone..." Dean cut Sam off.

"And whose fault is that. Careless, Sam, extremely."

"I said I was sorry. Anyway that knife is our only chance," Sam said again.

"Well, it's not like we can just ask the bitch if we can borrow it," Dean retorted.

"Well, then we'll just take her along. Another fighter couldn't hurt," Sam replied.

Dean stopped packing and turned to look at his brother. "Oh, yeah, she's just dying to help me out."

"Dean..."

"I said NO Sam," Dean shouted.

"Fine," Sam relented storming off.

Dean watched him go, knowing that it wasn't over. He went in the house to see if Lizzy was ready and see his children one last time. He found Lizzy with Ellen in the kitchen.

She saw him and she smiled. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm almost ready," she said. "Set the trap like you asked, think he is really going to be stupid enough to summon her? I know she's helped in the past... but..."

"Of course he's going to do it and he's going to ask her nicely to help. It'll work out. You'll see. She'll be too distracted trying to kick my ass to pay attention to where she's going. We'll have the knife in a couple of hours." He hugged her. "Ellen, please try to convince my stubborn wife to stay here with her children. Dean asked the woman he was starting to look at as a mother.

Ellen let out a laugh at that. "I will try, but I don't think I would ever meet a girl who is more stubborn then my Jo till I met her." Lizzy just rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to sit this one out.

He caressed Lizzy's face. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Hey Dean, there has be something I've been meaning to tell you, and there no time like the present, wouldn't you say?" Ellen said with a smile. Lizzy shot her a look but Ellen just ignored it. "I've been meaning to thank you."

"For what?"

"Jo, I know you talked to her when you were coming around. About hunting, about your family. I think it struck a cord with her. I've been telling her all her life that hunting wasn't the way to go, but a few choice words from you, and she is thinking about other things. I think it also could be confronting John as well, but she is thinking of settling. Last I hear there was this nice boy."

Dean smiled at that. "I'm glad I glad I could help. I wish I could give it up as well, but we all know how that turned out," he said, pulling Lizzy closer to him.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright? You look a little green... Are you sick?" Dean asked concern flooding out the fear he felt momentarily.

"Yeah... I'm sick of everyone worrying about me. Just focus on this baby, we have a chance to save your sorry ass, so don't blow it, ok?" she said, giving him a kiss.

Dean sighed. "Ok let's get this show on the road. Death waits for no man," Dean quipped.

She smiled at him at that. "Good, now go find your brother," she said, know where Sam most likely was.

Dean kissed her and went off to where Sam would be hiding. Sure enough he had done exactly what they thought he was going to do.

"What are you doing, Sam?" he asked.

Sam and Ruby turned to Dean then.

"I had to try," Sam say.

"I told you how you can save him, and my knife is not the way," Ruby insisted.

"And what is? That psychic mumbo jumbo crap? No way. That's all she wants Sam. She wants you to tap into your powers. That's what Dad warned us about. It's a nice try bitch but you can't have him," Dean spat at her. He placed himself between Ruby and Sam.

"Dean..." Sam started but Ruby spoke first.

"After everything I've done for you, Sam and this family. Sam would still be having those Dream. Bastion would still be tormenting your family. Sam would have been DEAD by now, if I had helped. Can't you trust me, for once?" She bit out.

"You want me to trust you. You really want that? Alright fine. A sign of good faith then." Dean said holding his hand out. "Give me the knife. Give me the one shot I have to save my ass."

She scoffs at him. "Sam is your best shot. He is carrying a bomb inside of him and you'd be stupid not to use it," she said.

"Dean.. this is my choice..." was all Sam got out.

"AND I SAID NO!" Dean shouted facing Sam. He turned back to ruby and held his hand out to her again. "The knife, or do I have to take it?"

"You are just going to get everyone else around you killed. I'm not going to let you take them all on a suicide mission just so you can have some company in hell," Ruby spat.

"You're not going to let me? When did you become a member of this family? But since you seem to care so much how about you keep me company then? The knife, Ruby. I won't ask again." Dean said taking a step toward her. She was close to attacking him. He just needed to goad her a little more.

She took out the knife and had it at Dean's throat

"RUBY!" Sam called.

"You want to die so badly? That is up to you, but keep your family out of it," she said before throwing the knife down. "You want to throw away your only chance out of the pit, be my guest. But you know what... I'm going to enjoy watching them torment you. You have no idea what's in store for you," she said.

"Maybe not, but at least they'll be safe," Dean said. Suddenly he surged forward and grabbed Ruby flipping her over his shoulder and into the Devil's Trap. "You ever pull a knife on me like that again and I'll put one in your back." Dean picked up the knife and turned back to her. "Thanks for the knife. See you in Hell."

Ruby got up, surging at him, just to be held back by the trap. "You son of a bitch! Let me out of here!" she yelled as she watched them go upstairs. "You can't just leave me here!" she screamed

Dean stopped on the stairs and slipped the knife into his boot. He could feel Sam's eyes on him as he made it the rest of the way up. "What? You wanted the knife. I got you the knife. What is the problem?"

"We should use EVERY weapon at our disposal, you know that Dean. If this can save you..." Sam started.

"That demon down there could turn on us just as easily as she could help us. Is that really a risk you want to take? We only get ONE shot at this Sam," Dean said heading out to the car. Secretly he was hoping to slip away with out Lizzy or Bobby. He couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

Lizzy heard the car doors slam and she let out a curse. She headed to the door, and saw Bobby standing near the door, smiling.

"I figured the two idjits would try something like this," he said holding the distributor cap in his hand.

"Have I told you lately that I love you," she said, kissing his cheek as they both headed out as Dean tried to start the car.

Dean jumped at the sudden appearance of Bobby at his window.

"You going somewhere?" Bobby asked casually.

"Got the knife," Dean replied.

"And you were planning to use it without me?" Bobby pressed.

Dean shrugged. "It was a thought."

Bobby stared at the younger Hunter. "Do I look like a ditchable prom date to you?"

"No Bobby." Sam tried to say. Lizzy pops her head in.

"Anyway, you need us. I mean... how many hallucinations have you had baby?" Dean looked at her surprise. "Come on, babe, research is my life, I know this was coming for months, you can't fool me," she said. Bobby hands the distributor cap to Dean.

"We'll follow, unless you want to ride with the boys, my dear," Bobby said, heading to his car, as Dean got out.

She looked at him. "Where would you like me?" she asked. "And don't say the house, I'm coming."

Dean put the distributor cap back in place and then turned to Lizzy. "I can't talk you out of this?" She shook her head. Dean wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "Sam, go with Bobby."

Sam nodded before heading over to Bobby's car. Lizzy kissed Dean's cheek before taking Sam's place in the Impala.

* * *

><p>AN: I get busy, I get ditz and I get forgetful. Maybe if people would review, or just poke me though PM I will remember to update! Sorry, Will update tomorrow I hope!


	50. Another One Bites the Dust: Part 2

They drove well into the night. Dean had turned the radio up and rolled his window down to keep himself awake. He glanced over at his dozing wife and sighed. He gently took her hand in his and tried to concentrate on driving.

She felt him take her hand, but she couldn't do much to keep her eyes open with the gentle humming sound the car made, despite the music. She knew what it was, so she knew that if she wanted to be in tip top for the battle before them. When the car stopped, she was only half awake that when she felt her stomach turn, it took her a second to figure out there was a Demon near by as a knock came to Dean's door.

"License and registration," the officer said.

"Right, sure. Right... HERE!" Dean slammed Ruby's knife into the throat of the police officer at the side of the car. Lightening cracked and flashed around the blade as the demon died, just as it had done with Bastion.

Lizzy was awake then, and watched her husband kill the cop before she could warn him. "How? Shit.. You're so close... you can see them?" She said as Bobby and Sam rushed to the car.

"I don't know... I could see it's face..." Dean said scared.

"So what you're seeing demons now?" Sam asked as they pushed the cop car off the road.

"I've seen a lot of things but nothing like this." Dean said.

"Actually," Bobby said, "it's not all that crazy."

Dean stared at him. "How is that not crazy?"

"Clock's countin' down, Dean. You're piercing the veil, glimpsing the "B" side," Bobby said.

"A little less new-agey," Dean retorted.

Bobby sighed. "You're almost Hell's Bitch. So you can see Hell's other bitches."

Lizzy snorted at Bobby's explanation, but it worked.

"So looks like we will have two people sensing the demons. I guess the more help, the better," Sam said. Lizzy wasn't quite too happy about this, know that her only advantage in this had just been trump by Dean without him trying.

Dean glared at Sam "So nice to know that my doomed soul is good for something." he deadpanned. "Let's get going." Dean and Liz watched Sam and Bobby walk back to the Chevelle. He turned to her and opened his arms for her.

"I'm fine Dean, lets get there," she says at the same time she moves in close, pulling his arm around her shoulder, wanting to be close to Dean, for it might be the last time.

"It can wait," he whispered. He pulled her flush against him and caressed her cheek sweetly before devouring her mouth in a searing kiss.

She moaned into the kiss, loving ever second of it before she pulled back with a gasp. "Not that I wouldn't love... we just don't have the time love. Besides, I don't do well in front of an audience. How about after we get your soul back," she said.

Bobby honked the horn of the Chevelle as he and Sam passed them. "They'll wait for us. Please, Baby. I need you, especially if it might be the last time. I'm not making jokes or shoving off the serious here. I'm hopin' for the best but, Baby, I might not get it. If I'm going to die tomorrow then I want the last thing on my mind to be the sight of your beautiful body," Dean said softly, his hot breath tickling her neck.

"Dean, we don't have time," she said, tears in her eyes. She could tell how much he wanted this, but there time was short and she wanted to spend it trying her best to get his soul back. She just shook her head before she jumped on him, pulling him into another heated kiss.

They stumbled back against the Impala. Dean fumbled for the door handle for the backseat. He groaned as Lizzy latched onto his neck and he nipped at hers in kind. "Mmm, God, Baby, love you so much. I'm so sorry."

She pulled back, tears sliding down her cheek. "I'm sorry... I can't. Not with my husband on the verge of death," she said, tears flowing faster.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's ok," Dean said, pulling her into a tight hug. "I wish I could make it better,"

"How about we go get your soul back, and then… We can go off together, just the two of us. For a weekend, for a week, for however long we want too," She looked up at him, almost desperate. He gave her a half smile, kissing the top of her head.

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said as they got back in the car and on the road.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as they caught up to Bobby and Sam. Lizzy stomach was all in knots. They parked not to far from the house and decided to walk the rest of the way. As they walked closer, Lizzy stomach got worst.

"Oh God.. There are so many," she said.

"They're everywhere," Dean whispered. "It's the whole damn town."

They hid in one of the nearby Empty houses, the boys, staking out, seeing how many was around, and trying to pinpoint where Lilith might be. The longer she was there, the more her stomach turned and eventually she couldn't stand it anymore. She knew it had to do more with the baby then anything, but she throw up most everything she eat in the past few meals. Once she was done she was feeling better, more in control, less sick.

"Near as I can figure Lilith is in the house across the street. Now I got an idea to keep the demons off your back once you're in but it won't be fool proof by any means," Bobby said.

"Do what you can Bobby. I have a feeling they are just here to keep us here. Lizzy, I want you to go with Bobby," Dean said looking at his wife. He took in her appearance. Something was wrong, either she was really sick or the sheer number of congregated demons was seriously messing with her. Maybe it was Lilith, but she couldn't fight like this.

"No!" She said firmly. "I'm feeling better now, I can help, Please," she pleaded.

"Hun, you can barely stand at the moment. Something ain't right with you," Bobby said.

"Dean please... I can help. I just.. please don't leave me behind," she pleaded with him.

Dean pulled her into a deep loving kiss. When he broke away he looked over her shoulder at Bobby. "Something goes wrong you haul her ass outta here. You got me Bobby?" Dean shoved her back into Bobby's waiting arms.

"I got you, Dean. Be careful and good luck, son," Bobby said holding tight to Lizzy.

Dean turned to Sam. "Let's go." She watched Sam and her husband go while Bobby held her tight.

"If he doesn't come back, and there was anything I could have done to help him... I will never forgive you," she said to Bobby. Bobby looked at her seriously.

"If he doesn't come back then they're both dead and if we're with them then we would be too. You have two children that need their mother and he knows that. Now, help me get the water ready," Bobby told her.

Lizzy just glared at him, but nodded, knowing she was going to make a break for it as soon as she had a safe chance.

* * *

><p>As the made their way the house carefully Dean could feel Sam's eyes on him. "What? If this is about leaving Lizzy with Bobby, I don't want to hear it. I did the right thing," he whispered.<p>

Sam just shook his head. "Just think about how you always do the right thing. Things that are best for the family, even if in doing that, you are damning yourself to Hell, but yeah, whatever. Let's kill some demons"

"Let's just get this done. You got the knife?" Dean asked vaguely remembering that his brother picked it up after the run in with the cop on the road.

Sam nodded as they went to kill some of the Demons that where watching the place, hoping to get in unannounced. Dean felt someone shove him again a fence.

"Hey puppy-chow? Got anyone killed yet? Give me my knife back before you get hurt,"

"He doesn't have it," Sam said, the knife at Ruby's throat.

"What are you doing here? Better question. How'd you get out of the trap?" Dean asked pushing her away.

"What you don't know about me could fill a book," she barked out at him. They all started fighting before noticing the Demons coming after them. All looked lost when the sprinklers came on, protecting the three of them from the Demons as they went inside.

Lizzy watch at a distance, wanting to join them but Bobby grabbed her by the wrist and practically dragged her to the safety of the house. They watched from the window, from any sign that things where going in their favor.

* * *

><p>Once inside they found the little girl Lilith was possessing. Dean stopped Sam from killing her at the last second. Lilith was gone. With the family safe they took a second to regroup. Sam tried to get Ruby to quickly show him how to use his powers and again Dean vetoed that idea. It was about that time the clock struck midnight and the two Winchesters looked at each other in near panic. Time was up. Dean heard the growling and glanced in that direction, nothing. He heard it again, closer. He looked and froze. Hellhound. Dean ran with Sam and Ruby on his heels. They made it to the den of the house and Dean laid down a barrier of Goofer dust. He backed away from the door as Ruby tried to get Sam to give her the knife.<p>

Sam and Ruby fought over the Knife, Ruby saying something about how she could give them a chance, help them fight off the hellhounds. That was when Dean called Lilith out, She flung Sam to one wall, and Dean to the table. Ruby turned from her normal stance to almost childlike. She turned to Sam then, walking to him.

"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." she said softly before Dean watched her kiss his brother. Sam tried to bargain.

"Silly goose. You wanna bargain you have to have something that I want. You don't."

Dean watched horrified as Lilith opened the door allowing the Hellhound in. The creatures bit and ripped and tore at him as he fought. The creature ripped at his legs and arms, back, chest and stomach until he could no longer hear Sam or his own screaming. All the while Lilith stood at the side watching with a self-satisfied look on her face.

* * *

><p>Lizzy was still waited for any sign that anything was happening when a white light enveloped the house, making her sick again. When she could see straight again, she saw that all the Demons that where surrounding the house, were gone. In her mind, that could mean only one thing. They were not longer needed.<p>

"NO!" she screamed as she ran to get to Dean.

"Lizzy, wait, we don't know that it's safe!" Bobby yelled trying to grab her. "Shit," he cursed as she slipped past him He ran after her finally catching her just as they got to the door. "I know you want to know what happened, but you need to calm down." He said holding her shoulders. "I'm not letting go till you calm a bit. You're going to hyperventilate if you keep up like this."

"They're all gone Bobby..." she said as felt tears slipping down her cheeks. She knew what that had to mean. "If you want to stop me, then stop me, but I'm going over there, now," she said, pushing past him again, and out the door.

Bobby grabbed her hand and she glared at him, but he just held tight as they walked over to the other house. He tried to talk to her again as they walked. "Lizzy. Please let me go in first. We don't know what happened... if we're going to find them or what condition they are going to be in. Please?"

She shook her head before she pushed inside. She heard Sam crying. They followed the sound and found Sam cradling Dean's torn up body. She sobbed at that, falling to her knees on the other side of her husband's body.

"No..." she said softly as the tears began to flow. "What happened? Why aren't you dead?" she snapped at Sam, more venom in her voice then she meant as she stared into Dean's lifeless eyes.

Bobby laid a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "Let's take care of Dean first. Get him home and give him a proper send off. Then we'll try to piece together what happened."

"No..." Sam said. "No Hunters send off. I want him buried," Sam said. Lizzy was barely listening to them argue about it as she just held him, not caring about the blood. Not caring about anything at all.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you," she whispered to him. "Now I'm never going to see your face light up like that again. How is it going to survive without you... or any of our kids? You would have been such a wonderful father again. Please... come back. I love you so much... please. Don't leave me. We need you," she sobbed.

"What are you talking about, Sam? It's what Dean wanted. He told us that. A Hunter's funeral. That's what he wanted." Bobby said trying to talk some sense into Sam. He almost didn't hear Lizzy's whispered confession. He stopped and knelt next to her. "What did you just... Sweetheart... are you pregnant?" he asked her.

She just stared at Dean, before nodded. She begins to sob some more. Even Sam looked shocked at that.

Bobby pulled her off of Dean and held her close. "You didn't tell him?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Come on, we need to go. Sam, Take Dean and we'll get what he need for the pyre later. We need to get Lizzy home to her children."

She stopped shaking her head. "I don't want them... to see him like that. Please, Bobby... let Sam have his way. "

"You two are going to go against Dean's wishes? I can't do that. It's what he wanted, as a Hunter it's what he deserves. Give me a good reason... just one." Bobby told then reaching down and gently closing Dean's eyes.

She pulled Bobby away from Sam for a moment. "Because, Bobby, he needs something to live for. I have mine," she said hand on her stomach. "He'll keep fighting for the off chance that he can bring Dean back, I know that, and I want to give that to him. He will eventually tire of it, and if you are still so set on it, you can burn him then. He is... was my husband. It's my call," she said.

Bobby sighed. "You're right of course. I just hate going against Dean's wishes. It feels wrong." He hugged her again. "Why didn't you tell any of us you were carryin?"

She smiled half heartily. "I thought, if I had something important to tell him, he would come back. It's stupid. Plus, I wouldn't be left behind... he wouldn't have let me come if he knew," She said. "I was going to tell him as soon..." she said before she lost it again. "How can I keep going without him? Bobby," she said.

"You just do, sweetheart. Because that's what you have to do. You have two children that need you and another on the way. You grieve and you let him go because that's what he would want," he said holding her kindly. "Now there's another decision you have to make. What should we do for him? We can't take him home if you don't want Abby to see him..."

Lizzy tried to think about what to do with him, but she couldn't quite go there right now. "I can't, Bobby. Let Sam deal with it.. or you. I'm sorry," she said. He nodded his understand. "But I want his.." She started rubbing her wedding ring. "His ring. And.. Sam can take his necklace until Michael is old enough..." She started but another sob stopped her.

"I'll take care of him," Bobby said. He handed her his keys. "Why don't you go wait for me in the Chevelle..." Lizzy nodded and headed off. Bobby went back to Sam. "Alright. You win," he said. He retrieved Dean's wedding ring and Amulet. Handing the necklace he said, "Lizzy wants you to hang on to this till Michael is old enough to have it."

Sam nodded, putting it on. Bobby helped carry Dean to the Impala. "I can't believe I let you two talk me into going against his wishes. She doesn't want the kids to see him like this so you can't bring him home. Just let me know where he is when you get back." He closed the back door and hugged Sam. "Try not to get yourself killed. I don't think I could bear burryin' another son." With that Bobby walked to the Chevelle and got in. He looked over at Lizzy and took her hand squeezing it lightly. "Let's get you home to your babies."

She nodded. He handed her Dean's wedding ring. She looked at it in her hand for the longest time before she slips her own off, looking at the matching set. She finally takes off her locket before stringing the two rings on the chain before pulling it back on, holding it tightly to her chest. She starts to drift of, images of Dean, drifting in, images of what he maybe going through in hell.

Despite how vivid and imaginative she could make her dreams, they never come close to the real thing.

* * *

><p>AN: ^_^ more on Monday... I hope...


	51. Here We Go Again: Part 1

Here We Go Again

* * *

><p>Dean gasped for breath and fumbled around in the pitch black darkness. He discovered a lighter in his pocket and lit it, getting a look at his surroundings. He'd been buried... Dean put the light out to save what precious oxygen there was in the crude and hastily made coffin. He started pulling at boards, finally breaking through and then he started digging his way toward the surface. Finally after what seemed like hours he broke through. He gasped a lungful of fresh air and collapsed back staring at the sunny blue sky. Where was he? How did he get here?<p>

After resting for a while he stood and looked around. He froze as he saw all of the toppled trees around his gravesite.

After finding a single winding road he started walking. Direction didn't matter. He figured he'd either come upon a gas station or something or someone would drive by. Sure enough after a while he arrived at a station. It was closed but he was desperate so he broke in. He pulled a bottle of water out of the case and drank deeply. He washed up as much as he could in the tiny sink there and checked himself out in the mirror. No scars..., even his old ones were gone. The only things marring his skin were the protection sigil tattoo and a strange red burn mark in the shape of a handprint on his left shoulder.

He grabbed a bag and filled it with more water, some candy and power bars and some chips. Then he emptied out the register. As he did that the TV behind him turned on. He turned it off and the radio flipped on, then the TV again. Dean grew worried and grabbed some salt to line the doors and windows. But as he did that the glass started to shake as he heard this piercing whine. Dean curled in on himself as the high-pitched whine grew louder and shattered the glass. When it faded he stood and went outside. Seeing nothing off, he went to the payphone nearby. He called Sam's cell but all he got was a message that the phone was out of calling area. Then he tried Lizzy's it rang but there was no answer. Finally he called Bobby.

"Hello?" Bobby said.

"Bobby," Dean said relieved.

"Yeah, who's this?" he asked.

"Bobby, it's me, it's Dean," Dean said.

"That's not funny," Bobby said hanging up.

Dean called back. "Bobby it really is me."

"Listen you SOB, I don't know who you are but if you call again, I'll kill you," Bobby said then slammed the phone down hanging up.

Dean sighed. Only thing he could do was go see Bobby and hope that he could talk before the older Hunter tried to kill him.

Dean knocked on Bobby's door, just to have the hunter open it in shock. Bobby tried to attack Dean, thinking he was some kind of monster when a little girl stood in the doorway, looking at the two men.

"Daddy?"

"Abby get out of here," Bobby yelled, but Abby just looked at Dean in shock. "Daddy? It's really you... isn't it?" Abby said, still in shock. Bobby stopped his attack.

"You can't sense anything bad baby?" Bobby asked. She shook her head. "Just Daddy..." She said. It wasn't long after that that Ellen came in with a very confused Michael.

Dean looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes. "Oh... Abby. Baby you are so beautiful. Honey, we need to prove that I'm really me ok?" The little girl nodded. She looked confused but was willing to do what her father wanted. "Abby, toss me your bracelet. There's so much protection mojo wrapped up in that thing nothing evil could touch it."

Abby nodded, taking it off without question but instead of tossing it, she walked up to him, no fear at all. Bobby looked like he wanted to grab her, but he stayed he ground, knife in hand. She held it out for her father.

"Take it, I trust you," She said with a smile.

"Thank you, Cupcake." Dean took the blessed, consecrated silver bracelet and rolled it around in his hand. "See? Human. Satisfied?" Bobby stepped back and allowed Dean in the house and as he bent to pick up his daughter he received a face full of Holy Water. Dean blinked and spit the water out that had gotten into his mouth. "I'm not a Demon either, Bobby."

"Had to be sure," said the older Hunter.

Dean put the bracelet back on Abby's wrist. "Oh, Cupcake I am so happy to see you," he said hugging her tightly. He glanced up at Bobby from where he was kneeling. "Where's Lizzy and Sam?"

Bobby looked quite uncomfortable at that, not meeting Dean's eyes. It was Ellen that spoke up.

"They're gone, both of them. We're not sure where. It's... quite a long story," she said.

"Gone... Gone where? Lizzy wouldn't leave the kids. She swore, she promised that she wouldn't do to them what Dad did to us!" Dean said getting upset. "They're not...?"

"We ain't sure. Dean... lots happen since you've been gone," Bobby said. "She ahhh," Bobby started, not sure he could say anything.

"Hey, Bobby, how about you take Abby and Michael so that me and Dean can have a chat," Ellen offered. Bobby nodded, moving to Dean to get Abby but the girl refused to move.

"It's okay, Cupcake. Go with Grandad." Dean said trying to put her down on the floor. Abby held him tighter. "Baby, I'm not going to disappear again. I promise. What's wrong?"

"She doesn't like to hear about her mother sometimes," Bobby said, "Hey Abby, I have some cookies, and some hot chocolate for you," Abby still look reluctant, looking at her father, before she went off with Bobby.

Ellen looked at him with a sad smile. "Let go out front," she said, heading to the porch.

Dean followed her. He sat on the front steps and rested his head in his hands. "I ain't gonna like this am I?"

"Most likely," The elder woman said with a sigh. "Lizzy was pregnant when you died... three months so," Ellen started, waiting to gauge Dean's reaction to the news.

"Wait... What? No, that's... She would have said something..." Dean said. He did the math in his head quickly. "So that means she's what, 7, 8 months now?" Dean couldn't believe it. Why wouldn't she have told him? Did she even know? He thought back and remembered how she had shot him down on the road... She had known, and she purposely hid it from him. His mind then went to a very bad place. If she went out of her way to hide it then it must not be his...

"No sweetie, she's not," Ellen said. "She got up every morning, took care of herself, kept going because she had something that needed her to go on. Your child. She did it for three weeks and then she collapsed one day. She was in so much pain. We tried to get her to the hospital in time, but it was too late. It was gone," Ellen said tears in her eyes at that.

"Still she would have told me..." Dean protested, tears falling. "I mean unless it wasn't... " Dean couldn't even say the thought out loud.

"Think what you want to think Dean, but it was yours," Ellen said. "She was devastated after that. She kept saying she lost another part of you, with that child. She could barely look at Michael without crying, his eyes just as green as yours," Ellen said, voice full of emotion, tears in her eyes, remember what had happen. "She did that for a week. We tried to get her to talk but she just shut down. And then... I found her. Abby was screaming. She had locked her self in the bathroom. I kicked it open. There was so much blood Dean. I was surprised she was still awake. She had tried..." Ellen said, motioning to her wrist. "I quickly bandaged her up, got her cleaned up. She wasn't happy with that. She kept asking when she could see you again." Ellen said.

"Two days, she laid in bed... She wouldn't talk, eat, she barely drank. Then Sam showed up... Bobby had called him. He hoped he could help her snap out of it."

Dean was truly crying. "Please," he begged Ellen. "I don't want to hear anymore... I can't... It's all my fault. I know that... But to think of them... No. No she wouldn't... Would she? Not with Sam..."

"I don't know if she has Dean... All I know is that they talked for a bit and then... she just left. She kissed both her children and walked out. She said she wasn't going to be too long, but Dean, it's been three months and we haven't heard a word from them. She still has her phone, but she never answers it. Bobby is mad at her and Sam for it and Abby knows it. She stopped asking for her about a month ago. It's part of the reason I'm still here, to help Bobby take care of them," She said,

"Thanks for that. Really Ellen. You have no idea how much I appreciate you looking out for them. They didn't deserve to be abandoned. Now was I reported Dead or missing? Cause I can't very well take care of my kids if I'm officially dead." Dean said hugging the older woman.

"Neither... I don't think she ever got around to it," She said. "I'm sorry for all this. I wish... I had better news."

"I know. Me too. But nothing else to do but to deal with it." Dean wiped his eyes and they went back inside. They went to the kitchen and Dean kissed his kids. "Ok first I'm gonna find 'em. Then I'm taking back my car."

Bobby snorted at that. "Just like you. And how are you going to find them? Jo has looked for them, so have Ellen and I. They don't want to be found," Bobby said.

Dean picked up the phone and called the mobile phone company that he and Sam always use. He asked them to turn on the GPS on Sam's phone. They asked a few questions then for the name.

"Wege Antillies. Yes, thank you." he hung up and logged onto Bobby's computer. He logged onto the company website and input the information.

"How'd you know he'd use that name?" Bobby asked.

"Are you kidding me? I raised him. What don't I know about that kid? Here," Dean said pointing to the map on the screen. "He's there."

"Illinois. Ok, let's head out. I want to give that girl a piece of my mind. Once you get your car back... you can decide what to do then," Bobby said, as he left to get his car ready for the drive, asking Ellen to watch the kids, saying that they wern't going to be gone long.

"Now that I'm thinkin' about it this ain't too far from where you were planted," Bobby said as they drove.

"Yeah about that... why was I buried?" Dean asked.

"I wanted you burned but she and Sam wouldn't have it. Sam kept sayin' that you'd need a body once they got you back," Bobby replied.

"Even so... I was a Hellhound's chew toy... Bobby, I'm whole... even my old scars are gone," Dean said.

"Well we can ask them when we get there, if you don't kill them first," Bobby said as he drove well into the night.

They pulled into the lot of a seedy little hotel and found Sam's room. Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Lizzy stood in the shower spray for a while, crying. She didn't want Sam to know. She just let the warm water was away her tears, as she did so often, even if it was starting to become few and far between. She eventually got out, drying off and looking at herself in the mirror. He hair, recently cut short, framed her face, even while still wet. She hated it. Dean had always loved it long. Sam had suggested it short, for her safety. He told her he like it better that way, but it only made her hate it more.

She started to pull on the three things she never went anywhere without. It was like a routine, something to keep her sane. She clasped her bracelet on her right wrist, shaking it out before looking back at the mirror. She grabbed her locket, it didn't hurt as much to look at as it once had and on either side of it was her and Dean's wedding rings. She always wanted them close, no matter what sort of pain they could bring her.

Lastly she slipped on a black leather Gauntlet that went over her left wrist. It covered up her mistake, as Sam put it. It was her first gift from Sam. Sam's attempt to make things better, to hide the things that hurt her. It only now was a reminder of how far she had finally sunk.

Now all she lived for as for the hope that one day she would kill the bitch who took Dean away from her. And then when that was done, to go back to her children, and try to make it up to them for her time away. She knew she was not fit to be there mother right now, but in time, when the pain stopped and the vengeance was over, then, maybe.

She quickly got dressed, shorts and a tank, no plans to be going anywhere until later tonight. She planned to research until then. She walked back to the room and sat at the table, looking at Sam's laptop.

"My turn?" Sam said, moving to kiss her cheek as she nodded to him. He wasn't in there long when a knock came to the door. She was confused. She opened herself up, tried to sense if there was anything bad on the other side of the door. She couldn't so she just slipped on a robe before answering the door, expecting a devilry guy, maybe Sam ordered them some food.

She pale slightly at what she saw.

"Dean?" she said, looking at them both, quite wide eyed. Unable to comprehend what she was seeing. The must be a trick, it must be, but he felt... human... almost.

"Hey Lizzy," Sam said from behind them. "Who is at the door," Sam said, coming out in just a pair of jeans, eyes wide as well at the sight before him.

Dean saw red at the freshly washed state of his wife and the half dressed rumpled state of his younger brother. "Hiya, Sammy," Dean sneered looking past Lizzy.

"Dean... What... how?" Sam started to say quite shocked. It didn't matter though, as Lizzy seamed to snap out of her shock as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck, a sob escaping he lips as she pulled him into a tight hug. "Oh God, Dean. Please tell me this is not a dream," she said.

Dean coldly pulled her off of him and walked inside. Bobby closed the door and Dean turned to Sam. "You look surprised, Little Brother. Not who you were expecting?"

Lizzy looked quite hurt at his rejection. She only dreamed of this every night, even if she never thought it would happen. She left the tears spill over some more at that.

"I am surprised... Dean. How are you even here?" Sam said, moving to Lizzy's side, to see if she was ok. Lizzy saw the look from Dean then and she knew he knew and he was pissed. She jerked away from Sam. And Sam just glared at his brother.

Dean scoffed. "As if you don't know. What did it cost?"

"Nothing... because I didn't do it. Neither did Lizzy. God, I know I tried. I offered up everything but there were no bites. They didn't want me," Sam bit back. Lizzy just backed off the two men, waiting for them to fight it out, like she was sure they were about to. She couldn't handle this right now. She reached for her lockets, like she always steamed to do when she was nervous, clinking the metal between the two rings that where held there, waiting for the war to began, obviously upset over everything.

Dean glanced at Lizzy out of the corner of his eye. He stood, unable to keep still. "Ok so does someone want to tell me what the FUCK is going on here? To tell me that what I see happening here isn't actually what is happening? Cause I'd really like to hear why my brother is shacked up with MY WIFE!" Dean seethed.

"You were DEAD, Dean! She stopped being your wife and stated being you WIDOW on that day," Sam yelled at Dean. "She was in pieces when I came to Bobby's, blaming herself for things she had no control over. I gave her something to fight for, so she wouldn't... Join you," Sam growled.

She hated this, she didn't want to be here, but it was all her fault again. She felt more tears. She wanted to go to him, beg for forgiveness, but she couldn't. She knew he would just reject her and she couldn't take that right now.

"And just what would have happened if you had succeeded? If you had brought me back? Were you just going to give her up? You can't have both, Sam!" Dean turned to Lizzy. "What were you going to do? How long were you going to chase after what ever you're chasing? It took Dad 20 years to finally track down Yellow-eyes. Were you willing to wait that long? To go home to a 25 year old girl?" Dean said emotion breaking into his voice as he looked at Lizzy. He looked back at Sam. "You really think you could have been their father? Did you even want to? Obviously not since you didn't even try to stick around to help. You just took their mother and left."

"We had both given you up by then!" Sam barked. "And it wouldn't have taken up 20 years, Dean. We had a plan, we had a name. We were starting to close in on her. We where going to kill the bitch for you Dean and then... I'm not sure what we where going to do," Sam said, moving to pull Lizzy close again, showing Dean that they where together now. Lizzy just pulled away from him, and closer to Dean. She walked up to Dean.

"I was planning on going back, soon. I got so caught up in... I was not fit to be their mother anymore, but I wanted to go back, Dean. I wasn't going to abandon them, completely," She pleaded.

"You already did. 3 months? Ellen told me she stopped asking for you a month ago," Dean said. He started pacing the room. "I figured that after Dad you'd both learn that vengeance never fixes anything. So say you did kill Lillith... Then what? I still would have been gone. Looks like whatever dragged or rode me out of Hell brought me back just in time," Dean said quietly.

Lizzy tried not to cry at that. She knew it was true though. She left fresh tears fall without her consent.

"You have not right to speak to her like that. You have no clue what we have been through," Sam yelled. "I want you to leave and come back when you are calmer," Sam said.

"NO!" Lizzy barked. "I... want to talk to Dean... alone," Lizzy said, glaring at Sam. Sam looked quite hurt at that. 'God, I sure fucked things up... didn't I?' She thought.

"You're damn lucky I don't beat your ass, LITTLE brother. All my old aches and pains, all my old scars are nothing but memories. I'm back and better than ever. That's MY family you're fucking with, and if you thought Dad was bad when people fucked with his family... Let me assure you, I'm worse, traitor." Dean seethed. He turned to Lizzy. "You wanna talk, fine let's talk." Dean turned back to Sam. "Keys. Now."

Sam looked a little shocked at that, looking from Dean to Lizzy, like he wasn't sure. Then he got he keys, handing them to Dean.

* * *

><p>AN: This is why reviews are awesome... About to go to bed. See I have a new email... its a review... and I go "CRAP need to update!" hehe. Hope you like this... it's gotten a bit dark, I know.


	52. Here We Go Again: Part 2

_Sam looked a little shocked at that, looking from Dean to Lizzy, like he wasn't sure. Then he got he keys, handing them to Dean._

Dean took the keys and gestured to the door. "Please, after you." he said opening the door for her. They walked quietly out to the parking lot. Lizzy led him to the Impala and Dean paused for a moment. He stepped forward and ran his hands over the sleek, smooth lines of the classic car. "Hello, Sweetheart. Did you miss me?" he whispered.

For once, in the longest time it seamed, Lizzy smiled slightly at that, but then it quickly was gone.

"I know there is nothing I can say to make this right. All I can say is that I'm sorry. I really am, but what did you want me to do? Bring them. They were safe with Bobby. Safer then with me..."

"Just tell me why. Why would you even THINK of hurting yourself like that?" Dean asked as his voice cracked with pent up emotion.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't. Did they tell you about the..." Lizzy started. Dean coldly nodded. "After I lost him, I just couldn't handle it anymore. I wanted to see you so badly. I didn't really plan it. I just saw it as a way out at the moment. Maybe it was just hormone from the... loss. But when Sam came and offered me a chance to fight, to at least get some revenge... I took it. It was better then the alternative."

"You think you're the only one to lose something like that in this war? In life? You had Ellen and Bobby. Why didn't you talk to them?" Dean asked tears starting to fill his eyes.

She scoffed at that. "They wanted to commit me, Dean. Did they tell you that? For my own good? Why do you think Bobby even allowed me to go off with Sam? I was going to be taken away from my children either way; at least I had a choice with it. I should have talked to them, I know... but GOD Dean I don't I barely remember doing it. I was so far gone by then," she admitted.

"It shouldn't have gotten to that point, Liz! They were there for you. For you to talk to, to lean on. Hell they both knew what you were going through. They both knew the loss!" Dean shot back.

She wanted to fight more, but she was just too tired of it. "Fine. I screwed up. Again. That is all I ever seem to do. I'm sorry," She said she felt a few more tears slip down. "But there is one thing I never stopped doing," She said, taking her locket off and placed it in his hand. "I never stopped loving you," She said before she turned and started to walk back into the motel.

"HOLD IT!" he yelled, freezing her in her tracks. He took the wedding rings off the chain and walked over to her. "Turn around." he said. "I want you to watch this, now turn around."

She took a deep breath, trying to get herself under control before she turned at looked at him. She was scared, terrified. She felt like her nightmares where coming true and he hated her.

"I am not saying that I'm not pissed and hurt beyond measure, but I am saying that I love you." He slid his wedding ring onto his finger and held hers out for her to take if she chose to.

She looked at the ring, in his hand for a moment. Then she slowly walked back to him. She took it from his fingers looking up at him as she slides it back into place.

"I'm sooo sorry I gave up on you. If I had known... I would have never... I would have waited for you. I was just... lonely," she admitted.

"You did it didn't you... you slept with Sam..." Dean asked quietly not really wanting to know the answer.

She looked at his feet then, nodding slowly. She hated herself for that. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did," she said softly. She could try and argue, that it wasn't Sam in her mind, that she was just using him. It had always been him, but then that just made her out to be the slut she felt herself to be. She hated herself for being so weak. So she just stood there, ready for the hated words she knew where coming, that she deserved.

Dean blinked a few times and took a deep breath. He knew that she had been hurting and in her position he might have clung to any comfort he could get but the blatant purposeful betrayal on Sam's part was inexcusable in Dean's mind. He caressed her face gently and kissed her forehead. "Excuse me while I go make me an only child." Dean hissed and started walking back to the door of the hotel.

She felt fear at that. Fear more for his safety then Sam's. "Please don't. Please stop the fighting," she said, grabbing at his shoulder before she jumped back at the intense, unexpected feeling she got at the touch. A feeling familiar but unrecognizable. Then she looked at him, terrified... maybe this wasn't her husband, maybe they where just masking it.

"Look I can under stand why you would look to him. Aside from yourself and my father Sam knew me better than anyone. But God, Liz, he promised, he swore to me that no matter what happened, whether we saved me or not that he wouldn't cross that line. He wouldn't touch you. He betrayed me." Dean said. "I raised him, took care of him, gave him everything I had, and he betrayed me. He took the one thing, the one person that I loved more than anyone else that I had ever met in my life for himself. And you want me to just let that go?"

She barely listen too him. Trying to see if she could get a sense of anything thing again, but nothing.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at Dean's now confused face. She pulled out her silver knife, one that Dean himself had gotten her. It was old and worn. "You're masking me aren't you? But I felt it.. just for a second," she said backing away from him.

"What are you talking about? I told you I'm back, I'm real and I'm me. If you don't believe me take the silver and cut me. Or did you not just see me put on my SILVER ring?" Dean said. What happened? What had she felt? "Come on, Liz, talk to me what ever you felt might be the thing that brought me back."

He was right, he did have the ring. She walked up to him tentatively, thinking. She looked him over again. She touched his arm but nothing so then she touched his left shoulder again, getting the same feeling again. She pulled up the sleeve of his shirt quickly and the gasped at the mark.

"Dean... what happened to you?" She asked.

"I don't know." he said. He pulled his t-shirt off revealing smooth, toned unmarked skin. "I should have scars. Knife wounds, gunshots, claw marks... even that ache in my right shoulder. It's all gone except for that." Dean whispered. He shivered as she ran her hands over his flesh.

She looked him over, exploring his skin with her finger.

"Oh, God, who could have done this... what could have done this?" She said, thinking of touching the mark again, fingers tentative to touch it, skin on skin. Dean stopped her and she looked up at him.

"It's cold out here, and I need to get back soon. They need me," Dean said softly.

She nodded. "Let me get my things..." Lizzy said as she turned to head back into the hotel.

Dean walked with her putting his shirt back on. "This ain't gonna be easy, you know. You hurt her. Badly. She won't even listen to anyone talk about you. She didn't want me to talk to Ellen about you," Dean said honestly.

"I'm sure I have. It's my punishment for leaving. And I will have to take it," Lizzy said as they got back to the Hotel.

"Please... I just want to go home now. If you think you can't help but fight with him, then stay out here. I just want to get my stuff and go,"

"That's just it. He's not going to let you go," Dean said as they continued to the room. "He thinks he's right and everyone else is wrong. He thinks he's won."

Lizzy opened her mouth the protest to even defend Sam but then she realized something "You're right," she said with a sigh. "Stay out of it if you can. This is between me and him now," she said as they got into the room. They found Sam sitting on the bed, waiting. Bobby looked like he had said he peace and cleared out. He stood up, looking at the two of them. She walked right past him, and got her bag, starting to put some things into it.

"Lizzy, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Home. I shouldn't have been gone this long," she said to him. Sam looked heated at his brother before turning back at her.

"Lizzy please... think about this... what your doing,"

"Dean's right. And there isn't a point anymore,"

"SHE NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah but not by me. I kept trying to fool myself that I was doing what was best for my kids... but I was only doing what was best for me. I need to stop being so selfish. They need me." Sam looked at Dean's angry expression, before dropping his voice so that only Lizzy could hear him.

"I need you," He pleaded, grabbing her leather-covered wrist, stopping her packing. "I saved you," He pushed.

"Back off, Sammy," Dean said slowly. He'd stayed quiet long enough. He watched as he tried to manipulate his wife into staying with him.

"You have NO idea what we've gone though these last 4 months Dean! She was so broken, but I picked up the pieces and made her whole again," Sam yelled. Lizzy laughed, low and almost cruel.

"I'm still broken Sam, I just hold it together some days better then others," she shook her head as she went to gather more of her things. "Don't fool yourself into thinking this wasn't anything more then what it was. Two desperate people seeking comfort. Now Head back to Ruby, she misses you," Lizzy bit out, before pulling her bag on her shoulder, leaving.

"You made her whole again? You? That's rich. If she's so whole, so much better then where are her children? You think I didn't see what that was just now? How many times has she wanted to go home to her babies, Sam? How many times did you stop her? This isn't your Family, Sam. Butt the Fuck out!" Dean said.

He followed Lizzy out to the car and climbed into his beloved Impala. "Mmm," he sighed and the worn leather seat hugged his form. "Yeah, baby, I missed you too." He put the key in the ignition and something near the radio caught his eye. "What the hell is that?"

Lizzy smiled slightly at that. "It's an Ipod jack. Sam got it..." Lizzy started before she just grabbed it, throwing it into the back seat. Dean smiled at her at that.

"I wonder how long it's going to take Sam to realize... I stole the knife," she said with a light glint in her eyes.

"That's my girl," he said as they started driving back. As Dean drove, she looked at her wrist.

"He gave me that..." she said, looking at the black leather around her wrist... I should have given it back to him," she said, as she started to take it off, but stopped. She hated looking at her mistake.

Dean pulled of to the side of the road. He took Lizzy's hand in his and carefully unstrapped the leather from around her wrist. He looked at the scar. Ellen had done a fantastic job of fixing her up. He could barely see the scar. "Liz, there's barely anything there. I wouldn't know what I was looking at if I didn't know ahead of time." He brought her wrist to his lips and kissed it. "When did he get so good at manipulation? If you want to cover it up I'll have something special made for you."

Dean paused. He hated having to ask but he needed to know. "Liz... the money we had in the bank... for Abbs and Mikey... Sam didn't touch it... did he?"

She shook her head. "I never touched it. That was theirs, not ours... I mean.. mine or Sam's," she corrected. She looked at Dean sadly. "I maybe a bad mother... but I'm not THAT bad," she said. The she looked at the dashboard. "We hadn't been... together for long, you know... a few weeks. If I just held out a little longer..." she said softly.

"If I was worried about you taking their money I would have said so. But after seeing Sam try to manipulate you into staying with him and not going back to the kids... I wouldn't put it past him to have tried," Dean said pulling back onto the road and heading toward South Dakota.

Lizzy was quite most of the trip. Ether silently looking out the window or sleeping the trip away. When they got there, she just sat in the car, unmoving. She was scared.

Dean opened the car door, grinning at the familiar squeak. "Come on. You gotta face them sooner or later."

She nodded before getting out of the car. She looked at the place she called home not just 3 months ago. They walked up to the door and Dean knocked on it. She wasn't sure the reception she was going to get.

"Breathe, Liz," Dean said. "It's going to take some time but it's going to be alright." The door opened and Dean smiled at Ellen. "Sorry. I took off with out a key."

Ellen looked between Lizzy and Dean.

"It's about damn time you got your ass back here," Ellen said, letting the two of them in. They took about 2 steps in when Abby came into the room to see what was up. She looked at Lizzy and Lizzy looked at her.

"You've gotten so big, sweetie," Lizzy said with a smile. Abby just turned, and went upstairs.

"Abigail Mary Winchester, come back here right now," Dean said loudly.

Abby just ignored him, heading to her room.

Lizzy looked devastated at that. "I knew it wasn't going to be easy, but that hurt more then I imagined,"

"What do you expect? You left her for 3 months. You for 4," Ellen said pointing to Dean now. "It's going to take her a while to warm up to you, Lizzy. And mind you, Dean," Ellen said. "Abigail you get your scrawny butt down here now!" Ellen barked.

"I don't want too," Abby yelled back.

Dean went up to Abby's room and knocked on the open door. "Cupcake, can I come in?"

Abby opened the door and glared at her father, a look that she inherited from her mother. "Why did you bring HER back?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry, baby," He sat on the floor and pulled the little girl into his lap. "I'm sorry that Daddy and Mommy went away. Some bad things happened to Daddy and I couldn't get away. All I wanted was to come home to you. But the bad people wouldn't let me. I wanted to come home so badly and just hold you in my arms for hours.

"And Mommy... well Mommy got sick. And she had to go away to get better. She should have been home a long time ago but someone was lying to her and keeping her away. I brought her here because she belongs here, with us, with our family."

"Was it Uncle Sam?" she asked. "He scares me. I told Mom not to go with him but she left anyway," she said, half sniffling now.

"Yeah it was, Cupcake. He scared me too. What scares you? When did it start?" he asked her holding her tightly to him. He didn't realize that he had started to rock his body gently, or that Lizzy was standing at the top of the stairs watching and listening.

"When he came back. He... felt... Different. Wrong. He felt... evil," Abby admitted.

"I'm so sorry, Cupcake. I'm going to work extra hard to make sure that I never have to go away like that again." He kissed the top of her head. He could feel him self shake as he held in the sobs and held back the tears. He'd missed his little girl so much. "I love you, Abby. I just want to make sure you know that."

"I love you too Daddy," Abby said, curling up closer to him. "I missed you so much, but I'm glad you came back. Everyone told me you wouldn't but I knew you would," she said.

Lizzy just sat on the top step of the stairs watching the two, tears within her own eyes. She couldn't believe how much she missed her little girl, he son, and her husband. How could she be talked in to staying away as long as she did?

"What do you mean, Cupcake? How could you have known?" Dean asked. He smiled as he felt her snuggle into his arms.

"I had faith that you wouldn't leave me," she said with a big smile.

Dean smiled. "That's my girl." Dean said squeezing her again. After a few moments of just holding her Dean had a thought. "Cupcake. Daddy has a strange mark, like a burn, on my shoulder. Mommy said she felt something odd when she touched it. Do you think you could tell me what you feel?"

"Ahh, I would rather you not," Lizzy said, announcing she was there. Abby looked at her mother, then her father.

"Of course I will, Daddy." Abby said

Dean glanced back at Lizzy. "Why not? What are you afraid of?" Dean asked her.

"I'm trained, Dean. Even more in the past few months. I've been hunting.. a lot. I've gotten really good control over it and yet it was so strong. It almost overwhelmed me. I don't want her hurt," Lizzy said.

"And who trained you? Sam? Some how I wouldn't trust that right now," he said.

Lizzy huffed at that. "No jerk, it's called on the job training. I taught myself," she said before getting up walking downstairs. She wasn't going to be apart of this.

Abby looked from Mother to Father.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Have Grandpa Bobby and Grandma Ellen been helping you?" Dean asked.

"Not really but I will try," she said.

"Ok, sweetie." Dean said he rolled up his sleeve so she could see it. "And hey, tomorrow how about I take you into town and we get you a new charm for your bracelet?"

She nodded, looking at the mark. "That is weird. It's a hand," she said she closed her eyes, contracting. She went to place her hand on the mark before she went tense for a moment, before she passed out. She was only out for a moment or so before Dean saw her eyes flutter open.

"Thank God," he whispered. "Cupcake, are you alright?" She shook her head.

"Daddy, whatever it is... it's powerful," she said. "It scares me."

"I know, baby. It scares me too. I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you to do that." Dean said rolling his sleeve down and hugging his daughter.

"I'm tired. Can I go lay down now?" Abby asked.

"Of course, Cupcake." Dean tucked her into bed and then kissed her forehead. "Daddy's going to be outside. Okay?" Abby nodded and Dean left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: I always think we write Sam a bit OOC here, but hey, we can all just blame it on the Demon blood :P


	53. Here We Go Again: Part 3

Dean quietly made his way out to the scrap yard. He walked around for a while and as he walked along he started to hear a small whining noise. They noise grew steadily louder until Dean was curled on the ground clutching at he head to protect his ears. Suddenly what glass was left in the cars around him started to burst and shatter.

The whole house heard the noise and was out to find Dean. When Lizzy found him, surround by broken glass she ran up to him, pulling him into her arm. "Are you ok? Oh God, your ears are bleeding. What the hell was that?"

"Castiel," Abby said, looking at the destruction. "It whispered to me while he was here. I almost missed it," Abby said, sound a lot older then her six years at that moment.

"It whispered to you?" Dean said looking at his daughter. "If that was whispering then I'd hate to see shouting." Dean got up and they all went inside. Dean wasn't badly hurt but his ears were still ringing a bit. "Ok so we have a name. This Castiel must be the one that brought me back. I say we summon the thing and ask why."

"Summon it? Isn't that a little reckless? We have not clue what it is," Lizzy tried to reason with Dean, but she could tell he was having none of it.

"Well we need answers and this Castiel has them. Can you think of a better way?" Dean asked heading for Bobby's library. She sighed.

"Fine..." She said, giving in. "As long as you do it away from the kids."

"Hmm." Dean said. "You know I expected more of a battle on that one. I'll talk to Bobby about a place and setting up pretty much every protection we know. We have the big Magic knife and an arsenal between us, so I think we'll be ok," Dean said picking up Abby.

They heard the sound of a car and Dean thought it might have been Bobby and Ellen coming back from the store or where ever they had gone. He carried Abby and went to the front door. He eyed the strange car and waited for the driver to get out. When Dean and Abby saw Sam they both tensed. Dean opened the door but left the screen locked. As Sam climbed the steps Abby clung tighter to Dean's neck.

"You have some nerve coming here..." he said dangerously. Sam walked up to the screen, looking kind of like an abused puppy. He took the necklace that was still around his neck off, letting the amulet roll between his fingers.

"Did you every think that we might have both been lonely? Despite everything, I did care for her, and wanted to make sure she was safe, even if it was just from her own demons. We knew Bobby would take care of them, like they where his own, but at the time I took her away, they where causing her more harm then good Dean. You where gone.., Dean and just like you when she went missing, she shut down. I tried to give her something to live for." Sam said, trying to explain his side.

"It's still betrayal, Sam! Just like when you invaded her dreams, only this time it's worse. This time it was intentional. What have you been doing, Sam? Why is your niece afraid of you?" Dean stared down his brother through the screen. He could feel Abby trembling in his arms and held the tiny girl tighter.

"You where DEAD Dean. How was it a betrayal? You were gone and all we had was..." Sam started ignoring the second part entirely.

Lizzy came into the room, seeing what was going on. She walked up to the scared girl and her father. "Come with me baby," she said, wanting to get her daughter as far away from Sam as possible. Abby practically jumped into her mother's arm's so scared of Sam that she would rather be with her mother.

"Lizzy!" Sam said, trying to get her attention. "Baby, please, talk to me," Sam said. Lizzy just walked away with Abby. "LIZZY!"

"Baby? No, Sam, you don't get that. You took something that wasn't yours to take. You promised me, swore to me that you wouldn't cross the line. But you did!" Dean opened the screen and walked out. He made sure that he had the key to Bobby's new lock before he shut the front door. "I trusted you to take care of my family. Instead you ripped it apart. Do you have any idea how angry Abby is at her mother? She will barely look at her. Which says a lot for how terrified that little girl is of you. Abby would rather be with her mom than be anywhere near you. So you tell me... What have you been doing?" Dean said as he paced the length of the porch.

"I'm sorry I crossed that line but DAMN IT! You were gone. NO hope of coming back," Sam said, yet again, avoiding the real topic at hand. "I want to talk to her, Dean. Just for a little bit and then I will drop it. Please. That is all I'm asking. After that, I'm gone if that is what you want."

"That's a pretty flimsy excuse to keep throwing around. Especially since I'm standing right here. Not so easy to justify blatant betrayal. But hey whatever helps you sleep. If she wants to talk to you then that's up to her. As long as you keep your hands to yourself. But there is one thing, Sam. Answer my question. Why is my daughter terrified of you? So terrified that she would rather be with someone that she's mad at!" Dean said pushing Sam a little.

"Honestly Dean... I have no clue why she is scared of me," Sam lied. "Maybe she sees me as the guy who took her mother away. More pissed at me then her own mother. I don't know Dean," Sam said as he pushed passed, to the door. Dean pushed Sam away from the door.

"She told me, Sam. She can sense you. Abby can feel you and she's scared of what she feels." Dean said leaving out the evil part. "Just like Liz was able to pick you up at the Devil's Gate. So I gotta ask myself... Why are you lying to me?"

Sam fanned innocence again. "Dean, I really don't know what she is sensing, I swear to you." Sam said, looking quite convincing.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Wait here." Dean said and he turned to go inside to talk to Lizzy.

Lizzy was sitting in the Living room talking with Ellen, Michael on her lap while Abby snuggle into Ellen. Lizzy turned and looking up a Dean.

"What did he want?" she asked. Dean just looked at her for a moment with a blank expression.

"What do you think he wants, Liz? If you want to talk to him, that's your decision. If you do, get my amulet back from the backstabber. But he doesn't come in. As long as Abby's scared he stays out of this house." Dean said firmly. He waited for Lizzy''s decision while Abby jumped off Ellen's lap and leapt into her father's arms. Dean smiled and snuggled his little girl close.

Lizzy didn't look like she wanted too but she got up, handing Michael to Ellen.

"I wont be long," she said before heading out.

Dean sat with Abby next to Ellen. He brushed a hand over his son's hair. Dean sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch. "How did everything get so screwed up?" he asked no one in particular.

"What? You thought life should be normal?" Ellen said with a half smile. "Not in this lifetime, with this family," She said.

"Did I do the wrong thing. Ellen? Should I have just let her go 6 years ago? I mean she and Abby could have been living a quiet, happy life somewhere... Instead I drag her down into this mess... Maybe Winchesters really are cursed..." Dean said. He couldn't help second and third guessing himself. Their life together had been one hurdle after another since the night they first hooked up. He loved Lizzy and their kids, but maybe he was just bringing them misery.

"Daddy, don't say that," Abby said, looking up at him. "I would hate a life without daddy," Abby said. Ellen smiled.

"I think she speaks for all of us, Dean. I think even after all the downs in your life, that life is much better with your two girls in it. And Michael... he wouldn't be here without all this," Ellen said trying to comfort Dean.

* * *

><p>Lizzy walked outside, seeing Sam waiting for her on the hood of his car. He smiled at her as she walked up to him. She held her hand out.<p>

"The amulet, now!" She said. He tried to look hurt at that.

"Lizzy, please. Lets just talk for a bit,"

"No, I'm done Sam. Don't you get it?"

"What? That I was just a replacement for Dean? I got that already. Have you told him? Told him what ELSE we've be doing?"

"You mean what YOU'VE been doing with Ruby," She barked back.

"Didn't see you try and stop me. What do you feel when you're around me, does it terrify you as much as it doesn't your daughter?" He asked. She swallowed.

"Yes..." She said softly.

"Did we ever have a chance? The life... the kids, after everything was done. If Dean never came back? Would you have just left me once Lilth was gone?" Sam asked.

"Most likely. I'm sorry. Sam... this... wasn't working. It was... convenient. I'm sorry," She said. " The amulet?" She said again. He glared at her before holding it out for her. She went to grab it before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

"Sam! Stop. It's over. I just want to spend my time with my Family and husband, PLEASE."

"At least Ruby knows she's a slut," Sam said, voice full of anger and hurt. "How about you give me one last quickie before I go off and kill the bitch who's made your life miserable." Sam said, Venom in his voice.

"Right now, It's you who is making me miserable," She said. Sam just tossed her to the ground before throw the amulet at her. She felt the tears sting her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him.

Lizzy got up glaring at Sam.

"Your a fucking prick when you need a fix... or need to get laid. Did Ruby stop putting out on both front now?" Lizzy bit back. Sam's eyes flashed anger and she could tell that he was itching to hit her. "Go for it... smack me. Then walk away because Dean will NEVER forgive you," She snapped at him. "Go back to you whore," She said turning to go back to house.

"I thought that is what I was doing," He bit out. She turned on him then, trying to smack him. He grabbed her hand, holding her to him.

"Getting frisky already?" Sam bit out. She let out a scream of frustration.

* * *

><p>"Yeah and doomed to the same pain and mis..." Dean cut off as he heard Lizzy scream. "Fuck" he muttered under his breath. He headed for the front door finding it open and Lizzy in Sam's grasp, struggling to free herself.<p>

"What the fuck, Sam... Let her go!" he demanded.

"She started it," Sam said, pushing her off him. And almost proving him right she jumped on him, swinging. Dean ran out there, pulling his wife off of his Brother. Lizzy ragged within Dean's arms.

"I maybe a whore but at least I'm not a lying, manipulative ass, who would do anything to get his way. God I must have been DESPERATE to fuck you!" She said before pulling out of Dean's arms and going back to the house. Dean stared at his brother in disbelief.

"What the hell has gotten into you? You know what...? For the first time in my life I think I'm glad Dad's gone... at least he can't see what you've become." Dean said quietly. He turned away and walked slowly back to the house. He was heartbroken at the way Sam was behaving. Dean always thought he'd raised him better than that. He stopped on the porch and bent down to pick up his amulet. Dean went inside to find Lizzy sitting at the table trying not to cry. He watched as his daughter tentatively walked in the kitchen, walking up to her mother.

"Mom... you ok? Don't cry mommy," She said, wiping the tears off Lizzy's cheek.

"Cupcake, Let's let Mommy have some time by herself. Her talk with Uncle Sam didn't go so well and he hurt her feelings." Dean said announcing his presence in the kitchen. "Why don't you go see if you can find Grandma and Grandpa and see what they want to fix for supper." Dean suggested. The child reluctantly nodded and ran of. Dean sat down at the table across from Lizzy. "Lizzy? Are you going to be alright?" Lizzy nodded slowly.

"I will be... eventually," She said slowly. "He's right you know. That is why it hurts so much. I'm just a whore," She said, wiping her tears before she got up, wanting to go lay down but realized she didn't know where she could go.

"Ellen's in Sam's old room and the kids, well you saw that they are where we left them. Go on upstairs. I'll sleep on the pull out down here," Dean said as he saw the lost look on her face.

She was somewhat releaved as well as disappointed that he didn't want to be with her. She nodded before she went upstairs. She found her room pretty much as she left it. She crawled into the bed, curling up into a ball before she let herself go.

* * *

><p>AN: So much turmoil in the Winchester house! Will it ever be all ok again!


	54. Here We Go Again: Part 4

Dean knew Lizzy was disappointed when he mentioned the couch but he was still hurt. He needed some time and jumping back into bed with her even just to sleep wasn't going to make things between them better faster. Dean smiled when Abby came back with Bobby in tow.

"Slipped in through the back I see." Dean remarked.

"Yeah well saw you two having it out with Sam and I didn't want to interrupt. You work things out?" Bobby asked.

"Heh... Not at all. God, if Dad saw him now... I don't even want to think about it. I just wish I knew what was going on with him," Dean said tiredly. "Figures that the day I get sprung from Hell would be hell."

"Par for the course for you, son," Bobby said as he started fixing dinner. Dean and Abby fell in next to him helping.

Lizzy came down about an hour later, looking more tired then before but the smell of food brought her down.

Dean and Abby set the table and they all started to eat. As they were finishing up Dean looked over at Lizzy. "You don't really want me to try and summon this thing do you? Even if it could get us a few answers..."

She looking at him, worry in her face. "No... But I know you are going to do it anyway. Just... Be safe," She pleaded. "I just got you back, I'm not ready to loose you again," She said.

Curious, Dean asked, "Abby, did it say anything to you other than its name?"

Abby shook his head. "I barely heard his name... but he almost sounded... Kind?" Abby said. "I don't know. I mean, I just heard him for a second," Abby finished.

Dean cleared the table thinking out loud as he worked. "So what's powerful enough to pull something like this off? You know the demons wouldn't do it. They worked to hard to get me there in the first place."

"That is what scares me so much Dean," Lizzy said. "Something this powerful shouldn't be messed with."

"There has to be a reason though..." Dean said. "Ok, so we have the name let's do a little looking." Once the dishes were done Dean sat at the computer. He typed CASTIEL into the search engine. His eyes went wide at the results that came up. "Oh you have to be joking..."

"What, Dean, what did you find out?" Bobby asked, coming up and looking at the computer. "Well son of a bitch," Bobby said.

"Ok what have you boys found?" Ellen asked.

Dean couldn't believe what he was reading. "It... It's an Angel. But... they don't exist..."

"WHAT!" Lizzy said, not believing his ears at that.

"Well if something could pull your ass out, that would do it," Bobby said. "Well I'll be damn. I think we need to have a talk with our Castiel,"

"WHAT! You want to summon an ANGEL, that is just asking for trouble," Lizzy said.

"Summoning will not be necessary," said a voice from behind them.

Dean spun and swept Abby up into his arms as Lizzy grabbed Michael.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I am Castiel, I am the one that gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." Castiel said. "I need to speak with you alone, Dean."

Abby gripped her father tighter not willing to let him go. Dean smoothed his hand over her hair. "Cupcake, what's wrong?"

"Don't leave daddy, please," Abby said. Castiel walked up to them, and Lizzy tensed at that.

"You are worried that your father isn't going to come back," Castiel said to the little girl. She nodded. "I'll make sure to bring him back," Castiel said; deadpan, before looking at Dean again.

Dean hesitated then slowly set Abby down on the floor. He just couldn't bring himself the follow the man outside though. "You don't look like an Angel." Dean said.

"Dean, this is of the utmost importance. I must insist that we speak." Castiel said.

Dean still hesitated looking at Lizzy and Abby to see what they were picking up.

Lizzy felt what had before but for some reason, it wasn't overwhelming her as it had before. It was almost like Castiel himself was partly shielding himself from her. He didn't seam as bad as he had before. It wasn't quite as scary, almost... warming in a way. She smiled at him and he nodded at her.

"So you brought my husband back?" He nodded to her. "Thank you," She said with a smile.

"I didn't do it for you," Castiel said.

"Then why?" Dean asked.

"That is what we must talk about. Come Dean. I assure you I will not keep you from your family long." Castiel said.

"Why can't you just tell me now? For that matter how do I know you really are an Angel? You could be fooling their senses. Bastion could do it..." Dean replied.

"Come, Dean, I will show you." Castiel stated.

Dean sighed and reluctantly followed the Angel out to the yard.

"Your main problem, Dean, is that you have no faith. That's one of the things I am here to help you with." He said as light flashed and illuminated the shadow of his wings.

"You still don't look like any Angel..." Dean repeated.

"There are some people, special people, like Abigail, that can hear my true voice and see my true visage."

"And the visage you're in now is what? The Holy Tax Accountant?" Dean quipped.

"This... This is a vessel." Castiel said simply.

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean shouted.

"He is a devout man. He actually prayed for this." Castiel replied.

"Ok, so why would an Angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

Dean looked at him surprised then he caught Lizzy's eyes over Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel looked at Dean, knowing that Lizzy was behind him.

"You don't have any Faith in her as well. She never betrayed you in her heart, you know that? She loves you, with all her heart, yet she is hurting and you do nothing for her?" Castiel said looking confused.

Dean knew Castiel was right. He felt the tears sting his eyes. He locked his gaze with her's yet still spoke to Castiel. "I... I don't know what to do..."

"Have Faith and follow your heart. You are a caretaker, Dean. It's part of who you are. Listen to your heart. It's never steered you wrong before." Castiel said.

"It hurts too much." Dean admitted.

"It will. You are human after all. But it will get better, as long as you are willing to fight for it. And you are a fighter as well, but it's only up to you if you want to fight for it," Castiel said.

Lizzy felt her eyes tear up at his words.

"Are you willing to fight for her?" Castiel asked, cocking his head.

Dean felt a tear fall as he watched Lizzy. He heard Castiel's words and searched his heart. He loved her no less now than he had 4 months ago. He wanted her back. He wanted their family back and he was willing to fight for it. "Yes, I'm willing to fight for her."

"And that," Castiel said "Is the first step. It won't be easy. Both of you hurt so very much. But if you fight FOR each other instead of against each other then you will triumph."

Lizzy smiled a small yet genuine smile. It seamed like she hadn't done that in a while but it felt good. It felt right.

Castiel nodded to them both, before stepping out of the way as Lizzy walked up to Dean. She looked like she wanted to hug him, but she was unsure what Dean would want.

"You two are stronger then you think but you are the strongest together, and you are going to need that with what there is to come," Castiel said.

Dean wrapped his arms around her as they faced Castiel together. "I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. He looked back to Castiel. "What do you mean...? What's coming?"

Castiel looked at them carefully. "Revelation."

Dean and Liz looked at each other in shock. Dean turned back the ask Castiel what he meant only to find the Angel gone with the soft sound of wing-beats.

"You don't think he actually mean Revelation... like the book of... like the Apocalypse... do you?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, but why else would he be here? What I'm more worried about is; what do they need you for?" she said, moving in closer to him, loving his arms around her. She missed it so much. "Thank you... for wanting to fight," she said, with a sad smile. "After everything I put you through."

"I told you I could understand. It hurts, but I get it. I want us back, Honey. More than anything I want us back," Dean said holding her tightly.

"I want that too," Lizzy said, tears in her eye. "I know it's going to take time, I understand that, but as long as we are trying, that is all I ask," she said. She looked up at him, caressing his cheek. She looked like she might lean in and kiss Dean when she backed off, hand going to lace in with his.

"Abby's worried, lets go show her you are ok," Lizzy said.

Dean nodded and they went back inside. Dean was tackled by his daughter who latched herself around his neck. "It's ok, Cupcake. Daddy's fine. I promise." Dean said.

Lizzy went to leave Abby with her father when she felt Dean's hand on her stopping her. She smiled at him nodding as she stayed with them. They went to the living room, Sitting down, Abby snuggling with her Daddy and Michael snuggling with his mother.

"Missed mama," Michael said. She smiled at him. Her hand went back to interlace with Dean's. Abby saw it happen, giving her mother a dirty look before she took their hands and forced them apart.

Dean watched Abby separate him and Lizzy. For the moment he decided to do nothing but he was going to talk to her when he got her ready for bed. He saw the look Lizzy was giving him and he just smiled hoping to assure her that he was going to take care of it.

She trusted Dean as she tried to have a nice family evening, trying to reconnect with her children as well as her husband, even if her daughter was having none of it. She could understand the girl's reluctance. Lizzy did just leave her. She betrayed her little girl's trust, and she was going to have to earn it back. She knew she was going to be on the same road with Dean as well, but at least Dean offered her an Olive branch under which she could start proving herself.

As the night went on and the kids started getting tired, Lizzy took Michael up to the kids' room, and put him in his crib. He fell asleep quickly. She made a comment to Dean about maybe getting him a bigger bed soon. Dean just smiled before Abby started whining about how she wanted to sleep with her father tonight. Lizzy just sighed as she left, giving the two a chance to talk.

Dean took Abby to her room and sat on the floor with her. "You can't sleep with me, Cupcake. You're getting too big to do that. Besides you need to be here to protect Mikey." Dean looked at the little girl and saw that she wanted to argue. "Abby, we need to talk about something serious, Cupcake." he said.

"What is it daddy?" She asked, trying to look at him seriously, as she smiled at him, just happy to have her father there.

"I saw you glare at Mommy when you separated our hands. Why did you stop us from holding hands?" Dean asked her.

Abby lost her smile at that. "Because... She gave up on you. She doesn't deserve to have you back," Abby said bluntly. "She left me and Mikey alone. I had to protect him after that. I will never forgive her for that."

"Do you remember that I told you that Mommy got sick? Did you know why Mommy got so sick? Did Grandma or Grandpa tell you?" Dean asked her. He wanted her to understand that Lizzy was back to stay.

"No... Grandpa didn't like to talk to about her. I could tell he was mad at her... and that he was sad that you where gone." Abby said, staying her ground.

"Well I'll tell you. I think you're a big enough girl to understand. Just before the bad people took me away from you and Mikey and Mommy, Mommy found out that she was going to have another baby. A little brother or sister for you and Mikey. Well, Cupcake that baby died and it made Mommy very sick and very sad. She was so sad that she wasn't thinking right and she hurt herself. That's when Uncle Sam came and took her away instead of staying here and trying to help. When I got away I came straight here to you then I had to go save Mommy because Uncle Sam had been lying to her to keep her away from you and with him instead." Dean explained. He hoped that she would understand. To be honest he wasn't sure that he did and to have all this happen in the span of two days felt a little overwhelming.

"I know..." she started. "About mommy hurting herself. I saw Grandma helping mommy. I... Grandma said she nearly died. I tried to talk to her, tried to make her happy, but I just made her sadder. Then she left me," Abby said.

"Mommy wasn't thinking right, honey. All she could see was what she lost. But mommy feels better now. And now that she's here with us she sees that Uncle Sam had been lying to her and making her feel like she wasn't good enough to be your mommy." Dean said. He wasn't trying to make Abby mad at her uncle but she had to know the truth. "If you want to know what I think... I think that there is something wrong with Uncle Sam. I just don't know what."

"I know something is wrong with him. But I don't know what it is. I'm sorry. So... It wasn't mommy's fault she left... it was Uncle Sam?" she asked.

"Cupcake... Mommy was very, very sick. One way or another she would have had to go away to get better. If she and Sam had let Grandpa take her to a doctor then she probably would have been home along time ago. I'm not trying to turn you against your uncle. He's still part of this family and I think he's in over his head and needs our help but won't ask for it," Dean told her s he got out her favorite pajamas hoping that she still liked the little brown kitties.

"Like mommy needed help but didn't ask for it," she said, letting him change her. "So Uncle Sam is sick?" she asked.

"I don't know, Abby. Maybe. He's certainly not acting like he used to and that worries me," he said as he helped her into her pajamas. "Hmm, these seem to be getting a little small. Do you want me to get you some new ones?"

She nodded, smiling at him before it faded. "Do you want me to forgive mommy," Abby said.

"She knows that she hurt you very badly. And she knows that forgiveness doesn't happen overnight. But everyone deserves a second chance. All I am asking is that you give Mommy that chance." Dean told her.

"I will try," Abby said softly As she got into bed. "Night Daddy."

Dean tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Cupcake."

* * *

><p>AN: I so Adore Abby... can you adore a person you created? ^_^ And Cass! Finally! And sorry It's a day late.


	55. Here We Go Again: Part 5

He left the kids room and closed the door. He turned around to see Lizzy watching him. "Were you there the whole time?"

She nodded. "Sorry. I really didn't mean to eavesdrop... but... thank you. So... I was wondering... if you where still going to sleep on the couch... I'm not asking for anything, really. I'm not ready for anything more then... maybe... you holding me?" she asked, unsure of herself.

"It's been a long and exhaustion couple of days..." Dean said looking down at the floor. "Please don't be angry... but I can't... not yet... at least, not tonight," he said sadly.

She nodded. "I... Understand," she said before she turned and walked into her room, sadly. She went to go get ready for bed, turning to see Dean standing in the doorway.

Dean grinned a little before turning away. "If you need me for anything just come get me," he said and headed down the stairs. He started making up the pullout bed when there was a knock on the front door. Dean paused for a moment and the person knocked again. He looked back at the stairs and saw Lizzy. She shrugged and they both headed for the front door. Dean opened it and sighed heavily when he saw Sam on the other side. "Sam... What do you... I mean what are you..." Dean sighed again and looked at Lizzy.

"What are you doing here, Sam?" Lizzy said.

"I... found these," Sam said, hold out a bottle of pills.

"Oh.. thanks," she said, but made no movement to take them. Lizzy could tell that Dean was confused. "Anti-depressants," She said.

"I know some people could relapse if they stop taking them. I... I don't want you to hurt..." Sam trailed off.

Dean debated with himself for a moment then decided. "Look, Sammy, I might be pissed as hell at you right now but you are still a part of this family. It's late, why don't you stay here tonight and we'll try to get this all worked out starting in the morning." he offered.

"Ahh Well. Ok," Sam said before turning to walk back to the car, then stopped, holding out the pills again to her. Lizzy nodded, opening the screen, and took them quickly from him. He turned back to his car to get his stuff as she turned to go to the kitchen to get a glass to take her medication.

Dean waited for Sam to return and told him to take the couch. He met Lizzy at the bottom of the stairs. "Looks like you get me tonight after all. You think our Angelic marriage counselor arranged this?" he asked with a smile.

She gave him a half smile. "Maybe. I will keep my hands to myself. I'm really... not ready for anything," she admitted before she walked upstairs to her room, getting ready for bed.

Dean agreed with her and changed into a pair of loose pants and a t shirt. They climbed into their bed and laid down. Dean curled his larger frame around her smaller one and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Is this ok?" he asked feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in a long, long while.

She nodded as she smiled, relaxing within his arms. It didn't take her long before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean woke up, sometime in the middle of the night, with his wife between his legs, sucking on his quickly hardening cock.<p>

Dean struggled to pull himself together. He grappled with her for a moment before he succeeded in pulling her off of him. "Liz, what's gotten into you? We're not doing this tonight. We agreed that it's too soon," he said holding her shoulders firmly.

"Oh God, Dean, please, please, I want you.. so badly, please," She begged, struggling against him. Her pupils where blown and she was sweating against him. She struggled against him again before maneuvering him onto his back, rubbing up against him, moaning out. "Please... Dean," she begged.

Dean struggled with himself and her. His body wanted what it knew was his but he knew that it was too soon that sex now wouldn't make things better. He finally pushed her off of him getting a good look at her eyes. "God, honey what's wrong with you? Are you high? What did you take?"

"Please... Dean," she moaned out, desperate, voice full of passion and lust. "God baby, I'm on fire. Please. I need you so badly it hurts," she said slinking back over to him. "And I can tell you want me too, baby," she said before looking up at him, pleadingly. "Don't you love me... don't you want me?" she asked, moving to stroke his hard cock.

"Oh God," Dean whispered. "I love you with all my heart, Liz. That's why we can't do this, not now, not like this. Come back too me, Baby. I know you're really there. Come on talk to me, what happened? What did you take?" Dean asked pleading with her as he held her tightly, her back against his chest.

She just kept squirming against him. Pleading for him to fuck her over and over again, saying that she needed it. That she would die without it, with more pleads and then tears.

Dean just held her tightly. "Shhh, I'm here, baby. It's okay, you're going to be just fine." She struggled again in his arms crying and begging for him. "Oh God, help me. Close your eyes, Lizzy. You need to rest. God... What did you do, Baby?" Dean saw the pill bottle on the nightstand. Could that be it? Her medicine? Where had it even come from... "Lizzy... Baby I need you to tell me where you got the pills... Who gave them to you?"

She just moans and squirmed, too out of it to respond. She started to scream against him, begging again. It didn't take long before Ellen and Bobby found their way to the Room.

"What the HELL is going on in here?" Bobby yelled.

"God, I wish I knew. She woke up like this," Dean said near panic. "I'd almost swear she was on ecstasy or something from the way she's acting."

Bobby walked into the room, looking at Lizzy, still squirming against Dean.

"Yeah, she's on something," Bobby said. "Hard." Lizzy focus on Bobby then.

"Please, I need it.. please..." Bobby backs off after that.

"I say you got two options here, you can either restrain her until this... wears off. Or... you can help her wear it off and give her what she wants," Bobby said.

Dean glared at the old Hunter. "Thanks, Bobby, you're a big help. Look I got this... I think you better go," he said and Bobby nodded closing the door behind him as he left. Dean had to decide what to do. Could he restrain her till she came to her senses? She thrust back against him again making him moan as she rubbed against his erection. "God, Baby, you gotta stop doing that or I won't be able to stop myself..."

"Then don't stop yourself. Please, fuck me," she moaned out. "I need you Dean,"

His hold on her relaxed a bit and she took advantage of the lapse. She broke free of him and pinned him to the bed kissing and biting at his neck and shoulder on all the places she knew drove him wild. He moaned against the attack, passion and lust stealing his self-control and will power. He was hers and in that moment she knew it.

She bit and licked all over him, making quick work of their clothes. She pushed against him before she moved to push him into her. She just rode him, fast, hard and desperate.

Dean grabbed her hips forcing her to slow down and making her cry out in frustration. "Open your eyes, Liz. Lizzy, please." She ignored his pleas as she continued to push hard and fast toward completion. "Angel..." he tried finally, using the nickname from their first night together years ago. "Angel, look at me."

She wanted nothing more then to finish what she started, but his words hit her like a ton of bricks. She stopped suddenly Looking down at him, eyes focusing for a second.

"Dean?... Dean... Oh God... what am I doing?" she said. She still felt like her body was on fire, and she wanted nothing more then to finish up, but she felt like she got some control over it.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her down against his chest, still buried within her. "There's my girl," he whispered straining to keep still. She'd worked him expertly knowing just how to play his body for a quick and dirty romp.

It didn't take long before they both came, hard. She collapsed on him, exhausted. It didn't take her long before her body began to shake against his, tiny sobs escaping her lips. "I'm so sorry. Oh God, what is wrong with me. This can't be happening again," She said between the tears.

"Happening again?" Dean questioned. "Sweetheart, it's alright. It's me, it's Dean. It's okay. Talk to me, please. What do you mean happening again?"

"Dean... I... can't, please don't make... I already... took advantage of you," she said.

"I'm sorry, Angel, you have to. You need to. If we're going to make it through this then you can't keep secrets from me," Dean told her. He knew the truth in his words would help. And the fact that he wanted them to work things out and get their marriage back on the right track.

"I... was the one. I was the one who slept with Sam," she said with a half sob. "He was a perfect gentleman to me and then I attacked him, like I just attacked you. It was like... I just couldn't control myself," she said.

"You were drugged. Still are but it's worked out of your system... mostly. You're pupils are still too wide open. What did you take... and why?" Dean asked her.

"Nothing..." she said before she stopped. "Wait. I took my Anti-depressants... but I've taken them before. Several times in fact. For the past 2 months. And me and Sam... well we only for the past few weeks," she explained.

"Where did you get the pills?" Dean asked.

Her eyes went wide for a moment. "Sam... but.. He wouldn't... would he?" She said, trembling lightly.

"I hope not, Baby. I really hope not." Dean said as he got out of bed and got dressed. He kissed Lizzy gently, grabbed the pill bottle and went downstairs. We watched his sleeping brother for a moment before gently shaking the younger man awake. "Sam... Sammy, wake up. We need too talk."

"Dean?" Sam said, looking at Dean confused and still half-asleep. "What? I thought we where going to talk tomorrow?" Sam said.

"After what just happened, we need to talk now." He handed Sam the pill bottle. "I need to know where these came from, Sam. Please do not lie to me."

"Ahhh why?" Sam said, but the look he was getting from Dean, he knew he shouldn't play around. "I got them from a friend. They are just some Anti-depressants. I was just trying to get her back to herself," he admitted. "I know I may have over steeped my bounds a bit, but I was just trying to get her better."

Dean closed his eyes for a moment then looked back at Sam. "Sam, please. Lizzy took one before we went to bed. She woke up an hour ago drugged out of her mind on what I can only assume is Ecstasy. Now, please... Where did you get them? Who gave them to you?" Dean pleaded with Sam for the truth exhaustion filling his voice.

"What? Oh that can't be..." Sam started to say, and the something clicked in his mind. All the times that they were together, all the desperate pleads for him, the whispered words of affection. Could they have all been? No... It couldn't have been. But it must have. She seamed sometimes so night and Day. He thought it was just her depression and so he forced more...

"Fuck," He said. "It was all in my mind, wasn't it? I only saw what I wanted to see. How could she have done this to me? FUCK!" Sam said, now getting quite upset. "Ruby... Ruby gave me the pills. She said they would help," Sam said, feel very much like the fool.

Dean felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Not only was Ruby back and pulling Sam's strings again, but once again his beautiful Lizzy had become a Demon's plaything. Dean sighed. "Ruby? Sam... I... don't know what to say. You know how I feel about Ruby and your association with her..." Dean cut off at the gasp her heard coming from the stairs.

"All this time... all this pain... and this," Lizzy said, waving her hands around, "was because you trusted her. You let her poison me Sam, how could you?" she said, clearly in pain at what she heard.

"I was... I was just trying to help. God. I'm so sorry... I should have known," Sam said. "I just... didn't want to believe it."

"Looks like we are all getting our strings pulled. Sam, you have to stay away from Ruby. She's going to be the end of us all..." Dean turned to Lizzy then. "I know you didn't believe him when he said it. I wasn't sure I did either, I was so hurt. You never betrayed me in your heart, Lizzy. Can't believe we have an Angel for a marriage counselor..." Dean said wrapping Lizzy in his arms.

Lizzy hugged him back, noticing the hurt and jealous look that Sam shot them. She broke away from Dean then, going Sam. She sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. For everything. You deserve to be happy. But this is not the way," Lizzy turned to Dean. "Dean, me and Sam have some talking to do. Why don't you head up back to bed and I will be up there in a little while."

"Yeah ok. Don't stay up too late. Sam..." Dean started looking at his little brother. "I... I'm sorry about what I said... about Dad... I shouldn't have said that. Please, come home. Castiel is right... We're stronger as a family," Dean hugged his brother and kissed his wife's cheek and went upstairs to bed.

"Castiel?" Sam asked Lizzy.

"Long story for another night. I just wanted to say... You promise me, that you will stop what you are doing with Ruby, I won't tell him how far it has gotten," Lizzy said. Sam looking like he was thinking about it.

"Fine." he said, looking a little awkward.

"I'm sorry... about everything," she started and they talked and apologized to each other, coming up with a mutual understand and boundaries. They knew it would take them both time to completely get over all this, but it was a start. Lizzy climbed the stairs soon after that exhausted, and collapsed into bed with her husband.

* * *

><p>An: Yeah yeah More drama! And even more to come!


	56. Where it begins: Part 1

**Where it begins…**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks went by and things seemed to settle down at the WinchesterSinger house. Several times Dean offered to let Bobby have his house back, that they could find a place close by. The older Hunter wouldn't hear of it though. Ellen went back to Nebraska but called at least 3 times a week and Dean secretly thought that she and Bobby were keeping in touch more for the sake of each other than anything else. Sam moved back into his room. The brothers took the odd job now and then to earn some cash. Abby spent time getting her relationship with her mother back and Dean got her an Anti-possession charm for her bracelet... just in case. All in all things were looking up. Dean wasn't saying it aloud but he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He would wake in the night from indescribable nightmares then unable to go back to sleep just got up and started working on a few of Bobby's cars. He knew it was worrying Lizzy but he didn't know how to talk about it. So there he was elbows deep in the grease of an old mustang when Lizzy found him.

She watched him work on the car worried. She wanted to press him again, but there was a few things she was keeping from him, so she had no right to ask for everything out of him. But she would be here for him, we he did feel like talking again.

She walked closer to him, hold out the mug of coffee she made for him.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" She pressed lightly, leaning up against the car. Dean looked up taking the mug.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He asked her avoiding the question. It wasn't early by any means but then he'd been out working since 5 am. He wondered if she knew that.

"A little but it's fine. I was just missing my husband in my arms, so I came to find him," She said, kissing above the grease on his cheek. "So how is the car coming along?" Lizzy asked, letting Dean get away with his avoidance.

"Slowly. I don't think it will be ready to sell in next months auction." Dean said. He wiped his hands on a shop towel. "Ugh.. I need a shower."

"I would offer to join you but..." Lizzy said. They hadn't been together since that first night back. She hated that she had forced herself on him, even under the influence of something. In the end, it helped fix Dean, Lizzy's and Sam's relationship a little faster then on it's own, but it didn't quite help Dean's and Lizzy's. She just smiled at him. "I'll go get some breakfast going."

Dean watched her walk off and thought back to the last conversation he'd had with Castiel. Seals were breaking, Hell was coming and if he didn't make more of an effort then as the world ended so would his marriage. "Hey Lizzy!" he called stopping her so he could catch up. He took her face in his hands and smiled. "Aww, looks like you need a shower, too."

She smiled at him, hand's going to his wrists, slipping them off her cheeks. "It's ok, Dean. I'm fine with waiting," She said, kissing his forehead. When he took her face again, pulling her into a kiss, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"I don't want to lose you... to lose us. I want to make more of an effort. I mean our relationship started so... whirl wind, you know? So tonight, unless Castiel has something for me to do, we are going on a date. I already let Bobby know, it's all set." he told her holding her close. "Now, we don't have to do anything but I would enjoy sharing a shower with my wife."

She smiled at him. "All of that sounds nice," Lizzy said as she lead him to the bathroom. "So any hints or is it a surprise?" She asked, getting excited at the prospect. She felt a smile spread across her lips, more common then they used to be, but still quite a rare sight for her.

"A real date," Dean said smiling. "Flowers, dinner, dancing. The works. I made a reservation at Robertson's. Barring any Angelic interruptions they are at 8 tonight."

"Dean! That's... Quite expensive... I'm not even sure I have anything to wear to such a place," she said looking quite shocked at that.

"Well, if you can't find anything then I'll take you shopping. Last month's interest alone will pay for this date. It'll be fine." Dean said.

They quickly showered together, light caresses and some teasing, but mostly innocent. Lizzy went through the closet finding nothing she would want to wear (even if Dean found several hopefuls) o she wanted to go buy her something nice. As soon as Dean followed her, she turned to him, shaking her head no.

"I want to find something special for tonight, but I want to surprise you. I'll be back in a little bit," she said giving him a smile and a quick kiss.

"Aww, Come on... I promise to act surprised." Dean said teasing her.

"You just want to see me naked in the changing room. Be back soon," she said before heading out. She came back a little while later with a few bags, pretty much on cloud nine. She hurried up stairs to hide he packages. She may not act like a girl much, but she still liked it on occasion.

Dean smiled as he watched her hurry to put away her bags. He decided to work a little more on the mustang and try to get it ready for auction. He had just slid under the car when he heard someone enter the garage. He looked out and recognized the boots. "Slide me that oil pan, will ya, Sammy?"

Sam slides the pan over to Dean before sitting done on a stool in the garage.

"Car looks like it coming along," he said not really looking at the thing. Sam had tried to patch their relationship, but he still seamed a little awkward around each other. "So you and Liz. A date. She is practically bouncing through the house. You would think you two had never been on one," Sam said, just really trying to make small talk.

"Unless I can figure out why this damn engine won't crank it won't be ready. But yeah she's happy. I like that. It'll be good for us. I mean, it's not like we dated..." Dean said sliding out form under the Mustang.

"Yeah, you two skipped over most of that, and jump straight to the kids part of the equation, not to mention the Demon part," Sam said, looking at the car again. "Need some help," Sam asked.

Dean changed the oil and then tried the get the engine to turn over again. "Damn it. Yeah grab the hoist. Looks like I'm going to have to open it up." Dean said tossing the wrench in his hand onto the workbench. "Fucking Ford POS." he grumbled.

Sam did as Dean asked helping his brother on the car.

* * *

><p>Lizzy knew they had a bit till she need to be ready but she decided to go ahead a start. It had been a while since she had a chance to dress up and put on some make-up and she wanted to take her time on it. She started with another shower, washing her hair in the fruity shampoo Dean liked, but would never admit he liked. She got out, in only a towel, before she went to go brush her teeth. She was about half way through when she started feeling sick and before she knew it, she was puking.<p>

"Mommy? Are you ok?" She could hear Abby from the doorway.

"I'm ok sweetie, just a little sick," Lizzy said, smiling at the little girl.

"Need me to go get daddy?" she asked.

"Nah sweetie. I will be fine," she said, hoping in truth she would be, not wanting to be sick for dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Dean looked at his watch when they got the engine out of the car. "Shit I need to get a shower." Dean looked at the car again. "You'll have to wait. This is why I drive a Chevy, Sam." Dean smiled and headed inside. He headed straight for the bathroom and took a quick shower and tied a towel around his waist. He shaved and splashed on the last tiny bit of the cologne Lizzy had gotten him for last year's anniversary. "Damn," he muttered. He went to the bedroom to change and found Lizzy sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.<p>

"Liz? Honey, are you alright?"

She sniffled a bit, turning to look at him. "I... just don't want to ruin tonight," She said with a sad smile. Her hair was all made up as well as her face, minus the little streaks from the few tears she shed.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Are you not feeling well?" he asked, concerned as he sat next to her. He pulled her close and she snuggled into his arms.

She nodded her head. "I think I might be sick," she said softly. Her mind had gone to other places, but she wasn't prepared to admit them quite yet. "But I would still like to go out," she said.

"It might just be nerves. I mean we've never been out on a date before. Gotta admit I'm feeling a little queasy too. I just, don't want to screw this up," he said tilting her chin so she was looking at him. "I love you too much to screw up again."

She smiled at him. "Yeah... that might just be what it is," she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Now hurry up and get ready so I can finish up and make my grand entrance."

Dean grabbed a black bag out of the closet and headed for the door. Lizzy shot him a look and he grinned. "What? I can have a few surprises for you, too, can't I?" He left and headed to Sam's room to dress.

A few minutes before the time they had decided to leave Dean paced at the bottom of the stairs in a black suit and nervously twirling a fedora that looked like it came out of a RatPack movie in his hands, waiting for Lizzy.

Lizzy was all ready, hair, make-up and dress, putting on a few dabs of perfume. She looked in the mirror, liking the black, for fitting dress, that went a bit past her knee, but had a slit up the side, so it could show off her legs as well. She likes the way it shaped her body, and she knew Dean was going to love how it showed off her breasts. She placed back on her locket, finishing before she headed down the stairs. She saw him pacing and she wolf whistled to get his attention.

"How do I look?" she said, turning around at the top of the stairs.

Dean dropped his hat in mid-flip. "My God, you look gorgeous. You will have no trouble snagging your prey this evening, Huntress." Dean told her. He picked up his hat and flipped it up onto his head and offered her his hand.

She smiled brightly, making her way down the stair, slowly. About three steps to the bottom, she tripped, falling, but Dean caught her. She let out a laugh. "Not all that used to heels. Maybe... that wasn't such a smart move," she said before standing up. "But it makes us the same size now," she said, kissing his nose.

He grinned and winked at her. "Are you calling me short, Huntress?" he teased.

"No but lets face it, anyone in the family is short compared to Sam," she said with a smile.

"HEY! I head that!" Could be heard from the kitchen followed by a smack and Bobby telling Sam to be quiet.

They laughed and headed for the door. Dean helped her into the car and then got in and drove to the restaurant. Once they were seated and they ordered Dean complimented Lizzy again and she smiled. Dean had missed seeing her smile. They ate and talked about the little things, Dean's work on the cars and Abby's school. They decided to get Michael a new bed as he was getting too big for a crib. After dessert Dean stood and offered Lizzy his hand.

"Dance with me." She took his hand and he swept her out onto the dance floor. Their years of fighting and training together had them moving in sync like pros so much so that they cleared the floor and had everyone watching them. By the end of the song they were lost in each other's gaze. The applause of the other patrons broke the spell and Dean offered Lizzy his hand again.

She took it with another smile, as they headed out of the restaurant, arm in arm. They got into the car and Lizzy leaned over, kissing his cheek. "I've had a wonderful night," she said. "We need to do this more often."

"Yeah," he agreed. "We definitely need to do this more." Dean just stared at her for a moment. "You are so beautiful." he whispered drawing her into a gentle kiss.

Lizzy enjoyed the kiss. "This was such a wonderful night, I don't want it to end," she said, giving him a shy, look. "I'm... willing if you are," she said, feeling shyer then any other time in their life together.

Dean nodded, not really knowing what to say. He drove back home and they stumbled into the house, running up to their room teasing, touch and groping the whole way. Neither noticed that Sam's room was empty, bed not slept in.

Lizzy pulled Dean into their room and to their bed, falling to the bed, and pull her husband down on top of her and into another heated kiss and she moved to pull his jacket coat off him.

Dean tossed off his jacket and dress shirt. Then quickly discarded his belt as well. He kicked off his shoes and shucked his pants, boxers and socks. Hat still firmly in place on his head he stood and gathered up the clothes, tossing them in the hamper. He strutted, naked, back to Lizzy on the bed. "So tell me... was the hat too much? I thought it might have been pushing it."

Lizzy smiled. "You could never push it. I like it. Makes me want to ride you with nothing on but that hat," she said, with a light growl. She got off the bed sliding her hands all over his chest before she unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her black satin halter corset with matching panties.

"Mmm," Dean said. "Maybe later, my dear Huntress. God you bought underwear too? God you are so incredibly sexy. I love you so much," Dean said. He swept the hat off and flipped it in his hands a couple of times before tossing it to hang on the bedpost. "Take it off for me, Huntress. Let me watch you."

She smiled at him, hands going all over her body, making a show of it before she started to unlace the Corset, slowly, as she knew he was watching her. She smiled at him, before she let it slide from her body. She stood before him in only a pair of panties.

"How about you take the last piece off... but... not with your hands," she said, giving him a sexy little smile.

"Mmm," Dean moaned. "It seems that my naughty Huntress has returned and wants to play. Is that what you want My Huntress?" he asked sliding off the bed onto his knees in front of her.

She smiled at him, hand going to his cheek, stroking it lightly. "Yes, very much so." she purred. He was so close to her she could feel his hot breath on her and it just made her shiver.

Dean grinned up at her wickedly, a dark place in the back of his mind saying that she was his, this was his, and she had never shown this side of her to his brother. He silenced the thought harshly shoving it away. He smiled at his wife and kissed her hip. "As my Huntress desires." He took her panties in his teeth and worked the slowly down her legs until they were sitting on the floor around her ankles.

She moaned out, stepping out of them, smiling down at her husband. "So will you do anything your huntress desires?" Lizzy said, hand on his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

"Yes, Huntress." Dean said with a smile. He was thoroughly enjoying the game and he got the impression she liked it when he called her Huntress.

She felt herself getting more arouse at that, she was pretty much dripping. "Then please me," she said, sitting on the bed with a mischievous smile.

Dean grinned knowing that he could be a tease and draw this out by making her be as specific as possible but he was already hard and aching for her and he knew what she wanted. He immediately set talented tongue to work on her drawing out keening moans and pleasured gasps. He slipped two fingers deep into her core and thrust them in time with the motions of his tongue.

She was coming apart under his talented tongue and fingers. It didn't take her long before she was shuttering, moan out as she came hard around his fingers, panting hard. "Oh God, Dean. I want you so badly. Baby Please. Want you inside, now." she said, pulling him onto the bed with her.

Dean thrust himself quickly inside her moaning out her name and he settled. "God, Lizzy, so good, Honey. Love you so much," he muttered as he thrusts himself hard and deep into her. He slid a hand down her body lifting her leg around his waist sending him deeper inside her.

She threw her head back, moaning loudly at the feeling of him inside her. She wrapped her legs tightly around him hips, trying to push him deeper, harder. She couldn't get enough. "Oh God, missed this so much. Dean," she moaned out, panting hard. "So good," she said. She started moaning his name over and over again before biting her lip, to keep her from screaming out.

Knowing that she would not want to wake their children he took her mouth in a deep kiss. The dark place in him mind crowed in triumph satisfied in the knowledge that she had never responded like this to his brother, this was his and his alone. Again Dean violently silenced that place concentrating on his wife beneath him. It took only a few more thrusts into her tight, wet, heat before he came deep inside her moaning into the kiss he still held her in.

Dean collapsed on her and she just held him tightly as she came down from her high. "Wow. That was just... incredible," she said with a smile. "Are you tried to kill me with pleasure?" she asked.

"Kill you? Never, Huntress, only love you the best that I can," Dean said kissing lightly at her neck. He pulled out and laid on his side next to her, watching her, contentment and satisfaction clear on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! They are back together... hehe for now :P Have a Happy and Safe Easter!


	57. Where it begins: Part 2

_He watched her, contentment and satisfaction clear on his face._

She smiled for a moment before she let out a curse. "I was going to ask you, to..." she trailed off. "Never mind."

"What?" Dean asked, "Sweetheart, tell me, please."

She leaned over, pulling out the new box of condoms. "I... I haven't been on the pill since before you... you where gone. So unless you want to be a daddy again..." she said, not trying to think about earlier.

Dean smiled but it quickly faded as the dark part of his mind roared to life. She hadn't been on the pill when she'd been with his brother. He tried to silence the darkness again but the anger and pain he felt wouldn't be ignored. "You... haven't been on anything since I..." she shook her head no. "Then... with Sam..." Dean trailed off.

She couldn't look at him then. "No... If I had been in my right mine we would have use something... what I'm I saying? If I had been in my right mind it wouldn't have happened," she said, turning away from Dean.

Dean's mind screamed at him to claim her again, to leave no doubt as to whom she belonged to. He ignored it and pulled her to him. "It's alright, Honey. It's not your fault. Look there's no way that Ruby would let Sam be tied to you like that... not when she wants him for herself."

She nodded against him, feeling herself beginning to cry into his chest. He just held her close to him, stroke her hair. She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "It's only been you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Ok? Sam and me, was a drug-induced mistake. It will never be anything close to what we have. Trust that," She said.

"I know that sweetheart. I love you. Go to sleep." he whispered. They held each other close as they quickly drifted to sleep.

Dean's dreams were dark, filled with pain and terror. He bolted upright in bed waking Lizzy. He took a deep breath and felt her hands in his back rubbing lightly to help him calm.

"What were you dreaming about, Dean?" asked a voice from the end of the bed. Seeing Castiel, Dean pushed Lizzy behind him.

"Dude haven't you heard of privacy?" Dean shot at the Angel.

Castiel looked confused. "I waited till you were finished making love." he commented.

Dean looked at the Angel in disbelief. "You and I need to talk about boundaries."

"There is no time for that now. You need to stop it, Dean," he said.

Dean now looked confused. "Stop what?" Castiel reached out and touched Lizzy and Dean on their foreheads.

Dean and Lizzy found themselves dressed and in the middle of a park in broad daylight.

"What the hell?" Dean muttered.

Lizzy looked around at the oddly familiar yet, very different, place. If she didn't know any better she would say they where home, but something wasn't right about it. They walked around for a moment before heading into a diner and sitting down.

Dean pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself, the familiar weight of it and his father's journal tucked securely in the interior pocket offering him a little comfort. "Where the hell are we?" he whispered to Lizzy.

Before she could answer another man entered the diner. "Winchester!" Dean's head whipped around toward the man but he was not talking to Dean. He was talking the young dark haired man a few seats down at the counter. Dean's eyes went wide as the young man was addressed as Corporal. He then heard the older man say John. "Dad?" Dean whispered in shock.

"Oh my... Dean... We're in Lawrence, aren't we? Just not... now," Lizzy questioned, looking over at the young John Winchester as well. John turned to see the two people gaping at him.

"Do we know each other?" he asked, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Uh... no, I guess not." Dean said. "Are you finished with that paper?"

"Oh... sure, here you go." young John Winchester slid the paper down the counter.

Dean looked at the date. Nov, 1 1973. "1973? Liz, this is 5 years before I was born. What the hell are we doing here?" he asked not expecting an answer. They saw John leaving. "We follow. Come on." They left the diner trailing John Winchester.

John turned a corner and they followed just to bump into Castiel.

"What the H... What is going on here?" she said to the angel.

"What does it look like?" Castiel responded.

Dean sighed. "Is it real?"

"Very," Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked frustration and shock coloring his voice.

"I told you. You have to stop it." Castiel replied.

Dean looked away as a car horn sounded. "Stop what?" he asked as he looked back to find Castiel gone. "I hate it when he does that. Okay, so now what do we do? We know where we are and when but not why we are here..."

"Let's go find your father... It might have something to do with him. I mean, why else would we be here?' Lizzy said.

They found him at a car dealer looking at a van. "Oh no, something must be done," Dean was about to walk over and tell John to keep looking when he saw her. Smooth, black and beautiful, they're in the sunlight, his beloved Impala. He walked over and gently touched the hood. He smiled at Lizzy laugh and it also caught John's attention.

"Are you following me?" he asked.

"No I just came over to look at this," Dean said leaning on the Impala. "Saw you looking at that van and I knew I had to stop you from making a mistake. This is the one you want."

"You know cars?" John asked.

Dean smirked. "Yeah, my... my dad taught me everything I know. And this... is a great car. 327, 250 horses, 4 barrel carb. A little TLC and she'll be cherry. Trust me; this thing will still be Badass when she's 40."

"You know, you're right," John said, looking at the car wistfully.

"Then why the van?"

"Kind of promised someone," John said He held his hand out. "John Winchester, and thanks."

Dean looked at Lizzy then John. He shook the man's hand. "Dean Anders. This is my wife, Elizabeth."

Lizzy offer her hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," she said.

"No Sir, just John," he said with a smile. She watched as Dean questioned he father about Demon omens and almost wanted to smack him when John gave them both weird looks. Lizzy saw the car salesman coming back and Lizzy just smile.

"Sorry about my husband, but, it was nice to meet you," She said as they turned to leave then she turned back. "Oh and Dean is right about that car. She is a beauty."

"This is too weird. I just watched my father buy my car... I'm not even born yet!" Dean said loudly when they were far enough away.

"That was weird all right. I mean... We... And Abby... WOW. Too freaky. Let's tail him though, I'm sure whatever we are here for, it has to do with him," Lizzy said, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

They followed John carefully well into the evening when he picked up a young woman. They were close enough to hear John call her Mary. Dean froze. "No... no it can't be..." he whispered.

Lizzy looked at Dean, worried. "You ok?" Lizzy asked as they follow the couple to wherever they where going.

"Mom..." Dean whispered as they watched the young couple through a diner window. This is unreal..." Dean turned to Lizzy. "My mom's a babe... I'm going to Hell... Again." They watched the couple for a while. Mary excused herself for a moment and then suddenly Dean found himself pressed up against the wall. "What the...?"

Lizzy pull Mary off her husband before Mary turned around and tried to hit her. They fought for a moment, evenly matched, blocking blow for blow before Mary got a blow off, in Lizzy stomach, knocking the wind out of Lizzy.

Dean knew this had to stop he didn't want to hurt her but his mother wasn't pulling punches. After a few moments he had her pinned against the same wall. "Now let's just talk about this."

"Why were you following us? You've been tailing us since my house." she said slipping out of his grip.

Lizzy popped up and grappled with her for a few moments again. "It's not what you think." Dean said trying to get her to stop. "Look can we just talk?" he asked. Mary took a swing at him and he caught her wrist. "Obviously not." His eyes went to the bracelet around her wrist and he froze. He looked at her, eyes wide. "Are you a Hunter?"

Lizzy look to where Dean was and gasped. Dean let he go, after she seamed to stop fighting against at his question. Lizzy pulled up the sleeve to her jacket showing of her own bracelet. Mary looked at it and smiled.

"No wonder you could hold your own against me," Mary said with a smirk.

Dean pulled Lizzy into his arms. "I'm Dean Anders. This is Elizabeth. Look you should get back to your boyfriend. We can talk later." He said reeling from the new knowledge.

"Yeah, I don't want to keep John waiting, but... If you would like to stick around... we can talk later," Mary said.

"Sure, that sounds great," Lizzy, said before Mary left. They followed Mary back to her house and waited for John to leave.

"I can't believe this... My mother was a Hunter...?" Dean said to Lizzy as they waited out of sight of John.

"You know... that is our house there. This explains a bit on... on how we found it," Lizzy said. Dean smiled as they walked toward Mary.

"Lizzy, I... I want to tell them the truth."

"Wait. Let's assess the situation before we do that. We don't want then to think we are crazy now," she said with a smile as they walked up to Mary.

"I've been thinking... and I'm not sure you should come in. I mean.. my Dad he is..." Mary said. Dean perked up at the mention of his Grandfather.

"Oh I gotta meet him," he said quickly.

"You've heard of him?" Mary asked.

"Clearly not enough." Dean said.

Mary took them in inside, to find Samuel Campbell reading a book.

Mary introduced the two, telling her father that they were hunters.

"So, you're both hunter? Well, tell me something, hunters, you kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver." Lizzy was about to answer but Dean got it out first.

"Neither you cut off their heads. Did I pass your test?" Dean asked.

"Yes, now get out of my house. I don't trust other Hunters, I don't want their help and I don't want them around my family." Mary's father said.

"Oh stop it Samuel." A woman said coming in from the kitchen.

"He's a hunter," Samuel protested to his wife as she walked into the room, smiling at the two of them.

"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I am inviting him to dinner. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," both Lizzy and Dean said. The woman smiled at them other.

"You two make a cute couple," The woman said with a smile. "I'm Deanna, you've met my husband Samuel, now wash up."

"Deanna and Samuel... you got to be kidding me," Lizzy muttered under her breath.

Dean heard his wife's stifled laughter and looked at her pointedly. "Not one word, it's not that funny." he whispered to her.

Mary showed them the bathroom and left them to wash.

"You got to admit, it's kind of funny. But hey, I did the same thing, after all. Abigail and Michael," She said. "All the pictures and stories about your mother... I didn't quite picture this, but I like her," she said with a smile.

"I like her, too. It's not fair that I only got 4 years with her," Dean stared at himself in the mirror. Suddenly he could see where he resembled her, his eyes being the most prominent. "I need to tell her Lizzy. I can't keep lying to my own mother," he whispered wrapping her in his arms.

"I'm not sure you should... especially around your... Samuel. He doesn't seam like the kind of person who is willing to trust us," Lizzy said.

"Dean! Elizabeth! Dinner is ready." They head from the kitchen.

Dean sighed. "All right, for now at least." he said slightly sad. They went to the dining room and sat down. Samuel said Grace and they started to eat. Dean was reminded of the meals his mother would make and he realized that obviously they were the same recipes. "This is really good, Mrs. Campbell," Dean said as he helped himself to a second serving.

"It's nice to see a man with such a healthy apatite," Deanna said with a smile. "So is this you two first time in Lawrence?" Deanna asked.

"No, not really, but it's been a while," Lizzy said with a smile. "This is the kind of place that I would want to raise my kids," She said with a smile.

"You two have kids?" Deanna asked. Lizzy wasn't sure what to say at that.

"Not yet," Dean said. "But we will." Dean smiled at Lizzy and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"So why were you following John and me?" Mary asked.

Dean glanced up from his plate. "I, uh, thought something was after your boyfriend. I don't think that anymore." Dean said.

"John Winchester mixing it up with spirits, can you imagine?" Deanna said with a laugh. Both Lizzy and Dean exchange a look at that.

"I saw that," Mary said to her father.

"What?" Samuel asked.

"That sour lemon look."

"Now hold on, John's a really nice...naive civilian," Samuel offered.

"So what? You'd rather me be with a guy like this?" She said pointing at Dean. "No offense Elizabeth." Lizzy was trying her best to keep a straight face on at the look Dean had on his face.

Dean sighed again. "You'd be surprised," he said earning a glare from his wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Samuel asked.

"Nothing sorry." Dean said.

"Right." Samuel said. They talked back and forth for a bit about the job and Mary told them about the Whitshires. Dean thought the name sounded familiar and Samuel filled in a few more details. Dean was amazed that they found anything with the information that they had available. Finally Dean and Lizzy figured they should go.

"Liz, please," he whispered. "They deserve to know who we are. They're Hunters, they deal in weird, they'll understand."

"How about we go look into the Whitshires and if it looks like... someone might be involved then I guess I can't stop you," she said. "But, if this is real Dean, and you tell them, tell your mother about all this. And you don't become a hunter... we will have never met," she explained. "But it's you choice."

"You know I'll find you. You're part of me," he said caressing her cheek. "We'll wait. But if it comes down to it, I'll tell them, but only if I have to. Alright?" Dean asked

She nodded at that plan. "It's all I could hope for," she said, leaning up and kissing him. "So... ahhh were are we going to stay tonight?" she asked, nibbling at his lip.

"To be honest I hadn't really thought of that. I guess I could go hustle us some cash and we could get a motel room..." Dean said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," came a voice from behind them.

They turned and saw Deanna coming down the walk. "Samuel would have kittens if I offered to let you stay here but the least I can do is give you some money for a motel room." She handed them a wad of bills.

"Mrs..." Dean started but her glare stopped him. "Deanna, we don't want to be a bother to you and yours."

"Please, Dean. Take it I want you and Elizabeth to sleep well tonight," Deanna said.

Dean smiled and took the money. "Thank you," he watched her go back inside and turned to Lizzy. "Guess that answers that."

"I see where you get it from," He looked at her confused. "Your kindness. She got it from her and you go from your mother," she said. "Now let get ourselves a motel and plan what we are going to do tomorrow," she said with a smile.

They got a room at the nearest motel and Dean pulled out his father's journal. They sat together and thumbed through it. "I guess we should try to make it out to the Whitshire's before Samuel," Dean said. "Why did Castiel send this with us?" he mused.

"Who knows? I mean, this is before his time and all. Maybe this has something more to do with your mother then your father. She is a hunter, after all. I guess everyone was right when they said it was in your blood. Like my mother. No wonder we were so drawn to each other, it's like we were made for each other in a way," she amused. He smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So when we get there, I'll go talk to the wife. I'd like you to talk a look around the property and see if you can get a sense of anything," Dean suggested trying to hold back a yawn.

"Sounds like a plan. Now come to bed, Dean. I know you are tired," she said. Dean came to bed, as they wrapped each other in their arms before they feel asleep quickly.


	58. Where it begins: Part 3

They got up and headed to the Whitshires and Lizzy walked around for a bit. She wasn't getting anything, she was sure it was because whatever had been around here was long gone. She found a boy, kind of hiding, off by himself. She smiled at him before walking to him. She started talking to him for a moment before she was joined by Mary, who smiled at her. Lizzy really liked to woman.

Charlie talked to them telling them about the Demon who was here. When Dean walked up, they asked him to retell the story for the 'fathers.'

"What startled me most, I suppose, was his eyes. The light struck him in a strange way and they looked..." The boy trailed off.

"What? Black? Or red maybe?" Dean supplied.

"No, I'm sure it was just the light but his eyes... they were yellow. Pale yellow." the boy finished.

Dean froze eyes wide and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He took a few steps away and Mary and Lizzy followed.

"So what do you think?" Mary asked.

"What do I think? I think he just pimped his soul to a demon and doesn't even know it, That's what I think," Dean said quickly.

Lizzy grabbed Dean, pulling him closer to him so that they could talk privately.

"Dean. HE is here. HIM, oh God, Dean. Is this what he sent us back for?" she said, looking over at Mary.

"It has to be. He wanted us to see where it all started. But Castiel... He said I had to stop it... Stop what the Demon? He can't actually want me to change the past... Can he? God... Yellow eyes? I can't deal with this again," Dean said holding his wife tightly in his arms.

It was Mary who came up to them.

"Do you two know this demon?" Mary asked.

"Quite well. His had been tormenting us for years now. We thought we finally got free of him but I guess you're never truly free, are you?" Lizzy said, looking at Dean as she walked to "their" car. They made their way back to the Campbell's, Dean was quite upset over the whole mess. Lizzy watch Samuel and Dean talk over what was going on.

Dean slammed the map down on the table and threw John's journal down next to it. Samuel was pacing nearby.

"Now just calm down, son, and we'll talk this through."

"There's nothing to talk about," Dean insisted looking over the map.

"Except you insisting that it's a Demon and none of us have ever heard of a Yellow-eyed Demon." Samuel replied.

"Well, I have," Dean said. He picked up the Journal opening it to his father's list. "My father knew of it to. This list is everyone he ever came across that may have had contact with Yellow eyes," Dean pointed to a name. Whitshire. "This is why Whitshire sounded so familiar to me. It's on the list."

"That just happened a couple of days ago. How could that be on your father's list?" Samuel asked.

Dean stopped and looked at Lizzy. "I said I'd tell them if I had to. Tell me no, Lizzy, and we walk away and deal with this ourselves," he said.

Lizzy looked between Dean and Samuel up to Deanna. "He found someone who could see the future," Lizzy lied. "But Dean," she said, quickly moving on, "How are we going to get him... I mean we don't have the... We don't have anything to get him," And then she stopped for a moment.

"Daniel... your going to steal the Colt, ain't ya?"

"I'm going to borrow it." Dean said. He looked at the list again and pointed to a name. "He's going to be here. Tonight. I can get there and back in time but I have to leave now. Lizzy. I want you to stay here. I need you to watch over Mary. Protect her at all cost. Please." Dean begged.

Samuel watched the two with interest. "Wait now... The colt? As in THE COLT? That's just a myth... a Hunter's tale. And why is my daughter so important?" he asked becoming agitated.

Lizzy looked at Dean, kissing his cheek, "Go, and Hurry," She said, before turning to Samuel. "He sees me in her. And he has targeted me before. He likes, strong, young hunters. Mary is just too good for him to pass up. We want to make sure she is safe from him. Ok?" Lizzy said. Samuel wasn't looking too happy about this but he nodded. Lizzy went up stairs them and found Mary in her Room.

They talked about John, what he was like and how normal he is. She liked hearing about how the man should have been. They talk about how happy Mary was because she was sure he was going to ask her to marry him soon. She just smiled at that, thinking about her and Dean. She hated thinking about them never meeting, if they changed things here, but looking at how happy Mary was about all this, made her want to risk her own future to save Mary's. To save Dean's.

When Mary talked about how she never wanted her children to grow up like this, it nearly broke Lizzy's heart. She wanted so much to tell her that everything was going to be alright but all she could do is agree, tell Mary that she didn't want her children to grow up in the life as well... know that wasn't either of their fates. She felt tears in her eyes at saying this and Mary told her if she tried her best, that they would both get what they wanted.

Lizzy wish that could be the case. She wanted so much to tell this woman her future, but Lizzy just kept quiet.

Dean roared with barely contained fury as he drove. He looked over and suddenly Castiel was sitting next to him.

"This is not what you are supposed to be doing."

"Well," Dean said. "Tell me what I am supposed to be doing and I'll do it otherwise I have to try to stop all this before it starts."

Dean looked over again and Castiel was gone. Dean made it to Colorado and got the gun telling Daniel Elkins that he could find the gun in Lawrence. He raced back to Lawrence and to the house where he knew that the Demon would be. The sight that met him terrified him. His mother was in the demon's grasp as was his wife and his grandfather was pinned against the wall. He aimed carefully and cocked the Colt.

Yellow-eyes cocked his head. "Where did you get that gun?" the Demon smoked out of the host just as Dean fired.

"Fuck!" he cursed rushing to Lizzy and helping her up. "Are you alright Sweetheart?"

"Yeah," She said, shaking slightly. "I told them not to come, but Mary wouldn't listen. Dean... he found her. This is where it happened," she babbled.

"What happened? Baby, what are you talking about?" Dean asked as they made their way outside.

"You heard what he said, didn't you?" Mary said to them. Lizzy nodded.

"He said that he liked her Dean," Lizzy explained.

Dean tried to keep is expression even. "What else did he say... to both of you?"

"Just that, Dean," Lizzy said.

"I.. I want to go home," Mary said, looking quite upset at that. Lizzy looked up at Dean at that. "I'll take you home sweetie," She said taking Dean's keys despite his protest, getting Mary to the car. They where half way home when Mary spoke up.

"You've said you dealt with him before... what did he mean that he liked me?" Mary asked. Lizzy tried to smile but couldn't.

"It means that he is never going to leave you be,"

"Oh god. I wish I could just run away from it all. All I want is to get out," Mary said. "Take me to John, please." Mary asked.

"Your father will kill me," she said biting her lip at that. She knew the man that John would become; she knew how protective he was. Maybe... She knew she would want to go if she was in Mary's shoes. "Fine. I will take you to him. Make sure he kept you safe," she said, as Mary showed her the way.

* * *

><p>"You did good in there, kid." Samuel said standing alone with Dean.<p>

"I missed the shot." Dean chided himself.

"Take the compliment, kid. Let's go." Samuel led Dean to his truck and drove them back to the Campbell house.

"So it really was a demon," Samuel said as Dean poured over John's journal.

"Yes." Dean replied not looking up.

"And one you've seen before." Samuel continued.

"Yes," Dean said again.

"Ok so how do we find it," he asked Dean.

"This." Dean said flipping another page in the journal. "I'm not going to let him kill her again."

"Whoa, kill who?"

"My mother... Look this is going to sound a little... okay a lot crazy. But just hear me out alright?" Dean asked. Samuel nodded. Dean took a breath. "My name is not Dean Anders. I was born Dean Winchester, on January 24 1979. My parents are Mary and John Winchester. Mary is my mother and I am your Grandson."

Samuel sat staring at Dean for a moment "God help me, son, I believe you. Now let's see this Journal... and The Colt? It's really real?" Dean put the gun on the table. Samuel held his hand out. "May I see it?"

Dean hesitated and pulled the weapon toward him. "Uh... no, sorry. I have a hard enough time holding onto this thing."

"Come on... I'm family" Samuel's eyes flipped to a pale yellow. "I'm your Grandpappy!"

Dean reached for the gun and the Demon flung it away as he pinned Dean to his chair and the wall. "Time travel! I have to admit that's a new one. Say, are you one of my psychic kids?" He smelled Dean. "No, you're not... but maybe you have a sister... or a bro?" He went on taunting Dean telling him how he was breeding a new better soldier.

"Why?" Dean demanded

"Oh no I can't tell you that. I'm saving that for the Grand Finale. I have to admit that Mary? She's definitely my favorite. And the little Elizabeth of yours, wow. She's something special. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go have a little visit with your mommy and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"Oh I'll stop you. Mark my words. I'll stop you. I'm telling you right now you son of a bitch. You look in my eyes, you son of a bitch, and remember me because I am the one that kills you." Dean glanced behind him and saw his grandmother reaching for the Colt at the same time that Lizzy entered the house.

* * *

><p>Dun dun DUUUUUUUUN!<p> 


	59. Where it begins: Part 4

Lizzy felt the Demon inside the house and rushed in, hoping she could warn them. She saw his eyes and knew she was already to late. The Demon pushed her up against the wall and she watched in horror as the Demon killed Deanna as well as stab Samuel. He smiled at her, walk up to her as Dean struggled.

"Elizabeth, you just had to come see me. Where did you take my Mary?"

"I'm never telling," Lizzy barked.

"I'm sure I know, to that John boy, great kid, but he is only going to end up dead, I'm sure of it," He said, walking up to her, leaning in, smelling her as well. He pulled back in a little shock before he smiled widely at that. "I knew you were special. I must have really liked you to have marked you like that," he said caressing her cheek softly. She tried to pull away from him, but he just grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "I guess I will be seeing you," he said, looking at her face, almost like he was memorizing it.

"Oh and by the way, congratulations on the little hell spawn. Does daddy know yet?" He said with a smile before he was gone.

Finally free Dean flew to Lizzy's side. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me," she said, shaking lightly. "Mary... he is going after her. We have to get her first," Lizzy said, not caring what it could mean for her own future.

They rushed to the car and Dean followed Lizzy's directions knowing that she was honed in on Yellow Eyes. They were too late. They arrived in time to see Mary seal the Deal and Samuel slump lifelessly to the ground as John slowly recovered. Dean held Lizzy tightly in his arms as his body shook with barely restrained sobs, as he felt like he was losing his mother again. Suddenly Castiel was there and he reached out and touched their shoulders. Instantly they were back in their bedroom where Dean and Lizzy both collapsed on the floor.

"Why?" Dean asked Castiel through his tears. "Why send us back if it wasn't going to do any good? She still made the Deal. She still died in the nursery!"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, you couldn't have stopped it anyway. Destiny can't be changed Dean, all roads lead to the same destination," Castiel said

"Then why at all?" Lizzy said, repeating Dean's question.

"For the truth, now you know everything we do... about many things," Castiel said nodding to Lizzy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" both Lizzy and Dean said.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why, what his endgame is. He went to great lengths to cover that up," Castiel explained, looking at the wall that separated Dean and Sam's room. "You brother is heading down a dangerous road, Dean." Before handing Dean a piece of paper with an address on it. "And we're not sure where it leads, so stop it. Or we will," Castiel said before he disappeared.

Dean looked at the paper and then his wife. "Are you coming or do you want to stay with the kids?"

Lizzy looked off, she had since she talked to Azazel. She was thinking about what he said. "I'll watch the kids," she said softly. She really didn't want to be there when Dean found out about Sam using his powers.

Dean drove to the address and watched his brother through a window. He watched as Sam used his powers that he had sworn to Dean that he wasn't using to pull a demon out of a man. Dean walked into the warehouse quietly. "What the Fuck are you doing?' Dean asked loudly finally announcing his presence.

"It's nice too see you again too, Dean," Ruby said, rolling her eyes at him.

Dean looked at the little brunette. "Ruby? Is that Ruby?" The girl nodded. "I'll kill you for what you did to Liz!" he shouted lunging at her, Knife drawn.

Dean and Ruby fought for a bit before Sam broke them up, telling Ruby to get the man to the hospital. She finally relented, giving Dean a dirty look before she left.

"Dean Look, it's not what you think..." Sam started.

"Really? So you didn't lie to me and you aren't using your powers, just like you promised. Well good that's a load off my mind. So if it's not what I think then what is it? Were you planning my surprise birthday party? Sam my birthday's not until January." Dean said sarcastically.

"Dean. I'm helping people... Saving them. I can pull the Demon's from them and get these people help," Sam explained.

"Use the devil's traps, the ritual. Use the knife! I thought you hated these powers... you swore you're never use them!" Dean shouted at him.

"Try to see the other side here, Dean. I've saved more people in the last few months then we ever have with rituals and the knife kills them. I'm trying to save them here," Sam argued.

Dean couldn't contain his rage as he swung a right hook at Sam hitting him square in the jaw.

"You happy?" Sam asked, just to get hit again. "Guess not. Ok come on. Get it out already," Sam barked at Dean.

"Do you have ANY idea what you're doing? My God, Sam! If I didn't know you, I would what to hunt you! Other Hunters would too." Dean paused letting that sink in to his little brother's think skull. "So you tell me, Sam, if what you are doing is so good then why would and Angel tell me to stop you?"

"What?" Sam said, looking at Dean shocked. "Did... Castiel..." Sam started.

"Oh yes. He told me to stop you or they would. And they won't stop to ask questions, Sam. They'll just kill you," Dean replied pinching the bridge of his nose trying to stave off the impending headache.

Sam was pretty much shocked silent at that, too much going on in his brain to talk at that moment.

* * *

><p>They made their way back to Bobby in a tense silence. When Dean made it back up to his bedroom, he found Lizzy, sitting on the bed, staring down at her hands.<p>

Dean was exhausted when he reached his bedroom. He saw Lizzy sitting on the bed. He sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I have to know. Did you know about this? Is that why you stayed behind?"

She nodded, still looking down at her hands.

Dean sighed. "You didn't tell me because it wasn't your secret to tell?" he asked. She nodded again. "I get that. And that is so very much like you and I wouldn't change that. I'm just so far behind and I feel like I'm running to catch up. I'm so tired." He hugged her close and he could feel her trembling. "Liz? Are you alright?"

She shook her head. At that some tears fell down her face onto her hand as she clinched what was in her hands tighter.

Dean cradled her in his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked trying to pry the object out of her hand. She held it tighter and cried harder. "Baby, please..." He rocked her gently hoping to calm her. "Please talk to me, my Huntress," he whispered, using his name for her. After a bit, she finally started to calm down a bit, before she handed the little white strip to Dean.

Dean took it and looked at it seeing the faint response but still, it showed a positive result. "You're pregnant? But, why are you crying?"

"It... may not be... yours," she said, softly. She hated herself so much at that moment.

"I know. I thought of that. We'll figure it out." Dean said hugging her to him. "I love you. Is this all that has you upset or is there more? Did Azazel say anything to you that hurt you? Did he do anything?" Dean asked concerned.

"That's most of it. Azazel didn't saying anything that hurt me," She said wiping her tears. "He just... said something about marking me? And the congratulation me on the 'hell spawn.' I had thought... but I wasn't sure... he confirmed it. I just didn't want to believe him."

Dean thought for a moment. "Marking you? Hmm. OH! Michael... that has to be what he meant. As for Hell-spawn... well... been there, done that. Look, sweetheart, if it was Sam's don't you think he would have taken the time to taunt and torment us with that?" Dean told her.

"Maybe..." she said, taking that as glimmer of hope. She turned to look at him, giving him a weak smile. "Maybe your sperm in so mighty it even beats out..." She said trail off. She really didn't want that image of her and Sam in Dean's head right now.

"Sweetheart, if you really want to know, then we both know someone that can tell us. Call him. I know he's an angel and probably busy but I'm hoping that he will allow us this one selfish request," Dean said stroking her cheek.

She nodded. "Castiel, please. If you can here me, we need to talk," Lizzy said.

After a few moments the soft sound of wing beats was heard. "I did not expect your call." Castiel said.

"We're sorry to disturb you, we know that you are busy and you're not really here to baby-sit us but we were hoping to ask you something."

"If I can answer your question then I will. I am pleased that you called on me," Castiel said. "It is a sign of growing Faith that you encouraged her to do so."

Lizzy smile at him.

"You know I'm pregnant, right?" She started.

"Yes, you carry a life within you. But it doesn't make you happy as it should?" Castiel questioned.

"That's because... I don't know who the father is..."

Castiel cocked his head to the side as he studied Lizzy. "Silly girl." he chided lightly. "Have Faith. You know who the father of this child is. Now speak the name aloud." he told her.

She felt a fresh way of tears hit her as a smile spread across her lips. "Dean," Lizzy said. And Castiel nodded. She threw her around Dean tightly, saying a silent little prayer of thanks.

Dean's gaze met Castiel's and he whispered his thanks to the Angel. Castiel nodded and in the blink of an eye he was gone and they were again alone.

"I told you it was going to be fine, Huntress." Dean smiled as she shivered when he spoke that name. "You like that don't you?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. She placed a hand on her flat stomach, smiling now. "God must really want you to be a father again. Damn, knocked me up on the first try," She teased.

"Watch it be twins this time," Dean said teasing her as well. He kissed her sweetly.

"Oh No, don't even joke about that. ONE of your children is enough to handle at once," She said, with a smile. "I wonder if Cas can tell us if it's a boy or a girl," she said with a smile. "Maybe I will ask him next time he stops by. We have no room for it though; I mean Michael and Abby have to share a room as it is. And..." she said Babbling until Dean stopped her with a kiss.

"Worry about that later," he whispered exhaustion and weariness seeping into his body once again. "For now we need to get some rest. Tomorrow, we'll celebrate."

She nodded. "But let's do scare Sam for a bit. I want to put that boy through hell for a bit," She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before she started to get ready for bed.

Dean started to change as well. "And what, Huntress, did you have in mind to torment my dear baby brother with?"

"Dear, my ass?" She said with a snort. "And I was thinking we can say we don't know. I mean I want to see his expression when I just announce it. Let him sweat for a little bit," She said before she stopped. "On second thought... he might welcome something like that. Damn, now that wouldn't be as much fun. Oh well," she said climbing into bed.

Dean climbed in next to her and folded her into his arms. He kissed her gently. "Oh believe me, Huntress; it will scare him shitless since I'm back."

She let out a laugh at that. They lay in bed, in their arms, coming up with evil thing to do to Sam in the morning. It wasn't too long after that, that they both fell asleep, content and happy.

* * *

><p>AN: One big happy family... for now. Bawahahahaha


	60. Nothing To Fear: part 1

**Nothing To Fear...**

* * *

><p>Dean woke with Lizzy's head pillowed on his chest. It had been a few weeks since they had found out about the baby and Lizzy didn't waste one opportunity to torment Sam with the thought of who the baby's father was. Dean sat by quietly, not doing any of the teasing but not stopping Lizzy either. He looked at her as she started to wake and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Huntress. Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

She smiled up at him, stretching a bit. Dean looked over her naked body as she did so. "Very much so," she said before kissing his check. Dean's hand went to rub her still flat belly and she just let out a laugh. "You never get tired of that, do you?"

"Never," he said with a smile. "But don't you think this has gone on long enough? We need to tell Sam. And Bobby's getting irritated at you tormenting him the way you are."

She sighed at that. "I figured he would have gotten a clue by now, but I guess we are just really good at teasing, or he is so terrified of you, he can't see much else. But... Bobby's right. It has gone on long enough. He is soooo going to hate us, you know?"

"Serves him right after what he's been doing," Dean said running his fingers through her hair. He was quiet for a while just holding her close thinking.

"What's on your mind, Hunter mine?" she asked, holding him close to her naked body.

Dean sighed. "Just thinking about Mom. I realized that Bastion did to me exactly what Azazel did to her. Killed her love to force her into a Deal. Sam's trapped by Azazel's blood... Turns out that it wasn't Winchesters that were cursed... it was Campbell's." Dean paused and kissed Lizzy's head. "Sometimes I wonder... If Sam had told Jess, about the family business... would we have been able to save her? Like you?"

"I wish I could say yes, but... I don't think so. I don't think Azazel would have let anything get in the way of Sam. And... now. We have a reason why he didn't get rid of me, now don't we? He most likely knew who I was from day one, didn't he?" she said, shivering at the thought.

"Looks like it. I want to be angry at her... but I can't, can I? Not when I made the same decision for you," Dean said. They heard a small knock on their door and he smiled. "I guess it's time to get up then. Isn't it?"

"You go deal with the kids... I'll talk to Sam," she said. He nodded before getting up, dressed and out the door. She took her time getting up, not really wanting too but she knew she had too. She walked into the kitchen to find Sam sitting at the table, looking over his laptop.

"Hey Sam," she said, getting his attention. She could see the small tense he did. He was walking on eggshells around her and she didn't blame him. She was putting him through hell. She went to the counter and poured herself a small cup of coffee. She was really trying to kick the habit but she was still having trouble with it. Sam shot her a look.

"You really need to stop drink that stuff. It's not good for the baby," he said concerned. She smiled at that, seeing her way in.

"Well thank God it's not your baby then," Lizzy said. Sam looked at her shocked. "Angel's can tell us the damnedest things, now can't they?" she said before taking a sip then putting the cup down when she saw Michael walking in.

"Hey Sweetheart!" she said picking him up.

"Momma!" he squealed at him. Sam was still sitting there, in shock.

"The boy does have a point though, Dear Huntress," Dean said entering the kitchen with Abby in tow. He took her coffee cup and replaced it with a glass of orange juice. "Lay off the caffeine," he said kissing her quickly. Dean fixed Abby and Michael their breakfast then looked at his still gaping brother. "You alright there Sammy-boy?"

"Ahhh I guess so... How long? When did you find out... that they baby's yours," Sam said, looking mostly revealed at that, knowing he wasn't going to be killed by his own brother but in a way slightly disappointed as well, but only slight.

Lizzy grabbed her juice; take big gulps, making sure to be occupied for that answer.

"We pretty much figured it was... Castiel just confirmed it," Dean said purposefully not saying how long they had known. He sat the children's plates down. "What do you want to eat, Liz?"

"Just some toast," she said. She gotten over most of the morning sickness really but she still played it safe most off the time, not wanting to agitate herself anymore then she has too.

Dean sighed and shook his head. He set the toast down in front of her and a bowl of fruit as well. "Eat, Woman." he commanded playfully. "What are you doing up so early on a Saturday anyway, Sam?" Dean asked taking his own breakfast and sitting between Abby and Sam. He heard the girl sigh in relief.

Sam looked down at his Laptop. "Job hunting. Found something quite odd in Rock Ridge, Colorado. Three Deaths, all heart attacks. Last one was Frank O'Brien, a healthy 44-year-old marathon runner. It seamed worth checking out. You in?" Sam asked. "We could be there by tonight." Sam said, hopeful.

"I don't know Sam... heart attacks? People have heart attacks all the time, even seemingly healthy people. Even I've had one," Dean said. He looked to Lizzy. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I know but do most have two days of intense fear and paranoia before the attacks? And three, all within a couple of days of each other, I think there is something going on here Dean. We've traveled for a lot less. But I can ask Bobby if he wants to go along," Sam said. Dean got a light kick under the table from his wife them. She had wanted to head out on a hunt ever since they got back from the past. She had been itching to get out, even in her condition.

"Ow! Alright. Lizzy and I will go check it out. We'll call you if it turns out to be an actual job. How does that suit everyone?" he asked.

Lizzy smiled brightly. Sam looked disappointed but nodded. Abby wasn't looking pleased at all.

"Good it's settled then." Dean started eating his now cold breakfast. He sighed and stood to put the plate in the microwave. "Honestly you'd think I'd said we were going to Disneyland..." he muttered.

"Disneyland?" Abby said with a smile now. Lizzy just rolled her eyes.

Dean groaned. "One of these days I will learn to shut up." Dean turned to his daughter. "No, I'm sorry, Cupcake. Daddy was just trying to tell Mommy and Uncle Sam that they were acting like children. Your Mom and I are going to go check out a job and then when we get back we'll see if we can't work in a little vacation."

Abby smiled widely at that, before turning to Sam, sticking her tongue out at him. And for once, Lizzy didn't say anything about it to her daughter as she got up, going to go get packing for her trip.

Dean rolled his eyes. "ABBY! What have I told you about that? Why did you do that?"

She pouted. "I don't know," she said softly before taking her plate to the sink, trying to head out before she got into trouble.

"Freeze!' Dean called out halting the child in her tracks at the kitchen door. "Apologize to your uncle then wait for me in your room."

Abby turned to Sam then, looking down at the ground, quite pathetic. "I'm sorry," She said before going upstairs.

"It's fine, Dean. I've... kind of gotten used to it at this point. My niece hates me, my brother is still pissed and my sister-in-law is teasing the shit out of me, for how long?" Sam asked again.

"Remember we told you about Castiel sending us back and seeing mom?" Dean asked. Sam nodded. "We found out that same night that she was pregnant. And Castiel confirmed that I was the father."

"Three weeks... Dean. You let her torment me for three weeks. Great. I sure feel the love in this family," Sam said, walking out of the kitchen, clearly not happy.

Dean decided that he would deal with his brother later and headed upstairs to talk to Abby. He walked into the room and found the girl sulking on her bed. "I thought you had gotten over this, Abby. Why are you still treating you uncle badly?" he asked her.

"I don't like him," she said plainly. "And you are going to leave me with him." She wasn't happy about that.

"Abby, he's your uncle and he loves you. I know he scared you but I thought you were over that." Dean said sitting next to her. "Abby... are you still sensing Uncle Sam?"

She nodded, "But not as strong as he use to be," she admitted. "I just don't like being around him. Can I go see Grandma Ellen while you are gone?" Abby asked. "I miss her."

"I'll talk to your Mom about it ok? And I want you to tell me if your feelings around Uncle Sam get stronger ok?" Dean said.

Abby smiled at that. "Of course I will Daddy," she said, giving him a hug.

"Alright. Try to be nice to your uncle. He does love you." Dean told her. "Go play with your brother." Dean left the kids room and found Lizzy in their's packing their bags. "Hey," he said sitting on the bed.

"Hey yourself. I was about to pack yours up. If you don't hurry I'm going to," She said with a smile. "Thanks for letting me come, I'm sure this is nothing, but I'm going to enjoy getting away for a bit," She admitted.

Dean smiled. "Yeah I know. Abby's still being a little shit to Sam. She said she can still sense him. I told her to tell me if it gets stronger."

She just smiled. "You know I would tell you as well. From what I can tell it's lessened some... but that could just mean he is slowing down, or stopping... I'm not sure. It's not like he talks to me much anymore," she said, almost sadly. "So what did Abby do, besides the raspberry?"

"Isn't that enough? She avoids him at all cost, whines when he picks her up at school, and only speaks to him if she has to. It's not making anything easy around here," Dean replied.

"So what?" Lizzy said, a little bit of anger in his voice. "After everything he did, God Dean. She has a right to be scared of him. We've told her all her life to trust her senses and that is just what she is doing. I may have put up with it when I travel with him, but that doesn't mean that it didn't scare the crap out of me too," Lizzy said, throwing some thing into her bag, before grabbing his, starting to pull things out for him as well.

"I'm trying to give him a chance, but Dean... he scares her... us. Give her some slack until he can get whatever she did to him out of his system," Lizzy said.

Dean stood and gathered her into his arms. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just that... she used to adore him, remember? I miss that, and I know he does too. I just want my family back. She doesn't even want to stay here while we're gone, even though Bobby's here, too. She wants to go to Ellen's," Dean said softly.

Lizzy sighed at that. "I'll talk to her," Lizzy said. "But I make no promises. She got her hardheadedness rightfully from me and if she is determined... she isn't going to back down," she said, kissing his cheek.

Dean let her go and sat with her as she finished packing. "I don't have a problem with taking her to visit Ellen and Jo for a few days I mean she's on a break from school. I'd just hate to impose on her. She's always so good to us and gives us so much and what have we ever done for her?"

"Kept her daughter from becoming a hunter?" She said with a smile. "I can't believe Jacob proposed to her. Little Jo is all grown up. Before you know it, Abby is going to find someone and there might be another Winchester wedding," Lizzy said with a smile.

"Bite your tongue, woman, the girl is only six," Dean responded quickly. "Besides, anyone looking to date our kids is destined to go through a meticulous screening process."

"I'm sure, and we have the resources to do it. Let me go talk to her while you pack," She said before heading out to talk to her daughter. She walked into the room, seeing the little girl still sulking on her bed.

"So... your uncle, huh? You know he loves you right?"

"Yes," she said looking up at her mother. "But that doesn't change that he doesn't feel right anymore," she replied. "I don't like it. It makes me feel sick."

"I know, honey," she said trying to smile at her. "But all I'm asking you is to try. Try to be civil at least. I know you like your grandma but I would like you to stay here, with your uncle. I want you two to hang out, have fun. He misses you, you know and as long as he is trying, I want you too as well. Can you do that for me?"

Abby looked at Lizzy hesitantly. "But what if SHE comes here? Uncle Sam still talks to her. I heard him on the phone once."

"Ruby?" Lizzy asked and Abby nodded. "Well, I guess we are just going to have to talk to him about it, aren't we," she said with a smile. "You let me know if you hear him talking about her, or if she comes by won't you?" she asked and Abby nodded again. "Ok sweetheart. I'm going to go see if Daddy is ready," Lizzy said, leaving Abby's room, walking past her own to go find Sam. She knew Dean was behind her but she didn't care. She walked into the library and Sam looked up at her.

"Oh God... what have I done now?" Sam asked.

"Are you still talking to Ruby?" Lizzy said, quite angry.

"You're still talking to Ruby? Damn it, Sam. What part of 'Angels will kill you' did you not get?" Dean asked following Lizzy into the library

"Well at least she talks to me. Treats me more like a person then any of you seam to do," Sam said, quite pissed at the moment.

"What do you want here, Sam? A lot happened that we are still trying to deal with, let alone get over! You can't just sweep this stuff under the rug and call it good," Dean said.

"Well...Maybe this... maybe it's all too broken to fix Dean. Have you ever thought about that? I'll admit I was too blind to see what me and Lizzy had was no more then desperation but to me it was real. I'm trying to get over that as well, but sometimes... I think, this would all be better if I just... went away," Sam said, looking from Dean, to Lizzy, to Abby, who had followed her parents, and to Bobby.

Dean couldn't hide the shock on his face. "Sam... You can't mean that..."

Bobby looked at the man he considered one of his sons. "That ain't funny, Sam."

Dean glanced at Bobby then back to Sam. "Let's just talk about this." He looked at Lizzy and Bobby. "Can you give me some time alone with my brother?"

They both nodded before heading out, Lizzy taking Abby back upstairs.

"I screwed up, Dean... I want things to get better. I want to fix things, but I really do think that me being here isn't helping things," Sam said.

"And going around with Ruby is only gonna to get you killed," Dean said sitting down next to Sam. "Everyone screws up, Sam. We just have to get past it. It's going to take time, but we're a family and we're stronger together. I don't hate you Sam. I never could, no matter how mad I get at you," Dean told him.

"Even if... I told you... that I maybe in love with your wife," Sam said, not looking at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Would this be before or after Ruby drugged her and gave her to you?" Dean asked bluntly.

Sam kept looking at his hands. "Before. It's why I left, after you... were gone. I was afraid I couldn't keep my promise to you if I was around her. Then everything went to hell and she was there... all the time. I just wanted to make her happy again," Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam. "And was she happy, Sam? Be honest. Did being with you like that make her happy? Did she laugh, and smile and tease you? Did it get to the point were you were both having such a good time that all you had to do was look at each other and you were laughing together?"

Sam shook his head. "I know she wasn't happy Dean. You don't have to explain it. But it doesn't change the way I feel. I'm sorry. I know she belongs with you. I know she is happy with you. That's why I'm not fighting for her. She has and always will be yours. But ... do you know how hard it is... looking at the woman you love, and see anger... hurt... even hate that is directed towards you?"

Dean sighed again in frustration. "You aren't getting it, Sam. I'm trying to get you to see that it wasn't love... Not real love any way. If you really loved her you would have stayed here at the house and helped with the kids. You would have taken her to a doctor and gotten her the real medicine she needed. Getting drugs from Ruby is not showing that you love her."

"You weren't there, Dean. You don't know what it was like. I did the best I could," Sam argued again.

"That doesn't take away from the fact that you had no right to touch her. Neither of you reported my death so that means that in spite of my, absence, she and I were still married. But even that's not the point. The point is, you don't love Liz. It's the idea that you love; wife, kids, house... that Happy Family. It's what you always wanted. I'm so sorry you didn't get to have that. Maybe when we save the world we can all settle down and you can find that." Dean replied.

Despite feeling like he was just slapped in the face, Sam let out a snort.

"Save the world? And when is the world ever going to be really saved?" Sam said with amusement in his voice.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Smartass. OK When we stop Lucifer from bringing Hell on Earth. Does that suit you better?"

"Yeah... sounds like a plan," Sam said, with a slight smile, Milling over what Dean had said to him. "Why don't you and Liz head out before it gets too late," Sam said.

"Yeah. I know. Try not to frighten your niece. She's supposed to be nice. And if you need to, call Ellen. I know Abby's been missing her and she even wanted us to take her there." Dean said. He left the room and headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He found Lizzy zipping up his duffle bag. "All packed?"

She nodded. "He ok?" she asked, looking a bit worried as she handed him his bag, picking up her own.

"He'll need a few days to process what I said, but I think we're all getting back on the right track," Dean told her pulling her into a sweet kiss. "I love you. You now that, right?"

"Never doubted it," she said with a smile. "Now let's go investigate." Lizzy said, as she walked out of the room. She took her bag to the Impala before she went back inside, saying good-bye to her family and to her kids. Abby still wasn't happy about this, but she let them go with a minimum of fussing.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like it, hate it, want to take it to bed and make sweet, sweet love or throw it off the nearest cliff? Hit review, let us know!


End file.
